Guardian
by misteryo187
Summary: La vida en la secundaria fue dificil, esta vez, tratara de olvidar esa etapa de la vida, lo cual no sera facil en una de las escuelas mas prestigiosas de la ciudad, pero sera aqui donde se hara de buenas amistades y quizas mas. El inicio de la amistad de las Shadowbolts. eventualmente subira de tono.
1. Chapter 1

La Preparatoria Crystal, considerada como una escuela de alto prestigio, principalmente por el hecho de que sus alumnos pertenecen a la clase alta y privilegiada de la ciudad, además estos mantienen la reputación de tener el mayor rendimiento académico y deportivo de la zona.

Frente a la escuela, se encontraba una chica de cabello largo, rosa claro con una franja aguamarina, ojos índigo y pequeñas pecas, mirando de manera desinteresada a todos los alumnos.

POV Sour Sweet.

!La vida escolar es un asco! 3 horribles años de secundaria que dejé atrás lo demuestran, no puedo decir que estoy ansiosa de entrar a la preparatoria, pero como dicen por ahí, siempre se puede comenzar desde cero, difícilmente alguien podría conocerme ahí, Crystal queda bastante lejos de mi casa, además, en cierta forma será sencillo pasar desapercibida, o al menos eso espero.

Con solo entrar puede sentirse como los alumnos de grados superiores clavan su mirada en los novatos, la mayoría no lo nota, pero mi vieja vida me enseñó a reconocerlo, "no los mires, sigue adelante" era lo que me decía, parecía funcionar, hasta que noté a una chica de cabello verde limón que estaba frente a mí, de brazos cruzados, observándome inquisitoriamente.

Pude haberla quitado de mi camino, o pasarla de largo, pero lo que pasó entonces no me lo permitió.

-!¿Eres Sour Sweet, verdad?! - dijo con una cara que parecía de sorpresa, para después acercarse más a mí. -!sí, eres tú! la campeo...- cubrí su boca, fue cosa de un segundo, entré en pánico, actué de la forma más rápida que pude, ya que su reacción hizo que todo el mundo volteara a mirarnos, la sujeté como pude y la lleve al baño que estaba a un par de metros y entre ahí, para arrinconarla.

\- ¿Quién eres y cómo sabes quién soy? - pregunté de la forma más seria posible -nadie aquí debería conocerme ¿Por qué tú sí? - esta vez soné más enojada.

\- ¡Entonces eres tú! ¡La campeona de tae kwon do Sour Sweet! - no funcionaba la intimidación con ella, eso no era bueno.

Sour La sujeté fuerte por el cuello del uniforme. – Te lo volveré a preguntar ¿Quién eres y cómo sabes quién soy? - esta vez funcionó, ahora parecía nerviosa.

\- Me…me llamo Lemon Zest, y sé quién eres p…porque yo suelo ir a los eventos deportivos. - la solté y suspiró tranquila. - ¡Yo te admiro mucho, por eso me emocioné cuando te vi! - ahora estaba sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado, eso me molestó un poco.

Yo solo me cruce de brazos y la mire de manera despectiva - no quiero que nadie sepa nada de eso, así que más te vale mantener la boca cerrada - le dije mostrándole el puño.

Lemon solo me miro extrañada. - ooook, aunque dudo que eso sea posible, pero tú "secreto" está seguro conmigo. - no me convencía del todo, pero no hubiera tenido tiempo de meditarlo ya que un anuncio en los parlantes captó nuestra atención.

-A todos los alumnos de nuevo ingreso, les habla la decana Cadence para invitarlos a pasar al auditorio del instituto donde les daremos la bienvenida y recibirán una pequeña orientación, la reunión comenzará en 10 minutos, por el momento es todo. -

Lemon solo me miró con una sonrisa. - bueno, creo que por ahora dejaremos esta charla para después, si no te importa, debo reunirme con alguien, ¡pero oye! ¿Quieres mi numero? Tal vez podamos hablar más tarde - realmente comenzaba a molestarme, pero prefería quitármela de encima de una vez. De muy mala gana saqué mi teléfono, solo para que ella me lo arrebatara de la mano, para ella misma anotar su número, y marcarse a sí misma.

\- ¡listo! Ahora si me disculpas ¡Espera! - ¿Qué quería ahora? Estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, de repente solo se me acercó, me abrazó, levantó su celular, y tomó una selfie... ¡UNA MALDITA SELFIE! - ¡Eres mi héroe! - y salió corriendo.

\- maldita idiota - Traté de tranquilizarme, no quería que nadie viera esta parte de mí, si pudiera, prefería que nadie siquiera me viera, ahora, solo restaba ir al auditorio para de una vez iniciar.

Ya en el auditorio, que no estaba tan lleno como pensé, solo busque un asiento para esperar lo que seguramente sería un discurso aburrido, y con ver a la que supuse es la directora, se cumplió mi deseo... genial.

Una mujer de apariencia madura acompañada de una mujer mucho más joven con una combinación de color de cabello muy curiosa, la mayor se posicionó al centro del escenario frente a un micrófono- jóvenes estudiantes, sean bienvenidos a la Preparatoria Crystal, soy su directora Abacus Cinch, la señorita a mi lado es la decana Cadence, en este momento les dará indicaciones acerca del recinto, sin más que decir, los dejo con la decana - después de eso, salió del lugar.

\- Solo hay un par de indicaciones, así que no los haré perder más tiempo, primero, en estos momentos una de las alas del instituto esta en remodelación ya que se reasignaran algunos talleres, así que el acceso a esas zonas está prohibido de momento, y segundo, estoy para cualquier duda que tengan, mi oficina siempre estará abierta, ahora, sin más que agregar, pueden retirarse a sus respectivas aulas, tengan un excelente inicio de clases - hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

Apenas me puse de pie alguien palmeo mi hombro para llamar mi atención, al voltear mi desagrado salió a relucir una vez más, Lemon Zest estaba detrás de mí, sonriendo y agitando levemente su mano para saludarme, sin embargo, eso no fue lo que más me llamó la atención, sino quien acompañaba a la chica.

\- Te dije que era ella ¡te lo dije! - decía en un leve grito de emoción, la chica en cuestión, de cabello largo, peinado con una cola de caballo, color morado claro con rayas frambuesa, y ojos morado claro, me miró, como inspeccionándome, traté de no mostrar ninguna emoción, pero, me fue difícil ya que comenzó a rodearme.

\- Lo siento, pero realmente no la recuerdo - dijo solo encogiéndose de hombros, utilizando un tono que podría decirse ¿refinado? - disculpa, no me he presentado, Sunny Flare - extendió su mano, para saludar, aquí es donde será bueno comenzar.

Puse una expresión dulce y dije - !Sour Sweet! mucho gusto - a Lemon se le fue la quijada al suelo, no se esperaba esa reacción - Lemon ¿Así que de ella hablabas cuando me dijiste que debías reunirte con alguien? Es una chica adorable – traté de verme lo más convincente posible, Sunny volteó a ver a Lemon, que estaba detrás de ella con una sonrisa de lado y levantando una ceja.

\- Oh, eres muy amable - de repente se me acercó para pasar un brazo sobre mis hombros y decirme en voz baja - no necesitas fingir, Lemon ya me habló de ti - lo único que pasó por mi cabeza fue un "rayos" - pero eso no importa, veo que puedes disimular muy bien, así que no te preocupes - dijo alejándose y agitando una mano.

\- Bueno, creo que mejor nos vamos a nuestros salones ¿Nos vemos después, Sour? - Lemon tenía razón, además de que realmente ya quería alejarme de ellas, al menos por un rato.

\- Ya veremos - dije en voz baja y comenzando a alejarme de ellas.

Ya me dolía la cabeza y apenas iniciaba el día... esto ya no me estaba gustando.


	2. Chapter 2

POW Sour sweet.

Una de las peores cosas que alguien puede hacer es tentar a la suerte ¿porque lo digo? no sé si es buena o mala suerte, pero sunny flare me acompaña en la primera hora, y no perdió la oportunidad de ocupar el asiento de al lado.

-¿Sabes que es gracioso? - la mire levantando una ceja. - pensé que esto sería estresante al no conocer a nadie, pero tu estas aquí, creo que debo agradecer a lemon por eso. - en cierta forma, su manera de sonreír me parecía un poco irónica, supongo que su manera de hablar aun me es un poco rara, pero tampoco era molesta…. no como lemon.

-Así que…. ¿tú y lemon se conocen hace tiempo? - había que romper el hielo, al menos un poco, no pareciera que el resto de nuestros compañeros quisieran socializar entre sí, además, es raro que 2 chicas así de diferentes fueran amigas.

-De casi toda la vida, aunque no siempre fuimos amigas, eso inicio en la secundaria, una buena época. - genial, ojalá y no me llene de historias de color rosa. - ella me dijo que estas lejos de casa, y le doy algo de razón.

-Mi época de secundaria no fue como la tuya. - aparte la mirada al decir eso, seguramente se dio cuenta del rencor que había en mis palabras, seguro quería preguntar, pero la entrada del profesor no se lo permitió.

Un par de horas después y estábamos en educación física, al fin algo de aire fresco, aunque por lo que sabía de nuestro instructor, quizás sería preferible regresar a un salón, en esta ocasión, ni lemon, ni sunny me acompañaban, así que, por primera vez en el día, por fin me encontraba sola.

Todos estábamos en el campo de futbol, formados en 2 filas, mientras el instructor que era una mole de músculos enorme, solo nos miraba, con los ojos entre abiertos.

-!¡YO SOY IRON WILL, Y MI TRABAJO SERA CONVERTIR SUS PATETICAS EXISTENCIAS EN ATLETAS!- ver a alguien de ese tamaño hacer tantas poses mientras decía todo eso, era divertido, pero el reír por eso no era una opción al ver a otro chico si lo hizo. -¡TU, 20 VUELTAS AL CAMPO!

-!Que!- replico.

-!30!- le señalo esta vez lo que era la línea de salida de la pista que rodeaba el campo. - !serán 50 si vuelves a decir una palabra!- decía poniéndose frente a él, el chico no tuvo de otra que comenzar. - el resto comenzara con algo más sencillo !CALISTENIA!- una pose más, se notaba que una chica detrás de mi estaba aguantando la risa observando al instructor mientras otra le susurraba que se callara. al terminar, nadie evito ver al tipo que ahora apenas podía trotar y ya se sujetaba un costado.

-El día de hoy iniciaran con una disciplina que es una tradición de excelencia en este instituto !ARQUERIA!- pose. sin darnos cuenta, varios intendentes ya habían comenzado a instalar las dianas y acomodar varias cajas junto al instructor. - cada uno tendrá su propio arco y le dará su debido mantenimiento- después de esto comenzó a explicarnos como ponernos el equipo de protección, y posturas para tirar- ¿alguien ya ha utilizado un arco antes?

-!ELLA!- todo mundo volteamos a mirar a la chica que antes escuche reír, su cabello era azul turquesa con franjas azul claro y ojos dorados, pero ella señalaba con ambos índices a otra chica a su lado, esta era de cabello blanco y ojos orquídea, aunque es un creo, porque usaba lentes rojos, además de que volteo a ver molesta a la otra chica.

-¡Al frente jovencita! - solo suspiro y de mala gana respondió.

-Sugarcoat. - dijo de manera muy cortante ajustándose los lentes.

-Dales una breve explicación de cómo utilizar el arco.

Ella se colocó en posición-El cuerpo debe estar perpendicular al blanco y la línea de tiro, Si tu ojo dominante es el derecho, sostén el arco con tu mano izquierda, apunta tu hombro izquierdo hacia el objetivo y maneja la flecha y la cuerda con tu mano derecha. Si tu ojo dominante es el izquierdo, hazlo de manera contraria- comenzó la explicación de manera muy rápida, tome posición, aparentemente todo mundo estaba poniéndole atención pero nadie hacia lo que ella decía-coloquen sus pies separados al ancho de los hombros para que los pies formen una línea derecha apuntando hacia el blanco, en cuanto a la postura, párense derecho sin tensión, debe de ser una posición cómoda pero firme, de forma apropiada, los arqueros se paran erectos, formando una "T " los músculos de la espalda del arquero son usados para jalar la flecha hacia el punto de anclaje, para preparar el tiro apunten el arco hacia el piso y coloquen el eje de la flecha en el des cansador de la flecha. Fijen la parte trasera de la flecha en la cuerda del arco con el culatín, coloca la flecha debajo del cordón del culatín, Usa tres dedos para sostener ligeramente la flecha en la cuerda, lo más común es sostener el dedo índice sobre la flecha y el dedo medio y anular debajo, levanten el arco, sostengan el brazo del arco hacia fuera apuntando al blanco, su codo interno debe de estar paralelo al suelo y el arco siempre debe de mantenerse vertical, debes poder mirar hacia abajo de la espina del arco, acerquen la mano que maneja la cuerda hacia la cara del "punto de anclaje". El anclaje suele ser un lugar cerca de la barbilla, la mejilla, el oído o la esquina de la boca, tengan cuidado de no relajarte demasiado o de seguir jalando hacia atrás después de haber alcanzado el punto de anclaje, o perderán potencia o precisión, apunten, y suelten la flecha relajando los dedos de la mano que sostiene la cuerda, la primera vez no darán en el blanco aunque suene sencillo, puede pasar un tiempo hasta que logren un tiro decente. - sin pensarlo mucho, y teniendo mi blanco en la mira, solté la cuerda. - o den en...- di en el blanco- el blanco? - no pude evitar sonreír con satisfacción y mirar a sugarcoat con algo de soberbia.

Todos, se quedaron en silencio, pude escuchar a la chica de cabello azul decir en voz baja a sugarcoat un pequeño "decías" con una sonrisa, pero ella se veía sorprendida, en cuanto al instructor este se me acerco aparentemente molesto.

-Tú, ¡repítelo!- parpadee un par de veces, para después tomar otra flecha, y volver a disparar, de nuevo, en el blanco, la flecha acabo a un lado de la otra. -¿habías hecho esto antes?

-No profesor, es la primera vez que tengo un arco- le respondí de la manera más inocente que pude, aunque era verdad, en cierta forma, me resulto demasiado fácil, por su expresión, creo que lo convencí.

-Parece ser que tenemos a una arquera nata. - decía en voz baja para ahora dirigirse a los demás-!muy bien, quiero ver a todos practicando los tiros! si tienen alguna duda, pregunten a sugarcoat y a...!TU NOMBRE!

-sour sweet profesor- dije juntando mis manos.

-Bien ¡ahora a trabajar! y recuerden, no están usando juguetes, tengan cuidado- después de eso todo mundo comenzó a realizar tiros, todo el mundo se acercaba a sugarcoat, y nadie conmigo, por un lado, me parecía perfecto, me limite a seguir mis tiros, pero de repente comencé a escuchar quejas de todos lados.

-Esa chica es muy grosera. - decía una chica.

-Si no quiere dar consejos está bien, pero no debería decir ese tipo de cosas. - decía un chico.

\- Esa tipa que la acompaña parece que solo está para burlarse también. - de repente algunos comenzaron a mirarme. - ¿y si mejor le preguntamos a ella? - y ahí comenzó, todos venían a preguntarme como sujetar el arco, como apuntar, como soltar la flecha, era estresante, pero decidí seguir hasta que se terminaron las flechas, de la nada vi cómo se comenzaron a alejar, eso me alegro un poco, pero solo fue por un momento.

-A mí me tomo meses darle si quiera a la orilla de la diana cuando comencé ¿porque tú puedes darle al blanco tan fácilmente? - me sorprendía que pudiera decir tanto sin quedarse sin aire.

-Ya lo dijo el entrenador, es algo nato. - dijo la chica de cabello azul-o ¿eso no te gusto?- esta vez la miro con una sonrisa burlona.

Sugarcoat se me acerco, tomo mis manos, comenzó a revisarlas, como buscando algo-están muy maltratadas, parecen las manos de un albañil. -no sé si tomar eso como un cumplido o un insulto. -dime la verdad, estas son las manos de alguien que practica mucho, no las de una simple novata. - supongo que tendría que decírselo, dudo que me la quite de encima tan fácilmente.

-Muy bien, solo no se lo mencionen a nadie. - bajando la voz lo más que pude, y una vez más, revelando mi verdadera cara. - practico tae kwon do !pero nunca había usado un arco!

-!lo sabiaAAAAH!-su acompañante esta vez fue "silenciada! por un pellizco de parte de sugarcoat. -!¿porque hiciste...- esta vez, solo coloco su índice en los sus labios, y esta se calmó en un instante, interesante.

-Lo voy a dejar pasar, solo por esta ocasión. - realmente no le agradaba la idea de tener a lado a alguien mejor que ella. - aunque, me parece algo estúpido que quieras hacer creer a todos que eres una blanca palomita, pero ese no es asunto mío, por ahora, es todo, vámonos indigo.

-¿Indigo? - me pareció gracioso ese simple nombre.

-Indigo zap. - dijo alejándose junto a sugarcoat apuntándome con los índices como disparándome. -eres buena.- sugar la sujeto del brazo y la arrastro más rápido, no creí que encontraría una competencia en mi primer día, espero que no se vuelva una especie de acosadora, ya tuve mucho de eso antes.

La hora del almuerzo !al fin! la mañana había sido demasiado agitada y con la practica mi hambre era enorme, al menos la comida se veía decente, debía serlo, llené mi bandeja y a pesar de las miradas extrañadas de varias personas me fui con una sonrisa a buscar una mesa vacía, pero de la nada, lemon se paró frente a mí con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola hola, !wao esa es mucha comida!- que linda al remarcarlo.- !te guarde un asiento!- se paró detrás de mí y me empujo por los hombros hasta una mesa donde ya estaba sunny flare, curiosamente su bandeja estaba cubierta con una servilleta blanca que ocultaba el contenido de esta.

Se levantó e hizo… ¿una reverencia? -Sour sweet, puedes tomar asiento. -por lo que vi, esta mesa en particular, estaba especialmente limpia, puse mi bandeja sobre ella y me senté, al hacerlo sunny lo hizo, y al final lemon.

-!Muero de hambre!- lemon estaba a punto de comenzar cuando de repente.

-!Lemon! codos fuera de la mesa.

-Aquí no-suplico en voz baja,

-Los modales ante todo lemon, servilleta. - en ese momento levanto la servilleta de su plato, la doblo por la mitad, y la coloco sobre sus piernas, más le vale no decirme a mí lo mismo. lemon levanto una servilleta que estaba junto a su bandeja e hizo lo mismo con una expresión de fastidio que ahora me parecía graciosa. - lo siento sweet, es mi protocolo, ya te acostumbraras. -al menos podría tener un almuerzo tranquilo, ya me estaba agradando esta chica, imite su acción, y me dispuse a comer, o eso quería, mi tranquilidad no era algo que durara este día.

-!Aquí esta nuestra nueva amiga!-!¿porque?! indigo zap puso su bandeja junto a la mía. - podemos sentarnos? -mire a sunny haciendo movimientos negativos leves.

-Eres demasiado obvia con tus reacciones. -sugarcoat estaba detrás de mí, perfecto.

-Por supuesto, tomen asiento. - ya no me agrada tanto.

-!Estas haciendo nuevas amigas! y según tu no querías que te notaran-parece que a lemon no le agrada esa idea ¿pero porque eso debería importar?

-Lo veo difícil, porque se volvió la robín Hood de cristal-indigo puso una mano en mi hombro, la cual fue retirada de inmediato por sugar- debieron verla !todas las flechas en el blanco! claro, nosotras también, pero según ella esta fue su primera vez.

-!Eres más genial de lo que pensé!- lemon a cada minuto me parecía más infantil, ya me había dicho que era su héroe…. pero esto ya era demasiado.

-Así que ya se conocían? - al fin sugarcoat tomo asiento junto a indigo.

-Yo iba a sus competencias, sunny me acompañaba pero hasta hoy pudimos conocerla en persona ¡y es genial!

-!NO LO SOY!-golpee la mesa, esto hizo que todas se asustaran de repente, y que varios más me voltearan a ver. - solo déjenme comer tranquila. -todas se quedaron en silencio, solo suspire, y baje la cabeza, pero la que rompió el incómodo silencio fue sunny.

-Pueden quedarse, pero en silencio. -solo levante la mira un poco para mirarla, de alguna forma su mirada parecía compasiva ¿acaso entiende como me siento? de pronto cambio su expresión, se levantó rápido y golpeo mi mano con su cuchara. -!la mesa no se golpea cuando ay comida!- luego volvió a sonreír, al igual que lemon.

-Perdón, creo que te estoy presionando mucho con eso. - decía lemon rascando su nuca y algo de arrepentimiento en sus palabras, en eso, sugarcoat carraspeo un poco para llamar la atención.

-Creo que nosotras no nos hemos presentado, yo soy sugarcoat y ella es indigo zap, mucho gusto. - con esto comenzaron las presentaciones entre ellas, lo que me permitió comer a gusto, de vez en cuando sunny volteaba a verme y sonreía, realmente alivio la tensión, además, quizás sepa por lo que estoy pasando ¿podría ser que ella paso por lo mismo? sería bueno averiguarlo.

La tarde llego y con eso la hora de salida, este día había sido más pesado de lo que creí, no tanto por las clases, si no por las persona que conocí, fastidiosas por un lado, pero al menos una era aceptable, por lo menos mantenía quieta a lemon, a sugar e indigo, ya lo sabré, por ahora, solo quiero llegar a casa y descansar. solo espero que el estrés termine y no tener que volver a lidiar con algo malo en la escuela.


	3. Chapter 3

POV Cadence.

El primer día siempre es el más activo, la ventaja es que no suelo tener visitas en la oficina, así que puedo centrarme en los reportes de todos los instructores, además de que debía realizar el reporte que más requería la directora cinch, los nuevos prodigios, los que reemplazarán a los que acaban de graduarse, que en esta ocasión fueron muchísimos, por lo que en este ciclo se esperaba muchos, habiendo revisado ya todos los reportes, creo que cinch estará más que complacida, ahora solo debo darle el reporte, algo que no me agrada mucho, ya que su oficina sigue pareciendo muy siniestras, aunque está claro que esa es la intención que ella tiene para toda visita.

-Traigo los reportes para la directora- me dirigí a su secretaria quien me señalo la puerta, lo cual significa que ya me esperaba. dentro ella se encuentra sentada detrás de su escritorio.

-Espero buenas noticias. -era muy neutral su tono, aunque se notaba que estaba ansiosa por saber si realmente había buenas noticias.

-En efecto las hay-pude notar una pequeña sonrisa de su parte. - tenemos muchos estudiantes sobresalientes en todas las materias, además de grandes deportistas, creo que podremos ingresar a las próximas competencias que se avecinan, además. - creo que esto es lo que la pondrá de muy buen humor. -creo que tenemos a un erudito en potencia, pero creo que en los siguientes días podremos confirmarlo.

-¿De verdad? - le estire el archivo de la estudiante. - Twilight Sparkle, que tan seguro es que sea tan…. sobresaliente?

-Todos los instructores coincidieron en que resolvía las pruebas en tiempo record, y sin ningún problema. - se veía más interesada- le interesara saber que es hermana de un antiguo alumno que también fue muy sobresaliente.

-Quiero que la monitorees, si realmente es un erudito, sería bueno darla a notar, por otro lado, que los instructores monitoreen también a los alumnos más sobresalientes, tal como lo mencionaste, las competencias estudiantiles se acercan y debemos mantener nuestro estatus intacto, si es todo, ya puedes retirarte.

-Por su puesto directora, con su permiso. - salí de su oficina para ir de regreso a la mía, aunque había un asunto más que quería tratar con ella, pero siempre obtenía la misma respuesta, solo espero que los problemas de acoso desaparezcan, aunque, creo que estoy pidiendo demasiado.

Fin POV cadence.

POV Sour Sweet.

Estoy acostumbrada a pasar la tarde sola, solo la servidumbre trata de hacerme compañía, pero ya han entendido que prefiero mi soledad, por lo menos hasta cenar, ahora, para matar el tiempo hasta ese momento tengo mi tarea, la cual, ya terminé, por lo que tengo mucho tiempo libre hasta la cena, supongo que puedo practicar un poco en el sótano, ahora que lo pienso tendré que decirle a papá que necesitare donde practicar con el arco, por ahora solo me limitare a mi viejo calentamiento y las katas, por el momento es el único entretenimiento que tengo, supongo que tendré que buscar otros.

Ya teniendo un rato en el sótano escucho mi celular sonar, y al revisar veo el nombre se Lemon Zest. - ¿si?

-¡Hola hola! —sonaba de buen humor, seguramente va tratar de fastidiar un rato, lo mejor sería cortar rápido.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres lemon?

-Me preguntaba si tienes algo de tiempo libre, ya sabes, pasar el rato, conocernos más, ya sabes ¿ser buenas amigas? —aparentemente ni fuera de la escuela podría quitármela de encima. —y para que veas que no soy una fanática loca. —demasiado tarde, sé que eres una fanática loca. —le pedí a sunny que nos acompañé. —bueno, supongo que ella podría mantenerla tranquila, un segundo ¿realmente lo estoy considerando? aunque, tampoco quería estar tanto tiempo sin hacer nada hasta la noche.

-De acuerdo, y ¿dónde se supone que nos reuniremos? – que podría perder.

Más tarde en un centro comercial.

Tener este sitio tan lejos tenía su ventaja y desventaja, podría matar el tiempo solo en el viaje y no pasar tanto tiempo con esta chica tan fastidiosa, igual algo bueno podría salir de esto, solo estar esperando en la entrada de este sitio ya me distraía, hasta que vi salir por la entrada a sunny flare, creí que sería a lemon a quien vería primero, creo que la prefiero a ella.

-Parece ser que llegaste antes – venía muy bien arreglada, una falda corta beige, una blusa roja y botas largas negras, así como una pequeña mochila al hombro, su cabello seguía conservando el mismo peinado de la escuela, a diferencia de mí que solo traía ropa deportiva e igual una pequeña mochila.—y por lo que veo, lemon te llamo de última hora.—y así como lo dijo saco un peine de su mochila, se acercó a mí, y comenzó a peinarme, por reflejo aleje su mano al mismo tiempo que daba un paso atrás.

-Así estoy bien, gracias. —entre cerro los ojos, eso no parecía bueno.

-Perdona, pero por mucha prisa que pudieras tener, debes cuidar al menos tu aspecto, así pareces una solterona con muchos gatos. —iba a responderle, pero al mirarme en los aparadores externos, me di cuenta de que tenía toda la razón.

-Te doy la razón ¡pero no hace falta el peinarme! Además, no me quedare mucho tiempo.

-De acuerdo, pero para la próxima vez quiero verte presentable. —solo rodé los ojos y crucé mis brazos. —¿estabas haciendo algo antes de venir? —al menos se le nota interés por iniciar una conversación, eso está bien, porque yo no sé cómo hacerlo.

-No realmente. —apenas la estoy conociendo, no sé si darle tanta confianza tan pronto. - ¿y tú? —quizás podría sacarle algo interesante, aunque en el caso de chicas como ella, seguramente toma clases de música o cosas así.

-Yo tampoco, aunque lemon me libro de un compromiso en casa, las tardes en casa suelen ser muy aburridas. —bueno, tenemos algo en común… creo, en eso vi acercarse a lemon que, por alguna razón seguía con el uniforme.

-¡Hola! Perdón la tardanza, la tarea me tomo más de lo que creí ¿entramos?

-Lemon, te he dicho antes que no es apropiado salir con el uniforme. —la expresión de lemon nos dio a entender que no le importaba, ¡genial! Ahora tenía algo en común con ella, eso sí es raro.

-Quiero usar lo más posible mi nuevo uniforme, recuerda lo mucho que queríamos entrar en cristal, ahora déjame disfrutarlo. —a sunny no pareció agradarle la idea, luego volteo a verme, y de regreso a lemon, su expresión lo decía todo.

Dio un gran suspiro. —está bien, pero la próxima vez…

-¡Presentables! —dijimos lemon y yo al mismo tiempo, sunny soltó una pequeña risa, no puedo creer que nos sincronizamos para una respuesta, supongo que lemon está acostumbrada a las peticiones u órdenes de sunny, por alguna razón, no me molestaba, quizás poco a poco me acostumbro a la compañía.

Teníamos un rato de caminar por varias tiendas, hasta que nos detuvimos a comer a una pizzería, ahora tenía mucha hambre después de recorrer gran parte del centro comercial, ocupamos un lugar y ordenamos, no paso mucho para que trajeran nuestra orden, fue ahí donde, de nueva cuenta inicio un nuevo interrogatorio, solo que quien lo inicio fue sunny flare.

-Entonces ¿sigues practicando Tae kwon do?

-Si ¿también eres fan? – se me salió una pequeña risa solo de imaginarla en esos eventos.

-Como dije antes, el tiempo en casa suele ser muy aburrido, lemon comenzó a invitarme a varios eventos y en algunos casos, eventos deportivos de varios tipos, los de contacto no son de mis preferidos, toda esa violencia, aunque en tu disciplina no solía ser el caso… manos. —abrió su mochila y saco una pequeña botella de gel, lemon solo rodo los ojos con una sonrisa y luego extendió una de sus manos, yo hice lo mismo, sunny deposito una pequeña cantidad de gel y nos limpiamos las manos.

-Muero de hambre. —lemon estaba a punto de tomar una rebanada, pero sunny la detuvo.

-¿Y los cubiertos lemon? – a lo que ella solo suspiro y fue hacia la barra para tomar varios cubiertos, yo solo la miraba un poco extrañada ¿es enserio? ¿pizza con cubiertos? Lemon regreso y le entrego los mismo a sunny. —¿y los de sour sweet y los tuyos? —creo que nuestra respuesta fue lo mejor, ambas tomamos nuestras rebanadas, y comenzamos a comer con una sonrisa.

-Mi nobleza tiene límites. —ella comenzó a comer su rebanada con los cubiertos mientras de manera curiosa lemon y yo nos miramos sonriendo, y por alguna razón, chocamos puños, sunny nos miró de reojo y sonrió también, esto es agradable, hasta que retomo el interrogatorio. —volviendo al tema ¿Por qué no quieres que en la escuela sepan quién eres? — no pierde el tiempo, realmente salió más curiosa que lemon. —digo, vives lejos de la escuela, difícilmente alguien podría saber quién eres, y de ser así, alguien más ya lo habría notado ¿no crees? —tenía un punto, quizás podría decirle un poco, sin entrar en detalles.

-Toda la gente que conocí en la secundaria está cerca de mi casa. —sunny dejo de comer para poner más atención. — esa escuela era publica, pero ese no era el problema.

-No me pareces de las que presumen. —dijo de repente lemon, sunny enseguida la miro de manera dura. —perdón.

-Como sea, son cosas que terminaron atrás, y no lo quiero recordar. — de la nada lemon puso su mano en mi hombro y sonrió.

-Tu misma lo dijiste, ahora puedes iniciar desde cero. —la expresión de sunny se volvió una de ternura, ojalá no diga una cursilería o algo así. —puedes confiar en nosotras, créeme, la vida pomposa no es lo nuestro. —por impulso ambas volteamos a ver a sunny que volvía a tomar sus cubiertos y no pudimos evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

\- Ja ja que divertido. — se notaba que sunny era bastante tolerante con el humor de lemon, y ahora con el mío, ¿enserio me la estaba pasando tan bien? ¿estaba disfrutando la compañía de un par de extrañas? Creo que fue un primer buen paso en la preparatoria.

Después de comer, cada una fue a sus respectivas casas, no sin antes sunny me diera también su número, lemon decía que debía asignar un buen tono a cada una, lo cual me pareció tonto, pero ya veré después.

Al llegar mis padres ya habían llegado, así que me reuní con ellos en el comedor ya que ellos iban a cenar, me sometieron al obligatorio interrogatorio sobre cómo me había ido, mencione el asunto del arco, mi padre dijo que mañana mismo conseguiría lo necesario para mis prácticas en casa, mi madre por otro lado me pregunto si habría algo más que contar, y mencione que quizás habría hecho un par de amigas, se notaron sorprendidos, pero alegres con este hecho, al final me retire a mi cuarto ya que no tenía hambre después de la pizza, ahora solo me queda esperar al día de mañana.

-Día 1… fue un buen día.

Al día siguiente.

Al llegar a la escuela note algo curioso, en la entrada había un par de compañeros entregando periódicos, no sabía que la escuela tenía su propio periódico, al entrar me entregaron uno y al ver la primera plana me sorprendí al ver el encabezado "día 1, las nuevas joyas del instituto" la fotografía era un collage de varias fotos de alumnos, entre ellos vi a lemon y sunny en la pista, además de las chicas de ayer, sugarcoat e indigo zap y yo cuando estuvimos en la práctica de tiro, el resto del periódico eran datos de todos, incluso míos, aunque muy básicos, al menos no eran datos muy personales, en la utima página venia el menú del dia en la cafetería, interesante.

-¡Hey sour sweet! —lemon se acercaba junto a sunny, ambas igual traían el mismo periódico. —realmente te están considerando para el equipo de arquería ¡eso es genial!

-Eso lo decide el instructor, a nosotras también nos consideran para atletismo, pero ese es muy claro, somos las más rápidas. —sunny se veía muy confiada, aunque, por lo que leí, estaba diciendo la verdad. —tus amigas también parecen estar consideradas, y por lo que dicen, ustedes completarían el equipo.

-Lo que menos quería era hacerme notar, y ahora esto. —supongo que es el riesgo de saber hacer las cosas.

-Es bueno escuchar eso, al menos sabemos que no tendrás delirios de grandeza. —sugarcoat se nos acercó junto a indigo. —aparentemente la escuela se quedó sin equipo cuando el ciclo anterior termino, y nosotras seremos quienes la representaremos.

-Créeme, lo que menos quiero es ser una diva aquí, así que no te preocupes por eso.

-Como sea, debemos ir a nuestras clases, indigo, nos vamos. —indigo la siguió sin decir nada.

-Nosotras también debemos irnos, nos veremos después. —igualmente se despidió y se fue seguida de lemon.

-Nos vemos después sour. —se despidió lemon, e igual me fui a mi clase, seguramente en alguna de estas me toparía con ellas así que, tampoco era algo tan mala la separación.

Un rato después ya estábamos en el almuerzo, de nueva cuenta lemon me encontró, esta vez en la fila, y una vez más, me llevo a la mesa que ya ocupaba sunny.

-Señorita. —esta vez fui yo quien hizo la reverencia aun con mi bandeja en las manos, sunny pareció sorprenderse un poco, y luego sonrió para después también hacer lo mismo.

-Te está contagiando. —dijo lemon con un dejo de gracia,

-¿Podemos acompañarlas? —indigo apareció junto a sugar, quien no pareció tan a gusto, pero al recibir la afirmación de sunny se sentaron. —así que… Díganme ¿alguna novedad? —antes de poder responder, la puerta del comedor se abrió de golpe. un par de tipo fornidos mantenían las mismas abiertas, para dejar pasar a un pequeño grupo de alumnos, por lo que se veía, eran del último año, parte de los que estaban en el comedor preferían no mirarlos, y otros los miraban con fascinación. —¿quiénes son esos?

-Los reyes de cristal. —todas volteamos a mirar a sugarcoat. —aparentemente son la "ELITE" del instituto.

-Ósea que ¿son los chicos populares? — lemon pareció leerme la mente, exactamente a eso me sonaba.

-Por lo que escuche, son más que eso. —con eso capto la atención total de todas. —en algunas de las clases, varios de mis compañeros hablaban de ellos, dicen que buscan entre los novatos a nuevos integrantes para su grupo, pero solo eligen a lo mejor de lo mejor.

-En efecto, suena a una elite. —sunny pareció perder el interés rápido, al igual que yo. Sin embargo, una chica se acercó a nuestra mesa, específicamente, se paró junto a sunny.

-Disculpa, el joven Blue Blood y la señorita Sassy Saddles quisieran hablar con usted señorita flare. —la chica se veía bastante apenada, sunny tomo un último bocado, se limpió con su servilleta y se levantó.

-Vuelvo enseguida. —la chica la guio hasta la otra mesa, lo que sugar había mencionado antes me tenía un poco inquieta.

Fin POW sour.

POW sunny.

El ser de los chicos populares llego a ser algo que anhelaba siendo más pequeña, pero precisamente esa mentalidad me mantuvo sola por mucho tiempo, hasta que lemon me hizo darme cuenta de que había cosas mejores que eso. La chica que me trajo enseguida se retiró.

-Lamentamos haber interrumpido tu almuerzo, pero necesitábamos conocerte de cerca. - Una chica de cabello y ojos naranja se levantó de su lugar para acercarse a mí, asumo que ella debe ser Sassy saddles, de alguna manera su mirada era algo intimidante, y fue más notoria cuando comenzó a rodearme para examinarme. Otro chico de cabello rosado claro y gafas pequeñas que estaba de pie junto a la mesa se acercó también.

-Debes disculparla, es algo metódica con las candidatas, permíteme hacer las presentaciones pertinentes, yo soy Svengallop, mucho gusto. —le extendí la mano para el saludo, incluso hizo una reverencia. - la señorita aquí presente es Sassy saddles. —ella seguía examinándome sin prestarle atención al chico. —y por aquí tenemos al joven Blue Blood.

-Mucho gusto señorita flare. —de la misma forma que Svengallop me saludo, blue blood, un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules, me saludo de la misma manera, con la diferencia de que hizo algunos gestos de "coquetería" sonriendo y levantando una ceja.

-Es... un gusto conocerlos, soy…

-Sunny flare, lo sabemos. —sassy me interrumpió, de la nada sentí un escalofrió cuando comenzó a acariciar mi cabello. —tienes un cabello hermoso, debo decir que siempre he querido tenerlo así, pero, no he podido lograrlo. - Svengallop me mostro un Ipad que traía donde me mostro la información que habíamos leído en el periódico.

-Mi trabajo es mantener a nuestros líderes informados. —¿lideres? Eso ya sonaba demasiado raro, además del hecho de que esta chica ya era algo rara, además de la manera en que ese blue blood me lanzaba miradas raras, añadiendo que los otros chicos que estaban ahí también parecían ser guarda espaldas o algo parecido y no decían una sola palabra.

-Estamos interesados en que te unas a nuestra agrupación, ya sabes, la elite de la preparatoria cristal, ya que cubres todos los requisitos de manera excepcional, eres una estudiante sobresaliente, además de una buena atleta, y lo más importante.—blue blood comenzó a rodearme también, esa actitud ya me había fastidiado y sassy seguía mirándome de manera amenazante, si era su manera de atraerme, estaban fallando en conseguirlo.—tienes una excelente posición económica.—y ahí estaba, imaginaba que eran lo que lemon llama, pomposos pretenciosos, imagino que será difícil que acepten un no por respuesta.

-Sabemos que es muy repentino, pero alguien de tu calibre debe estar con la compañía indicada. —sassy al fin regreso a su asiento. —piénsalo, pero no demasiado, las vacantes son muy contadas.

-En unos días te contactaremos para escuchar tu respuesta, por ahora, ten un excelente día. —Svengallop hizo una reverencia y me fui de regreso a mi mesa, supongo que notaron mi incomodidad, ya que sour me miraba algo preocupada al igual que lemon.

-¿Todo bien? No te vez muy emocionada por haber estado con la "ELITE". —al menos le preocupo a sour, ese es un buen paso.

-Es difícil de explicar, pero no son el tipo de gente que me gustaría cerca. —reanude mi almuerzo con un par de ideas en mi cabeza, una de las cuales, quizás sugar podría responder. —¿qué otras cosas has escuchado de ellos? —indigo le dio un pequeño codazo ya que no pareció darse cuenta de que le pregunte a ella.

-Solo eso, pero puedo averiguar un poco si es lo que quieres.

-Te lo agradecería mucho. —parece ser que la rivalidad que esta chica tiene con sour puede traer algún beneficio, aun así, espero que no sean los locos que parecen a simple vista.

Fin POW sunny.

POW Sugarcoat.

Parece ser que a indigo le están agradando las amigas de sour sweet, no deja de insistir que nos sentemos con ellas en el almuerzo, por el lado bueno puedo ver a que me enfrento, sour no parece ser realmente una amenaza, no es una persona molesta, y realmente parece que no busca causar algún tipo de problema, en cuanto a las otras dos, sunny flare y lemon zest tampoco parecen ser el tipo de chicas que causen conflictos… eso o saben disimular muy bien, como sea, solo el tiempo lo dirá. Por ahora, solo quiero salir de la escuela e irme a casa, siendo yo la última en salir, indigo ya me esperaba fuera de mi salón, así que solo salí y nos dirigimos a la salida.

-Dime algo. —indigo me saco de mis cavilaciones. - ¿no te enteraste de "sus majestades" porque quieras estar en su culto, ¿verdad? —note un poco de preocupación en su voz, cosa rara en ella.

-Por supuesto que no, pero muchos otros parecen estar interesados, y no mantienen la boca cerrada… ¿Qué te preocupa?

-Porque sé que algo no les dijiste. —hoy en día no ay nadie que me conozca mejor que ella, lo cual suele ser un problema, o una bendición, dependiendo de la situación.

-No estoy muy segura si el resto es verdad o solo rumores de envidiosos, como sea, si sunny flare decide unírseles significa que no es tan buena persona.

-¿Significa que ellos no lo son? —estaba a punto de responder cuando de uno de los salones, salieron un par de tipos, los reconocí del comedor, los que le abrieron las puertas a "sus majestades" indigo enseguida se paró frente a mi encarando a los chicos, quienes no parecieron inmutarse.

-Lamento la entrada tan abrupta señoritas. —del mismo salón salió otro de los tipos del almuerzo. —mi nombre es Svengallop y quisiera hablar con usted, señorita sugarcoat.—indigo no se movió, Svengallop trato de ver por encima del hombro de indigo.

-¿Qué se te ofrece? —preferí ir directo al grano.

-En privado, de ser posible. —no me agrado la sonrisa que puso, especialmente porque fue para indigo, de cualquier forma, prefería que no hubiera mas discusión.

-Danos unos minutos indigo. —de mala gana, ella se alejó unos metros, al igual que los chicos que escoltaban a Svengallop. —¿en qué puedo servirte?

-Me corresponde invitarte a formar parte de nuestra exclusiva agrupación, vengo en representación de los jóvenes Sassy Saddles y Blue Blood, los Reyes Cristal.— no pude evitar levantar una ceja al escuchar eso, en efecto el noto, eso.—y veo que no estás muy enterada de quienes son ellos, nosotros tenemos entre nuestras filas a lo mejor de lo mejor en este instituto, y por lo que he podido ver.—saco una Ipad y comenzó a buscar algo.— eres alguien sobresaliente en los estudios además de que posiblemente formaras parte del equipo de arquería, pero lo que es más importante es, tu interesante posición económica.

-Debo asumir que lo más importante en su "grupo" es que tan adinerados son los miembros. —él sonrió con sorna y se ajustó los pequeños lentes que traía.

-Bueno, esta es una escuela de alto nivel, y todos aquí somos de una clase alta, aunque... incluso entre la clase alta, hay escalones de diferencia. —este sujeto era irritante, pero de algún modo, estaba resolviendo algunas dudas que tenía, pero había una que quería despejar, y era lo que necesitaba saber, si era verdad o no.

-Supongo que los alumnos de excelencia no cuentan mucho.

\- Solo que tengan una muy buena posición.

-¿Qué hay si esos excelentes alumnos son becados? —ahí estaba, esa mirada de desagrado, de asco, lo que había escuchado era que a esta "elite" le repugnaban los alumnos que estaban aquí, por sus excelentes notas, y no por su posición económica.

-Esa es una plaga que no tiene cabida en esta institución. —era notoria su molesta al hablar de eso, pero con esa respuesta, uno de los rumores que escuche, quizás, no sea realmente un rumor. —creo que nos desviamos un poco de tema, puedes pensarlo, en unos días nos contactaremos contigo para escuchar tu decisión. - se dio la vuelta para irse, pero lo detuve.

-No hace falta esperar, no acepto. —se detuvo de golpe, y volteo sorprendido, indigo alcanzo a escuchar y se acercó a mi rápido, Svengallop se acercó de nuevo, aun no procesando lo que dije.

-Creo que te estas precipitando, deberías meditarlo un poco y… - indigo se interpuso en su camino.

-Ella dijo que no, ya pueden irse. —quizás los otros tipos no se intimidaron, pero el sí, y no pareció gustarle en lo más mínimo ninguna de nuestras reacciones, solo hizo una seña a sus acompañantes y se fueron, di un fuerte suspiro, no había notado que el ambiente se había tensado tanto, indigo me sujeto de los hombros. - ¿estás bien?

-Creo que eso responde tu pregunta. —ella no pareció entender de principio, hasta que recordó lo que me pregunto antes.

-Bueno, ahora tendrás una excusa para prevenir a sunny. —me dio un par de palmadas en la espalda.

-Me lo facilitaron mucho, y creo que es peor de lo que pensaba. —comenzamos a caminar a la salida, e indigo puso una mano en mi hombro, cuando la mire solo sonrió, siempre voy a agradecer el tenerla para cuidarme, especialmente ahora que seguramente me gane enemigos.


	4. Chapter 4

POV Sour Sweet.

Fue una sorpresa llegar a casa, y ver tantas cajas en la puerta de la casa, por lo que vi, todas eran de la misma tienda deportiva, al entrar, mi madre me dijo que el equipo de arquería ya había llegado y que lo habían instalado en el jardín trasero, ya en el jardín vi todo preparado, un par de dianas cubiertas por lonas a varios metros de distancia y cerca de la salida una pequeña carpa con una mesa y un par de estuches, que supongo es el arco y el equipamiento, no pude evitar sonreír al acercarme y probar todo, primero revise el arco, muy parecido al que me dieron en la escuela, paso lo mismo con el equipo de protección, que no tarde en ponerme sobre el uniforme para después ir por el arco, pase la tarde practicando, tanto me sumergí en eso que perdí la noción del tiempo, lo cual no fue tan bueno, termine de cenar, y tuve que hacer la tarea estando cansada.

Al día siguiente.

Creo que voy a moderar las prácticas en casa, no me ayudo el recibir una llamada de lemon para ponerse a charlar, aunque no quiero admitir, que en parte fue mi culpa no cortar la llamada pronto, tener con quien charlar de cualquier cosa me parecía algo, no sé, ¿agradable? Aunque la desventaja es que ahora tengo mucho sueño, al pasar por la entrada recibí mi respectivo periódico, y luego fui directo a mi casillero.

-¡Hola extraña! – sunny flare apareció detrás de mí, ese fue un saludo un poco extraño, pero supongo que asi debe ser ella ya entrada en confianza. —¿noche difícil? – supongo que las ojeras eran muy notorias.

-Digamos que me deje llevar por varias emociones. —creo que ya puedo darme un poco de libertad con ella, asi que supongo que se lo diré. —mis padres me consiguieron todo para practicar con el arco, y creo que me emocione de más.

-Niña con juguete nuevo, típico. – era curioso como verla sonreír me hacía sentir tantas cosas, las pocas platicas que habíamos tenido terminaban conmigo recordando viejos momentos de mi vida, y cuando lemon o ella me animaban ella mostraba una sonrisa diferente, apropiada para cada momento, y este momento no era la excepción.

-¡Hey, las veo muy animadas! – lemon llego por detrás de nosotras y nos abrazó por el cuello a ambas. – oye sour ¿ya le contaste a sunny de tus nuevos accesorios?

-Justo ahora me hablaba de eso, sería interesante verte practicar algún día. – sunny me puso a pensar, no lo había considerado, podría llevarlas a casa, seguramente mis padres estarían encantados, creo que lo voy a pensar.

-Lo voy a pensar. – lemon enseguida se emocionó y puso una sonrisa enorme.

-¡Genial! ¿le vas a disparar a una manzana sobre la cabeza de alguien? – sunny la volteo a ver bastante sorprendida.

-¿acaso estas loca? ¡definitivamente no permitiría algo como eso!

-Estoy de acuerdo, aunque si es sobre tu cabeza lo pensaría. – aunque obviamente era una broma, sunny me miro molesta, es un contraste muy malo a cuando sonríe. —ok, no bromeare con esas cosas. -

-Así lo espero, siempre es preferible evitar accidentes. – estaba a punto de decirle que no se preocupara por ese detalle, pero vimos acercarse a sugar e indigo, y por sus expresiones, no estaban de buen humor.

-Chicas, debemos hablar. – y la seriedad de indigo tampoco daba buena espina, y el que sugar prefiriera mirar a otra parte que, a nosotras, eso incluso lemon pudo notarlo.

-¿Ahora? – no quería parecer grosera, pero estábamos a punto de iniciar clases, y seguramente no sería algo rápido.

-En el almuerzo hablaremos más tranquilas. – indigo le dio un pequeño codazo a sugar quien parecía que buscaba algo, después ambas se alejaron a sus respectivas clases, lo mismo hicimos nosotras.

Crei que solo tendría esa pequeña preocupación, pero al parecer los maestros tenían otros planes, la primer hora la recibimos con un examen sorpresa !UN MALDITO EXAMEN SORPRESA! ¿YO TENIA MUCHO SUEÑO Y ME HACEN COMENZAR EL DIA CON UN EXAMEN? La segunda hora no fue la excepción, y la tercera, y asi sucesivamente, hasta la hora del almuerzo, oficialmente, este es el peor dia que he vivido aquí, y la primera que lo noto fue sunny, a quien me encontré en la entrada de la cafetería, su cara lo decía todo, seguramente no me veía nada bien.

POV Sunny Flare

-Dios mio ¿Qué te hiciste? – definitivamente sour eligió el peor momento para desvelarse, esta serie de exámenes sorpresa la está afectando, ojeras demasiado marcadas, sus ojos estaban ligeramente rojos, y su cabello esta algo desordenado, incluso, era notorio que estaba sudando y temblando, necesitaba un descanso, o al menos un café, lo peor es que seguramente esto seguirá por el resto del día.

-No me veo tan mal ¿o sí? – por reflejo ya tenía mi peine en la mano, pero creo que por esta vez podría dejar de lado ese detalle, la lleve directo a una de las mesas, usualmente soy la primera en llegar y arreglar el sitio... no puedo creer lo que voy a hacer. – siéntate y espérame, traeré tu almuerzo. – fue un poco difícil notar si esta acción la sorprendió o no, solo me miro con esa espeluznante cara y asintió, fui directo a la barra y me topé con lemon quien también se veía un poco desmejorada, pero en ella si noté la sorpresa de verme ir a la barra.

-Hey sunny ¿cómo te va? – ahora era más notorio su desgaste, sonaba cansada y enseguida, al igual que yo, tomo una bandeja, aunque yo tome 2, me pregunte por un segundo como llevaría ambas. –¿para quién es la otra?

-Es para sour sweet, no está en muy buenas condiciones. – ella levanto una ceja, para después soltar una leve risa y regreso su bandeja y tomo una de las que yo tenía.

-Llevare su comida y la mía en la misma bandeja. – tomamos la comida y fuimos a nuestra mesa, ahí ambas vimos que sour estaba recargada en la silla, dormida, me dio un poco de pena despertarla, pero necesitaba comer para reponer fuerzas. – oye, dormilona, trajimos tu comida. – lemon comenzó a moverla para que despertara, pero no parecía funcionar.

-Déjame intentar. – me acerqué a sour y le di un par de palmadas en la cara, y esta se despertó de golpe.

-¡ESTOY DESPIERTA! – su reacción fue más violenta de lo que pensé, por un segundo pensé que me daría un golpe, al menos despertó.

-Sera mejor que comas algo, te hará bien. – ella se acomodó en su asiento, además de que acomodo su ropa y cabello lo mejor que pudo, en eso sugarcoat e indigo zap llegaron también, a sugar también se le notaba algo de cansancio y a indigo solo se le veía fastidiada, indigo se dejó caer pesada en su silla, y sugar al sentarse suspiro de una manera muy fuerte.

-Se nota que te divertiste. – se ve que sour busca el lado bueno de la situación, indigo se rio, pero sugar solo la miro con una ceja levantada.

-¡Todos los maestros conspiraron contra nosotras! – indigo comenzó a masajearse las sienes. – realmente nos agarraron con la guardia baja.

-Quizás a ustedes, yo procuro estar preparada, pero realmente la acumulación de estrés fue bastante perjudicial. – decía sugar mientras señalaba a sour quien ya había comenzado a comer de manera rápida, ella levanto la mirada al ver que era señalada, y no pude evitar reír un poco al verla así, y lemon noto esto

-Es raro verte dando tantas libertades en la mesa, no arreglaste la mesa, no arreglaste su aspecto. – señalando ahora ella a sour.

-¡Oye!

-Es una ocasión especial, ya bastante nos estresaron los maestros, no te acostumbres. – esta vez yo comencé a comer, lo que inicio un lapso de silencio muy peculiar, la única que no había comenzado a comer fue sugarcoat, pero de repente llamo la atención de todas tosiendo un par de veces.

-Como dije esta mañana, debo decirles algo… sobre sus majestades. – indigo enseguida dejo de comer y puso una cara de molestia. – ese tipo, svengallop, nos abordó ayer a la salida, para reclutarme. – indigo ahora se había cruzado de brazos y mirando hacia detrás de mí, justo donde sé que estaba la mencionada elite, por impulso, todas volteamos a mirarlos, la imagen que nos topamos fue muy peculiar, varias chicas dándole masaje a todos ellos, desde el mencionado svengallop hasta sassy y blueblood,

-Se me antoja un masaje ahora. – lemon comenzó a masajearse uno de sus hombros.

-El asunto es que los rechace y no parece que lo vayan a tomar bien. – todas volteamos mirarla y es seguro que no solo yo me veía sorprendida, pero desde ayer me parecía que ella ya sabía algo sobre ellos que no nos había dicho, y con esto mis sospechas se confirmaron, así que me aventure a preguntar.

-Imagino que ese glamour que les rodea tiene un lado muy oscuro ¿verdad? – indigo volteo a mirarla, parecía ser que ella también quería saber sobre eso.

-¿Recuerdan que mencione que algunos compañeros hablaban sobre pertenecer a esa elite? Algunos mencionaron cosas que habían escuchado sobre ellos, cosas muy malas. – en ese momento sour se acomodó en su asiento cruzándose de brazos y poniendo mucha atención. – aparentemente, ellos buscan sacar a los alumnos que, según su modo de pensar, no son dignos de estar en esta escuela.

-¿Y que entienden ellos por ser "dignos"? – aun con su aspecto cansado, sour esta vez se notaba molesta con eso último.

-La gente adinerada. – indigo no fue la única que lo entendió a la primera, incluso lemos se veía indignada.

-¡Eso es estúpido! ¿Qué no se supone que ay becas para genios? – era raro ver a lemon reaccionar así, pero realmente, lo que estábamos escuchando, era bastante malo.

-Ellos no lo verán jamás de esa forma, para ellos, si no tienes dinero, no perteneces aquí.

-Definitivamente es una estupidez. – a todas nos sorprendió el tono en que sour dijo eso, especialmente porque miro de una manera muy severa hacia donde los mencionados estaban, de repente voltearon a ver en nuestra dirección, la sonrisa que pude notar en sassy, me dio escalofríos.

-¿Crees que tomen represalias? – nunca había visto una situación así de cerca, realmente era algo espeluznante.

-Tengan por seguro que las habrá. – la forma en que sour lo dijo, provoco un claro escalofrió ensugar, indigo lo noto.

-Quiero ver que lo intenten. – dijo indigo chocando sus puños, no me parecía que ese tipo de cosas es algo que sugar necesitaba, quería decirle algo para levantarle el ánimo, que supiera que no estaba sola o indefensa, pero se me adelantaron.

-Nosotras te cuidaremos la espalda, así que no te preocupes por esos imbéciles. – sour puso una mano en el hombro de sugar y le mostro una leve sonrisa de lado.

-¡Exacto! Tendrán que pasar sobre nosotras si te quieren dañar. – lemon se vio animada por esto, incluso me recordaba a la época en la que nos conocimos.

-¿Y tú que dices? ¿también vas a rechazarlos? – la pregunta de indigo no me sorprendió.

-Sabiendo todo esto, es muy obvio que voy a rechazarlos. – muy probablemente tampoco tomen mi rechazo bien, pero prefiero apoyar a sugar.

Con toda esa discusión el almuerzo paso más rápido de lo que hubiéramos querido, a regañadientes volvimos a las clases, y por ende, a los exámenes, me preocupa que a sour le de un colapso o algo peor, aunque el día de hoy, la ultima hora nos tocaba juntas, y era deportes, no me imagino al entrenador aplicando algún examen, pero prefiero no tentar a la suerte.

-¡Aparentemente todos ustedes tuvieron un día estresante! ¿o me equivoco? – todos respondimos con un muy desganado si, sour se veía igual de mal a como estaba en el almuerzo, incluso, podría jurar que la vi temblar un poco. – bueno, la decana cadence me pidió tener algo de indulgencia con todos el día de hoy ¡pero podría cambiar de idea! – nadie dijo una sola palabra, supongo que a todos ya les había tocado verlo castigando a alguien por hablar de más y no se arriesgarían a llevarnos a todos al mismo sufrimiento. – así que, por hoy, tendrán la hora libre. – todos estaban a punto de celebrar, pero… - ¡PERO NO SE ACOSTUMBREN!

Después de eso todo mundo se desperdigo por el campo, pude ver como sour buscaba algo, volteaba a mirar en varias direcciones.

-¿A quién buscas?

-A nadie, busco un sitio para descansar. - definitivamente una siesta le vendría bien, pero hacer eso bajo el sol podría venirle peor, así que también busque un sitio para eso.

\- ¡ahí! – ella miro hacia donde estaba señalando.

-¿Las gradas?

-De hecho, bajo las gradas. - comencé a caminar con ella siguiéndome, hasta que llegamos al sitio. – al menos aquí estarás más fresca. – me puse de rodillas sobre el pasto y le indiqué que se sentara junto a mí, su expresión de desconfianza era muy notoria. – anda, incluso te daré un pequeño masaje para que te relajes un poco.

-¿QUE?

-¡siéntate de una vez que se ira la hora! – no lo pensó mucho, se sentó frente a mí y volvió a suspirar, puse mis manos en sus hombros y me di cuenta de lo tensa que estaba, puse mis manos en sus hombros. – relájate. – y comencé a masajear.

-¿sabes lo que haces? Duele un… oooh. – eso lo dijo todo, incluso la tensión fue desapareciendo, volvió a suspirar esta vez, sonó más tranquila.

-Con eso basta. – decidí parar ya que lo que ella necesitaba era descanso. – ahora recuéstate. – me miro un poco molesta, pero obedeció. Yo me acomodé para estar más cómoda y me recosté junto a ella.

-¿Quién va a despertarnos? - ella ya había cerrado los ojos.

-Yo me quedare despierta.

-¿Y si te duermes? – estaba a punto de quedar dormida.

-No lo hare. – ya no respondió, se había quedado dormida, por mi lado volteaba a mirar el campo de entrenamiento, casi todo el mundo estaba igual que nosotras, por un lado, me hubiera gustado tener más tiempo para charlar con sour, aunque, pensándolo mejor ¿porque no pasar la tarde con ella? Este descanso le va a servir, pero también necesita des estresarse, quizás un pequeño paseo le vendría bien, creo que se me ocurre algo, sin darme cuenta, la hora se había pasado nuevamente rápido, me daba un poco de pena despertarla, ya que se veía muy tranquila, pero debía hacerlo, así que comencé a moverla por el hombro, y no fue tan difícil como hace un rato.

-Estoy despierta. – decía mientras se tallaba los ojos, su aspecto era mejor que hacia una hora, se levantó y se estiro. - ¡justo lo que necesitaba! – hizo unos estiramientos y después me volteo a mirar y estiro su mano hacia mí, obviamente, para ayudarme a levantarme. – gracias por esto. Un día de estos te lo compensare. – ya comenzaba a alejarse.

-¿Qué tal esta tarde? – se detuvo de golpe y me miro extrañada.

-¿Hoy?

-Si tienes planes, podemos dejarlo para otro día. – se cruzó de brazos y sonrió.

-Nunca tengo planes ¿tienes algo en mente?

-De hecho, sí. – comencé a caminar junto a ella hacia los vestidores. – lleva ropa deportiva.

-Acabamos de librar la hora de deportes ¿y me pondrás a hacerlos en la tarde?

-No exactamente, créeme, nos vamos a divertir. – su expresión ahora era de duda, espero que no se arrepienta de última hora.

Fin POV Sunny Flare.

POV Sour Sweet.

No imagine que sunny me pidiera salir con ella precisamente hoy, creí que podría tomar otra siesta en casa, pero supongo que me vendría bien una pequeña distracción, tuvimos suerte de que ningún maestro nos dejara tarea, eso ya habría sido un exceso, lo único que debía hacer ahora era llegar a casa y arreglarme un poco, al llegar todo mundo noto mi cansancio, les di la explicación de los exámenes y mis padres insistieron que descansara, pero les dije que ya tenía planes, lo tomaron bastante bien cuando les mencione que saldría con sunny, así que no hubo más discusión al respecto.

Sunny me cito en un parque que no estaba muy lejos de la escuela, la espere a la sobra de un árbol viendo como había poca gente ahí, supongo que era la norma al estar a mitad de semana, era curiosa la tranquilidad que se sentía en el lugar, una explanada bastante amplia y una pequeña fuente en medio, todo rodeado de áreas verdes y bancas, mientras contemplaba el paisaje, pude ver a sunny llegando, traía una mochila especialmente grande.

-¿Sabes patinar?

-¿Qué? - se quitó la mochila y comenzó a sacar, coderas, rodilleras y un par de cascos. – ammm no.

-Pues es tu día de suerte ¡hoy vas a aprender! – al final, saco 2 pares de patines que me mostro con una enorme sonrisa.

-Espera ¿Qué?

-Traje mis viejos patines para ti, espero no importe. – realmente me tomo por sorpresa con esto ¿patinar? Ella solo me dio los patines para después comenzar a ponerse el equipo de seguridad. – la seguridad, antes que nada, primero el equipo, después los patines, rodilleras coderas casco, patines, en ese orden. – claro, ni siquiera para algo así deja sus protocolos.

-Perdona, pero ¿Qué estas cosas no son peligrosas?

-Para eso es el equipo de seguridad. – ella ya tenía todo listo a excepción de los patines, yo aún lo pensaba. – vamos, no pasara nada, además aún estamos en el pasto, yo te iré guiando hasta que puedas patinar por ti misma. – solo suspire y comencé a ponerme el equipo, para cuando termine me dio un poco de miedo ponerme de pie ya con los patines puestos, ella por el contrario estaba como si nada.

-Ok, ya estoy de pie, ahora ¿Cómo avanzo? – odio admitirlo, pero estoy aterrada, y mi tono lo denotaba muy bien, ella solo me miraba con una leve sonrisa y me estiro ambas manos para que las tomara.

-Sujétate de mis manos y yo te iré guiando. – no lo pensé 2 veces, tomé sus manos tan rápido como pude. -¡no tan fuerte! Relájate un poco, no te pasara nada.

-¡ESO DICES TU!

-…Voy a comenzar a avanzar, da un paso a la vez sigue mi ritmo. –estoy segura que estoy temblando, ella comenzó poco a poco a avanzar hacia atrás, yo trate de dar un paso, pero sentí como ambos patines iban en direcciones opuestas y me asuste.

Fin POV Sour.

POV Lemon zest.

Desde que conocimos a indigo y sugar me dieron mucha curiosidad, con el asunto del rechazo de sugar con los "reyes" o como se llamen, teníamos una preocupación en común, así que bien podría ser el inicio de más amistades… quizás, si ellas quieren, pero eso lo iba a arreglar, resulto bastante fácil convencerlas de salir y conocernos, el mejor sitio para esto, el parque cerca de la escuela, esto seguro me lo agradecerán sunny y sour.

-Y... ¿para qué nos citaste aquí? – jejeje esa sugar va directo al grano.

-No te pongas paranoica. –indigo froto su cabeza y sugar enseguida retiro su mano muy apenada, hasta se sonrojó.

-No es paranoia cuando hasta tu sabes que son un riesgo, especialmente estando tan cerca de la escuela. – ella comenzó a mirar a varias direcciones.

-¡Enserio deben ser malvados para tenerte así! – ella me miro enojada.

-No has escuchado lo que yo, realmente son personas de mucho cuidado. – indigo suspiro molesta.

-¡Olvídate de esos tarados por un rato! ¡estás conmigo y no va a pasar nada! – sugar puso una expresión un poco preocupada ahora.

-Hazle caso, igual estoy yo, y si no, estará sunny, y si no está sour. – traté de sonreír de la mejor forma que pude, ella pareció tranquilizarse… creo, al menos dio un suspiro de resignación, supongo que eso significa que entendió.

-De acuerdo, te tomare la palabra, pero dudo que tu amiga sunny me pueda cuidar. – eso me hizo reír un poco, enserio no la imagino en un pleito.

Pasamos un rato charlando, aunque no me dieron muchos detalles, como el cómo se conocieron o desde hace cuánto, supongo que lo quieren reservar para cuando estemos todas juntas… creo.

-Creo que sería bueno invitar a las demás la próxima vez, así te sentirás más tranquila.

-No creo que haga falta esperar mucho. – indigo señalo la explanada.

-¿Esas son sunny y sour? – parecía como que patinaban, y sunny llevaba de las manos a sour, sé que sunny sabe patinar, pero no sé si sour pueda, aunque tenía mis dudas si realmente eran ellas.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A SOLTARME! – se escuchó a lo lejos. - ¡YO NO TE VOY A SOLTAR! – se escuchaba bastante desesperada. – ¡TENDRAS QUE CORTARME LOS BRAZOS SI QUIERES QUE TE SUELTE!

-Esa… definitivamente es sour sweet. – sep, sugar tenía razón, – no creo que debamos interrumpirlas.

-¿Por qué? ¿te recuerda a nuestras salidas de fin de semana? – indigo hizo una sonrisa pícara y sugar se sonrojo un poco, incluso volteo a mirar a otro lado.

-No me parece igual a nuestras salidas. – ella aun volteaba a otro lado, lo que dijo indigo, fue bastante curioso ¿debería preguntar?

-¡SI CAIGO CAERAS CONMIGO!

-¡deje de gritar así!

-¡NO HASTA QUE ME LLEVES A UN LUGAR SEGURO!

-Creo que no debemos molestarlas. – aunque era divertido, no creo que sea bueno para sour el que la veamos en esa situación. - ¿lo mantenemos en secreto? – al mirarlas indigo ya había tomado una foto con el celular, y rápidamente lo guardo.

-Por mi está bien, hasta la tumba. – dijo levantando su mano derecha jurándolo.

-Me da igual. –a sugar le creí, así que nos fuimos por donde llegamos para no ser vistas, aunque esto es algo que no borrare de mi cabeza.

-Oye… ¿me mandas la foto? – ni de mi teléfono.

Fin POV Lemon.

POV Sour Sweet.

Al fin estaba sentada en el pasto de nuevo ¡no vuelvo a ponerme unos patines de nuevo! Enserio pensé que me caería, pero por suerte no paso.

-Tienes mucha fuerza en las manos. – sunny se frotaba las muñecas. – espero que no me deje marcas.

-Tú tienes la culpa. – me recosté en el pasto y cerré los ojos.

-Bueno, fue un poco divertido. – voltee a mirarla.

-¿Enserio?

-Si, verte tan asustada y vulnerable…

-¡no vuelvas a repetir eso! – no me di cuenta de lo rápido que me levanté, incluso ella se veía un poco asustada. – perdón. – solo eso se me ocurrió decir, mostrar 2 aspectos de mi persona que no quería que nadie viera, especialmente con ella, ella se sereno y se sentó en el paso.

-Siéntate. – se veía ya algo seria.

-No soy un…

-Por favor… - respiré hondo y me senté, se me quedo mirando unos segundos. - ¿y bien?

-¿Y bien qué?

-¿Qué te hicieron para que reacciones así? – me congele, incluso comencé a sudar, y ella lo noto. –dijiste que tu época en la secundaria no fue buena ¿fue ahí donde paso? ¡y no digas que no quieres hablar de eso! Obviamente necesitas sacártelo del pecho. – era verdad, supongo que necesitaba decirlo a alguien, pero ¿a ella? Creo que ella era la más confiable de las chicas, y quizás, ella pueda entenderlo

-De acuerdo, te lo diré.


	5. Chapter 5

POV Sour Sweet.

Hace poco tiempo que la conozco, unos días, apenas estoy entendiéndola, incluso creo que realmente quiero saber más sobre ella, y ella también parece querer saber más sobre mí, y de verdad lo intenta, ahora lo que temo es como reaccionara cuando sepa cómo nació esta parte de mí.

-Mis padres pensaban que debía crecer de la manera más normal posible, en parte por idea de mi abuelo, quien siempre fue de la idea de que debemos ganarnos lo que queremos, la primaria la pase relativamente bien, fui a una escuela privada, hice algunos amigos, pero ellos terminaron yendo a otras escuelas privadas a distintas partes después de esa etapa, lejos de mí.

-Sé cómo es eso, algunos padres prefieren ir de ciudad en ciudad buscando un sitio donde se puedan establecer, pero nunca están a gusto en ningún lado. – sunny parecía saber sobre el tema, no sería raro que ella hubiera pasado por esa situación. – tu familia está bien establecida aquí, así que, seguiste en el mismo sitio ¿verdad?

-Así es, el problema comenzó cuando inicie la etapa de la secundaria, así como todos acabaron por irse, ahí llegaron muchos chicos nuevos…

-¿Qué paso después? – por un segundo tuve un lapsus, no quería recordar, pero debía hacerlo.

Flasback.

Desde el primer día, me di cuenta de que todos eran muy distintos a los que se fueron, lo que lemon considera, pomposos, eso era lo que abundaba ahora.

-A todos los nuevos alumnos, si tienen alguna duda sobre las instalaciones, pueden preguntar a su compañera Sour Sweet. – la explicación del maestro era ignorada por la gran mayoría, por lo que pude ver algunos parecían conocerse, al contrario de mi caso, llegaron de otras escuelas a esta, yo levante la mano a modo de saludo para que supieran que se refería a mí, un grupo en especial me miro para después ponerse a reír, en ese momento no lo sabía, pero me habían elegido como blanco, ese mismo día comenzó el acoso.

-Entonces tú ya tienes tiempo en esta escuela ¿verdad? –ese pequeño grupo rodeo mi asiento, y quien los lideraba era un tipo que a simple vista y por su tono era bastante engreído.

-¡Así es! Cualquier duda que tengan sobre esta escuela tratare de ayudarles. – fui lo más amable posible con ellos, pero ellos se miraban entre si y riendo por momentos.

-Bueno yo tengo una duda. – dijo una chica del grupo. - ¿acaso eres la apestada de esta escuela?

-¿Disculpa? – esa pregunta me sorprendió, todos ellos comenzaron a reír.

-Es fácil notar que eres una ñoña y consentida de los maestros. – eso lo dijo una chica detrás de mí, en cierta forma era conocida de la mayoría de los maestros, especialmente porque como te dije, toda mi etapa de primaria la pase ahí mismo, pero no diría que era su consentida.

Al día siguiente pude notar como ya se habían formado más grupos, pero también era muy obvio que todos me ignoraban, a pesar de que llegue saludando, nadie me volteaba a mirar, también pude ver que solo habían dejado un asiento libre en uno de los rincones del fondo, diferentes grupos, pero en eso todos se pusieron de acuerdo, los siguientes días no fueron muy diferentes, pero después de un par de días comenzaron con su "bromas" comenzando con cosas como esconder mis cosas en el receso, hasta abrir mi casillero y llevarse cosas, logre hablar con los maestros, me decían que eran solo bromas muy infantiles, yo pensaba lo mismo, incluso mis padres me recomendaban ignorarlos, los maestros hablaron con ellos, eso fue posiblemente lo peor que pudieron hacer pese a sus buenas intenciones.

-¿PERO QUE ES ESTO? –un día lunes, de nueva cuenta llegue a mi casillero, abierto como muchas otras veces, solo que esta vez el interior estaba ennegrecido, todo lo que había estado dentro era ahora solo cenizas, quienes estaban alrededor solo se alejaron, en esta ocasión el prefecto incluso estaba alarmado por eso, perdí la primer hora por ese asunto, al llegar a la segunda hora al salón, el primer grupo que me molesto, me miraron y solo me mostraron una sonrisa burlona, eso me asusto un poco, solo pude apresurarme a llegar a mi lugar, pero al sentarme la silla se desplomo, y yo con ella, el líder del grupo se me acerco mientras yo estaba en el suelo, apunto de llorar, solo se arrodillo, me miro con esa sonrisa.

-¿Qué tan inmaduros te parecemos ahora? – su grupo comenzó a reír, el resto solo evitaba mirarnos, el regreso a su lugar justo antes de que el maestro de esa hora llegara, este al verme en el suelo en mi situación se acercó rápido a ver cómo me encontraba.

La hora de salida no era mejor, por la cercanía solía ir en bicicleta, un día solo pude ver como habían destrozado las llantas, ese día mi padre hablo directamente con el director, incluso tuve que señalar a los obvios responsables, tomando en cuenta mucho de lo que ya había pasado, pero que no había como comprobar los actos más graves, el director opto por suspenderlos 3 días, creí que eso me daría algo de tranquilidad, pero no fue así, solo un día después, después de clases, afuera de la escuela ellos ya me estaban esperando.

Fin Flashback.

POV sunny flare.

Después de escuchar todo eso, creí que la vería enojada, molesta de alguna forma, no había odio, rencor o algo parecido en sus palabras ¿tristeza? No ¿decepción? Tampoco era eso, era difícil saber que emociones la tenían dominada en este momento, especialmente con lo último que dijo, eso último que dijo, temía preguntar.

-Me dieron la golpiza de mi vida. – ahora se veía cabizbaja. – algunos de los que vieron lo que paso buscaron a los maestros, para cuando salieron, ya había terminado todo. – no sabía que decir, verla así, aunque era la primera vez, me hacía sentir muy mal. – después de eso pase una semana en mi casa… no por los golpes, si no por el miedo. – ahora suspiraba. – mi abuelo en ese entonces visitaba la casa y fue el quien me convenció de volver a salir, aunque… - ahora sonreía a medias, eso es bueno de alguna forma. – me llevo a conocer a uno de sus viejos amigos, un instructor de tae kwon do, me enseño por toda una semana, pero… creo que eso es para otro día. –ella me miro, creo que noto la duda que había en mí. – me imaginabas más enojada en este punto ¿verdad?

-Si…

-La verdad cuando todo eso paso… mientras me golpeaban, no solo esperaba que terminaran, si no que…- su voz se fue quebrando poco a poco. – esperaba que alguien me ayudara… pero eso nunca paso… - no lo soporte, me acerqué a ella de rodillas y la abrase, ella enseguida hizo lo mismo, estuvo llorando por un par de minutos más hasta que se desahogó.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – se separó un poco de mí, me miro.

-Si le dices a alguien que me viste llorar te mato. – no pude evitar reír un poco por eso. - ¡hablo enserio!

-Es bueno ver que recuperaste tus ánimos. – ella solo volteo a mirar a otro lado y cruzarse de brazos. - aunque…

-¿Qué?

-Nada… no le diré a nadie que lloraste… - se me quedo mirando no muy convencida, pero luego dio un gran suspiro.

-Sé que van a intentar algo contra sugarcoat… - eso me tomo un poco por sorpresa. – ella obviamente tiene a indigo para cuidarla, pero…

-No quieres que enfrenten esa situación solas.

-También está el detalle de que… - me miro un poco seria. – cuando tú los rechaces, ellos también te buscaran.

-Seguramente lo harán. – la idea ya de por si ya me asustaba, ahora con su historia, mucho más, pero ella de repente puso una de sus manos en mi hombro.

-Yo te voy a cuidar. – sonrió levente mientras decía eso, yo también sonreí. – a ti y a lemon. – solté una pequeña risa.

-Estoy segura de que a ella le alegrara tenerte más cerca para cuidarla.

-No me lo recuerdes. – aunque estaba susurrando, pude escucharla claramente, realmente, lo que más necesitaba era a alguien que pudiera escucharla, además con quien desahogarse, creo que podría sacar un poco de provecho de esto.

-¿quieres hacer otro intento? – me levanté y le tendí la mano, solo me miro un poco extrañada. – patines. – solo me miro fastidiada.

-¿de verdad? –solo sonreí, y dando un leve bufido tomo mi mano y la ayude a levantarse.

-Solo… procura ya no gritar tanto. – rio un poco y miro para otro lado.

-no prometo nada.

Aunque lo poco que sabía de ella lo sabía gracias a lemon, ahora veo que nos podría hacer mucho bien el estar todas juntas, de la misma forma en que me ayudo lemon, creo que podremos ayudar a sour, y viceversa si todo va tan bien como hasta ahora.

Un par de horas más tarde ya estaba en mi casa, específicamente en mi cuarto, aún tenía en mi cabeza la historia de sour, pasar toda la secundaria sufriendo ese tipo de acoso, aunque haciendo cálculos, la primera vez que recuerdo haberla visto, lemon y yo estábamos en segundo año, o eso pensaba yo, creo que quien podría sacarme de esa duda era precisamente lemon, seguramente a esta hora ella también estaría ya en su casa, así que encendí mi computadora, si tenía suerte ya estaría también en la suya, y así era, estaba conectada, en esta situación lo mejor era una video llamada.

-Hola lemon. – hable ya teniendo el micrófono y los audífonos puestos.

-¡Hey sunny! ¿Cómo estás?

-Bastante bien ¿Cómo estuvo tu tarde?

-Creo que muy bien, sugar e indigo resultaron ser más agradables de lo que creí. – la vi recargarse en su asiento y con las manos en la nuca.

-Es bueno saberlo, supongo que me tomare un tiempo para conocerlas mejor, pero ya que tu das el visto bueno. – ella sonrió ampliamente al escuchar eso.

-Y tu tarde con sour ¿cómo estuvo? ¡dime que es más genial que en la escuela! – esperaba esa pregunta, pero lo segundo… no sabía que decir, ella se dio cuenta de la duda en mi rostro.

-Ammm…

-Las vimos en el parque hace un rato y las vimos muy animadas ¿paso algo malo? - ¿nos vieron? ¿estaban en el parque? Creo que eso ya era lo de menos, lo importante era ¿debería contarle lo que sour me dijo, sinceramente dudo que lemon la admire menos de saberlo, además...

-Lemon, ay algo que debes saber.

Fin POV Sunny Flare.

POV Sugarcoat.

El camino a mi casa siempre era bastante ruidoso, indigo suele hacer chistes y bromas, o comenzaba a hacer planes para el fin de semana, esta vez la veía muy concentrada, aunque era un cambio en parte agradable, también era inquietante, especialmente porque sabía la razón del cambio, me detuve y ella hizo lo mismo y me miro.

-Sabes… estás haciendo muy estresante la situación. – se me quedo mirando un segundo y luego suspiro. – ahora mismo deberías estar hablando de como la pasamos con lemon zest o diciendo como vas a arrastrarme a un ridículo viaje a quien sabe dónde el fin de semana, pero no, estas… solo en silencio… - de repente ella comenzó a reir.

-Está bien, si, no me atreví a decir nada que te hiciera enojar. – se me acerco y puso su mano sobre mi cabeza y comenzó a frotarla. – estas muy sensible hoy. – ahora me arrepiento de haber hablado, retiré su mano de golpe y seguí mi camino. - ¡lo vez! – siguió riendo y me alcanzo a paso veloz. – vamos no te enojes. –puso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. – estaba pensando en llevarte a la feria el sábado, pero si no quieres.

-Me parece bien, necesito algo más tranquilo en esta ocasión. – ella volvió a frotar mi cabeza ya sonriendo, eso ya hizo mejor la caminata, eventualmente, y para mal, por decirlo de alguna forma llegamos a mi casa, por mucho que quisiera continuar las charlas con ella, mi madre aun no la ve con tan buenos ojos, aunque ella suele llegar tarde, incluso indigo prefiere no correr el riesgo de topársela ahí.

-Bueno. – ella dio n paso atrás frente al portón. – quieres que te acompañe adentro o ¿el dragón está en el castillo?

-No me gusta que hagas ese tipo de referencias conmigo. – rio un poco y luego me dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo, ese tipo de muestras de cariño de su parte me parecen muy tontas, pero temía usar otras más normales.

-Como sea, nos vemos mañana, descansa. – se dio la vuelta para irse, pero solo se quedó ahí… esperando… como odiaba que hiciera eso.

-Está bien. – me resigne, se dio la vuelta y se me acerco a darme un abrazo y frotar, de nuevo mi cabeza, para después separarse de mí y ahora sí, alejarse.

-¡Te veo mañana! – solo me limite a entrar a casa e ir directo a mi cuarto, por lo que pude notar mi madre no había llegado, una verdadera fortuna debo admitir y fue una ventaja que no dejaran tarea, estaba mentalmente agotada y lo último que necesitaba eran más fuentes de estrés, espero que mañana no vuelva a agobiarnos con más exámenes, o algo peor, por ahora, solo me queda descansar.

Al día siguiente.

Por fin era jueves, era la primera vez que realmente esperaba que la semana terminara, y era por un conjunto de situaciones, una de ellas prefería mantenerla fuera de mi cabeza, al llegar a la escuela vi a indigo esperándome como siempre, pero en esta ocasión estaba acompañada por sunny flare y lemon zest, esta última agitaba bastante sus brazos para saludarme.

-Buenos días. – solo me limite a saludarlas a todas en general, pero indigo se me acerco para, como siempre frotar mi cabeza, solo suspire y la deje hacerlo, después lemon se acercó y me dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro justo como indigo suele hacerlo.

-Buenos días. – sunny fue más cortes, haciendo solo una pequeña reverencia al saludarme.

-¿Su amiga la escandalosa no ha llegado? – sunny se vio un poco sorprendida, para después taparse el rostro con una mano.

-Cielos, también vieron eso ¿verdad? – ahora estaba visiblemente apenada.

-Nunca había escuchado a alguien gritar así… esa chica tiene buenos pulmones. – el comentario de indigo hizo reír a lemon, cierto, era un poco gracioso, pero prefería no darlo a notar.

-Por favor, no le mencionen eso.

Sunny se vio un poco nerviosa al decir eso, lemon parecía querer decir algo, pero al parecer vio llegar a sour, aunque su reacción no fue igual a cuando me vio llegar, cuando llego con nosotras iba a saludar, pero lemon se le acercó un poco seria y de la nada la abrazo, sour se congelo en ese momento.

-¡No sabía por todo lo que habías pasado! ¿pudras perdonarme? – pude ver que al igual que yo, indigo no entendía lo que estaba pasando, vimos como sour cambia al fin de expresión, entrecerró los ojos y miro a sunny.

-Se lo dijiste. – era claro que estaba molesta.

-Merece saberlo.

-¡Pero…

-¡Ahora puedo estar muy segura de que nos vas a cuidar a todas! - lemon volteo a mirarme con una gran sonrisa, mire después a sour y esta solo suspiro y se cruzó de brazos.

-Si si como sea, eso ya lo había dejado muy en claro ayer, no necesitas repetirlo, ahora porque no solo entramos y ya. – sour solo se dirigió a la entrada y la seguimos, indigo como otras ocasiones se paró junto a mí y me dio un golpe en el hombro y sonrió.

De alguna manera, esta extraña situación me relajo un poco, especialmente por la reacción de lemon, al parecer, realmente podía confiar en ellas, e indigo también lo sabía, creo que por ahora puedo dejar mis preocupaciones, con esto en mente, entramos como siempre recibiendo el periódico de siempre, pero en la primera plana había algo peculiar.

-Parece que habrá una reunión obligatoria mañana ¡genial! ¡cubrirá las primeras 2 horas de clases! – no me extraña que indigo se alegre por ese tipo de cosas, cualquier excusa para no estar en clases era buena para ella.

-Seguramente tiene que ver con los exámenes de ayer. – en eso le daba la razón a sunny, muy seguramente tendría que ver con eso, aunque tomando en cuenta que son 2 horas, posiblemente habrá más anuncios, iba a secundarla cuando notamos algo en uno de los pasillos.

-¿Por qué todos están corriendo como locos ahí? – sour tenía razón, vimos no solo a otros compañeros si no maestros corriendo, algunos chicos gritaban cosas que no entendíamos, no era un incendio o un terremoto, no había alarmas sonando.

-No es nuestro asunto, vamos a nuestras clases. – en esta ocasión me hicieron caso, cada una se fue a su respectivo salón.

Ya había pasado media hora, y el profesor no había llegado, eso era un poco raro, incluso vi que varios compañero no habían llegado tampoco, eso era definitivamente raro, además estaba el detalle de que varios chicos miraban por la ventana que daba a los campos de entrenamiento, lo escuchaba murmurar pero no entendía nada, solo me limite a sacar mi libro y estudiar un poco, pero una chica entro a paso veloz, reconocí a la chica como la que llega con "información importante" enseguida los que estaban en la ventana, la rodearon.

-entonces ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – un chico fue el primero en preguntar.

-Golpearon a un chico y lo dejaron amarrado y desnudo en el campo de entrenamiento.

-¡Oh cielos! ¿fueron vándalos? – esa chica se vio muy asustada, se supone que esta escuela está bien vigilada, eso era muy raro.

-Escuche hablar a varios chicos de tercero, dijeron que fueron los reyes, enviaron a sus lacayos para eso. – al escuchar eso me recorrió un escalofrió ¿había escuchado bien?

-¡Enserio! ¿Por qué lo harían? - ahora estaba más atenta a lo que decían.

-Al parecer ese chico es hijo de una de las enfermeras… ya saben… a sus "majestades" no les agrada que los becados estén aquí. – anteriormente ya había escuchado eso, ella al parecer se enteraba de todo de los "reyes" por qué escuchaba las conversaciones de los chicos de tercero. – creo que fue Iron Will quien encontró al chico antes de que tocaran la campana de la primera clase. – ¡por eso era el alboroto que vimos al entrar!

-Vaya, que mal, si así son con alguien becado, imaginen lo que le harán a alguien que si los haga enojar. – eso fue lo último que escuche, de repente todo fue silencio para mí, no lo podía creer ¡realmente esos tipos hacían esas cosas! ¡realmente mandaban golpear a otros alumnos! ¡y yo los hice enojar!

-Oye ¿te encuentras bien? – una chica me saco de todo ese mar de miedo, si, miedo, hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba sudando frio, no pude hacer más que mirarla un segundo. – tal vez no sea de mi incumbencia, pero creo que tuviste un ataque de pánico… no estoy muy segura, pero tienes los síntomas y …

-Estoy bien. – al fin pude articular algunas palabras, ella no se vio muy convencida por mi respuesta.

-El profesor no ha llegado, no creo que tengas problemas si te acompaño a la enfermería. – aunque apreciaba el gesto, ahora lo que menos quería era salir del salón, especialmente con alguien a quien difícilmente conozco, podría aprovechar el salir y buscar a indigo, pero era difícil saber si ella o las demás estuvieran en la misma situación que yo de no tener maestros, tendría que esperar a una de las clases donde estuviera alguna de ellas, pero ahora m cabeza era un desorden y no recordaba a quien vería primero.

-De verdad estoy bien, no hace falta que salga. – trate de calmarme y sonar lo mas convincente posible.

-De acuerdo, pero si necesitas algo no dudes en decírmelo. – en ese momento el profesor al fin llego, no se veía muy contento, tampoco se veía molesto, era difícil ver de qué animo estaba. Todos volvieron a sus asientos la chica a mi lado tardo un poco en reaccionar por lo rápido que todos se movieron a sus lugares.

-Señorita Sparkle, por favor vaya a su asiento. – de manera nerviosa regreso a su asiento de manera rápida. – jóvenes, voy a pedirles que lo que hayan escuchado sobre lo que paso lo manejen con mucha discreción, en estos momentos la directora y la decana están… investigando el asunto a fondo. – todos comenzaron a murmurar. – por ahora, esta clase la dejaremos para después, solo les pido se mantengan en orden hasta que termine la hora. –se sentó en el escritorio y se mantuvo en silencio, todos seguían con los murmullos, pero yo… ahora no sabía que pensar, realmente esperaba poder hablar con alguna de las chicas sobre este asunto, porque ahora de verdad, temía por mí.


	6. Chapter 6

POV Cadence.

Uno de mis temores se cumplió, cada año desde que comencé a trabajar aquí se viene repitiendo la misma situación, cosa que se prolonga por todo el año, y cuando esto inicia, lo hace de manera brutal, en este caso, y para empeorar la situación, fue el hijo de una de las enfermeras del instituto.

-Nunca había visto a esa mujer tan enojada. – decía iron will refiriéndose a la enfermera, quien suele ser bastante amable, en este momento me encuentro fuera de la oficina de cinch junto con iron will, esperando que terminen de hablar.

-No la culpo. – era incomoda la espera, especialmente porque cinch suele tomar muy mal este tipo de situaciones, ya que las victimas… me asusta usar este término, pero no puedo verlos de otra forma, ninguno de ellos, suele señalar a sus agresores, aunque al menos de los maestros, iron will y yo incluidos, sabemos quienes cometen estos actos.

-¿Te dijo algo el muchacho?

-No… se veía muy asustado, aunque decidiera hacerlo, sabes lo que cinch dirá. – a esto el entrenador solo dio un ligero gruñido, ya que estamos atados de manos en todo esto, y es que, aunque los alumnos señalen a sus atacantes, es la palabra de todos ellos, contra uno.

Por fin después de un rato, la mujer salió de la oficina, más que molesta, se le veía decepcionada, nos miró y después dio un leve suspiro para después retirarse, nos imaginamos cual fue la respuesta de la directora, ella misma ya había visto antes esta situación de cerca, siempre era lo mismo.

-Ya pueden pasar. -nos dijo la recepcionista que también se veía desanimada al ver a una compañera en esa situación, Iron will me permitió pasar primero.

-Con su permiso. – iron will se dirigió a cinch.

-Directora.

-Señorita cadence ¿ya tiene preparados los resultados de las pruebas? – en efecto, era claro que prefería evitar el tema y centrarse en lo que ella consideraba más importante, la reputación de la escuela.

-Si señora, ya están listos los resultados. – le extendí una carpeta con todas las listas las cuales comenzó a revisar, para después dirigirse a iron will.

-Entrenador ¿tiene lista la información de los equipos representantes? – el entrenador de la misma forma le entrego una carpeta.

-Todos ellos son los más aptos para sus respectivas disciplinas.

-Muy bien, comiencen a comunicarlo, no quiero extenderme mucho con la presentación de mañana ¿eso es todo? – solo se ajustó los lentes, junto sus manos, y espero a que saliéramos, lo cual hicimos sin pensarlo 2 veces.

El entrenador me acompaño a mi oficina no sin antes comunicarle a la recepcionista que fuera llamando a los alumnos que debíamos ver, este día seria largo, especialmente con toda la tensión aun presente.

POV Sour sweet.

La primer hora fue bastante rara, mucha especulación y rumores sobre lo que había pasado antes de iniciar las clases, incluso no tuvimos la primera clase, lo cual fue bastante beneficioso, aunque algunas de las cosas que se decían, me pusieron algo nerviosa, y lo que me preocupaba, era que sugar escuchara uno de esos rumores, y de ser así, espero que solo sea un rumor, pero eso no fue lo único raro, a partir de la segunda hora, cada cierto tiempo comenzaron a llamar a varios alumnos a la oficina de la decana cadence, una hora antes del almuerzo llamaron a indigo, a sugarcoat y a mí, también nombraron a otro par de chicas pero no preste atención a sus nombres, pero muy seguramente las vería ahí mismo, así que fui con calma al sitio, al llegar, vi a mis amigas en la recepción,

-¡Llegamos primero! –solo levante una ceja al escuchar a indigo decir eso, incluso sugar rodo los ojos, aunque vi algo curioso en ella, se le veía algo nerviosa, se abrazaba a sí misma como si tuviera frio, creo que escucho los rumores, indigo no parecía haberlo notado aun, o eso parecía.

-¿Te pasa algo? – había una forma de averiguarlo. – te vez nerviosa. – indigo de repente borro la sonrisa que tenía y la miro también, sugar la vio y volteo a mirar a otro lado.

-Ya pueden pasar. – antes de poder preguntar, la recepcionista nos llamó para entrar, indigo solo la miro preocupada.

-Ya hablaremos después. – sugar siguió sin mirarla y se apresuró a entrar a la oficina, nosotras la seguimos, ahí vimos no solo a la decana, sino también al entrenador y a otro par de chicas, que estaban en unas sillas a lado derecho de la oficina, el otro par de chicas a las que habían llamado me imagino.

-Buenos días, pueden tomar asiento. – la decana estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio y el entrenador estaba de pie a su lado. – las hemos mandado llamar para darles una buena noticia.

-primero que nada, les presentaremos a sus compañeras. – el entrenador señalo a las 2 chicas que estaban ahí, quienes se levantaron, una de ellas me pareció muy peculiar, claramente era una chica dark o gótica por el maquillaje y su apariencia en general, su cabello era azul oscuro, sus ojos de color ámbar y su piel se veía bastante pálida, además de que su expresión era bastante seria, la otra era todo lo contrario, una chica rubia de ojos verdes y piel rosada que a todas luces era todo lo contrario, incluso parecía una niña por su manera de sonreír. – la señorita sunshine smille de segundo año. – saludo de manera muy rápida y con una enorme sonrisa la chica rubia, incluso, podría ser incluso la hermana perdida de lemon, si no fuera porque sé que no tiene ninguna. – y su hermana mayor, la señorita moonlight raven, de tercer año.

-¿¡QUE!? – creo que ninguna se esperaba eso, incluso sugarcoat se sorprendió al escuchar eso, la chica gótica solo hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Como el entrenador estaba diciendo, ellas son actualmente las únicas integrantes que quedan del equipo de arquería, y ustedes van a respaldarlas, espero que logren acoplarse ya que se avecina una competencia en un par de semanas. – la decana revisaba una hoja. – el día de mañana en la reunión se dará el anuncio de los equipos que representarán al instituto en los eventos deportivos, deberán presentarse 30 minutos antes en el campo de entrenamiento donde el entrenador estará esperando junto a otros estudiantes ¿alguna duda? – creo que no era la única que no sabía que decir, y la decana parece haberlo notado. – sé que es algo repentino, pero la directora… bueno…

-La directora quiere comenzar a forjar la confianza y el esfuerzo entre sus estudiantes, así que ¡háganlo bien! – al parecer los discursos no eran el fuerte de la decana, pero si del entrenador. – me parece que es todo, así que, pueden retirarse, conózcanse… ¡y no usen eso para saltarse clases!

Después de eso salimos de la oficina y después de la recepción, las hermanas iban delante de nosotras y la chica gótica se detuvo de repente y su hermana también se detuvo al notar esto, moonlight nos miró algo seria, seguramente nos daría algún verso raro que ese tipo de chicas suelen dar sobre la oscuridad o algo así.

-A esto lo llamo el sermón, es lo único de digo solo lo digo una vez así que pongan atención. – una vez más las 3 nos sorprendimos, esta vez, por la chica gótica, al soltar eso se veía aún más seria que antes, incluso, intimidante. – hasta ahora, solo se han divertido jugando a ser Robín Hood con los tontos. – indigo dio una pequeña risa incomoda. – pero esto es algo muy serio, la preparatoria cristal es una zona de guerra.

-Disculpa, nosotras tenemos conocimiento y habilidad para esta disciplina, incluso yo pedí ser traída a esta escuela para refinar todo eso. – sugar esta vez se mostró más segura.

-Eso me aterroriza, nadie solicita venir aquí a menos que busque una reputación, no hay espacio para cretinos ni para probar todo lo que saben, no permitiré eso. – de repente su expresión se suavizo un poco. – no me entiendas mal, necesitamos buenos elementos y el entrenador dice que son buenas. – ahora se vio decidida. - ¡pero el equipo es primero! Vivan en esa forma y estarán bien y nosotras las apoyaremos. – señalo a su hermana quien se veía algo apenada. – no lo olviden, el péndulo oscila para ambos lados… es todo. – se dio la vuelta y se alejó caminando pasando a lado de su hermana, quien la detuvo sujetando su brazo, la gótica la miro y su hermana levanto una ceja como indicándole algo, la mayor solo suspiro, hasta ese momento, nosotras solo estábamos algo confundidas, sin saber que decir o hacer, hasta que volvió a hablar. –otra cosa… cuidado con sus majestades… nunca se sabe por dónde llegara su ataque. – así como así, se alejó de nosotras, estoy segura que además de mí, indigo iba a decir algo, pero notamos un sonido extraño viniendo de un lado de nosotras, al mirar, era sugarcoat respirando de manera acelerada y muy pesada, pero su expresión fue lo que nos asustó.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Qué tienes?! – indigo se paró frente a ella y le sujeto los hombros, indigo estaba claramente muy preocupada por la reacción de sugar.

-Lo que paso esta mañana… - no sabía si hablaba a la nada o directamente a indigo, pero era muy obvio que escucho los rumores… que por lo que dijo moonlight, ella sabía que habían sido ellos.

-Eso no lo sabes, y esa chica solo… estaba… - indigo se quedó sin nada que decir, ni yo sabía que decir, era claro que moonlight conocía las costumbres de esos tipos, después de todo, ella también estaba en tercero, estaba tan metida en mi cabeza que no me di cuenta de que sugar estaba abrazando a indigo, esta correspondió el abrazo, no vi que sugar estuviera llorando, pero indigo se veía aun preocupada, lo único que se me ocurrió fue acercarme a ellas y poner mi mano en el hombro de sugar, indigo me miro, puso una expresión que no supe identificar, creo que ella tampoco, nos quedamos ahí un par de minutos más, hasta que sugar se separó de ella.

-Está bien si quieres desahogarte. - ¿yo dije eso? Ambas me miraron, supongo que ninguna sabía que hacer o decir.

-Estoy bien. – comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, indigo también comenzó a caminar, también yo detrás de ella, pero indigo me jalo a su lado y comenzó a susurrar.

-¡No la dejaremos sola ni un solo momento! – sabía que dirá eso, su preocupación era entendible, pero había un problema.

-¿Y cómo esperas que lo hagamos? ¡Difícilmente tenemos clases juntas! – también comencé a susurrar, o al menos lo intente, pero sugar al parecer alcanzo a escuchar, ya que se detuvo.

-puedo escucharlas. – en efecto lo hizo. – no hablemos de esto ahora, solo quiero terminar el día, y esperar que no ocurra nada. – indigo solo entrecerró los ojos y la vio irse, por un pasillo, ella volvió a suspirar.

-Nos veremos en el almuerzo. – ella se fue por otro pasillo mientras yo me quede ahí, las cosas estaban más tensas, y en efecto, debíamos mantenerla mejor vigilada, aunque, habrá que ver como lo toman sunny y lemon.

Fin POV Sour Sweet.

POV Indigo.

Siempre imagine que el darle un susto a sugar sería divertido, ver su expresión y reírme por eso… que estúpida fui, tal como si un genio me lo hubiera concedido, se cumplió mi deseo, pero no fue de la manera que hubiera esperado, si no de la peor manera posible, después de separarnos no podía concentrarme en nada, a pesar de que llegue casi finalizando la clase, sentí el tiempo caminar lentamente, nunca me había pasado eso, quizás cuando estaba en una clase muy aburrida, pero esto era completamente diferente, esperaba la hora del almuerzo para ir directo a buscar a sugar, estaba dispuesta a no dejarla ni un solo momento sola, y estoy muy segura de que eso no le va a gustar, pero ya su furia era lo que menos me importaba ahora.

-Escuchamos que también las llamaron ¿para qué fue? – esa chica sunny se veía bastante despreocupada, quizás ella no escucho nada, o no le importaba, aunque me molestaba un poco esa idea, no quería decir nada, mis nervios podrían hacerme decir algo muy estúpido, y no quería agregarle eso a sugar.

-Fue para decirnos que seremos del equipo de arquería que representara a la escuela. – sugar trataba de sonar lo más normal posible… aunque, no era difícil para ella hacerlo, incluso sour la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando.

-Seguramente están llamando a todos para los demás equipos ¿crees que nos llamen a nosotras? Fuimos de las mejores en atletismo. – cuando lemon dijo eso abrazo con un brazo a sunny, quien solo la miro con los ojos entre cerrados, lemon enseguida la soltó.

-Realmente no estoy esperando que pase, pero de ser así, no me molestaría representar a la escuela. – sunny realmente parecía muy desconectada de todo, también lemon, aunque no sabía mucho de ella, no sabía si era costumbre de ella o no.

-Por cierto ¿escucharon lo del chico al que golpearon? Dicen que estuvo muy feo. – bueno… ahora veo que la sutileza no es lo suyo, sugar dejo el tenedor con comida a medio camino a su boca, en eso sunny le dio un codazo a lemon, bastante fuerte por lo que vi, mientras se frotaba el brazo sunny volteo a verme algo incomoda, para después mirar a otro lado, ahora me doy cuenta de que ella prefería evitar el tema.

-Quiero que dejen de poner esas caras. – sugar por fin hablo, si no fuera porque la conozco bien, trataba de sonar molesta, pero creo que estaba a punto de quebrarse. – no quiero que sigan con ese tema, solo comamos… en silencio. – aunque estaba de acuerdo con eso, quería protestar, pero no pude hacerlo, como la primera vez que los vimos, sus "majestades" llegaron a comedor, de la manera más ruidosa posible, sus lacayos abriéndoles la puerta, y ellos entrando, riendo de manera cínica, dándose a notar para todos, una vez más, sugar incluso se puso pálida.

-No los mires. – ahora sour le dio un codazo a sugar. - ¡oye! – sugar volteo a mirarla a ella. –solo come… en silencio. – sugar me miro ahora a mí, y suspiro, y de manera forzada, comenzó a comer.

-¿Por qué todas están raras hoy? – todas miramos a lemon… creo que todas pensamos lo mismo ¿decirle o no?

-Hablamos después lemon. – sunny es la más indicada para decirle, por otro lado, sour solo miraba de manera fija a los reyes, eso se había vuelto una costumbre en ella, de alguna manera, sentía que buscaba algo en ellos, por lo que lemon nos había contado antes de ella, pareciera que realmente está esperando que ellos hagan algún movimiento, y después de lo que dijo moonlight, estoy segura de que puedo tener una muy buena ayuda para cuidar a sugar.

Después del almuerzo, las siguientes horas fueron muy molestas, cada vez que terminaba una clase, salía corriendo para ver a sugar, y verla entrar en su siguiente clase, para después irme a la mía, así fue hasta que terminaron las clases, curiosamente, y sin ponernos de acuerdo, las demás estaban esperándonos junto al casillero de sugar, ella igual que yo estaba sorprendida, pero yo estaba agradecida con eso.

-No voy a preguntar. – sugar no engañaba a nadie, aunque sonara seria, se le notaba contenta con esto, lemon se me acerco y me acerco su puño, obviamente, esperaba que chocáramos puños, solo reí un poco y lo hice, le mostré mi puño a sour, de principio, puso cara de no saber qué hacer, luego rodo los ojos e hizo lo mismo.

La salida fue más tranquila con esto, sunny y lemos fueron recogidas por el mismo auto, sour espero un par de minutos junto a nosotras hasta que igual, vinieron por sugar y por mí.

-Gracias por esto. – sabía que todo esto había sido su idea, ella se cruzó de brazos y volteo para otro lado.

-Solo cuídala. – fue lo único que dijo.

El auto comenzó a avanzar, ya estando en marcha paso algo que no suele pasar, sugar se acostó en el asiento y recargo su cabeza en mis piernas, y después suspiro, yo me recargue en el asiento y puse una mano en su hombro.

-Me estoy volviendo una molestia para ti. – solo solté una pequeña risa.

-Tal vez. – no podía evitar decir esto de manera divertida. – pero siempre busque una excusa para verte más seguido.

-Eres una persona horrible. – seguí riendo después de eso, por lo que vi, se estaba relajando poco a poco. – puedo quedarme un rato más contigo si quieres.

-Creo que pasare por hoy. – al menos lo intente. – tengo tarea por hacer, y estoy segura que tú también.

-Eres una aguafiestas. –para mi mala suerte, si tenía tarea por hacer, ahora yo suspire.

-Tendremos todo el fin de semana, así que no te desesperes.

Por fin llegamos a su casa, ella se levantó y se acomodó los lentes y el cabello y después salimos del auto, creí que tendríamos una despedida normal, pero esta vez fue ella quien se acercó a abrazarme, no pude evitar sonreír, y correspondí su gesto,

-Descansa. – ella me soltó, y yo por fin me alejé a la salida, y me fui a mi casa, me fui, con una sonrisa al verla por lo menos un poco relajada, por lo menos, por un rato la hice olvidar todo esto, es curioso que tuviera que ocurrir algo malo para poder tener más cercanía con ella, solo espero que esto tampoco nos lleve a algo muy malo.

Fin POV Indigo.

POV Cadence.

Por fin habíamos terminado, incluso Iron wil se veía muy cansado, aunque, fastidiado seria la palabra correcta, estuvo encerrado conmigo todo el día, creo que lo que más le molestaba era estar entre 4 paredes y estar sentado, ya que en cuanto terminamos, se levantó y comenzó a hacer una serie de estiramientos que me parecieron algo divertido.

-Ya puede retirarse a descansar entrenador, mañana tiene mucho que preparar. – termino sus ejercicios y se acercó a la puerta.

-Usted también debería descansar… dígame… ¿quisiera acompañarme a comer? – además del cansancio, tanto físico como mental, debía admitir que estaba algo hambrienta, pero aun tenia cosas por hacer antes de que terminaran las clases.

-Tendré que declinar la oferta, aun debo terminar algunas cosas, pero agradezco la invitación. – él se vio algo decepcionado, pero no insistió más.

-Está bien, nos veremos después decana. – salió de mi oficina, en cuanto el estaba afuera, me puse de pie y al igual que él, comencé a hacer estiramientos, podía escuchar claramente como crujían mis huesos, para dejar una leve sensación de descanso, después regrese a mi escritorio y solo reacomode los archivos y listas que había utilizado, después de eso solo me deje caer en mi asiento, con toda esta distracción no pude sacar de mi cabeza lo que había pasado en la mañana, después de todo este tiempo seguía sin saber cómo lidiar con este problema, y la verdad, temía decírselo a la directora, estoy segura que debe pensar que soy incompetente o algo parecido, pero debía admitir que a veces realmente necesitaba consejos para esto, y en esta ocasión, nuevamente lo necesitaba, tome el teléfono y marque el número, solo hubo 2 tonos y respondió.

-¿Diga?

-Sub directora luna.

-¿Cadence? ¿Cómo has estado? Hace tiempo que no llamabas. – la sub directora luna, de canterlot high, se había convertido y una buena asesora desde que la conocí en los anteriores juegos de la amistad, que también fue el primer evento importante al que fui cuando comencé a trabajar aquí.

-Quisiera decir que bien. – mentir no era lo mío, y la verdad tampoco sabía cómo suavizar las cosas, eso luna lo sabía también.

-Tomando en cuenta que inician las clases, debo suponer que estas algo saturada, pero no es por eso que llamaste ¿cierto? – ese tono tan serio, incluso imponente que tenía me hacía pensar que era alguien que podría leer mi mente, incluso pareciera que la tuviera enfrente y que hubiera notado mis expresiones, a veces eso asustaba un poco, pero solo cuando pasaba por teléfono.

-¿Crees que podríamos vernos para comer hoy? – la escuche soltar una pequeña risa.

-Por supuesto, me encantaría, si no tienes algún compromiso, podría ser al salir del trabajo.

-Me parece perfecto.

-¿Paso por ti? – aunque me gusta la idea de que pase por mí, en una ocasión pude notar que a cinch no le agrada mucho que ella venga.

-¿Te parece si nos vemos en el café de siempre? –volvió a reír, no me extraña.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos ahí a las 4.

-Ahí nos veremos, hasta luego. – colgué, realmente era la única persona con quien podía hablar sobre lo que pasa en la escuela, incluso, sobre otros temas, más que una consejera, la miraba más como una amiga, me gusta pensar que ella me considera así.

Un par de horas después ya estaba llegando a la cafetería, pude ver que el auto de luna ya estaba frente al sitio, lo que me hace pensar que realmente necesito conseguirme uno, al entrar la vi en una de las mesas que están junto a una de las ventanas, un sitio que siempre solemos ocupar.

-¿Llevas mucho esperando? – no me gustaba preguntar eso, pero siempre por inercia, hacia esa pregunta, y es que siempre, ella llegaba primero, y no me agradaba la idea de hacerla esperar.

-Acabo de llegar. – me mostro una sonrisa mientras volteaba a mirarme, nunca sabía si lo decía por amabilidad o era sincera, no quería romperme la cabeza pensando en eso así que me senté frente a ella. – y… ¿de qué quieres hablar? – siempre tan directa, eso me agradaba en cierto modo, ya que nunca sabia como comenzar, en este momento de hecho solo comencé a mover los brazos, no me salían las palabras, al final solo suspiré.

-Comenzaron los problemas de… violencia. – luna no se vio muy sorprendida, siguió con su expresión seria. – esta vez… fue el hijo de una de las enfermeras.

-No hay que ser adivina para saber que cinch mantendrá esto oculto dentro de la escuela. – luna conocía muy bien la actitud de cinch, y siempre me había expresado su desacuerdo en lo que hacía en cristal.

-Al ser la primera semana, prefiere que se de a conocer el rendimiento de los alumnos, y no los conflictos. – ella solo negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces ¿seguirá sin poner cámaras? Claro, el argumento de la privacidad de los estudiantes. – me causo un poco de gracia el verla ir mostrando su molestia, porque solía ser alguien que se mantenía muy fría en este tipo de asuntos.

-No estoy segura si eso podría servir, el problema principal siempre será que las victimas nunca señalaran a sus atacantes.

-Viven asustados. – eso era muy claro, y cada vez que veía a uno de los estudiantes que acababan de sufrir alguna agresión, era muy obvio el miedo que demostraban, y más cuando se les preguntaba quien había sido.

-¿Crees que deba organizar más pláticas sobre el acoso y el bullying?

-Para los nuevo podría servir. – no la vi muy convencida.

-¿Cómo lidias con esos problemas? – hasta donde sabia ella parecía ser muy respetada por sus alumnos, y temida por quienes no la conocían.

-En los últimos años no hemos tenido ese tipo de problemas, quizás, algo de acoso, pero no al grado de cristal. – eso me hacía sentir mal, no porque en su trabajo no fuera igual que en el mío, sino porque yo no podía encontrar una solución, ella seguramente noto mi reacción. – sé que no es lo que quisieras escuchar, pero, este tipo de situaciones suelen tener soluciones complicadas, podría pasar un tiempo hasta que se solucionen.

-Llevo ya unos años ahí, y no importa cuánto espere, siempre es igual. – no había notado que ya me había acomodado en mi lugar de una manera que cualquiera diría es incorrecta, hasta ese momento lo note, luna ya lo habría notado seguramente, pero parecía ignorar ese detalle.

-Por ahora, deja de lado todo eso, mañana tendrás mucho trabajo también ¿no es así? – ella nuevamente tenía razón, ni siquiera había comido aun, en ese mismo instante luna hizo una seña a la camarera del lugar, quien nos dejó la carta.

-Tienes razón, seguramente tu también debes tener mucho por hacer, y yo aquí solo estoy perdiendo tu tiempo. – volvió a soltar una leve risa, no estaba segura si estaba hablando de más o diciendo muchas tonterías.

-No seas tan tonta, apenas es la primera semana, si pierdes la calma ahora el resto del año solo te dedicaras a estresarte con cualquier pequeñez, has las cosas una a la vez. – ahora fui yo la que rio, al verme así luna solo sonrió y se acomodó en su silla.

-Eres una buena madre luna. – ahora soltó una risa corta pero muy marcada.

-¿Gracias? – no pude evitar reír también, estos eran los momentos de calma me eran tan necesarios, ojalá pudiera verla más seguido, creo que mi estrés sería menor teniéndola más cerca, por ahora, solo comeré en calma junto a ella y tener una charla amena, la cual, aunque suene un poco egoísta, preferiría alargar lo mas posible.


	7. Chapter 7

POV Sunny Flare.

Al fin es viernes, no podía decir que era algo muy bueno ya que nos hicieron llegar más temprano que de costumbre, de hecho, yo no tenía ningún problema con eso, pero lemon venia quejándose todo el camino desde que la recogimos , desde que la tarea le robo tiempo, hasta que se desveló jugando videojuegos, en eso ella tenía la culpa, pero si debía darle un poco de razón con la tarea, como sea, al menos logre que dejara los gimoteos al recordarle que perderíamos 2 horas de clases, aun me sorprende como es tan fácil hacer que se levanten sus ánimos.

No paso mucho tiempo para que llegáramos a la escuela y nos dirigiéramos al campo de entrenamiento, ahí el entrenador estaba organizando a todo el mundo en su respectivo equipo, creo que el equipo que más me sorprendió fue precisamente el de arquería, donde ya estaban sugar, indigo y sour junto a otras 2 chicas, el resto de los equipos eran de 10 personas o más, íbamos a acercarnos a saludar, pero…

-¡Ustedes! – nos señaló con una de sus raras poses. - ¡vayan con su equipo y esperen indicaciones! – lemon solo hizo un saludo a nuestras amigas al igual que yo y fuimos con nuestros compañeros de equipo, estuvimos esperando cerca de 10 minutos hasta que llegaron el resto de los compañeros que faltaban, después de eso nos llevaron al auditorio del instituto, específicamente tras bambalinas. – muy bien, esto es lo que va a pasar, los equipos serán llamados y serán presentados ante sus compañeros, después de eso tomaran asiento en el auditorio, eso es todo. – el se alejó hacia y nuevamente nos dejó esperando, aunque esta vez no fue tanto tiempo lo que esperamos.

-Muy buenos días estudiantes. – pudimos escuchar claramente a la decana cadence dirigiéndose a todos. – el día de hoy se dará una serie de anuncios acerca de acontecimientos, eventos próximos y el rendimiento del instituto. – yo solo miré a lemon quien solo hacia cara de aburrimiento, por lo que solo reí un poco.

-No te preocupes, seguramente las 2 horas se pasarán rápido con todo esto. – lemon no solo se balanceaba de atrás hacia adelante con la misma cara.

-Eso espero ¡ya quiero sentarme! – ella solo recargo su cabeza en mi espalda, solo negué con mi cabeza y traté de seguir escuchando a la decana, pero para ese momento ya había terminado su discurso.

Los siguientes minutos fueron algo aburridos, y eso es mucho decir, incluso yo esperaba nuestro turno para poder ir a un asiento, cuando eso por fin ocurrió, lemon no tardo en acomodarse en un asiento y quedarse dormida, después de un rato pudimos ver que el ultimo equipo fue el de arquería, también sour e indigo se veían bastante aburridas, poco después ellas tomaron asiento junto a nosotras, despertando a lemon, cuando por fin terminaron las presentaciones, casi habían pasado las 2 horas, por lo que pensamos que ya no habría más anuncios, pero lo siguiente no lo esperábamos.

-para lo siguiente, la directora cinch será quien de los siguientes anuncios. – la directora salió del lado izquierdo del escenario y fue directo al podio donde había estado la decana, e igual que la primera vez que la vimos, seguía con ese porte intimidante que la caracterizaba.

-Buenos días estudiantes, el día de hoy, me place dar cierto reconocimiento, debido a los resultados de los anteriores exámenes que presentaron. – la gran mayoría de los estudiantes comenzaron a murmurar. – sin embargo, este reconocimiento es muy especial, ya que será para una estudiante que ha demostrado ser quizás, la mejor estudiante que ha pisado esta escuela. – una vez más murmullos.

-¿Por qué no lo dice y ya? Ya quiero irme. – indigo definitivamente estaba bastante estresada, sour y sugar se veían muy desentendidas por lo que pasaba enfrente, y lemon… lemon se volvió a dormir.

-Sin más que agregar, les presento a la señorita twilight sparkle. – fue muy notorio el que nadie sabía cómo reaccionar, solo vi que sugar pareció reconocerla. – la señorita sparkle fue la única estudiante en el instituto en obtener una calificación perfecta, en todas y cada una de las pruebas que realizo, y no solo eso, sus calificaciones en general también han sido de calificación perfecta. – la chica mencionada se veía bastante apenada, incluso incomoda con todo lo que la directora decía, llego un punto en el discurso de la directora en el que comenzamos a escuchar mormullos de quejas de parte de varios compañeros. – quiero dejar en claro que ella debe ser un ejemplo a seguir para todos ustedes, ya que a pesar de que hubo calificaciones… digamos "sobresalientes" resultados como el de la señorita sparkle deben ser norma en esta institución, y espero que todos puedan comenzar a seguir su ejemplo y de esta manera, poner en alto el nombre de su escuela.

De alguna manera el discurso se volvió inaudible debido a las muchas quejas de varios alumnos, unos quejándose de que ahora nos presionarían a todos, otros que decían que estaban seguros de que habían obtenido mejores calificaciones, entre muchas otras cosas.

-Creo que a esto se refería moonlight, - indigo estaba recargada en su lugar incluso con las manos detrás de su cabeza, y pareciera que ya esperaba algo como esto.

-Así es como inicia la guerra. – sour estaba cruzada de brazos, sugar pareció darse cuenta de mi confusión.

-La directora acaba de ponerla en un pedestal en el que nadie querría estar. – aún me sentía un poco confundida, pero entendí un poco la situación.

-La directora impuso un modelo a seguir, y a nadie le gusto. – todas miramos a lemon, creo que eso lo ejemplifico mucho, para ese momento ya no prestamos atención a lo que cinch decía, pero lo siguiente que dijo capto la atención de todos.

-Con respecto a lo sucedido el día de ayer. – todo el mundo guardo silencio. – quiero dejar algo en claro, este asunto está siendo investigado, y los responsables, en cuanto sean descubiertos, recibirán el debido castigo que merecen, por el momento, les pido que mantengan esto lo mejor resguardado posible dentro de las instalaciones. – todo el mundo seguía en silencio, nadie parecía querer seguir hablando del asunto por lo que pude ver, sugar, como en otras ocasiones se vio incomoda por lo dicho por la directora. – por el momento, es todo, pueden comenzar a retirarse a sus clases, tengan un excelente día.

En cuanto la directora dejo el sitio todos comenzamos a salir, no hubo mucho que decir, una pequeña charla entre nosotras hasta que nos separamos para ir a nuestras clases, incluso el almuerzo paso bastante tranquilo, algo curioso es que sus majestades estuvieron bastante tranquilos, incluso, su entrada fue muy silenciosa.

-¡Espero que no tengas planes para mañana porque te vamos a secuestrar! – esa frase de lemon me saco de mis pensamientos, estoy segura que también a las demás.

-¿Te refieres a mí? – sour se señalaba a sí misma.

-Y cuando dices "vamos" supongo que te refieres a mi ¿verdad? – algo que tiene lemon es que siempre encuentra que hacer los fines de semana, y agradecía que me incluyera, aunque esta vez, era muy obvio que en esta ocasión incluiría a sour.

-Exactamente ¿ustedes tienen algún plan? – indigo le sonrió a lemon para después darle un par de palmadas a sugar en la espalda.

-De hecho, si, voy a darle un buen rato de relajación a esta señorita. – sugar solo rodo los ojos y siguió comiendo. – ¿ustedes que harán?

-Llevare a sour a conocer unos de mis sitios preferidos y quizás algún otro sitio de interés. -estaba usando ese tono de presentador de circo de nuevo, aunque por lo que dijo, creo que me imaginaba a donde iríamos.

-Como sea, ya les había dicho que nunca hago planes, así que por mi está bien. – era bueno ver que sour no puso mucha resistencia, incluso lemon se veía muy sonriente por esto, sour realmente le estaba dando la oportunidad de ganarse su confianza, esperemos que este primer fin de semana sea tan bueno como lemon espera.

Fin POV Sunny.

POV indigo.

El viernes paso extrañamente rápido, quizás fue por lo de la reunión, no lo sé, pero fue bastante tranquilo, no hubo otra golpiza o algo parecido, además de que los maestros no dejaron nada de tarea, casi podría decir que la suerte estaba de mi lado, la salida igual que ayer no tuvo novedades, sugar estaba tranquila, lo que a mí me tenía de la misma forma, casi no quería que llegáramos a su casa, pero sabía que ella si tenía algo de tarea, además de que estaba segura de que su madre ahora si estaría en casa.

-¿Nos ponemos de acuerdo esta noche? – sugar realmente se veía mejor hoy, volvió a esa manera de ser que la caracteriza, era algo bueno, pero no me gustaba mucho eso.

-Claro, pero si te desocupas antes, ya sabes, podemos charlar. – a diferencia de ayer, estaba sentada muy derecha y solo miraba por la ventana.

-Ya lo veremos. - solo sonreí y me acomodé en el lugar, aunque la comodidad duro poco, llegamos a su casa. – supongo que ya debes irte. – rodé los ojos al escuchar el tono que utilizo, realmente quería dejarme muy claro que ya estaba bien… eso o estaba ansiosa porque llegara el sábado.

-Bueno, te veo después. – me quede parada frente a ella, ella solo miro a su casa, seguramente buscando alguna señal de su madre.

-Nos vemos después. –y así se metió a su casa, era de esperarse, ya estaba acostumbrada a esa actitud, no la culpaba, pero a veces me gustaría que las cosas fueran menos incomodas para sugar, pero creo que solo es cuestión de tiempo, o al menos así lo espero.

Fin Pov indigo.

Pov Lemon.

Sábado, medio día, frente a la plaza comercial donde vinimos la primera vez con sour, junto a sunny, preferí elegir este sitio como punto de partida, aunque cuando se lo mencione a sour, casi me mando al diablo, pero logre mantener su atención al decirle que iríamos a otros sitios, en fin, ahora solo nos resta esperarla, aunque creí que llegaría antes.

-¿Crees que acabe por no venir? – sunny solo revisaba su teléfono.

-No creo que nos deje plantadas, no es ese tipo de persona. – guardo el aparato. - recuerda que vive más lejos, aún se está acoplando a la distancia. – ella se veía bastante despreocupada, por lo que he visto, ellas se tratan más, me daba un poco de envidia, especialmente porque yo soy quien más sabia sobre ella.

-Sabes… me da un poco de celos que ustedes ya se lleven tan bien, incluso… - se me quedo viendo con una ceja levantada. – creo que ya la conoces muy bien. – ella solo sonrió.

-No deberías sentirte así, aunque es curioso que lo menciones, tú hablas más con ella por mensajes ¿no es así? – eso era cierto, aún recuerdo como la hice desvelarse antes de los exámenes.

-Eso sí, pero a mí no me conto lo que a ti. – ella puso una expresión algo seria.

-Creo que tiene que ver la situación… no quiero ser pesimista, pero no me gustaría que la vieras en la situación en la que yo la vi, sería mejor que ella te cuente ese tipo de cosas en un ambiente más… ameno. – me dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo, acción que muy rara vez hace.

-Supongo que tienes razón. – aún recuerdo cuando me conto lo que le paso a sour, tenía razón, no sé cómo me sentiría de verla triste, o destrozada, a diferencia de sunny no suelo ser buena en ese tipo de situaciones.

-Y ¿qué vamos a hacer? – de repente sour ya estaba frente a nosotras, estábamos muy metidas en la plática que no la vimos llegar.

-¡Hey! – levante mi mano para chocarlas, ella solo me miro un poco extrañada, vi que miro a sunny que estaba detrás de mí, luego suspiro y sonrió para después chocarlas.

-Lemon es quien planeo eso así que yo la seguiré. – ¡yes! Ahora que tenía el permiso de sunny podría llevarlas a donde yo quiera, espero que sour se la pase tan bien como espero.

Fin Pov Lemon.

Pov sugarcoat.

No había considerado que pasaría gran parte de mi sábado en casa, supongo que indigo olvido ese detalle por la "emoción" pero el matar el tiempo no era un problema, leer un buen libro siempre era una buena opción, lo cual hice, hasta que llego la tarde, como otras ocasiones, mi madre dio su respectivo comentario acerca de que no debería juntarme con alguien como ella, etc. Indigo siempre habla sobre tener una charla con mi madre, pero pienso que eso solo nos daría problemas, así que prefería evitar que se encontraran en un mismo sitio… a veces me preguntaba si alguna de las 2 se ponía a pensar en el cómo me siento yo con esa situación, y más ahora que tengo sobre mí la mirada de personas potencialmente peligrosas… aunque, ahora indigo parecía querer cambiar eso, incluso me propuso el llevarme hasta la feria en bicicleta, cosa que me pareció un poco exagerada, no estábamos tan lejos, pero no creo que hubiera sido mucho problema que nos llevaran, pero esa era la manera de ser de indigo, no tuve que esperar tanto, el timbre sonó, y luego el interfono, por la hora sabía que era ella, siempre puntual.

-Vengo por la señorita sugarcoat. – nuestra empleada se dirigió a los controles de la puerta, y abrió para permitirle la entrada, yo esperaba en la sala junto a mi madre, quien solo mantenía la mirada sobre mí, la gente que nos conoce siempre han dicho que sale completamente igual a ella, cosa que no será tan mala si no fuera porque indigo solía bromear con eso, no tardo nada en entrar a la casa de la forma más silenciosa que le era posible hacerlo. – buenos días, señora, sugarcoat. – hablo de forma "Educada" y formal, era su manera de lidiar con mi madre.

-Señorita Zap, gusto en verla de nuevo. – mi madre no se esfuerza en mostrarle simpatía, siempre es muy claro su tono de desagrado hacia ella, indigo se acercó a mí y me tendió la mano para saludarme.

-¿Nos vamos? – me levante de mi lugar y mi madre carraspeo de repente.

-madre, regresare temprano.

-Señorita zap, espero que como es su costumbre, traiga a mi hija temprano. – era un poco aterrador, pero desde que entre a cristal note que cinch hablar muy parecido a mi madre.

-Así será señora. – indigo hizo una reverencia y al fin salimos de la casa, no fue sino hasta que pasamos la reja de la entrada, indigo pareció desinflarse. - ¡es una bruja!

-Estas hablando de mi madre.

-Eso no la hace menos bruja ¿o sí? – definitivamente odiaba ese odio que ambas se tenían, pero tampoco había manera de hacer que ambas se sienten a hablar y resolver sus diferencias.

-Bueno, ponte cómoda. – subió a la bicicleta y después yo me apoye en las clavijas traseras, - sujétate. – y comenzó a pedalear de manera calmada. – ¿qué tal tu día? – grito ya que el viento ya sonaba un poco en mis oídos.

-estuve leyendo. – me acerque a hablarle al oído y casi pierde el control, por lo que me abrace fuerte a ella.

-¡Perdón! ¿estás bien? – no dije nada, solo seguí aferrada ella. - ¡no vuelvas a hacer eso! –estoy muy segura de que estoy sonriendo, algo que también note, al estarme abrazando a ella, no solo sentía su calidez, también escuchaba los latidos de su corazón, que en ese momento eran un poco acelerados, me pregunto ¿será porque la sorprendí o porque está pedaleando?

-Esto es muy cómodo. – me di cuenta de que me escucho muy bien porque fácilmente noté que se rio, aunque el gusto duro poco a mi parecer, sentí muy corto el viaje, pero en parte, me agradaba más la idea de que teníamos más tiempo para pasarlo en la feria.

Fin Pov Sugarcoat.

Pov Sour sweet.

No podía decir que fue un día excelente, no fue malo, diría que estuvo bien, aunque a favor de lemon esta es la primera vez en años que salgo acompañada fuera de las salidas familiares, me sorprendieron muchos detalles de lemon, como el hecho de que ella y sunny hablaban muy fluidamente de música clásica, y fue peor cuando pasamos a una tienda de discos, aunque sabía un poco, no podía ir al ritmo de ellas, por otro lado las tiendas de ropa eran el terreno de sunny, no fue tan aburrido, pero tampoco fue tan entretenido, los únicos sitios donde parecía que coincidíamos era los artículos deportivos, lo cual era un poco interesante tomando en cuenta que superficialmente no parecemos deportistas, como dije, un día bastante bueno, paseando por calles que no conocía y que tenían de todo un poco, pero como la primera vez que salí con ellas, el hambre al fin nos alcanzó.

-¡Quiero comer! – y que bueno que lemon lo dio a notar. - ¡ahí hacen unas excelentes hamburguesas! – estaba señalando un establecimiento que estaba más o menos a una cuadra, el cual no habría visto der no ser por ella.

-Con el hambre que tengo, por supuesto que acepto. – al no ver protestas por parte de sunny fuimos directo al lugar, que se veía bastante concurrido.

-Ustedes vayan a ordenar, yo buscare un lugar. –me imagino que sunny hace los mismo que en la escuela, elegir lugar y arreglarlo, iba a preguntar que ordenaría, pero se me adelanto. –¡lemon sabe lo que quiero! – y así ella se alejó, y lemon y yo nos quedamos haciendo fila.

-Me imagino que ya han venido aquí antes.

-Sep, es uno de nuestros lugares de ocio, ya iras conociendo los demás. – no paso mucho hasta que logramos ordenar, para luego buscar a sunny, quien ya tenía un lugar listo para nosotras, después de que dejamos las bandejas con la comida vi que estaba buscando algo.

-¿Buscas los cubiertos? – no pude evitar sonar irónica, a lo que ella solo me miro con los ojos entre abiertos.

-Busco los condimentos. – tampoco me había percatado que no nos los habían entregado.

-No te preocupes, yo los traigo. – y así como lemon se ofreció, fue por ellos, yo aproveche y tome mi lugar frente a sunny.

-¿Enserio piensas que como todo con cubiertos? – reí un poco con eso.

-Nunca se sabe… hubiera sido gracioso verte comer una hamburguesa así. – por alguna razón, soltó una pequeña risa, creo que ella también se imaginó así.

-¡Aquí están! – lemon apareció de nuevo ya con varios paquetes de condimentos diferentes.

-Manos. – y como siempre, a seguir su protocolo, aunque ya me estaba acostumbrando a esto. – y ¿Qué te ha parecido el paseo hasta ahora?

-Diría que bien. – esa era la verdad, me la había pasado bien con ellas, el resto de la comida seguimos charlando, entre otras cosas, de la escuela, supongo que tenían planeado no hacer muchas preguntas, eso era en parte bueno, creo que ellas conforme pase más tiempo irán haciéndolas, y creo, que, en ese caso, ahora estaré dispuesta a responder.

Fin Pov Sour sweet.

Pov Indigo.

La tarde no iba como lo había planeado, pero iba bastante bien, habíamos subido a varias atracciones, en cuanto llegamos sugar decidió subir a la montaña rusa, según ella, para quitarla de en medio de una vez, y para no sufrir por las largas filas que esta implicaba, aunque, a ella esa cosa ya no parecía causarle ningún efecto, por el otro lado otras atracciones, le llamaban más la atención.

-Ya subimos a casi todo ¿quieres ir a ver otras cosas? – hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que, de nuevo, estaba algo distraída. –hey… ¿me oyes?

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde quieres ir? – solo la mire un poco molesta, pero no era su culpa, por mucho que lo intente, era difícil que sacara de su cabeza lo que tenía sobre ella, así que necesitaba más distracciones, y algo en la cercanía me dio la solución.

-¡Pasen pasen, den en el blanco y ganen excelentes premios! – y ahí estaba, tiro al blanco con rifles.

-Vamos ahí. – ella levanto una ceja y me siguió hasta el lugar.

-¡Si acierta 10 tiros puede llevarse grandes premios! – en ese momento me extendió un rifle, le entregue el dinero y tome el arma.

-muy bien, esto será pan comido. – en cuanto di el primer disparo me di cuenta de que la mira estaba desviada, ya que falle.

-Te hace falta mucha práctica. – bueno, al menos sugar ya se había centrado en mi… genial.

-Ya lo solucionare. – me dije en voz baja, los siguientes disparos, con un poco de maña logré acertar los 9 tiros restantes, algo que pareció no gustarle mucho a dueño del local.

-Bueno, estuviste muy cerca, pero puedes elegir algunos de los premios de la hilera intermedia. – había bastantes animales de peluche, aunque a mí me hubiera gustado llevarme un enorme tigre que vi, pensé en algo mejor.

-¿Cuál quieres sugar? – vi que agrando los ojos de golpe y luego se sonrojo, para después mirar a otro lado, y de reojo mirar los peluches.

-Ese gato está bien. – casi no la escuche por lo bajo que hablo, pero vi que se refería a un gato negro que estaba entre varios más.

-El gato por favor. – el tipo lo tomo y me lo entrego, y enseguida se lo entregue a sugar. – su premio señorita. – reí al decir eso y ella se volvió a sonrojar.

-Pudiste haber acertado los 10 tiros, realmente te falta más práctica. – volví a reír por esa reacción.

-La mira esta desviada, me las arregle para acertar los demás tiros. – me miro un poco extrañada, y luego miro el local.

-¿hacia dónde está desviada?

-Hacia la derecha, - simule sujetar el rifle de nuevo. – si, a la derecha.

-Dame un segundo. – ella se acercó al local, y se dirigió al dueño. – quisiera intentarlo. – el tipo la miro un poco extrañado y luego sonrió, ella le dio el dinero, y recibió el rifle, algo que me dejo un poco sorprendida en que se quitó los lentes, apunto por unos segundos, y comenzó a disparar, acertando a todos los blancos, dejando a sombrado al dueño, para después ponerse de nuevo los lentes. -¿Cuál quieres indigo? – la expresión de sugar fue obvia cuando me vio sonreír de oreja a oreja, no podía evitarlo, lo consiguió en la cara del tipo.

Un rato después íbamos caminando por el lugar, ella con su gato en brazos, y yo mi tigre en la espalda, este tipo de cosas no pasan tan seguido, pero, ahora ella fue quien me hizo pasar un buen rato aquí, aunque mi intención era que fuera yo quien lo hiciera para ella.

-Ya está atardeciendo. – se le notaba que no quería irse aún, aunque muchas de las atracciones que quedaban, eran para niños pequeños, no quedaba algo, y creo que, si aún tenía algo de preocupación en la mente, esto podría sacárselo.

-¿Qué tal ahí? – ella miro hacia donde apuntaba, su expresión era un poco rara ¿duda? No sabía.

-¿Ahí? – una ventaja era que la fila era bastante corta, ya mucha gente no acostumbraba subir, pero quienes lo hacían, bueno, solían ser parejas.

-¿No quieres? ¿la rueda de la fortuna te parece muy infantil? – la vi ahora un poco nerviosa, pero, si algo solía funcionar con ella, eran los retos.

-Está bien.

Ella fue directo a la fila sin esperarme, la seguí con una clara sonrisa, no tuvimos que esperar mucho, la fila avanzo rápido y subimos, lentamente fue subiendo hasta dejarnos a una buena altura, pero aun sin comenzar a funcionar como debía, aunque de principio se veía un poco nerviosa, dirigió la mirada a la ventana que tenía a lado, yo estaba en el extremo opuesto a ella, comencé a carraspear para llamar su atención… nada, así que decidí recurrir a algo diferente.

-Es un lindo atardecer ¿no crees? – ella reacciono, no como espere, pero reacciono, lentamente volteo a mirarme, con una ceja levantada, era una expresión un poco graciosa, pero aguante las ganas de reír. – y la vista del parque, y la ciudad, hacen la vista bastante buena. – su expresión era más graciosa a cada momento, pero también comenzó a pegarse mas a la ventana que antes estaba mirando y abrazo a su gato. –incluso, el ambiente es bastante…

-¡Ya entendí!... no sigas – ya estaba muy roja, me contuve lo mejor que pude para no soltar una carcajada, solo me reí un poco, me levanté y me senté a su lado.

-Ahora estamos en un sitio en el que solo estamos nosotras 2, nadie nos mira, nadie nos señala, nadie dice nada de nosotras. – su mirada ahora era de duda, miraba a otros lados, y de nuevo a mí, luego suspiro de manera pesada, pase mi brazo sobre ellas y la acerque para abrazarla. – solo quiero que la pases bien y te olvides de todo por este fin de semana ¿puedes hacer eso? – me agache para mirarla a la cara y volvió a desviar la mirada.

-Lo sé y lo agradezco, este tipo de cosas son nuevas para mí y lo sabes. – volví a reír de nuevo. – no me refiero a esto… ya sabes… lo de la escuela. – se volvió a sonrojar, eso era lo que quería, pero seguía sin dejar ir ese asunto, al menos lograba que lo sacara de su cabeza, por momentos, pero lo conseguía, de repente la rueda comenzó a moverse al fin, sugar esta vez miro hacia la vista que le había mencionado, y esta vez, ella se recargo en mí. – realmente es una linda vista. – lo único que pude hacer ahora, fue abrazarla, no dijimos más después de eso, solo disfrutamos el paseo y la vista, aunque tenía pensado hacer algo más movido, creo que hice bien en traerla, no solo para ella, sino también para mí.

Fin Pov indigo.

Pov Sunny Flare.

Por fin en casa, hacía mucho que no caminaba tanto, pero lemon realmente quería mostrar este lado suyo a sour, y parece que salió bien, sour estuvo muy a gusto, excepto por lo de la tienda de discos, pero fuera de ese detalle, pareció disfrutar mucho el paseo, supongo que lemon va a querer que sour y las demás hagamos lo mismo, no me parece tan malo, solo espero que sugar e indigo tengan otros lugares que mostrarnos, no quiero llegar a aburrirme de mis propios sitio preferidos, ya estaba en la computadora y vi que sour se conectó más temprano, toda la semana la veía conectarse más tarde, seguramente no practicaba los fines de semana, y así como se conectó, comenzó una video llamada.

-Ammm… buenas noches. – ella no traía micrófono ni audífonos, y se veía algo nerviosa.

-Buenas noches sour sweet ¿a qué debo la llamada? – ella se rasco la cabeza, luego un brazo.

-Solo… quería gradecer el buen rato que pasamos. – eso era raro ¿me agradecía a mí?

-De hecho, es a lemon a quien debes agradecer, ella lo planeo.

-Lo sé, pero… bueno tu sabes, este tipo de cosas son nuevas para mí, y la verdad, si no hubieras estado ahí, no sé cómo me hubiera ido con ella. – en ese momento fue audible el tono de su teléfono que indicaba que había recibido un mensaje de lemon. – y hablando de…

-Te dejo para que charles con ella. – reí un poco por esto. – estás haciendo bien las cosas, no te preocupes, solo se tu misma y todo estará bien.

-Gracias, hablaremos después… y una vez más, gracias. – termino la llamada y yo seguí con lo mío, pensándolo un poco, era lindo que sour también quisiera realmente llevarse bien con lemon, incluso, trataba de entender los gustos, no solo de lemon, si no los míos, verdaderamente lo estaba intentando, creo que esta semana inicio bastante bien, y termino bien, y si todo iba bien, la siguiente sería igual de buena.


	8. Chapter 8

Pov Sour Sweet.

De nuevo es lunes, y aunque en otros tiempos eso hubiera sido algo aburrido, o malo, ahora no lo era, no sé porque, incluso mi madre me dijo que me veía alegre, cosa que en parte me molesto, y la divirtió a ella, preferí no darle importancia y solo desayune tranquilamente con ella, mi padre nos acompañó unos minutos después e igual hizo notorio mi estado de ánimo.

-Te veo sonriendo… en lunes… antes de la escuela ¿todo va bien? – mi madre dejo la taza de café que bebía y me miro, seguramente esperando mi respuesta.

-La escuela va bien, gracias. – mi madre ahora miro a mi padre.

-Supongo que las practicas también van bien, digo, practicas todos los días. – ahora él bebía su café, generalmente no es raro ese interés en él, pero ahora había algo diferente, y no sabía bien por qué.

-Se supone que la próxima semana comienzan las competencias así que debo prepararme. – mi madre ahora sonrió.

-Es bueno verte tan animada ahora ¿Qué hay de tus nuevas amigas? – supongo que esa era la razón de sus preguntas.

-Están bien, nos estamos llevando muy bien. – quise sonar lo más neutral posible. – creo que ya debo irme, nos veremos en la tarde. – preferí salir rápido y evitar más preguntas.

-Diviértete. —mi madre ya se ve más animada también desde que entre a esta escuela, más desde que le mencione a mis amigas, hubo una ocasión el domingo qué sugirió que las invitara, ya lo consideraría especialmente porque igual, habría un interrogatorio, y la verdad no sé si quiero escuchar eso, de ellas ni de mi madre.

La llegada a la escuela no fue diferente en lo más mínimo, vi que sugar e indigo ya estaban en la acera esperando, por lo que me baje del auto justo frente a ellas.

-¡Hey! – indigo, igual que en otras ocasiones lemon había hecho, levanto la mano para que la chocara con ella… ¿acaso se habrán puesto de acuerdo?... deja vu, como sea, solo rodee los ojos y lo hice,

-Buen día. – sugar no perdía ese monótono modo de hablar.

-Buenos días ¿Qué tal su fin de semana? – cuando hice la pregunta, aunque trato de ocultarlo, sugar abrió un poco los ojos y miro a otro lado, mientras que indigo puso sus manos en la cintura y rio un poco.

-Estuvo bastante bien diría yo ¿verdad sugar? – la sonrisa que mostro fue un poco rara.

-Claro, lo fue. – ella seguía mirando en otra dirección, aunque fue perceptible una ligera sonrisa.

-¿y qué tal tú? Saliste con lemon y sunny ¿no? – Sugar se cruzó de brazos, se veía algo interesada.

-Estuvo bien, me llevaron a conocer sus lugares de ocio. – indigo rio un poco.

Después de unos minutos lemon y sunny llegaron y se nos unieron ya en la entrada de la escuela, no quería mencionarlo, pero por un segundo, paso por mi mente la escena de la semana pasada, pero nada de eso ocurrió, las demás estaban discutiendo su fin de semana, al menos sugar no parecía recordar nada de eso, incluso veía a indigo interesada en lo que discutían las demás, la verdad, esto me mantenía más tranquila, después de los saludos fuimos a nuestras clases, y algo que si tenía muy presente, es que la primer clase de este día la tendría junto a sunny, de cierta forma, el solo pensar eso me hacía sonreír, no sé bien porque.

Fin Pov Sour.

Pov Sunny.

Era un curioso ver como sour se veía… contenta, hace una semana era simplemente huraña y ahora se veía muy a gusto, definitivamente le hizo bien el salir, por otro lado, sugar se veía más relajada.

-¿En qué piensas? – sour me saco de mis ideas.

-En que hace una semana no te veías tan contenta. – así como así, se veía algo molesta.

-Toda la mañana me han dicho lo mismo, no sé qué se me apareció en la cara para que todos lo digan. – reí un poco por el comentario, y ella también lo hizo, era bueno ver que estaba sacando lo bueno de todo esto, cosa que ya era común.

-Creo que esa expresión te va bien. – ella pareció extrañarse, pero no le preste tanta atención porque el profesor llego, ella se acomodó en su lugar igual que yo. – hablaremos más tarde. - incluso yo está sonriendo, supongo que es un efecto de su estado de ánimo, como sea, este día ya había comenzado bien.

Fin Pov sunny.

Pov Sugarcoat.

Fue curioso que camino a nuestros respectivos salones, lemon mencionara el "buen" estado de ánimo de sour, una semana y realmente me es difícil todavía reconocer su estado de ánimo, aunque si, se le veía un semblante diferente, cualquiera que sea el caso fue lo único que capte del intenso interrogatorio que lemon nos hizo, aunque indigo respondía cada pregunta yo difícilmente le ponía atención.

-¿Entonces ella gano un peluche enorme para ti? – me detuve de golpe al escuchar la pregunta de sunny. – lemon alguna vez gano una lámpara para mí en un juego de lanzamiento de pelotas, pero ¿un peluche enorme? – la mirada de sunny era extraña, intercalaba la mirada entre indigo y yo, lemon solo sonreía de una forma bastante exagerada.

-Debieron verla, tiene la puntería de un francotirador. – indigo no ayudaba para nada en esa situación, agradecí que la propia sunny miro su teléfono y pareció darse cuenta de la hora.

-Creo que continuaremos esta charla más tarde. – ella junto a sour se alejaron en la misma dirección, mientras lemon, indigo y yo hicimos lo mismo.

-Nos vemos en un rato…- lemon me miro de manera inquisidora, y se me acerco bastante y susurro. – picara. – y se alejó corriendo riendo como una niña.

-¿Qué te dijo?- Por suerte indigo no escucho eso, pero si pareció notar que me puse nerviosa.

-Niñerías. –parece que la convencí, tomando en cuenta que hablábamos de lemon, fui por uno de los pasillos, e indigo hizo lo mismo. – te veo en un rato. - Me aleje y no voltee a verla.

Pasaron las horas hasta que llegamos a educación física, de las pocas ocasiones en que estoy con indigo y sour, en esta ocasión el entrenador parecía querer darles tiempo a varios de los equipos, pocas veces había visto varios grupos ocupando el campo al mismo tiempo.

-Quizás ya habrán notado que el campo está ocupado en su totalidad, eso es porque las competencias estudiantiles se acercan y se deben ir preparando todos los equipos. – era un poco raro verlo caminar con las manos detrás de él y caminando derecho, sin hacer sus típicas poses. – ustedes por ahora tendrán esta hora "libre" pero les sugiero practicar en la disciplina que les corresponde, al menos a quienes están en alguno de los equipos, es todo. – se alejó hacia un grupo que estaba algo alejado del nuestro.

-¿Qué quieren hacer? – indigo parecía querer hacer algo en especial, pero alguien más llamo nuestra atención.

-Antes quisiera hablar con ustedes. –era moonlight raven, era curioso verla con la ropa deportiva y el cabello recogido, incluso venia junto a su hermana, quien tenía la misma expresión alegre del otro día, sour se le acercó y le extendió la mano, moonlight respondió el saludo.

-¿Vienes a supervisarnos? – sour solo se cruzó de brazos frente a ella.

-Algo así, en realidad ¡auch!… - sunshine recibió un codazo por parte de su hermana.

-Quería corroborar que realmente sean tan buenas, tenemos un sitio para nuestra práctica. – por un lado era bueno tener algo que hacer, por el otro, indigo se veía algo desanimada con eso.

-Por mi está bien. –mi respuesta no le gusto a indigo eso fue muy claro, sour no pareció molestarle esto.

Por cerca de 30 minutos estuvimos realizando tiros a las dianas, no hacía falta ver que sour seguía con su facilidad para tirar, aunque moonlight constantemente se le acercaba para darle consejos o corregirla, lo que era un poco raro, no fallaba ningún tiro.

-¿Qué tanto crees que le está diciendo? – la repentina pregunta de indigo me caso de golpe de mis ideas.

-La está dando consejos sobre cómo sostener y apuntar el arco. – ambas volteamos a mirar a sunshine, de quien nos habíamos olvidado por completo. – sour es buena, pero necesita algunos puntos que refinar.

-Puedo decir que lo hacen bastante bien. – la chica gótica se acercó junto con sour, se veía satisfecha. – creo que lo harán bien, por ahora, creo que será todo, sunshine, vámonos. – las hermanas se retiraron del lugar, nosotras por otra parte nos dirigimos a los vestidores, la hora del almuerzo se acercaba y preferíamos tomarnos nuestro tiempo en esta ocasión para cambiarnos.

La hora del almuerzo llego sin complicaciones, fue curioso que muchos de los estudiantes esperaban hasta el último minuto para cambiarse y muy pocos, como nosotras iban al comedor, con calma, imagino que quieren prepararse lo mejor posible, no sé si nosotras llegaremos a ese punto de exigirnos tanto, solo el tiempo lo dirá, por ahora, solo quisiera sentarme a comer tranquilamente… ¿tranquilamente? Ahora que lo de repente recordaba era un detalle que hasta ahora había olvidado.

-Lemon y sunny ya tienen lista nuestra mesa. –la manera de sour de decirlo me recordó a cuando voy a algún restaurante con mi madre, pero en efecto, como otras veces, sunny ya tenía lista la mesa, así que ocupamos nuestros respectivos lugares.

-Vimos que todos los equipos se están preparando, seguramente nosotras también estaremos practicando. – sunny parecía ansiosa por ir a las practicas, y era notorio, tanto ella como lemon tenían solo una pequeña cantidad de comida enfrente, aunque lemon no se veía tan a gusto con eso.

-Pero tengo hambre.

-Debiste desayunar bien. – a sunny no pareció importarle las protestas de lemon, pero entendía el porqué de eso, indigo y sour parecían divertidas con esto y siguieron con su comida, lo que molestaba a lemon, quien parecía querer seguir protestando, pero alguien la interrumpió.

-Disculpa. – una chica llamo la atención de sunny.

Fin Pov sugarcoat.

Pov Sunny flare.

Siempre son molestas las interrupciones, pero más lo son cuando estás pasando tiempo con alguien más, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Aparentemente la decana quería hablar de algo conmigo y la profesora de historia antes de que se reanudaran las clases.

-sabes no tienes que acompañarme, puedes continuar con tu almuerzo. – la chica que habían enviado a darme el mensaje me seguía de cerca, en parte me apenaba que igual que a mí la hayan sacado para un asunto que bien podría haber esperado.

-No ay ningún problema, además, tengo que estar ahí cuando llegues. – era curioso verla tan nerviosa, podría creer que estuviera impaciente, o quizás molesta, pero ¿nerviosa, asustada?

Cuando llegamos al salón, me di cuenta de que estaba cerrado, tampoco se veía nadie dentro del mismo, lo cual era muy raro.

-Perdón. – cuando la escuche decir eso, se notaba dolor en sus palabras, pero también escuche otra puerta abrirse detrás de nosotras, apenas voltee a mirar algo cubrió mi cabeza, y también pude sentir como cubrían mi boca.

Fin Pov Sunny.

Pov Sour Sweet.

Después de que sunny se fue no paso mucho para que terminara el almuerzo, al parecer lemon sabia la combinación de su locker por lo que ella llevaría sus cosas y las guardaría, por el otro lado sugar e indigo estaban en su propio mundo, lo que era un poco extraño ya que lemon solo las miraba y reía, creo que son el tipo de cosas que no suelen pasar cuando sunny está presente, las clases siguiente fueron bastante normales y tranquilas, pasando un par de clases recibí un mensaje, no era raro que alguien recibiera un mensaje entre clase y clase, todos tomábamos la precaución de poner los teléfonos en vibración, no solía recibir ninguno, por lo que con un poco de cuidado, revise mi teléfono, era un mensaje de lemon, normalmente ignoraría el mensaje para revisarlo más tarde, incluso me atrevo a pensar que sunny la instruyo para no interrumpir entre clases… a menos de que sea una emergencia, esa idea paso por mi cabeza, por lo que decidí revisar el mensaje.

 **"¿sabes algo de sunny? ¿Te ha llamado? ¿Te a mandado algún mensaje? No llego a la clase de deportes y no responde a mis mensajes"**

Eso era muy raro, estaba muy segura de que en efecto, sunny le avisaría a lemon sobre salir antes o cualquier emergencia, respondí el mensaje respondiendo que no sabía nada de ella, trate de concentrarme en la clase, pero casi enseguida recibí otro mensaje suyo, esta vez fue algo tan simple como "te veo en cuanto termine la clase" la verdad esto me puso a pensar un poco, iba a enviarle mensajes a sugar e indigo, pero seguramente lemon ya lo habría hecho, en lugar de eso le envié un mensaje a sunny, un "¿te encuentras bien?" para empezar, mire un par de minutos el teléfono sin ninguna respuesta, de repente me di cuenta de que una chica a mi lado solo se me quedo mirando extrañada, así que guarde el teléfono, y trate de poner atención de nuevo, pero me era difícil, al fin sentí vibrar mi teléfono… era un mensaje de indigo.

 **"sunny no responde mis mensajes ¿tú has tenido suerte?"**

Estaba a punto de responder pero esta vez llego uno de sugarcoat.

 **"Lemon me pidió que llamara a sunny flare pero no responde ¿paso algo?**

Eso era todo, les envié el mismo mensaje a todas "nos vemos en el locker de sunny" no quedaba mucho para que terminara la clase, pero por todo esto, la espera se hizo larga, pero en cuanto la campana sonó, tome mis cosas y Salí corriendo, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto, y espero que solo sea paranoia.

Fin Pov Sour.

Pov Sunny Flare.

Al parecer había perdido el conocimiento, estaba totalmente a oscuras, pero era por lo que estaba cubriendo mi cabeza, parecía ser una bolsa de tela o algo parecido, pero eso no era lo que me tenía desconcertada, no podía moverme, ni brazos, piernas, ni siquiera podía mover mi cabeza, y cuando trate sentí como tiraba de mi cabello, lo cual me hizo soltar un quejido de dolor.

-Parece que nuestra invitada ya despertó. – pude reconocer fácilmente esa voz, era svengallop, podía escuchar también que no estaba solo, podía escuchar que había más personas ahí, pude reconocer pasos de tacones acercándose a mí, y así como escuche que ya estaba frente a mí, me quito lo que vi, era una bolsa de tela, y quien la sostenía era sassy saddles.

-¿Dónde estamos? –no podía mirara ninguna dirección, solo hacia enfrente y al techo, vi algunas máquinas que no podía reconocer. -¿Por qué me trajeron aquí? – era muy notorio mi nerviosismo, incluso sé que comencé a soltar lágrimas.

-¡estamos en la zona abandonada de la preparatoria cristal! Específicamente en lo que se supone es el taller de mecánica. –ella pareció querer mostrarme el lugar, por más que tratara de mirar mi entorno no podía, ella pareció notar eso y regreso a estar frente a mí. – este sitio es óptimo para tener una charla tranquila y sin interrupciones, adelante puedes probar. – no lo pensé 2 veces cuando lo dijo.

-¡AUXILIOOOOO! ¿ALGUIEN ME ESCUCHA? ¡POR FAVOR! – mi reacción obviamente molesta bastante a sassy, aun tenia cubiertos sus oídos y su expresión era de clara molestia, la cual cambio a una sonrisa burlona.

-Como podrás ver, este lugar aísla muy bien el sonido, como dije, este lugar mantenía funcionando maquinaria pesada y debían mantener el ruido encerrado, en fin, tú y nosotros tenemos algunos asuntos a tratar. – de ambos lados de donde me tenían aparecieron svengallop y blue blood.

-Veras, hace unos días tu amiga sugarcoat nos hizo saber que no estaba interesada en formar parte de nuestra agrupación. – pude escuchar como svengallop estaba caminando detrás de lo que me sujetaba el cabello. – ese tipo de cosas no suelen pasar, además de que, de alguna manera… -ahora lo tenía frente a mí. –esa información casi se esparció por la escuela, pero pudimos evitar que ocurriera, sin embargo…

-El hecho de que ambas sean tan "buenas amigas" nos puso a pensar que quizás… -blue blood también comenzó a rodearme, los momentos en que no los veía solo esperaba que no estuvieran haciendo alguna otra cosa extraña, pero por fin vi reaparecer a sassy.

-Quizás esa lealtad que las amigas suelen tener, pudiera ser un problema, y con eso nos referimos a que podría cambiar tu decisión acerca de estar con nosotros. – ella al parecer ya tenía un asiento junto a mí, ya que la vi ponerse muy cómoda a mi lado. – voy a ser directa contigo, y quiero que seas lo más honesta posible. – pude notar que otros alumnos también estaban ahí ya que estos comenzaron a salir del sitio por una puerta que estaba directamente frente a mí. -¿quieres formar parte de nuestro grupo? Ya sabes, la elite de esta escuela, los que estamos por encima de los demás, los que decidimos quienes se quedan y quienes se van. – los otros 2 solo estaba de pie a los lados de esta, también esperando mi respuesta.

-¿Por qué hacen esto? – saque algo de coraje para saber qué es lo que iban a hacerme, mi respuesta era más que obvia, pero lo que ellos planeaban… no quería demostrar el miedo que estaba sintiendo, pero ellos ya parecían haberlo notado.

-Supongo que es un no… - ella se puso de pie de manera muy tranquila. –para responder a tu pregunta… es para enviarle un mensaje, no solo a tu amiga, sino a todos en esta escuela, tu sabes, como ese pequeño nerd al que dejamos en el campo, algo apropiado, ya que no quiso decirnos a quien más le menciono lo de sugarcoat.

-¿Le hicieron eso porque el escucho el rechazo de sugar? - ¿algo tan despreciable, por haber estado en el lugar equivocado?

-eso… y… ser alguien indigno de este lugar ¡ahora déjame mostrarte lo que te toca a ti! - en ese momento tanto blue blood como svengallop salieron del lugar solo riendo de manera silenciosa… eso no podía ser bueno. – como ya te habrás dado cuenta tus brazos y piernas están completamente inmovilizadas, pero no es algo… permanente. – de una pequeña bolsa saco una vela. – esta pequeña será la que te soltara, ya que la encenderé y la dejare para que queme la cuerda… aunque esto no te dejara ir. – volvió a sentarse junto a mí y comenzó a acariciar mi frente. – lo que tiene mantiene inmóvil tu cabeza es una prensa hidráulica. - ¿una qué? – en específico, está aplastando tu cabello… idea mía.

-¿PORQUE?

-Escuche a varios de nuestros chicos, incluso a blue blood, hablando de lo atractiva que eres… ese tipo de ideas no suelen ser buenas, especialmente porque algunos de sus comentarios hablaban de que… bueno, eras más linda que yo... – aunque trataba de sonar burlona, era muy claro que estaba furiosa, y era porque me veía como una amenaza. - los controles de la prensa están exactamente al otro lado de donde estas, pero bueno, desde esta posición no los alcanzaras, así que… - de la misma bolsa saco un viejo cuchillo oxidado. - para liberarte, bueno, no hace falta decir mucho. – volvió a levantarse y esta vez, lo que utilizaba como asiento estaba junto a mí, ahí puso el cuchillo. – aquí dejare tu teléfono. – lo puso en otra de las maquinas que estaban frente a mí, inalcanzable, después de eso me mostro de nuevo la vela, vi que la puso detrás de mí. – diviértete.

Fue hasta la puerta la cual golpeo, le abrieron y salió… sin mirar atrás, y yo está ahí, ahora en completo silencio… fue ahí que comencé a llorar, no sabía si era por enojo, frustración, o miedo, comencé a gritar de nuevo un par de minutos pero no hubo respuesta de ningún tipo, de repente sentí que mis ataduras se aflojaron, pude mover poco a poco mis extremidades hasta que me solté, pero lo que aún quedaba por liberar, era mi cabello, ese detalle mi hizo llorar de nuevo, no sé por cuanto estuve así, meditando lo que haría, hubo momentos en los que creo que me quede dormida, no supe cuánto tiempo hasta que escuche sonar mi teléfono, por el tono, sabía que era lemon, me di cuenta que quizás llevaba un par de horas ahí, al no verme en deportes seguramente trataría de localizarme, trate de mover la cabeza para ver si poco a poco podía liberarme de este aparato, pero no había ningún progreso con eso, escuche sonar el teléfono varias veces más, hasta que escuche otro tono, el de sour, lo curioso es que no hubo otro tono de su parte, pero unos segundos después escuche otro, el de indigo, de igual manera, sonó varias veces también hasta que también comencé a escuchar el tono que me indicaba que ahora era sugarcoat quien llamaba, así estuvo por varios minutos, hasta que dejo de sonar, así estuvo un pequeño lapso de tiempo, y volví a escuchar el tono de lemon, me puse a pensar ¿Cuánto tiempo estaría aquí? ¿ellas me buscarían? ¿me buscarían específicamente aquí? ¿pensarían que me fui a otra parte? A tientas busque el cuchillo que sassy dejo a mi lado, lo mire por unos segundos.

-Eres una maldita.

Fin Pov Sunny.

Pov Sour Sweet.

No tuve que esperar para ver a las demás llegar junto conmigo, lemon y sugar se veían especialmente preocupadas, sugar traía en sus manos sus libros y cuadernos, pareciera que igual que yo salió rápidamente.

-¿Sigue sin responder? – no se me ocurría que otra cosa decirle, tampoco se me ocurría otra cosa.

-¿A dónde se pudo haber dio? Dices que si fuera algo importante te habría avisado ¿cierto? – ahora hasta indigo se veía preocupada, seguramente todas tenían la misma idea en mente, pero ninguna quería mencionarlo.

-Si le paso algo ¿Dónde la buscaríamos? –sugar abrazaba sus cosas, yo pensaba igual ¿Dónde la buscaríamos? no tuve mucho tiempo para seguir pensando porque de nueva cuenta, alguien fue a interrumpir.

-Ammm ¿disculpa? –igual que en el almuerzo con sunny, otra chica trataba de llamar mi atención.

-¿Qué… pasa? Trate de no sonar molesta con ella, aunque mi estado de ánimo no era el mejor ahora.

-Ammm sus "majestades" quieren hablar contigo… ahora… en las gradas del campo de entrenamiento. – la chica se veía nerviosa, quizás por como estábamos ahora.

-Seguro… los atenderé enseguida. – la chica no se veía muy convencida por mi respuesta, pero pareció aceptarla y se fue, no tenía tiempo para lidiar con esos payasos, especialmente ahora.

-Esto ya es muy sospechoso. –indigo tenía razón, sugar se veía cada vez peor, y ni que decir de lemon.

-volveré a llamarla. – lo que ambas decían solo puso más nerviosa a lemon, quien se veía ya desesperaba, aunque lo que no esperábamos era la reacción de lemon, notamos que su reacción fue por una canción que sonaba por el pasillo, ella miro en esa dirección, y nosotras hicimos lo mismo y la vimos, sugar dejó caer sus cosas para después cubrir su boca, lemon hizo lo mismo con su teléfono, un "rayos" fue lo único que escuche de indigo, pero su tono, no sabía identificarlo, yo… al verla… verla así, su maquillaje completamente corrido, manchando su rostro, su ropa bastante sucia, y su cabello, cortado de una manera que solo podría describir como horrible.

-…No… no podía responder… - se dejó caer, pero lemon fue bastante rápida para atraparla y abrazarla, ambas comenzaron a llorar, igual que sugar quien se acercó también a abrazarlas, indigo se veía confundida, igual que yo seguramente, pero una sola idea paso por mi cabeza.

-Voy por ellos… - todas excepto sunny me voltearon a ver.

-Voy contigo. – indigo ahora se veía bastante molesta, y esa respuesta solo hizo que sugar se levantara de golpe.

-No… - mi respuesta la desconcertó.

-¿PORQUE NO? – tenia tanto ahora en mi cabeza, pero algo que hasta ahora había notado en mi era que había lágrimas en mis ojos.

-Porque cuando termine… alguien tendrá que cuidarlas… - solo me di la vuelta comencé a caminar, quería creer que indigo entendía bien lo que iba a pasar, ellos habían hecho este tipo de cosas antes, todos lo sabían, pero no parecía que hubiera alguna consecuencia, no pagaban por eso ¿qué podía hacer? Solo se me ocurría una cosa, y no había forma de que terminara bien, sin darme cuenta, casi llegue al campo de entrenamiento, limpie las lágrimas que había dejado caer en el camino, llegue hasta las gradas, y en efecto, ahí estaban, bajo las mismas, la tipa larguirucha, el ñoño, "favio" y una parte de su sequito.

-¡Señorita sour sweet! Es bueno ver que pudo deleitarnos con su presencia. –el tipo de lentes parecía querer llamar mi atención, yo trataría de disimular lo mejor posible también.

-Y… ¿a qué debo que quieran hablar conmigo? – su reina se acercó un poco, solo me miro e hizo una mueca muy clara de desagrado.

-De hecho, la necesitamos para que envié un mensaje a su amiga sugarcoat. – así que de esto se trataba, su maldito capricho con sugar.

-y ¿Cuál es el mensaje? – me di cuenta de que un par de sus lacayos estaban ya detrás de mi… esto iba a ponerse muy feo, y su reina lo sabía, y parecía que quería disfrutarlo

-Uno muy simple de hecho. – y la oscuridad llego.


	9. Chapter 9

Pov Cadence.

Una vez más… una vez más se repetía la situación, en esta ocasión había sido una chica de primer año, en este caso, al parecer sus amigas fueron quienes la encontraron… no puedo imaginar lo que sintieron al verla en ese estado, mi tren de paranoia fue interrumpido cuando tocaron la puerta de mi oficina.

-Con su permiso decana. – la recepcionista se veía decaída, lo cual no era extraño, ella acompaño a las chicas a la enfermería.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿le hicieron daño? – una de mis mayores preocupaciones era precisamente eso, generalmente las humillan, pero no quería descubrir que ya habían cambiado su manera de atacar.

-Fuera de su cabello, no hubo ningún daño físico, aunque una de sus amigas tuvo un ataque de ansiedad, pero la enfermera le dio un calmante. – cuando menciono eso sentí un escalofrió.

-Gracias, es todo… puedes retirarte. – después de que salió yo me derrumbe sobre mi escritorio, ya había informado a cinch sobre el asunto, y como ya antes había pensado, ella se mostró muy molesta, realmente creo que me ve como una incompetente, aunque en el caso de esta chica, ella estaba dispuesta a señalar a sus atacantes, pero, aunque algo que no me agradaba, era que, sin algo sólido, no podría proceder contra ellos, como en otras ocasiones. - ¿debería llamar a luna? ¿y qué le diré? ¡acabo de hablar con ella! Realmente estas cosas están acabando conmigo. – de repente volvieron a golpear a mi puerta.

-Decana cadence, una alumna quiere hablar con usted, dice que es urgente. – por un segundo me llego otro escalofrió ¿otro ataque? ¿el mismo día? – ella pareció darse cuenta de mi reacción. – la hare pasar enseguida. – ella se alejó de la puerta y le permitió entrar a una chica que ya conocía, moonlight raven, ella al estar dentro cerró la puerta.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte? – ella se acercó a mi escritorio, se veía algo alterada, lo que me puso un poco nerviosa. - ¿pasa algo?

-Hubo otro ataque… - seguramente mi rostro fue muy claro cuando ella dijo eso ¿hablada de la chica de hace un rato o realmente hubo dos ataquen en un día?

-¿Cuándo? – fue lo único que salió de manera casi silenciosa de mí.

-Hace unos minutos… - del bolsillo de su chaleco saco su teléfono. – lo grabe… todo… la victima… los atacantes… todo.

Fin Pov Cadence.

Pov Sour Sweet.

Y aquí estaba yo, recargada en uno de los lavabos fuera de los vestidores, haciendo lo posible por no vomitar… lo cual no logre, estaba mareada, sentía mucho dolor… y sangraba… hacia mucho que no me sentía asi, aunque a diferencia de esa ocasión, ahora no fui una víctima… lave mi cara lo mejor que pude, pero no creo que haya sido suficiente, aun me sentía mareada y estoy muy segura de que mi andar tambaleante y el estado de mi ropa… y quizás mi rostro magullado llamaban muy bien la atención de quienes me iba encontrando por el camino, por la cantidad de gente creo que ya era la hora de la salida por lo que me fui directamente a la salida, aunque una idea paso por mi cabeza, revise mis bolsillos y encontré mi teléfono, que curioso que no le hubiera pasado nada, pero eso no era lo importante, busque el nombre de lemon y la llame.

- _¿sour? ¡por favor dime que eres tú y que estas bien!_ – no sé si era por los golpes, pero era muy extraño escuchar a lemon así, pero era entendible, lo que le paso a sunny, y lo que seguramente pensaba que me paso a mí.

-¿Cómo esta sunny? - Era lo que me interesaba saber ahora.

- _la trajimos a su casa… ella está bien, aun esta algo… shokeada, pero ya la están atendiendo. –_ eso me tranquilizaba mucho, ahora tenía que ir a verla.

-¿Puedes darme su dirección?

- _¿Estás bien? Te escucho muy rara_.

-Estoy bien, solo envíame la dirección, quiero ver como esta. – si le decía lo que paso seguramente no querría que fuera, pero necesitaba verla.

- _está bien, ahora te la envió, pero me alegra escucharte y saber que estas bien, te veo después._ – colgó… es una lástima tener que desilusionarla, y no será la única hoy, al acercarme a la entrada el chofer de mi padre entro en pánico al verme y corrió hacia mí.

-¿QUE FUE LO QUE PASO? –debía estar mal, trato de cargarme, pero no se lo permití, caminé hasta el auto y entre. – ¡la llevare al hospital ahora! – en ese momento recibí el mensaje de lemon, era la dirección de sunny.

-Primero llévame aquí. – le di mi teléfono, era obvio que no quería. – cuando me dejes ahí puedes llamar a casa y decirles. – no muy convencido comenzó a conducir, conforme íbamos avanzando comenzaba a sentir como la adrenalina ya me abandonaba y comenzaba a sentir cada vez más dolor en el cuerpo, pero no me importaba, solo quería llegar y verlas a todas, especialmente, ver que sunny estuviera bien.

-Llegamos. – tan metida estaba en mi cabeza que no había notado que habíamos llegado, era realmente cerca, no me extrañaba que fuera una mansión, el chofer bajo para hablar por el interfon y anunciarnos, apenas unos segundos después abrieron la reja, el volvió al auto y condujo hasta la puerta principal por la que lemon salió para recibirnos, en cuanto salí del auto su expresión fue una que no creí ver, había tristeza, era curioso porque solo una ocasión antes la vi así, y no creí que se repetiría.

-¿Qué te hicieron? – tomo mi cabeza con cuidado, pareciera como si creyera que se me iba a romper o algo parecido y comenzó a revisarme, quería que parara, pero no quería hacer algo abrupto, solo le tome una mano y ella enseguida se detuvo.

-¿Dónde está? – me miro confundida, pero enseguida reacciono.

-Está en su cuarto, ahora esta con su madre, pero sabe que venias… - comencé a caminar hacia la casa, ella venía detrás de mí. – no… no te vez muy bien… - una mujer nos abrió la puerta, claramente una sirvienta quien al verme reacciono como se esperaba, cubriéndose la boca para evitar soltar un grito al verme, escuche claramente cuando lemon le dijo en voz baja que trajera un botiquín, al llegar a la sala vi que en uno de los sillones estaba sugar que tenía las manos cubriendo su rostro, e indigo estaba sentada junto a ella aparentemente consolándola, esta al verme reaccionó como todo el mundo, eso se estaba volviendo molesto.

-Sabía que no debí dejarte ir sola. – sugar reacciono a eso y volteo a mirarme, era difícil saber si había llorado o no, ahora me daba cuenta de lo mucho que esto las afectaba, lo que le paso a sunny, y ahora verme a mí en estas condiciones.

-Estoy bien, solo vine a ver como estaba sunny… - miré a lemon, esperando que me dijera donde estaba su cuarto, y pareció entender rápido.

-Sube las escaleras, luego a la derecha, es la última puerta del pasillo. – subí las escaleras, escuché a medias como lemon me pedía esperar a que llevaran el botiquín, pero solo subí y seguí las indicaciones de lemon, al estar frente a la puerta, claramente pude escuchar como había 2 personas conversando, y de repente la puerta se abrió frente a mí.

-Cielos santo ¿jovencitas estas bien? - una mujer que supongo es la madre de sunny, quien al verme… bueno, tuvo la reacción de siempre.

-soy sour sweet, y si estoy bien ¿puedo ver a sunny? - ella volteo a mirar el cuarto, luego volvió a mirarme no muy convencida.

-Está bien, solo no… la alteres. – se hizo a un lado y me permitió entrar, al salir cerró la puerta, y cuando mire el cuarto vi que ella estaba sentada sobre su cama y había una silla frente a ella, seguramente su madre habría estado sentada ahí antes, no me había notado aun, así que me senté frente a ella, hasta ese momento me miro, su reacción fue un poco diferente, acerco sus manos a mi rostro, no sé si para examinarme, porque parecía no creer que yo fuera real.

-A ti si te lastimaron. – su tono era de mucha tristeza, en sus ojos se acumularon lágrimas, era claro que ya había llorado, pero esa combinación por fin me hizo sentir abrumada.

-No te preocupes… no es para tanto… - su expresión era difícil de descifrar, pero lo qué hizo después me hizo darme cuenta de lo que significaba, me dio un golpe en el hombro.

-¿Te has visto en un espejo? – me arrastro hasta su tocador… realmente me veía peor de lo que me imagine, tenía cortes en el pómulo que ya estaba algo hinchado, en la frente sobre mis cejas además de que tenía sangre seca saliendo de todas esas heridas y en las comisuras de mi labio y un poco saliendo también de la nariz, y claro, no podía olvidar el ojo morado, de igual forma el dolor en todo el cuerpo me recordaba lo magullada que me encontraba realmente. – necesitas descansar. – de nueva cuenta me llevo hasta su cama, esta vez, me hizo sentarme en ella.

-Descansare más tarde, además… esto es lo que merezco.

-¿De que estas hablando? –ella estaba a unos pasos de la puerta.

-Te prometí cuidarlas… y ahora mírate. –creí que se sorprendería o que comenzaría a llorar, en lugar de eso, se me acerco muy molesta.

-¡Esto no es cuestión de culpas o karma o tonterías de esas! ¡ESTO NOS LO HICIERON UN MONTON DE MEGALOMANOS ESTUPIDOS! – así como exploto, respiro profundamente y recupero la compostura, puso sus manos sobre mis hombros y me miró fijamente. – sé muy bien que no necesitas que te cuiden… y sé muy bien que esto es porque te defendiste. – su expresión cambio poco a poco por una de severidad. – lo que no me imagino, es que era lo que tenían planeado hacerte. – ahora su expresión era de preocupación. – a mi querían humillarme… - su voz fue quebrándose poco a poco, mi reacción fue simplemente abrazarla, ella correspondió mi acción, lo que me causo algo de dolor en el cuerpo. – no me vuelvas a asustar así. – dijo seguido de volverme a golpear.

-Para estar preocupada, eres muy violenta. –ella se dirigió a la puerta.

-Iré por el botiquín.

-Lemon ya había pedido que lo trajeran.

-Lo sé. – se volvió para mirarme. – traeré algo para tus heridas… algo que arda. – solo suspire, y la deje ir, ahora estaba más tranquila viendo que estaba bien, escuche de repente que alguien toco a la puerta, no podía ser sunny ¿porque tocaría en su propia habitación?

-Adelante. – quien entro era lemon, traía lo que supuse era el botiquín en sus manos.

-¿Y sunny?

-Fue a buscar algo para limpiarme. – ella busco dentro de la caja.

-Creo que es una buena idea, aquí solo tienen yodo. – miro la botella un segundo. – creo que esto arde bastante.

-No se lo menciones a sunny. – definitivamente ese estado de ánimo en ella era muy raro para mí, me miraba raro.

-¿Acaso está molesta? - Y claro, ella conoce mucho mejor a sunny.

-Le dije que lo que me paso me lo tengo bien merecido. – no vi ninguna reacción en su cara, su reacción fue simplemente fue dejar el botiquín sobre la silla y solo saco la botella de yodo.

Fin Pov Sour sweet.

Pov Sunny flare.

Todo lo que ella había dicho me puso a pensar… ¡es una idiota! Pero sé que no es su culpa el pensar así, antes paso por algo parecido y ahora solo esta confundida, muy seguramente, aunque no lo quiera admitir, debe estar asustada, debía sacarle esas ideas de la cabeza, quizás hablando de otras cosas, pero ella también necesitaba ser atendida, y muy seguramente no se ira hasta verme en buenas condiciones, así que podría ayudarla de alguna manera, aunque sea hablando, cuando salí del cuarto escuche a lo lejos a lemon, preferí ignorarla por ahora, ella seguramente le dejaría el botiquín a sour, llegue al baño del pasillo, generalmente ahí también había un botiquín, pero lo único que vi para limpiarla era yodo… debía decirle a mis padres que había que resurtir los botiquines con algo más actual, creo que eso mismo habría en el que lemon llevo a mi cuarto… antes de salir me mire al espejo… no me reconocía, ya no quería llorar más, me sentía… no lo sé, indefensa ¿frustrada? ¿enojada? No lo sabía, pero prefería sacar esas ideas de mi mente, debía sacárselas a sour también, respire hondo, y salí, camine hasta mi cuarto, y antes de tocar a la puerta…

-¡AAAAH! ¿PORQUE HICISTE ESO? – estaba a punto de entrar. - ¡DUELE COMO EL…

-¡ES PARA QUE SIENTAS LO QUE NOSOTRAS SENTIMOS! –me detuve. - ¿crees que te merecías esto? - podía escuchar la tristeza en sus palabras, pero también escuche un nuevo grito de dolor de sour.

-¡DEJA DE ROCIARME ESO!

-¡sugarcoat ha estado llorando todo este tiempo! ¡ELLA CREE QUE TODO ESTO ES SU CULPA! No deja de culparse por lo que les paso. – me había olvidado de sugar, ella definitivamente tendría que estar muy afectada con eso. – ya he hablado con ella, indigo también, te vimos volver, eso nos tranquilizó un poco, pero verte así… no digas que te merecías esto… no puedes estar en todas partes… cuidándonos… ya has hecho bastante, ahora sería bueno, que nosotras también te cuidemos. – lemon tiene la mala costumbre de hacerme olvidar que tiene un lado maduro, uno mucho más centrado que el mío, pero cuando lo deja salir, realmente agradezco que lo tenga.

-Eres una maldita rara. – comenzó a reír un poco, lemon también, después las risas pararon. – gracias… lo tomare en cuenta… dile a sugar… que todo está bien, ya hablare con ella después. – iba a entrar, pero la puerta se abrió y vi a lemon salir, me miro y sonrió.

-Nos vemos después. – no sé si se lo dijo a ella o a mí, se alejó del cuarto y después entre yo.

-Escuchaste todo ¿verdad? – solo me acerque a la silla donde estaba el botiquín.

-Hora de limpiarte. – ella solo mostro su rostro fastidiado, note que lemon ya le había rociado parte del rostro, eso explica los gritos que escuche antes, tome una gasa y comencé a limpiar donde ya la habían rociado, lo que me hizo reír un poco.

-Es bueno ver que ya estás de buen humor. – hasta ese momento note algo curioso.

-Hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que no usas casi nada de maquillaje. – levanto una ceja. – no digo que te veas mal, todo lo contrario. – siguió mirándome de la misma forma.

-Y tu sin todo ese maquillaje que sueles usar te sigues viendo bastante linda. – no me esperaba esa respuesta, pero me di cuenta que esta conversación realmente la estaba distrayendo de todo, cada corte en su rostro fue limpiado y no reaccionaba mal, aunque cuando mire sus manos, vi que sus nudillos tenían también cortes, cuando las tome por fin hubo una reacción, las retiro de manera rápida.

-También debo limpiar tus manos. – ella miraba para otro lado, y luego me las extendió.

Después de un rato ya había terminado de limpiar sus heridas, incluso le vende las manos y le puse bastantes parches, se veía en cierta forma diferente a como se le veía normalmente, pero seguramente yo me vería igual.

-Gracias. – se veía algo apenada ahora. –creo que ya debería… - imagino que lo que quería era irse, pero la interrumpió la entrada repentina de mi madre.

Fin Pov sunny flare.

Pov Sour sweet.

De alguna forma las cosas se habían puesto algo raras, digo, estaba a gusto con sunny, pero de alguna forma, no sabía que era, solo había algo diferente ahora, creo que lo mejor que podía hacer era salir, quizás hablar con las demás.

-Gracias… creo que ya debería… - de repente la puerta del cuarto se abrió, y de nueva cuenta su madre estaba ahí… con un tipo un poco intimidante detrás de ella.

-Sunny… él está aquí. – el tipo parecía una especie de guarda espaldas o algo parecido, cargaba con un maletín bastante raro. – jovencita… podrías… - al parecer su madre pretendía que también me fuera.

-¿Puede quedarse? – sunny al parecer se dirigía al sujeto en cuestión.

-No tengo ningún problema con eso… tu aspecto por otro lado… es mejor comenzar. – el escuchar su voz también me puso la piel de gallina ¿Quién era este tipo?

-Sour él es Strong Sorrow, el… estilista de mi madre. – estoy segura de que mi cara era de incredulidad total, ya que sunny comenzó a reír de manera discreta… ¿este tipo era estilista? Vi que el tipo bajo su maletín y saco una cámara fotográfica, de las instantáneas.

-Muy bien, mira a la cámara. –el apunto a sunny, negó un par de veces y tomo la foto. – muy bien tengo bastante que hacer. – en cuanto la foto salió, comenzó a agitarla, mientras lo hacía comenzó a sacar varias cosas de su maletín, lo primero fue lo que parecía la base de una mesa pequeña, y vi que esta era plegable ya que como por arte de magia ya la tenía armada, saco también sus herramientas de trabajo y las puso en la misma, la foto antes tomada la puso en el espejo del tocador. – mira con atención, porque esa horrible imagen tuya va a desaparecer. – su tono era como el de alguien apunto de matar a otra persona.

-Bueno, te dejare trabajar, nos veremos en un rato… señoritas. – la madre de sunny salió, y el sujeto se me quedo mirando un segundo.

-Tu… también te vendría bien un arreglo. - ¿era enserio?

-Estoy bien, gracias. - Solo me cruce de brazos y observe su trabajo.

Debo decir que habría sido muy aburrido, de no ser porque ese strong sorrow le sacaba una buena conversación a sunny, cosas de la escuela en su mayoría, cosas mundanas como el comportamiento de sus compañeros en algunos salones, los maestros, algo que me hizo sonreír fue cuando menciono el primer día y como lemon la arrastro conmigo, por unos minutos nos habíamos olvidado de que había pasado hoy, eso me alegraba bastante, de repente note un flash ¡ese tipo me había sacado una foto!

-Tienes una linda sonrisa, deberías mostrarla más ¿Qué opinas? – después de agitarla, se la mostro a sunny.

-Tienes toda la razón. –ella me miraba por el reflejo del espejo, y pude ver que ella también sonreía, volvía a ponerse rara la situación, debía cambiar el tema.

-¿Cómo es que alguien como usted se vuelve estilista? – el siguió en lo que hacía, sin distraerse.

-Hace años tenía una novia que no estaba a gusto con su trabajo. – iba de lado a lado de sunny haciendo cortes y peinándola. – decidió probar otras cosas, entre esas, tomo un curso de belleza. – por lo que veía, estaba por terminar ya que comenzó a sacudir el cabello con una especie brocha. – un día llevo su "tarea" a mi casa, debía realizar unos costes, y no le salía nada bien, yo no vi la dificultad, hice algunos de los cortes y peinados y fue fácil. – quito la capa con la que había estado cubierta sunny. – así que decidí tomar el curso, y me titulé. – me miro y sonrió, era una sonrisa extraña… ¿se burlaba de mí?

-Cuéntale lo que hacías antes. – sunny se miraba en el espejo, examinándose.

-Estaba en el ejército. – no lo creía ¿ese tipo era un soldado? – y ¿Qué te parece? - miraba a sunny.

-Excelente trabajo… aun no me hago a la idea de que… ufff no importa, gracias. –y… ella decidió regresar a la realidad de golpe.

-Muy bien, yo me retiro… jovencita. – me miro de forma severa. – espero que les hayas dado bastante duro. – luego salió del cuarto.

-Imagino que mi madre le conto lo que paso. – al escucharla detrás de mí, una cosa paso por mi cabeza, y sentía que debía hacerlo, me di la vuelta, la mire y la abrace, seguramente la tome por sorpresa, tardo unos segundos en corresponder mi acción, me separe de ella, volví a mirarla.

-Te vez muy bien. – sonrió y fue a la puerta.

-Hay que ir con las demás. – no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en su cuarto, las demás seguramente ya estaban muy estresadas, bajamos a la sala y en efecto seguían ahí, sugar estaba recargada en indigo quien la tenía abrazada, lemon estaba sentada frente a ellas y fue la primera en notarnos.

-Ammm te dejo muy linda… y tú te vez… ¿bien? – este tipo de situaciones no era norma para ninguna, eso estaba claro, lemon se estaba esforzando, demasiado diría yo, sugar nos miro, se levantó y camino hacia nosotras.

-No sé qué decir, un lo siento no es suficiente por todo lo que pro… - sunny la detuvo.

-Esto no es tu culpa, nada de esto. – indigo seguía sentada solo mirándonos. - así que quiero que se saquen todas esas ideas de la cabeza… todas ustedes. – nos fue señalando una por una, todas suspiraron. – mi padre ya fue a la escuela, y estoy segura de que algo se resolverá. – me miro, puso su mano en mi mejilla. – tú debes ir a que te examinen. – estaba a punto de protestar. – y no me digas que estas bien porque ambas sabemos que no lo estas. – esa cara severa era curiosa, de alguna manera, no me intimidaba, pero de alguna manera me convencía de hacerle caso. – ahora, quiero que salgas, llames a tus padres y les digas lo que paso, y en la noche quiero que me digas lo que el doctor te haya dichos ¿entendido? – a diferencia de hace un rato donde mostro su preocupación golpeándome, volvía a acariciar mi mejilla, estoy muy segura que sonreí.

-Entendido, esta noche te llamo. – mire a las demás. – a todas. – indigo al fin sonreía, se levantó y se paró junto a sugar y paso un brazo sobre su hombro.

-Eso espero… eso esperamos. – a sugar no se le veía muy convencida, pero no podía hacer más, ya debía irme.

-ya debo irme, descansen. – de repente sugar se separó de indigo y me abrazo, esta vez me olvide del dolor, fue algo rápido de todos modos.

-Cuídate mucho. - no sé porque le di una mirada rápida a indigo, pero cuando lo hice solo levanto su pulgar y sonrió, igual lemon me abrazo por la espalda.

-Cuídate mucho. – al liberarme me di la vuelta y le di un pequeño golpe en el brazo y le sonreí.

-Por supuesto. – me dirigí a la salida, volteé a mirarlas y luego salí, vi que el chofer estaba frente al auto con los brazos cruzados.

-Su padre la espera en el hospital, no se escuchaba contento. – él tampoco se veía contento.

-¿Le llamaste?

-No, pero de algún modo se enteró. – me abrió la puerta y entre, después salimos del sitio, si él no le dijo ¿Quién fue? Igual me enteraría al llegar, por ahora, solo quería un descanso.

Fin Pov Sour sweet.

Pov Sugarcoat.

El viaje a casa fue… agradable, en cuanto entramos al auto, indigo solo me abrazo, y fuimos todo el viaje a mi casa así, sin decir una sola palabra ¿Qué podría decirle? Repetirle lo mal que me sentía por lo que paso sería arruinar el momento, y por hoy, quería ser egoísta, aunque para mi desgracia, el tiempo paso más rápido de lo que hubiera querido.

-Llegamos, ya debes bajar. – sabía que lo hacía apropósito, como siempre, pero también había notado que mi madre estaba en la puerta, no era extraño, tomando en cuenta que ya estaba oscuro, me separe de ella y baje, seguido de cerrar la puerta y moverme hacia la ventanilla del chofer.

-Llévala a su casa. – a ella no pareció gustarle, me sonrió de manera burlona y pareció resignarse, luego el auto se alejó de la casa y yo fui con mi madre. – madre… lamento llegar tan tarde. – ella solo se apartó de la entrada y me dejo entrar, avance solo unos metros hasta que hablo.

-Llamaron de la escuela. – la escuche respirar hondo. – me alegra que estés bien… y tus amigas también. – voltee a mirarla, ella solo se me acerco y me dio un brazo, frio como suelen serlo y luego se alejó. - la cena estará lista en una media hora, arréglate para entonces. – aun así, se veía que se quitó un peso enorme de encima, esa era una buena señal, o al menos eso espero, era raro verla preocupada, o al menos demostrar emociones que no fueran las mas frías posibles, era un buen paso, me fui a mi cuarto a darme una ducha, para cuando termine, me arregle y baje a cenar.

Fin Pov Sugarcoat.

Pov Indigo zap.

Fue curioso llegar a casa tan tarde y que no hubiera nadie esperando… era un poco decepcionante, pero tampoco quería que me molestaran, solo quería descansar, pero al entrar, esa ilusión desapareció.

-Llega tarde señorita.

-Si… bueno ¡buenas noches nana! – y ahí estaba, mi "niñera" una joven mujer que ya tenía sus años trabajando en casa y manteniéndola en orden, era un alivio que fuera ella y no mi papa quien estuviera ahí. – sé que debí llamar, pero… bueno… ya sabes.

-Llamaron de la escuela. – por supuesto que lo hicieron, aunque hubiera preferido que no le dijeran que salí antes. – ¿sugarcoat está bien? - ¿sugar? Seguro se dio cuenta de la cara que puse. – dijeron que habías salido para acompañar a una amiga a su casa ¿fue a otra de tus amigas a la que lastimaron?

-La verdad es algo complicado. – me fui al estudio de mi padre, ahí había sillones cómodos, me senté en el que se supone es el preferido de mi padre y le conté todo lo que había pasado, ella era de mucha confianza, no solo para mi si no para mi padre, por lo que guardaba tanto sus secretos como los míos. – así estuvo la situación.

-Y esa amiga tuya ¿sour? ¿realmente crees que haya ido al doctor? – me reí por alguna razón, no sé bien por qué.

-Sunny la convenció, así que seguramente lo hizo. – ella sonrió cálidamente, esa expresión me decía que algo estaba pensando. – no digas nada por favor. – ella rio levemente. – y… ¿qué dijeron cuando llamaron? ¿El general está enterado? – no pasó nada de tiempo para que la respuesta llegara, para mi mala suerte, desde detrás de mí.

-El general está enterado. –una maldición salió de mi boca, la cual calle rápido, lo que hizo que nana riera de nuevo. – por cierto, ese es mi lugar. – me levante y lo mire de frente.

-Buenas noches padres. – él puso una mano en mi hombro.

-Es bueno verte bien, y esa amiga tuya… ¿sugar-que? – rodé los ojos, el también parecía hacer eso apropósito, aunque según él, tampoco le caía bien la madre de sugar.

-Ella está bien, gracias por preguntar. – nana se levantó de su lugar sonriendo, este tipo de escenas le divertían, pero también alguna vez me dijo que prefería no arruinármelas con su presencia.

-Yo revisare cómo va la cena… general. – hizo una reverencia a mi padre.

-Señorita. – el correspondió a esta. – espero que este tipo de situaciones no se hagan costumbre.

-Yo también lo espero. – salí del lugar y él se quedó, me fui a mi cuarto, en parte, aun me sentía un poco mal por sour, sé que pude haberle ayudado, pero también pensé en lo que me dijo, siendo esos malditos, posiblemente harían lo posible por sacarla de la escuela, y no me podía arriesgar a dejar sola a sugar, en cuanto entre a mi cuarto fui directo la computadora, y vi que todas estaban en línea excepto sour, seguramente todas esperábamos saber cómo se encontraba, aunque no tuvimos que esperar mucho.

 _-Buenas noticias, estoy relativamente bien, aunque no iré a clases por unos días. –_ la respuesta de lemon no se hizo esperar, protestas acerca de que el doctor era un tonto y cosas así que fueron acalladas por sour y sunny, sugar escribía ocasionalmente frases "motivacionales" lo cual no era claramente su fuerte, pero nadie mencionaba eso. – _aun así, iré mañana a la escuela, mi padre debe ir también, creo que habrá problemas. —_ ese detalle seguramente nos puso nerviosas a todas. – _quiero verlas mañana en el almuerzo, ahora debo dormir. –_ debía admitir que eso me ponía algo nerviosa, no quería mencionarlo, pero seguramente no era la única, en cuanto sour se desconectó, todas excepto sugar lo hicieron, unos segundos después inicio una video llamada.

-Buenas noches. – se quitó los lentes y suspiro. – pase lo que pase mañana, quiero que me prometas algo. – yo solo asentí. – no quiero que hagas nada estúpido… si lo haces, te lo hare pagar. – se veía bastante seria, obviamente debía hacerle caso, esperaba una respuesta positiva de mi parte, pero debía ser muy convincente o no me dejaría en paz, así que sonreí y puse un dedo sobre la pantalla donde estaba su nariz.

-te lo prometo… princesa. – eso último se lo susurre, pero claramente escucho, ya que se sonrojo, no sé si por pena o por enojo… o ambas, sabía que querría gritarme algo, pero estando en su casa, no lo haría. – descansa, nos veremos mañana. – corte la llamada, y espere, no hubo más respuesta, eso reduciría su tención un poco, al menos debía hacerlo hasta mañana, cuando sabríamos las consecuencias de todo esto.


	10. Chapter 10

Pov sunny flare.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía pesadillas, creo que aún estaba en la primaria la última vez que paso, incluso ahora estaba sudando, al revisar mi teléfono y ver la hora me sorprendí un poco, apenas media noche, no era tan malo, si podía volver a dormir no tendré problemas para levantarme temprano.

-¿Seré la única o las demás estarán igual? – no sé porque esa idea paso por mi cabeza, seguramente estarían igual, lo mejor es descansar y esperar a mañana, aunque sentía algo de miedo, realmente era extraña esta sensación de ser una niña indefensa… ahora estaba llenando mi cabeza con más preocupaciones, mejor debería dormir otra vez.

Escuche mi alarma sonar, realmente no había descansado muy bien, me levante y me dirigí a mi tocador, al mirarme al espejo recordé por qué no había conciliado el sueño, cerré los ojos y exhale profundamente, debía sacar esto de mi cabeza, además, recordé que alguien lo había pasado peor que yo, me preguntaba si ella estaba bien, dijo que nos veríamos en el almuerzo, pero quería poder verla antes, pero creo que eso no será posible.

Ya de camino a la escuela, como siempre, pase a recoger a lemon, ella se veía decaída, no tenía esa alegría que solía mostrar, aunque intentaba verse normal.

-Tampoco pudiste dormir ¿verdad? – borro esa falsa sonrisa que tenía y la reemplazo por una expresión de tristeza, para después bajar la mirada.

-Tuve pesadillas. – después de decirlo se recargo en mí. – ¿crees que la veremos?

-Eso espero. – escucharla suspirar como lo hacía ahora es algo extraño, me hacía sentir un poco triste, la abrace con uno de mis brazos. – anímate un poco, no creo que le agrade vernos así. – ella sonrió un poco, aunque ni yo tenía tantos ánimos para sonreír.

Fin Pov Sunny.

Pov Sour Sweet.

Mi despertar fue extraño, hace años no dormía tan bien como ahora, creí que tendría pesadillas como cuando me dieron esa golpiza, pero no, aunque el desayuno no fue tan agradable como ayer, solo estaba mi padre en el comedor, esperándome para ir a la escuela, lo único que me dijo fue un recordatorio de lo que habíamos hablado en el hospital, que él ya había hablado con cinch, y que aparentemente, el asunto estaba arreglado, después de desayunar, me vestí de manera casual, como si fuera un día cualquiera fuera de la escuela, el camino hasta ahí fue algo tranquilo, no hubo charla de ningún tipo, al llegar, la entrada estaba completamente vacía, fuimos directamente hasta la recepción de las oficinas, la secretaria pareció reconocer a mi padre.

-Señor, todo listo. – ella se veía bastante nerviosa, mi padre fue a la oficina de la directora yo fui detrás de él, pero la secretaria me detuvo. – señorita, usted debe esperar aquí. – mi padre ya había entrado, de manera rápida vi que había más personas dentro de la oficina, esperé un rato bastante largo, hasta que vi salir a muchas personas, todos bastante molestos, todos ellos incluso me miraron de manera severa.

-Señorita, ya puede pasar. – mi padre fue el último en salir.

-¿Todo bien? –fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntarle, el suspiro.

-Ya lo veremos. – se hizo a un lado y me permitió pasar, al entrar realmente se sentía una atmosfera muy pesada, y fue peor cuando vi la oficina, realmente era un lugar tétrico, ni una ventana, exceptuando el traga luz sobre nosotras.

-Muy buenos días, señorita sour sweet. – y no ayudaba en nada que la directora fuera una persona tan tenebrosa, ella estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio. – puedo ver con agrado que su estado de salud es bueno, tome asiento por favor. – de entre varias sillas que había en el lugar fui hasta la que estaba frente a ella. – como pudo ver, las personas que salieron de aquí son los padres de los estudiantes que usted… "enfrento" el día de ayer. – con razón me miraron así. – debe saber que todos ellos ya han sido dados de baja de este instituto.

-Mi padre me dijo que había un video de lo que me hicieron. – ella se acomodó los lentes.

-Ese tipo de actos no son permitidos en ningún tipo de institución, especialmente siendo de parte de estudiantes que... siendo honesta, no aportaban absolutamente nada a esta escuela. – eso era extraño. Y seguro noto mi desconcierto, ellos eran la "elite" de cristal, ¿Por qué no aportarían algo a la escuela? – no eran buenos estudiantes, no tenían un buen desempeño, ni deportivo, y mucho menos rendimiento, sus notan eran muy… estándar, no quiero entrar en detalles.

-Entonces… todo está bien, no tendré ningún problema por esto ¿cierto? – ella sonrió… aunque esa sonrisa me puso nerviosa.

-De hecho, de eso es lo que quería hablar con usted. – abrió una carpeta que tenía frente a ella. –desde ayer revisé los reportes del ataque que recibieron usted y su amiga… sunny flare, y me di cuenta de algo interesante. – se levantó con la carpeta en sus manos. - aquí dice que usted fue invitada a encontrarse con sus atacantes antes de encontrarse con la señorita sunny flare, después se encontraron con la mencionada, a la cual encontraron en el deplorable estado que ya conocemos. – se paró detrás de mí, ahora me sentía algo nerviosa.

-Creo que sé a dónde quiere llegar. – ella cerro la carpeta y fue avanzando de regreso a su lugar.

-En la discusión que tuve hace unos minutos, omití esos detalles que harían su situación… "complicada" ya que usted, aun y con lo que ellos hicieron, usted, realmente no es una víctima. – me cruce de brazos y mire en otra dirección. – dígame señorita ¿usted se siente algún tipo de justiciera?

-Para nada. – sé que apenas y me escucho.

-Entonces debo entender que lo que hizo… el ir a donde ellos la citaron, no fue un acto de justicia para su amiga, sino más bien, el acto de una vulgar vigilante callejera. – estaba segura de que lo que vendría ahora no sería tan bueno.

-Si, así fue… me imagino que habrá algún castigo para mí. – seguía mostrando esa rara sonrisa.

-Como le dije, en la reunión, omití esos detalles.

-¿Por qué?

-Usted es un miembro muy valioso para esta escuela, como le había mencionado, ellos no aportaban nada a esta escuela, pero usted y sus amigas forman parte de equipos que nos dan una buena posición entre las escuelas más prestigiosas del país, sería un desperdicio perderla en este punto. – esto era muy retorcido ¿realmente nos puso por encima de todos ellos? Por lo visto ella no tenía ningún arrepentimiento con esto, incluso se le veía alegre con esto, y era muy obvio el porqué, la única reacción que pude realizar fue suspirar.

-Esta es la parte donde yo debo ser agradecida y sumisa ¿cierto? –ella volvió a levantarse y se paró frente a mí con la misma sonrisa.

-El médico le dio 3 días de reposo, pero le daré el resto de la semana para que se recupere, la próxima semana tiene una competencia y la quiero en la mejor condición posible. – me extendió un documento en el que se especificaba lo que acababa de decirme. – la señorita sunny flare le entregara sus deberes y tareas para que vaya al corriente. – se dio la vuelta e iba de regreso a su lugar. – es todo, nos veremos la próxima semana.

Al salir, volví a suspirar, de la nada, la secretaria que estaba ahí me extendió un vaso con agua, por un segundo no supe que hacer, pero después solo lo tomé y me bebí el agua, mi padre ya estaba frente a mí.

-seguro querrás ver a tus amigas. – me dio unas palmadas en mi hombro y sonrió a medias. – te espero en el auto. – y así, el salió, yo vi la hora, faltaban unos minutos para la hora del almuerzo, así que me fui directo al comedor, llegando ahí me pare junto a la puerta, cuando sonó la campana, vi como todo el mundo comenzó a salir de los salones, conforme se acercaban al sitio, muchos me miraban extrañados, la mayoría susurraban y entraban, tanto me concentre en eso que no vi llegan a sunny y a lemon, quien me abrazo de repente.

-¡OYE ME DUELE! … - no pude continuar porque vi a sunny mirándome con una leve sonrisa, el verla con ese corte, aún era raro para mí, y aunque sentía algo de dolor con el abrazo de lemon, puse una de mis manos en su frente y la fui alejando poco a poco de mí. – no tan fuerte por favor.

-Perdón, pero es que ya queríamos verte. – sunny se encogió de hombros y negó un poco aun sonriendo, ella avanzo hacia el comedor y nosotras la seguimos, llegando a la mesa que solíamos usar, pude ver su ritual de limpieza de la mesa, mientras lemon se iba por la comida. - ¿almorzaras con nosotras?

-No en esta ocasión, no te preocupes. – se alejó y me quede con sunny. – no dormiste bien… y no digas que sí. – rio levemente ya terminando le limpiar la mesa para después sentarse. – te entiendo, me paso cuando… ya sabes.

-¿Durara mucho?

-Temo que sí. – para que mentirle. – aunque depende más de ti… que lo dejes ir. – suspiro y luego se desparramo en su lugar, era extraño verla asi. – eso me lo dijo mi psicólogo. – levanto una ceja. – sí, ya sabes.

-Sería bueno conocer esa historia. – me alegraba escuchar a sugar con el mismo ánimo, indigo venia cargando las bandejas de ambas. – es bueno verte en mejores condiciones.

Lemon llego después de ellas, con su almuerzo y el de sunny, la charla no fue muy variada, les conté acerca de los días extra que cinch me dio, y sobre que sunny tendría que llevarme las tareas, omitiendo los detalles torcidos, no quería que supieran que la directora me tenía en sus manos a su conveniencia, quizás después, terminaron su comida antes, por lo que nos fuimos a mi locker para sacar algunas de mis cosas.

-Entonces estarás aquí para el inicio de las competencias… no me parece tan apropiado. – seguramente sugar e indigo estarían de acuerdo con sunny, pero no podía protestar.

-Estaré bien. – a medio camino, y aunque ya había algunos alumnos pudimos notar como varios iban abriendo el paso a alguien, todos se veían nerviosos, y no era para menos, quienes venían por el pasillo eran la elite, cargando cada uno una pequeña caja, todos ellos acompañados por los que seguramente eran sus padres, pude reconocer a varios, específicamente, a los que había enfrentado ayer, fácilmente identificables ya que venían en las mismas condiciones que yo, llenos de vendajes y parches en el rostro, y todos ellos, todos… nos miraban a nosotras, sunny tomo mi mano y la apretó con fuerza, era muy clara la furia que me mostraban, todo el mundo murmuraba, muchos otros preferían no mirarlos, indigo acerco a sugar a sí misma, la razón fue que al final venia sassy, quien tenía solo unos parches en las mejillas, de repente se detuvo frente a nosotras..

-No me olviden señoritas. – ella miraba hacia enfrente, con esa extraña mirada que ya habíamos visto en otras ocasiones. – yo no las olvidare. – no era necesario preguntarse a quienes se refería, luego siguió su camino.

-No los volveremos a ver por aquí. – todas me miraron, lemon por fin sonrió de manera sincera.

-Obtuvieron lo que merecen. – sunny suspiro y se recargo en mi para después abrazarse a mi brazo, mire hacia donde se fueron.

-Cuando obtengan lo que se merecen voy a bailar. – sunny rio bajo y se separó de mi y me dio unas palmadas en mi hombro.

-No sé si querría ver eso. – la campana por fin sonó, y todas excepto sunny me miraron. – creo que ya debemos separarnos. – lemon puso una extraña cara de tristeza, pareciera que quería llorar. – podrás acompañarme a verla… puede ¿verdad? – rodeé los ojos y sonreí.

-Claro que sí. – en ese momento ahora fue ella quien me abrazo, a diferencia de lemon, fue más delicada, fue muy diferente en muchos sentidos… muy cálido, se sintió… muy bien.

Después de haberles dado mi dirección al fin nos separamos, ya era hora de irme, muy seguramente mi padre ya estaría aburrido de esperarme, pero en el camino me topé con moonlight, ella solo se me quedo viendo.

-¿Hola? – se acercó hasta estar frente a mí.

-Vengo a pedirte perdón.

-Y… ¿Por qué? – a diferencia de otras ocasiones en las que me la he encontrado, ahora se veía culpable.

-Pude haberte ayudado y no lo hice. – podría pensar que lo dice como cualquier otra persona me diría que me habría ayudado, pero me daba la impresión de que se refería a otra cosa.

-Agradezco el comentario, pero no estabas ahí, así que…

-Es que si estaba ahí… - hasta ese momento note que los pasillos ya estaban vacíos. – yo grave tu ataque. – hasta ese momento, no me había cuestionado ese detalle… ella me miraba, esperando mi reacción seguramente ¿Qué debía decirle? ¿debería enojarme? – sé que pude haberte ayudado… pero la verdad… aproveché el momento y la situación y…

-No digas más. – estoy segura que me diría una y mil cosas acerca de lo mal que se siente, pero me puse a pensar un segundo las razones que tendría para haber "aprovechado" la situación, y luego, la respuesta me llego de golpe. – cuando nos conocimos nos advertiste que ellos atacarían por donde no lo esperaríamos… ¿eso te paso a ti? –fue muy obvia su sorpresa, miro hacia atrás de ella, al final de ese pasillo vi a alguien asomarse.

-Yo fui parte de su grupo.

\- ¿Tú qué?

-Fue cuando ellos no estaban al mando… después, ya sabes, se encargaron de eliminar a su competencia.

-Supongo que cuando eso paso los dejaste… y eso no les gusto. – ella se fue hacia una de las paredes y se recargo en ella. – fue a fu hermana ¿verdad? – solo suspiro y golpeo la pared detrás de ella.

-Paso un año y creí que no habría ninguna represalia… me equivoque, cuando ella entro, no paso ni una semana y… olvídalo, más que una ayuda para ti, fue un acto de venganza. – se enderezo y se acercó a mí de nuevo. –si quieres desahogarte puedes hacerlo, no lo tomare personal ni meteré las manos, no te tomare ningún rencor. – puso sus manos detrás de ella ¿enserio iba a hacer eso? No lo pensé 2 veces, la tome del chaleco y levante mi puño.

-A ella no le gustaría ver esto. – lo raro es que lo que dije lo confirme en ese momento, aunque estábamos algo alejadas, escuche como alguien sollozaba, obviamente, era sunshine, solté a moonlight. – créeme que te entiendo, mucho mucho. – me di la vuelta y me aleje en dirección a donde estaba la rubia, al llegar a donde estaba, me miro y se secó las lágrimas. – cuídense. - por fin salí, mi padre estaba dentro del auto, sabía que me había tardado más de lo planeado, pero al menos ya estaba todo bien, por ahora, podía decir que ya no tenía ninguna cosa de que preocuparme.

Fin Pov Sour sweet.

Pov Cadence.

Esto se salía de mi costumbre, estaba… ¿feliz? Si, se fueron, al fin se fueron, no volvería a haber ataques contra otros estudiantes, pero todo esto se logró en base a una venganza, que derivó en un engaño, cinch realmente supo manejar la situación en su favor, pero estoy segura que ahora sour sweet no va a estar tan a gusto con ella, esta vez realmente necesitaba un descanso, alejarme de aquí, y una idea paso por mi cabeza, después de todo, hoy era un día muy diferente.

-Vale la pena intentar. – llame a luna ¿a quién más podría llamar?

-¿Cadence?

-Hola luna, quería preguntarte si tendría algo de tiempo libre.

-eso suena bien. – ahora vendría la pregunta importante.

-¿Podría ser… ahora?

-¿Ahora? Vaya… eso es… un poco inesperado.

-¡Por favor! Realmente necesito salir de aquí. – la escuche suspirar, seguramente esto era una molestia para ella. – entenderé si no puedes.

-Dame un minuto, te pondré en espera. – después de eso comenzó a sonar una tonada bastante curiosa, agradable debo decir, muy diferente a las que se suelen escuchar cuando te dejan en espera en alguna empresa cuando llamas. – todo listo ¿Dónde siempre?

-¿En serio? ¡estupendo! Nos veremos ahí en unos minutos, hasta luego.

-Ahí nos veremos. – colgó, por alguna razón me sentía muy bien con esto, lo único que faltaba era avisar a la recepcionista que saldría antes, después de eso, salí de la escuela rumbo a la cafetería, llegue más rápido de lo habitual, por lo que incluso pude ver llegar a luna, después de bajar de su auto me miro y sonrió, ambas entramos y fuimos a nuestro lugar, era curioso ver tan vacío el lugar, pero era entendible tomando en cuenta la hora.

-Espero no causarte problemas con esto. – ella negó y sonrió.

-Supongo que las cosas deben estar muy mal ¿hubo otro ataque?

Mi expresión de incomodidad fue bastante notoria ya que borro su sonrisa, me tomo un rato explicarle todo, el ataque a sunny flare, la posible venganza planeada de sour sweet, y el bien jugado movimiento de cinch para deshacerse de los acosadores, luna se veía bastante pensativa, por momentos la veía molesta, cuando termine ella cerro los ojos y suspiro.

-La verdad, no espere que este asunto se resolvería así, en parte me alegra, pero por el otro…

-No deberías romperte la cabeza con este asunto. – ella le hizo una seña a la camarera. – pediré un café… y tu un té. –estaba algo confundida ¿solo eso me diría? – necesitabas sacarte esto del pecho, es bueno ver que todo esto te afecta de esta manera, no estar de acuerdo con ese tipo de soluciones, no estar de acuerdo con cinch, tu eres una buena persona, pero en este caso, las cosas están fuera de tu control, y debes aceptar los resultados. –la camarera llego y tomo el pedido de luna, y se alejó.

-Supongo que tienes razón. – puso su mano sobre la mia y sonrio.

-Lo importante y que debes considerar, es que todas las víctimas de este asunto necesitaran mucho apoyo, ahora verán esto como un acto de justicia, pero debes hacer que vean que ay soluciones más… honestas y correctas. – la camarera llego, y dejo ambas bebidas. – ahora, solo relájate, y quizás demos una vuelta después, eso te ayudara.

Realmente me ayudaba mucho, era de esperarse, ella tenía más experiencia en todos estos asuntos, y agradecía que me diera estos momentos para apoyarme, después de esto charlar de cosas más cotidianas era un muy buen escape, aunque le sacaba algo de conversación sobre como lidiaba con esos problemas, ella volvía a sacar cualquier otro tema para que yo dejara de preocuparme por esas cosas, como ella misma me dijo, son cosas que están fuera de mi control, las únicas que deben de preocuparme son las que sí puedo solucionar.


	11. Chapter 11

Pov Cadence.

Han pasado casi 2 meses desde que inicio el siclo escolar, del mismo modo, ha pasado casi el mismo tiempo desde que se suscitaron los hechos que terminaron con la suspensión de los estudiantes más problemáticos que habíamos tenido, un asunto que ya había quedado olvidado por la mayoría de los alumnos, mucho ha pasado desde entonces, y todo ha sido para bien.

-Debo suponer que tu buen humor es porque todo va perfecto. – había pasado un tiempo desde que había salido con luna, en esta ocasión quería hablar con ella de algo en particular.

-Cinch accedió a la petición de los alumnos de último año. – el ambiente en la escuela había mejorado, especialmente con los equipos deportivos, que le habían dado bastantes victorias a la misma, lo cual a cinch la ha mantenido de buen ánimo.

-¿La fiesta de Halloween? – la directora no era muy partidaria de ese tipo de… "Eventos" pero el hecho de que los alumnos de último año hicieran esta petición como una "recompensa" por los logros, no solo de ellos, sino de todos los equipos. - ¿enserio acepto?

-Muy a regañadientes, pero si, algunos alumnos ya están organizando todo… y… quería preguntarte si querrías venir. – como muchas otras ocasiones, nos encontrábamos en nuestro café habitual, creo que era el único sitio donde podemos estar a gusto, muy céntrico de ambas escuelas.

-No sé si sería buena idea que tu directora me viera ahí. – aun con eso, su sonrisa me decía que pensaba lo contrario.

-¡Vamos! Te vendría bien un escape a ti también, sé que también se te ha acumulado algo de tensión. – levanto una ceja y mantuvo su sonrisa.

-Si lo dices porque tu escuela a aplastado a la mía en los eventos deportivos… debo decir que no es una buena manera de convencerme.

-No me hagas esto. – era cierto, nuestras escuelas ya se habían topado en algunos eventos inter-escolares, y si, en este momento canterlot high no pasaba por un buen momento en cuanto a lo deportivo, aunque después de ver mi reacción comenzó a reír.

-Está bien, aunque si es de disfraces tendré que pensar muy bien que usare.

-Gracias, aunque ahora que lo mencionas, ni yo he pensado en que usare.

-Tenemos hasta el viernes para eso ¿no? – en eso tenía razón, teníamos unos días para pensar en eso, quizás nos podamos dar ideas para eso, por el momento, solo quería disfrutar su compañía y descansar.

Fin Pov cadence.

Pov Sour sweet.

De nuevo es lunes, un muy tranquilo lunes… las cosas habían mejorado mucho al menos en mi entorno, empezando por el detalle más importante, buenas amigas, durante mi semana de "convalecencia" habían sido una muy buena compañía, cada día sunny me llevaba la tarea, y siempre iba acompañada por una o dos de las chicas en el caso de sugar e indigo… eso era interesante, lemon sin embargo estuvo decaída un tiempo, pero poco a poco recuperaba su ánimo, ahora lo denotaba más.

-¡Ya vieron! – de repente puso el periódico en mi cara, y no pude ver a que se refería, sunny lo aparto con algo de sutileza. –sorry ¡pero miren! La directora está anunciando oficialmente la fiesta de Halloween ¿no es genial? – todas fuimos directo al anuncio en nuestros periódicos, y en efecto, estaba en toda una página la información con respecto a la fiesta.

-Al parecer será en el gimnasio, bastante apropiado. – era un poco raro ver a sugar tan interesada en eso, curioso, no parece alguien de ir a ese tipo de fiestas.

-No puedo esperar a que llegue ese día, de hecho hoy debo recoger mi disfraz. – ¿realmente sunny había ordenado un disfraz?

-A nosotras no nos han avisado sobre los nuestros. – indigo puso una mano sobre el hombro de sugar al decir eso ¿ellas también?

-¿También los ordenaron con las chicas de diseño? ¡Eso es genial! dicen que son bastante buenas, oye sour ¿tú también ordenaste un disfraz con ellas? - todas me miraron esperando mi respuesta.

-No, yo no iré. – la cara que lemon puso fue una que podría describir como de terror… si, terror, para después sujetarme de los brazos y comenzar a agitarme como a un muñeco.

-¿Pero por qué? ¡es una fiesta de Halloween! ¿quién no querría ir a una fiesta de Halloween? – diría que su reacción era de esperarse, pero luego mire a las demás mirándome como si les hubiera mostrado el dedo o las hubiera insultado de alguna forma.

-¿Qué? Saben que yo hace años no tengo mucho que celebrar. – en efecto, durante el tiempo que me visitaban supe mucho de ellas, del mismo modo ellas supieron de mí, y sí, yo deje de disfrutar de muchas celebraciones por pasar mi tiempo oculta de todo el mundo, sugar dejo de mirarme y continuo su camino e indigo la miro alejarse.

-Sabes, ya deberías olvidar esas cosas, ya no vives esa época ¡ahora vives una mejor! Ammm… ahora vuelvo… creo. – y se alejó siguiendo a sugar, después lemon suspiro también.

-Está bien, sin presiones, creo que ya debemos ir a nuestros salones, casi inician las clases, luego las veo. – e igual lemon se alejó, sunny se cruzó de brazos y me lanzo una mirada que ya describía como de "¿Qué demonios te pasa?" yo comencé a caminar a nuestro salón y ella me fue siguiendo con la misma expresión.

-¿Enserio te vas a poner princesa y no iras? – odiaba que usara esas expresiones conmigo, pero era algo que ya se había hecho habitual con todas, era en parte divertido.

-De cualquier forma, no sé qué haría ahí, no bailo, no "convivo" ni "socializo" – llegamos al salón y ocupamos nuestros lugares.

-Eso lo sabemos todas, pero por eso iremos nosotras también, anímate. – de nuevo comenzó a sonreír. – tú me acompañaras a recoger mi disfraz, quien sabe, podrías ver algo que te haga cambiar de idea, iremos después de clase.

-Está bien… pero no te prometo nada. – que podría perder, además, quizás vea algo interesante, o no.

Fin Pov sour.

Pov sunny flare.

Sé que sour tiene sus razones para evitar ciertos temas y situaciones, pero realmente ya debía dejarlos ir, le hemos ayudado con algunas cosas, pero con otras se resiste, y estoy segura que esto le vendría bien, pero necesitamos que sea ella quien, de el paso, el tema de la fiesta lo dejamos de lado durante el almuerzo, y por lo que sour menciono, tampoco lo tocaron durante la clase de deportes, pero ahora quería aprovechar este tiempo para hacerla salir de ese cascaron donde quería meterse.

-Así que… ¿ay quien hace disfraces aquí? – era obvio que sour no supiera de esto, ella difícilmente se interesaba en las actividades extracurriculares, ya que no las necesitaba, pero a diferencia de las demás, nosotras lo veíamos como una buena distracción.

-Así es, ya lo veras. – llegamos a lo que hace unas semanas era la zona abandonada de la escuela, aunque aún me daba algo de escalofríos, un par de los salones ya habían sido ocupado, uno de ellos, al que al fin habíamos llegado.

-¿Diseño y modelismo? – apenas y se escuchaba el sonido de lo que reconocí era una máquina de coser, sour me miro un poco extrañada, a lado de la puerta había algo que parecía ser un timbre, el cual presione.

-La puerta es muy gruesa, así que no escucharían si la golpeamos. – después de eso se escuchó el sonido de corriente eléctrica y la puerta se abrió un poco.

-Buenas tardes ¿Qué se les ofrece? – la chica que abrió la puerta no me parecía familiar, la primera vez que vine no la había visto, tenía cabello color azul cielo y ojos del mismo color.

-Disculpa ¿se encuentra la señorita polomare? Vine por un pedido. – ella sonrió y nos permitió entrar. -

-Adelante adelante, estamos terminando algunos disfraces ¡perdón! Que modales los míos, soy coco pommel, soy… la ayudante de suri. – hizo una reverencia y nos guio por el taller.

-Mucho gusto, soy sunny flare y ella es sour sweet. – coco se le quedo mirando a sour un segundo y después se mostró sorprendida.

-¡Tú eres la chica que expulso a los reyes! – sour que de principio sonreía ahora mostraba una leve expresión de fastidio.

-Yo no los "expulse" – pero la chica no pareció prestarle atención a su reacción, por su reacción diría que estaba bastante contenta.

-¡suri mira quien está aquí! – del fondo del taller, detrás de una pila de disfraces, se asomó suri.

-¿vieron por un… - me miro a mi primero y no pareció reconocerme, pero a sour parece que sí, incluso también sonrió, me sentí atrapada en un deja vu. – no es cierto… ¡es ella!

-Deja vu. – y parece que sour también lo noto. – no vayan a hacer una escena por favor. – ambas chicas parecieron entender rápido, la primera en recuperar la compostura fue suri ya que se acomodó el uniforme y tocio bajo, coco hizo lo mismo.

-Perdona, es que, te volviste bastante popular desde, bueno, ya sabes. - sour se me quedo viendo como reprochándome algo y solo me encogí de hombros.

-Venimos por su disfraz. – aparentemente a sour ya le urgía salir de ahí, ambas chicas se miraron y coco saco una pequeña libreta de uno de sus bolsillos.

-Denme un minuto iré por él. –coco fue hacia una puerta que estaba al fondo del taller, suri miro a sour un momento.

-¿También harás un pedido? Aun recibiremos pedido hasta el día de mañana. – me le quede mirando a sour, ella solo levanto una ceja.

-No tengo planeado ir a la fiesta. – suri borro su sonrisa, pero volvió a recuperarla.

-Ammm, podría hacerlo sin costo. – esta vez sour levanto ambas cejas, yo también lo hice.

-¿Por qué tan ansiosa por hacerme un disfraz? – era curioso ver a sour haciendo una pose de chica indefensa, pero si era un poco rara esa insistencia, suri miro hacia donde se había ido coco, y luego nos miró de nuevo.

-Es como agradecimiento. –sour recupero la calma y se enderezo, suri suspiro. – coco es becada.

-Entiendo. – sour se le quedo mirando a la peli morada. – pero no hace falta. – miramos a la puerta por donde coco se había ido.

-No le mencionen esto ¿de acuerdo? – cuando dijo eso coco al fin salio por la puerta con una cubierta para traje, donde imagino esta mi disfraz.

-Aquí esta ¿ustedes son amigas de indigo zap y sugarcoat verdad? -Coco seguía revisando su libreta, ambas asentimos. – si las ven ¿podrían decirles que su pedido ya está listo? Logramos terminar antes.

-Por supuesto, nosotras les avisamos. – le hice una seña a sour para irnos. –nos retiramos… señoritas, tengan una buena tarde. – sour las miro y luego asintió y me siguió a la puerta, como recordando algo suri corrió al botón de la puerta y nos abrió.

-perdón… tengan una buena tarde. – y así salimos.

Mientras caminábamos por el pasillo sour se veía pensativa, y por momentos me miraba de reojo, quizás pensando en lo que suri le había dicho, por un lado, era muy obvio que había quienes le agradecían el haber hecho que sacaran a personas tan toxicas, entre ellos, personas como suri que tiene una amiga como coco.

-Te harán un disfraz gratis. – estos momentos de silencio no me gustan, al menos quería sacarle un poco de platica. - ¿enserio no quieres ir?

-No ay forma de que me hagas cambiar de idea.

-Está bien, no voy a insistir. – supongo que ay cosas que no podre lograr, aunque aún quedan unos días para convencerla, veré si lo logro.

Fin Pov sunny.

Pov Suri Polomare.

Fue una sorpresa conocer al fin a la famosa sour sweet, aunque este encuentro no fue lo que esperaba, se nota que es muy discreta en cuanto a ese asunto se refiere, lo que me parece muy bien, mucha gente se vuelve egocéntrica cuando pasan por cosas como esa, incluso creyéndose invencibles o algo parecido, pero ella no, fue todo lo contrario.

-Me gustaría darle algo como agradecimiento. – coco, al igual que yo, ya estaba de vuelta trabajando en la máquina de coser, ella había tenido la misma idea que yo.

-Sería un buen detalle. – solo espero que no piense en el mismo detalle que yo, no sé cómo lo tomaría ella, por el momento prefería centrarme en terminar el trabajo, que ahora que lo pensaba. - ¿Cuántos pedidos nos faltan?

-De hecho estos son los últimos.

-¿Enserio? – esta era una de las razones por las que hice todo lo posible por mantenerla oculta de los reyes, era la mejor costurera y sastre que había conocido, aunque cuando sentí que ya estaban sobre nosotras, recapacite por qué realmente me esforzaba por cuidarla.

-No creo que vaya a haber más pedidos. – revisaba su libreta y luego me la mostro, luego mire la pila de disfraces y pensé en los que teníamos en el almacén, realmente le daré la razón, dudo que haya más pedidos, así que le daría los últimos detalles al disfraz que tenía, pero coco termino el que tenía en su máquina. – puedo ocuparme de ese si quieres.

-Está bien, tu guarda los disfraces en los estuches mientras termino y después te ayudare. – ella asintió y se llevó algunos, por fin termine, me levante y me estire, también tome algunos y los lleve al almacén, ella ya había guardado varios.

-Hasta ahora me puse a pensar que no he hecho mi disfraz… tampoco he pensado que hare. – siempre me causaba algo de gracia el cómo olvidaba completamente una cosa por centrarse en otra.

-Voy un paso adelante. – ella se me quedo mirando mientras yo ya había metido un traje en su estuche. – tengo nuestros disfraces en casa, los traeré en la semana.

-¿Enserio? –ella se apeno mucho, incluso comenzó a frotarse los brazos. - Disculpa por causarte ese problema.

-No te preocupes, además, te mereces un descanso, ya me has ayudado mucho, además… - aquí venia lo importante, de uno de mis bolsillos saque un sobre el cual le entregue. –tu parte de las ganancias. – ella mostro una leve sonrisa y lo recibió.

No es como que me haga falta el dinero, pero a ella le vienen bien este tipo de "actividades", además evitaba que buscara un trabajo de medio tiempo o que trabajara ayudando en el negocio de su familia, donde no ganaba nada, su beca le ayudaba, pero esto le generaba mucho más, pero a veces sentía que abusaba de ella, pero ella nunca se había quejado, espero que el día que lo haga no sea para simplemente decirme que me dejaría para nunca volver.

Fin Pov suri.

Pov Sour sweet.

Ya era viernes, curiosamente por la fiesta se habían suspendido las clases, seguramente cinch se cobraría esto después, pero pareciera que para todos bien valía la pena, todos estos días todos se veían ansiosos por que llegara el día, excepto yo, y lemon y sunny se esforzaban por que yo me interesara en eso, pero hasta ahora no había funcionado, el estar en casa, sola, esto era horriblemente aburrido, incluso el practicar tanto katas, como con el arco no me quitaba esa rara sensación de… no diversión.

-¿Y ahora qué hago? – tome mi teléfono por puro reflejo, revise mis contactos, y vi el nombre de lemon. – me pregunto si… - le mande un mensaje, simplemente un "estoy aburrida" incluso ahora me vendría bien una charla, incluso con ella… debo estar muy mal, pero comenzó a sonar la tonada que tenía asignada para lemon, no llego un mensaje como esperaba, sino una llamada. – hola lemon.

-¡Hola sour! ¿Cómo estás pasando este excelente día? – sonaba bastante animada.

-Muy aburrida. –comenzó a reír muy bajo.

-¿Enserio? Bueno, yo en este momento me preparo para ver a sunny, ya sabes ¡fiesta! – ahora me arrepentía de llamar. - podrías acompañarme, creo que a ella le alegraría mucho el verte ahí.

-¿Por qué insisten tanto? Dudo que me la pase tan "genial" como dicen. – ahora que veía la hora, ya estaba atardeciendo, la fiesta seria en un par de horas si no es que menos.

-Es para que te distraigas, los de tercero por eso pidieron la fiesta, pura relajación. – sonaba como una hippie al decir eso, por un lado, creo que entendía ese detalle, ya habíamos participado en varias competencias, creo que esa era la razón de que ahora no tenía esos ánimos de practicar, suspire y escuche como ella comenzó a reír de nuevo. – vez, hasta tú debes haberte dado cuenta de eso.

-Está bien, tienes razón, aun así, no tengo ganas de ir.

-Entonces ¿porque me llamaste? – rayos, ahora que le diría. –vamos ¿qué puedes perder? Aunque, creo que tendrás que buscar un disfraz.

-Está bien ¡pero voy porque estoy aburrida!

-Claro, igual no engañaras a nadie, te veo ahí. – al decir eso colgó, ahora realmente me conoce, era bueno… pero ya era algo un poco molesto, en fin, ahora debía buscar un disfraz, no creo que sea complicado viendo las fechas seguramente encontraría un disfraz.

30 minutos después.

-¡queesteaquíqueesteaquíqueesteaquíqueesteaquíqueesteaquí! – esto era una pesadilla, varias tiendas y ningún disfraz disponible ¡NI UNO! Sin importar cuanto suplique, incluso ofreciendo el doble o hasta el triple, no quisieron darme ningún disfraz, los pocos que tenían ya estaban reservados, solo me quedaba un lugar, y de todas formas tendría que venir así que, solo podía cruzar los dedos, toque el timbre y pude escuchar de nuevo el sonido del mecanismo de la puerta y esta se abrió.

-¿Si? ¡oh! Eres la amiga de sunny flare ¿cierto? – la chica peli morada tenía puesto un disfraz de… ¿campanita?

-Este… sí, soy sour sweet… ammm quería saber si... esto es un poco incómodo… - se me quedo mirando extrañada. - ¿les quedara algún disfraz disponible? – puso una expresión de desilusión… me lo imaginaba. – no tienen nada ¿verdad?

\- Lo lamento, todos los disfraces eran bajo pedido. –bueno, que podía hacer, podía solo estar en la fiesta y ya, aunque seguramente todo mundo se me quedaría mirando.

-Talvez si tenemos algo. – de su bodega salió la otra chica… peter pan… mire a suri y regrese a mirar a la otra chica, ella se apeno y recupero la compostura. –suri hizo ambos disfraces… perdón, decía que quizás tengamos algo.

-¿Enserio? No recuerdo que nos sobre un disfraz. – suri se puso a pensar como tratando de recordar, la chica volvió a entrar y saco un par de cajas de cartón pequeñas y las puso sobre una de las mesas y abrió la más grande. -¿un smoking? Coco, no creo que este califique como un disfraz.

-Tal vez no por sí solo, pero… - coco, como la llamo suri, abrió la otra caja, y ahí había una peluca negra bastante larga. – estoy segura que el smoking te quedará, y la peluca te dará un buen toque. –no lo pensé 2 veces, me metí a su bodega y me cambié, de algo a nada.

Fin Pov sour.

Pov cadence.

Debo decir que esto es mejor de lo que imagine, a pesar de estar en la entrada del gimnasio recibiendo a todo el mundo, era muy agradable ver a todos tan contentos, y yo, bueno, me habían contagiado el buen humor.

-Ciertamente te hacía falta este tipo de ambiente. – una de las mejores partes de esto es que luna había podido venir, y es que tuve mucha suerte de haberla invitado primero, ya que en canterlot habían organizado también su fiesta de Halloween.

-Lo sé, aunque lamento que te pierdas la fiesta de tu escuela. – por alguna razón habíamos coincidido un poco en el disfraz, ya que elegí un disfraz de vampiresa, y el de ella, aunque era también una vampiresa, era más parecido a un disfraz de dracula, excepto porque en lugar de tonos rojos eran azules.

-Celestia puede encargase de eso, además, tu me invitaste primero. –la gran mayoría de los alumnos no parecían reconocerla, seguramente los que si era por la simple razón de que ella siempre estaba presente en las competencias de su instituto.

-¡Sub. Directora luna que sorpresa! –Iron will también llego con un grupo de alumnos, no debería sorprenderme el verlo de Frankenstein. - ¿su hermana vino también? – se acomodó un poco el cabello, imagino que esperaba verla también.

-Lo siento, ella no pudo venir, ya sabe, también tuvimos fiesta.

-Entiendo, bueno, debo supervisar el interior del gimnasio, nos veremos después para hacer el relevo.

-Por supuesto, nos veremos más tarde. –cuando abrió la puerta, pudimos escuchar la música sonando, aparentemente la cosa esta muy animada.

-No creo que tengamos que esperar mucho para entrar. – estar aquí con luna era agradable, como en otras ocasiones, los temas de conversación eran amplios, en este caso, la variedad de disfraces, la mayoría no creo a ver visto que los vendieran en alguna tienda, como decía luna, algunos pueden darse el lujo de mandarse a hacer sus disfraces.

Fin Pov cadence.

Pov sour sweet.

Que podía decir, aunque parecía ser que no estaba realmente disfrazada, muchos de nuestros compañeros se nos quedaban mirando, algunos enternecidos por suri y coco, algunos más alabándome el hecho de que, y hasta hace un par de minutos, no había notado que me parecía a maceline, la reina vampiro.

-Hasta que lo mencionaron, la verdad no me había percatado de que te pareces bastante. – suri tenía un punto, fue curioso que en la entrada del gimnasio la decana, y la sub. Directora luna, también hubieran reconocido el disfraz, incluso haciendo comentarios de que ellas venían como reinas vampiro, pero que no habían pensado usar mi disfraz.

-Como sea, ya estamos aquí… veré si encuentro a mis amigas ¿ustedes que harán? –al parecer ni ellas habían pensado bien eso, se miraron un segundo y luego parecieron buscar algo.

-Bueno, yo iré por algo de comer… después nos vemos. – coco se alejó acelerando el paso, mientras suri solo suspiro.

-Bueno, igual esperaba que se distrajera por un rato, nos vemos después sour. – ella se fue en la misma dirección de coco y pronto la perdí de vista, por otro lado, comencé a caminar entre todo el mundo, muchos bailaban en el centro de la cancha de basquetbol, otros charlaban en las gradas y en el fondo del lugar había un DJ, supongo que nada fuera de lo normal en una fiesta.

-Creímos que no vendrías. – reconocí la voz de indigo detrás de mí, al voltear, me sorprendió bastante verla, no solo a ella si no a sugar.

-Aburrimiento… se que son personajes de las películas de Harry potter, pero no las identifico. – al decir esto sugar puso una cara de enojo muy notoria.

-Libros.

-¿Eh? –al mirar a indigo por una respuesta ella hacia señas para que no siguiera diciendo más, pero me daba curiosidad. – aaaaaah, si, ya las reconocí, son hermione granger y ron weasley, buen detalle el del cabello. – me parecía recordar ese detalle de los libros, muy probablemente ella era de las que solo leyó los libros.

-Vaya, al fin alguien que si pone atención. – miro a indigo y ella solo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué esperabas? Soy una lerda que solo vio las películas.

-¡SABIA QUE TE CONVENCERIA! – una vez más, lemon como siempre saliendo de la nada y abrazándome por la espalda.

-Si si, ya suéltame… ¿de qué rayos vienes disfrazada? – era raro, traía una peluca negra igual que yo, no tan larga y risada, un sombrero que parecía de copa, una gabardina negra, una playera del mismo color con una calavera y pantalones de mezclilla y gafas negras.

-¿QUE? Vamos, es bastante sencillo… - nos miró a las 3 esperando una respuesta. - ¿no? ¡vamos! Hace unos días hasta me acompañaste a comprar un disco suyo… ¿nada?

-Lo siento, recordaría a alguien así de… mal vestido. – puso una cara de ofendida.

-¡SLASH! ¡ya sabes! ¿Guns N' Roses? – de nuevo todas nos quedamos sin que decir. – necesito llevarlas a casa pronto, por cierto… -se me quedo mirando y bajo un poco sus gafas. –muy buen disfraz, a sunny le va a fascinar. – levanto un par de veces las cejas, prefería no romperme la cabeza con sus locuras, luego miro a sugar e indigo y pareció reconocer los disfraces también. – Emma Watson si se arreglaba el cabello. – indigo fue quien puso una cara de verdadero terror y luego se golpeó la frente.

-Emma Watson interpreto a una pésima Hermione. – se cruzó de brazos, y luego lemon pareció comprender su error.

-…Ok, te daré la razón. – ahora lo que me interesaba era saber, dónde estaba sunny, ya que la había mencionado.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde está sunny?

-Por aquí. – volteamos a mirar como venía hacia nosotras… ahora comprendía a que se refería lemon, la princesa bubblegum, el vestido típico de la misma, largo hasta los tobillos, de color rosa una corona dorada, y… una peluca rosa bastante larga… creo que me quede muy sorprendida porque lemon comenzó a darme codazos en el brazo.

-No sabes lo mucho que me alegra verte aquí. – me abrazo y luego me miro de arriba a abajo y luego sonrió. –cool.

La fiesta transcurrió bastante bien, todo el mundo bailando, algunos, como yo solo comíamos y bebíamos, lo cual pude seguir haciendo de no ser porque sunny se me acerco un poco molesta.

-Ammmm ¿pasa algo?

-¿Solo viniste a comer? –debía pensar mi respuesta, estaba muy segura que, si decía que sí, se enojaría, pero la verdad yo no era alguien a quien le gustaba bailar. – ven conmigo. – me tendió la mano, solo la mire un segundo, iba a decirle que no me molestara, pero en lugar de eso, tome su mano, fue como un reflejo, ni siquiera sé si realmente quería hacerlo.

-No me vas a buscar a alguien para bailar ¿o sí? – me arrastro hasta el centro de la pista.

-Bailaras conmigo. – no esperaba eso, tomo una de mis manos y la puso en su cintura, tomo mi otra mano y puso su otra mano en mi hombro, no me había dado cuenta de que para esta hora, solo había canciones lentas, y solo había parejas bailando, algunas más juntas que otras.

-No estoy en mi zona de confort. – ella solo rio bajo y me mira a la cara mientras bailábamos. – sabes… no me siento muy cómoda.

-¿Por qué solo hay parejas bailando? – iba a responder, pero, por alguna razón, dejo de importarme, seguimos moviéndonos por la pista, por momentos miraba a mi alrededor, viendo lo mismo, parejas bailando, a lo lejos pude ver a lemon mirándonos, parecía muy sonriente, y luego junto sus manos y formo un corazón.

-Creepy. – sunny miro a donde miraba y también vio a lemon.

-Viéndola vestida así… sí que lo es. – volteamos a mirar a lado opuesto y nos topamos una escena aún más extraña, aunque, siendo sincera, era algo que, de cierta forma, ya esperaba ver alguna vez, sugar e indigo, igual que nosotras estaban bailando, pero a diferencia de nosotras, ellas estaban muy bien abrazadas, era una escena… muy romántica.

-Es una linda pareja. – de repente sunny se juntó conmigo de la misma forma y continuamos bailando, no sé qué fue, pero algo cambio en ese momento, al principio había algo de tención, pero ahora, me sentía muy bien, relajada, tranquila ¿Por qué me sentía así? No lo sabía, pero, estando así con ella, si podía seguirme sintiendo así, podría pasarme toda la noche así, junto a ella.


	12. Chapter 12

Pov cadence.

Pocas veces he visto a todos los estudiantes tan animados como ahora, incluso me pude dar la oportunidad de pasearme por el gimnasio junto a luna, quien también se veía muy animada.

-¿Quieres bailar? – curioso que fuera ella quien me lo pidiera, pero por lo que se ella no conoce a nadie más que a mi aquí.

-Por supuesto. – era una noche increíble, jóvenes socializando, por un lado, muchos más bailando en la pista, paso un rato sin darme cuenta, entre la comida y después mucho más baile, llego un punto en el que comenzaron asonar las canciones lentas, ahí, incluso luna pareció no saber qué hacer.

-Ammm, si no estás cómoda con esto podemos sentarnos. – reí un poco con ese comentario, y también comprendía, de repente la pista se llenó de parejas bailando de manera… romántica… más de las que me imagine que vería.

-Creo que te tomare la palabra. – fuimos hacia la mesa del ponche y nos servimos un par de vasos, desde ahí seguimos contemplando el baile, después luna vio algo que no había notado hasta ahora.

-Esa es una pareja interesante. – fijé mis ojos hacia donde miraba, reconocí los disfraces como de Harry potter, luego reconocí a la pareja, eran sugarcoat e indigo zap, integrantes del equipo de arquería.

-Vaya, eso es… -era raro, era común ver parejas de chicas bailando, como en muchas otras fiestas, pero ellas, se veían muy diferentes en ese aspecto.

-¡Señorita cadence! – por poco y lanzo el vaso al aire, cinch estaba aquí… la verdad esperaba no verla.

-¡Directora! Que sorpresa ¿Qué la trae por aquí? – ella se ajustó los lentes y miro a su alrededor, por un segundo sentí un escalofrió cuando miro a luna.

-Quería saber cómo iban las cosas… - se acercó a luna sin perder ese porte intimidante que muestra con todo el mundo. – sub. Directora luna… vaya sorpresa. – el ambiente pareció tensarse, incluso algunos chicos alrededor parecieron notarlo también, ya que voltearon a mirarlas para después alejarse lentamente.

-Un placer verla directora cinch. – era curioso ver que luna no se inmutaba en lo más mínimo con ella, incluso le tendió la mano para saludarla, saludo que cinch respondió, después me miro de nuevo.

-Decana… ¿podemos hablar en privado? - ¿decana? Solo me llamaba así cuando estaba molesta, nos alejamos unos metros cerca de la puesta de salida. -¿puedo saber porque ella está aquí?

-Bueno, yo la invite. – solo levanto una ceja y siguió mirándome.

-¿Esta consiente de que ella es, no solo la sub. Directora de una escuela rival, si no también, hermana de la directora de la misma? – y ahí estaba de nuevo con sus extrañas conspiraciones.

-Solo es una fiesta, directora, además, ni siquiera hablamos de trabajo, solo charlábamos y …

-¡buenas noches señora directora! Apostábamos a que no vendría. – de repente apareció un chico disfrazado de batman con un vaso en una de sus manos, aunque a pesar del disfraz, pude notar algo raro en él, y parece que cinch también. –por cierto ¿de qué viene disfrazada? – las palabras tropezaban además de que parecía esforzarse por verla a pesar de que el sitio estaba bien iluminado.

-¿Disculpe? – si ya de por si estaba molesta, eso pareció molestarla aún más, pero esta vez, ella pareció ver algo más en él. - ¿acaso esta ebrio? –el chico pareció congelarse ahí.

-Mmmmmmnouuuuuuu. – cinch miro su vaso y se lo arrebato para después olfatear el contenido, se dio la vuelta con una expresión de furia.

-¡ESTO TIENE LICOR! –el chico aprovecho ese movimiento para salir huyendo, ahora yo era la que estaba congelada, pareció no importarle que el chico hubiera huido, camino hacia donde estaba luna, ella se hizo a un lado, cinch miro el sitio donde estaban los recipientes con poche, y comenzó a revisarlos, después de eso se acercó a mí de nuevo, yo di un par de pasos atrás. – todo el ponche tiene licor.

-Ammm… yo… - acerco su rostro al mío.

-Se supone que usted estaría aquí supervisando. -su tono era más severo. –y en lugar de eso, está fraternizando con el enemigo. – iba responderle eso. –distrayéndose de sus responsabilidades. –eso… ¿era verdad?

-Yo…

-Quiero que de por concluida esta fiesta. – se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta.

-¡Quiero…

-¿Quiere? – me lanzo una mirada bastante espeluznante, creo que ahora sí que estaría en problemas. – de acuerdo, yo lo hare, usted y yo hablaremos de esto, y de su… incompetencia, el lunes, a primera hora. – esta vez cambio de dirección, se dirigió a donde se encontraba el DJ, y yo, por alguna razón, deje de escuchar la música, incluso todo sonido de mi entorno.

-¿Estás bien? – de pronto todo el ruido volvió, luna estaba de pie junto a mí, tenía una expresión de profunda preocupación, seguramente no me veía nada bien.

-No, no lo estoy. – incluso sentí un nudo en mi garganta, pero me forcé a no derrumbarme, no ahora, frente a todos los estudiantes, y especialmente, frente a luna, y de pronto, la música seso, cinch había tomado el micrófono de la consola.

¡Jóvenes estudiantes, es mi deber dar por terminada esta… fiesta, ya que, al parecer, algunos de ustedes parecen creer que esta celebración es una excusa para que den rienda suelta a actitudes vulgares y descaradas! –todo el mundo estaba en silencio, y de repente comenzaron a susurrar. – aparentemente a alguien, le pareció buena idea poner licor al poche, bueno, pueden agradecerle a esa persona esta decisión. – hubo una marejada de quejas por parte de todos. – además… de que esta solo es la primera de varias reprimendas para todos, como ya mencioné, la fiesta termino, regresen a sus casas. –con eso, hubo un silencio total, y todos comenzaron a retirarse, por la puerta de salida apareció iron will.

-¿Acaso escuche bien? Vaya forma de terminar una fiesta – se me acerco, no pude responder, solo mire hacia los estudiantes que ya se acercaba, luna pareció encargarse de decirle lo que había pasado, no sé cuánto tiempo paso hasta que ya todos se habían ido, solo estaba ahí, de pie mirando el ahora vacío gimnasio.

-Esto no es tu culpa. –¿ella seguía aquí? ¿Qué podía decir en este punto? Quizás luna tenía razón, pero cinch también tenía razón, mi obligación al estar aquí era no permitir que una cosa así pasara, pero me distraje, demasiado quizás, y ahora estaba en problemas. – te llevare a casa. – me rodeo con un brazo y me guio fuera del gimnasio, llegamos al estacionamiento y luego a su auto, luna me abrió la puerta del copiloto y subí, no dije nada en todo el viaje, hasta que llegamos, y solo me bajé.

Fin Pov cadence.

Pov Luna.

Esto había acabado bastante mal, para los estudiantes, y peor aún, para cadence, en todos estos años, nunca la había visto así, y por lo que vi, cinch la había reprendido de una manera severa, y después de eso, se quedó en un estado catatónico, no dijo ni una palabra desde ese momento, ni en todo el viaje hasta aquí, al llegar solo se bajó.

-Gracias por traerme. – después de decir eso camino hasta su puerta.

-Oye espera. - acelero el paso hasta la puerta de su casa, avance rápido para alcanzarla justo cuando ya está dentro de su casa.

-Cinch tiene razón… soy una incompetente. – estaba por cerrar la puerta, pero la detuve, ella siguió intentando, pero no se lo permití, ahí me di cuenta. –por favor… déjame cerrar. – no dije nada. –no quiero que me mires así. – por fin se dejó caer de rodillas, y comenzó a llorar, me arrodille y la ayude a levantarse.

-vamos, te preparo un té. – cerré la puerta y fuimos hasta su cocina, estaba muy segura de que toda esa presión se había acumulado desde hacía mucho tiempo, y esta vez fue demasiado para ella, ahora me ponía a pensar cómo es que lidiaba con este tipo de cosas todos los días, me doy cuenta de que quizás yo estoy en una situación bastante laxa en comparación a ella.

-No quería que me vieras así. – después de un rato y un té, ya estaba más tranquila.

-No es la primera vez que veo a alguien llorar, además…- se me quedo mirando aun con esa triste expresión. –creo que necesitabas desahogarte. – el suspiro que soltó fue uno que me hizo sentir muy mal, esa clase de suspiro que solo ocurre cuando alguien ha sufrido y llorado mucho.

-Gracias, ahora realmente te agradezco el estar para mí. – salió de la cocina y fue hasta su sala, la seguí y ella ya estaba sentada en un sillón, se recargo ahí y me senté junto a ella.

-Estaré siempre que me necesites. – ya había cerrado sus ojos. - ¿cadence? – aparentemente se había quedado dormida, me levante con cuidado, no vi ni una manta o algo parecido para que no pasara frio, pero recordé que aun traía mi disfraz, y este incluía una capa, así que me la quite y la cubrí con ella. – descansa. - fui hasta la puerta y salí, cerré la puerta con cuidado, fui hasta mi auto y ya dentro, aspire hondo y luego exhale de la misma forma. – vaya Halloween… extrañamente espeluznante.

Fin Pov luna.

Pov Sour sweet.

Hubo un momento en toda esta semana en el que creí que cinch arruinaría esta fiesta, curiosamente, ella solo la cancelo, por culpa de alguno o varios tarados, esta era una situación rara, ya estaba en casa, había guardado el disfraz que suri y coco me habían dado, ya me había dado un baño y estaba frente a mi cama, preparada para dormir, hasta que, de nuevo, la canción que anunciaba la llamada de lemon.

-hola lemon.

-¿Por qué no estas conectada? Todas estamos conectadas. – miré mi cama y luego me di la vuelta para ir a la computadora.

-En un segundo me conecto. – creo que fue muy obvio mi disgusto, pero bueno, supongo que algo estarán planeando, ya había encendido la computadora y en efecto todas estaban conectadas y todas iniciaron video llamada.

-¡Hola sour! ¿estabas dormida? – todas se me quedaron viendo, supongo que, esperando una respuesta, no quería decir la verdad.

-Mmmmmmno… acabo de darme un baño, y ¿Qué se les ofrece?

-Está mintiendo. – y como siempre sugar me delataba, indigo comenzó a reír bajo.

-es algo temprano ¿no crees? – sunny se veía preocupada. – ¿te sientes mal?

-Para nada, la verdad acabe muy cansada, nunca antes había bailado, y la verdad no creí que fuera tan agotador.

-Falta de costumbre, como sea, estábamos pensando en salir todas juntas mañana. – sunny revisaba su celular y al parecer encontró lo que buscaba. – será interesante después de que la directora cancelo la fiesta.

-suena bien para mí, si sugar está de acuerdo. – indigo se veía muy interesada, pero parecía necesitar la aprobación de sugar, lemon por otro lado puso una cara sonriente muy rara y se acercó bastante a la pantalla.

-Me parece bien ¿A dónde iríamos?

-Una nueva cafetería, es una sucursal de la franquicia de cherry jubilee.

-¿Tiene cafeterías? –había escuchado que la famosa cherry jubille tenía tiendas donde vendía sus productos a base de cerezas, pero no sabía que tenía cafeterías.

-Son muy contadas, y parece que quieren expandir un poco más ese negocio, y me pareció buena idea ver que tan bueno es el sitio.

-De acuerdo, me apunto. – sonaba bien para mí, y al parecer también para el resto, después de quedar de acuerdo, como otras ocasiones, todas se fueron desconectando hasta quedar solo sunny y yo.

-Y bien… ¿te divertiste en la fiesta? – sabía que alguna me lo preguntaría, y no quería responder.

-La verdad… si – creo… que no pensé bien la respuesta.

-Sabía que cambiarias de idea, y la verdad, me alegra que lo hicieras. – sonrió, y creo que yo también lo hice, no sabía porque, pero se estaba convirtiendo en un habito. – espero que para otras ocasiones no estés tan renuente, como sea, necesitas descansar, así que, nos vemos mañana.

-Claro… nos vemos mañana, descansa. —volvió a sonreír y se desconectó, me quede unos segundos frente a la computadora, pensando, me la volví a imaginar con ese disfraz, y volvía sonreír, suspire y me fui a la cama, esta vez, a dormir.

Fin Pov sour.

Pov sunny flare.

La noche no había terminado como todas esperábamos, no termino del todo mal, pero algo que hizo que valiera mucho la pena fue que sour termino por ir, aunque algo que me sorprendió bastante fue su disfraz, una coincidencia muy interesante, otra cosa que no me imagine fue la situación en la que vimos a sugar e indigo, podría equivocarme, pero no estoy muy segura de preguntarles, no es de mi incumbencia claro está, además, ellas seguramente nos lo dirían, en fin, para que romperme la cabeza con esas cosas, lo mejor ahora es dormir.

Al día siguiente.

Mi casa se había convertido en uno de los puntos de encuentro cuando salimos todas juntas, era más fácil llegar a la zona comercial desde aquí, así que muchas veces solo me quedaba esperar, aunque lemon era antes la primera en llegar, ahora sour era quien llegaba primero, en estos ratos le había contagiado algunas aficiones, como el ajedrez.

-Estoy muy segura que lemon se debe aburrir con esto. – y en eso tenía razón, aunque lemon era muy buena jugando, solía aburrirse rápido.

-Solo llevamos una partida, además, si me ganas, haremos algo que tú quieras. –en efecto, ella había ganado la primera partida, pero esta, ya había durado un rato.

-¿Qué suele elegir lemon cuando gana? – esta era de las pocas cosas que sour y lemon tenían en común, ninguna de las 2 perdía la concentración ni se distraían mientras jugaba.

-Videojuegos. – sour rio un poco, no sé si fue por mi respuesta o por mi movimiento.

-Suena tentador, pero prefiero jugar en casa, podría ser una película. – volvió a sonreír y me miro, me tenía arrinconada, luego su expresión cambio, mire detrás de mí y ahí ya estaban las demás.

-¿Cuánto llevan aquí? – sugar se acomodó los lentes y se paró junto a la mesita donde estaba el tablero.

-Lo suficiente. – se inclinó un poco y tiro mi rey. – ¿podemos irnos? Esto duro demasiado. – mire mi reloj, y pasaba de la 1 pm, sour se levantó y se estiro.

-yo gane. – mire a sugar, y ella asintió con los ojos cerrados, yo suspire.

-De acuerdo, después veremos una película, ahora, ay que irnos.

Sugar e indigo ya se habían acostumbrado a nuestro ritmo, junto son sour las llevamos a conocer nuestros lugares de ocio, así como ellas nos habían mostrado algunos de los suyos, en esta ocasión quería algo tranquilo, después del repentino final de la fiesta, estando ya en la zona comercial caminamos un poco más de lo acostumbrado para llegar a donde se encontraba el establecimiento, que fue muy fácil de encontrar.

-Es… más grande de lo que me imagine. – sugar tenía razón, más que una cafetería parecía una pequeña plaza comercial.

-Bueno… ahora si tengo ganas de entrar. –ese comentario de sour me hizo reír un poco.

-¿No querías venir? – me ignoro y se alejó a la entrada del sitio, lemon me miro y se encogió de hombros y la siguió, sugar puso una mano en mi hombro.

-Solo entremos. – suspire y las tres las seguimos.

El sitio tenía una variedad interesante de locales, que ofrecían también una gran variedad de productos obviamente a base de cerezas, después de haber recorrido el lugar fuimos al último y al que habíamos venido, la cafetería, tuvimos la precaución de buscar primero un sitio para sentarnos, no tuvimos que esperar mucho, lo mejor, es que fue un lugar cerca de la ventana, algo en lo que todas estuvimos de acuerdo fue en ordenar frappes, era la mejor opción después de tanto caminar.

-sería bueno acompañar las bebidas con algún postre ¿el pie de cereza? – ya estando en un sitio que se dedica a las cerezas, sería raro no probar algo que las tuviera, así que aceptamos la sugerencia de sugar. – indigo, ve a ordenar. – indigo ya se había sentado, y puso su cara de disgusto y se levantó de mala gana.

-Acompáñala sour. – a ella no pareció molestarle eso, y se levantó para ir a la fila de las cajas seguida por indigo, eran contadas las ocasiones en que lemon y yo nos quedábamos con sugar, y es que muchas veces era difícil sacar un buen tema de conversación que tuviera que ver con ella, de repente una mesera llevo una pequeña bandeja con cerazas y enseguida se retiró.

-Wao incluso nos regalan cerezas ¡este lugar es genial! - lemon tomo una cereza y se la comió, sugar y yo hicimos lo mismo.

-Procura no terminártelas, sour e indigo querrán algunas. – lemon hizo un puchero y solo tomo otra, luego la miro con atención, y se puso algo pensativa.

-No creo que se mueran por que dejemos que coma un poco más. – pareciera que sugar ya quiere consentirla, ya se dará cuenta de que eso no suele ser tan bueno.

-¿Han escuchado lo que dicen sobre las ramitas de cereza? – creo ni sugar se esperaba esa pregunta, ambas miramos a lemon de la misma forma. –ya saben, eso de…

-Nunca he entendido ese concepto. –sugar respondió con mucha facilidad mientras miraba una ramita que tenía en sus dedos, y, por un lado, concordaba con eso.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo muy bien… no veo porque el poder hacer un nudo usando la lengua te defina como… bueno… eso. – lemon volvió a ponerse pensativa.

-Supongo que tienen razón. –luego se le quedo mirando a sugar. - sugar… ¿Qué tal besa indigo? – sugar dejo caer la ramita que tenía y se puso completamente roja, yo la verdad, me congele con esa pregunta, quise decirle algo a lemon, evitar que dijera algo más, pero algo me detuvo, creo que fue la curiosidad, así que dirigí la mirada a sugar.

-¿POR… porque me estas preguntando eso? – bajo bastante la voz, aunque sonaba bastante molesta.

-vamos, las vimos en la fiesta…

-¿QUE FUE… que fue lo que vieron? – ahora se veía aterrada, ahora si me parecía raro.

-Ya sabes… el baile, ustedes muy juntas… bailando… ambiente romántico. – la expresión de sugar era bastante rara, se veía como una niña pequeña después de haber sido descubierta haciendo algo malo.

-Sabes, no quería mencionarlo, pero… ¿ustedes están saliendo? –ahora se encogió en su lugar, al parecer hice la pregunta correcta.

-Es… complicado. – lemon puso una sonrisa enorme y sonó como una niña emocionada.

-¿Entonces si se han besado?

-Lemon, no creo que sea de nuestra…

-No te incumbe. – lemon entre cerro los ojos y la miro fijamente, sugar le lanzo una mirada bastante molesta, pero en lugar de intimidarse, lemon puso una expresión de sorpresa.

-No es cierto… ¿no se han besado? – sugar ahora se puso pálida, y yo, la verdad creo que mi cara fue de mucha sorpresa, y no sé si quería seguir presionando así a sugar.

Fin Pov sunny.

Pov Sour sweet.

Viendo la fila para ordenar me doy cuenta de que este sitio realmente es muy popular, pero eso también hacia un poco molesta la espera, podría charlar con indigo mientras, pero ¿de qué? Una idea paso por mi cabeza… qué más da.

-Asi que… ¿tú y sugar? – ella se me quedo mirando. – ya sabes… están saliendo ¿no?

-Oooh –ella miro a donde estaban las demás, pareciera que tenían su propia conversación, muy animada por lo que se veía. – es complicado.

-¿Complicado? En la fiesta se veían muy… juntas, mientras bailaban. – ella rio un poco.

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti y sunny, también bailaron muy juntas.

-Aunque tienes razón, no es lo mismo, y lo sabes. – ella suspiro.

-Como te lo dije, es complicado, quizás un día te lo cuente. – después de eso ya habíamos llegado a la caja, hicimos nuestro pedido y nos dieron un pequeño letrero con un número y nos fuimos a la mesa, las demás se nos quedaron mirando, sugar tenía una cara muy rara, indigo se sentó a su lado. - ¿estás bien?

-Si… todo bien. – lemon rio un poco, no sabía si preguntar, ocupamos nuestros lugares y esperamos, mientras esperábamos note un poco tenso el ambiente.

-¿Seguras que están bien? – no me convencían para nada, especialmente sunny quien solo intercalaba su mirada entre indigo y sugar.

-Bueno, creo que podríamos hablar del elefante en el cuarto. – sugar ahora se veía más nerviosa, miro a indigo y esta no parecía entender, sugar suspiro y pareció más calmada ahora.

-Bueno, creo que tienes razón lemon. – lemon puso su cara "feliz" y sunny no parecio muy convencida con eso, yo preferí no pensar más, solo esperar a saber de qué hablaban, y esperar nuestro pedido, luego note las cerezas y tome una. – tu cumpleaños es en un par de semanas ¿no sour? – rayos.

Fin Pov sour.

Pov indigo zap.

Esa pequeña charla con sour me puso a pensar un poco, cosa que no me gustaba, y más ahora que ya estábamos camino a casa, incluso era peor porque ahora sugar parecía más cayada y reacia que de costumbre.

-Tú tienes algo – solo continúo caminando dejándome atrás. -¿y ahora porque me estas ignorando? – por fin se detuvo, me miro y luego se me acerco, ahora hasta parecía enojada.

-Quiero saber una cosa, y quiero que pienses muy bien tu respuesta. – parecía muy seria, pero de repente su cara fue de mucha vergüenza.

-Ooook ¿de qué se trata?

-¿Por qué no has tratado de besarme? – estoy muy segura de que mi quijada termino en el suelo, pero luego borre esa idea de mi cabeza al mirarla, tenía una expresión de decepción.

-Pues… una vez lo intente y no quisiste.

-Pero no has vuelto a intentarlo, y eso es… no sé. – que podía decirle, ella misma parecía no querer que lo hiciera, y ahora me preguntaba esto.

-¿Quieres que te bese? – ahora si la sorprendí, incluso se sonrojo.

-¡No tan así! – incluso dio un par de pasos atrás.

-Estoy muy segura de que quieres algo muuuuuuuuuy romántico para eso. – esta vez su cara era de tristeza, incluso sentí algo de decepción, supongo que no va a querer intentarlo ahora, había muchas cosas que se juntaban para que ella no quisiera intentarlo. – ya tendremos ocasión para eso, y creo que será algo especial.

-No podría ser más especial. –ella se me acerco y me beso, fue algo bastante corto, pero fue mejor de lo que esperaba, se alejó un poco de mí, y estaba completamente roja.

-Suficientemente especial para mí. – se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando. - ¿es todo?

-Por ahora. –siguió su camino.

-¿Lo haremos más seguido? – seguramente tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y no podía evitar el reír también, y ella pareció notarlo.

-Lo voy a pensar.

-¿Qué tal uno más?

-No presiones.


	13. Chapter 13

Pov Cadence.

-En mis tiempos de estudiante fue muy rara la ocasión en que fui reprendida, creí que no tendría que pasar por eso en la vida laboral, vaya si me equivoque, incluso fue peor de lo que me imagine. –estaba más cansada de lo que me habría imaginado, tanto física como mentalmente, con todo y eso, cuando luna me llamo para salir, no lo pensé 2 veces, aunque esta vez, me llevo a su departamento.

-Es curioso que lo menciones, a mí siempre me hubieras visto en la oficina del director en turno. – estábamos en su sala, bebiendo té helado, en cuanto entre me ofreció unas pantuflas, diciéndome incluso que quería que estuviera lo más cómoda posible.

-Sinceramente, me es difícil creerlo. – se comenzó a reír, realmente no me la imagino como alguien así.

-Como sea ¿Qué tan severo fue el castigo?

-No solo me agrego tareas extras, me hizo dar el anuncio de nuevos exámenes en el transcurso de la semana… justo después de aplicar los exámenes sorpresa de hoy.

-Uuuuuh. – la expresión que puso fue algo graciosa, pero también me sentí un poco mal por los estudiantes. – ese tipo de presión no suele ser buena para los estudiantes.

-Opino igual… además. –me miro extrañada, seguro ya se habría dado cuenta de que le daría malas noticias. – será más difícil que nos veamos… con todo este trabajo…

-No te preocupes… no es culpa tuya. –dio un sorbo a su bebida y luego sonrió. –por ahora, solo relájate.

Por ahora era lo único que podía hacer, luna me lo facilitaba, y sería muy descortés no aprovecharlo, ojala y los alumnos puedan darse un momento así.

Pov Sour sweet.

Esta semana sí que fue horrible, sabía que cinch se desquitaría por la fiesta, pero esto fue excesivo, lunes de exámenes sorpresa… de nuevo, y el miércoles también, por supuesto hizo su ridícula asamblea del viernes para recordarnos "lo irresponsables que somos todos y la niña buena que es twinkie spinki" o como se llame la ya odiada chica, muy bien jugado por la directora, mejor que la odien a ella mientras ella se burla de todos nosotros.

-Al menos la tortura termino. – ahora hasta sugar se veía muy agotada por todo esto, aunque un detalle que, seguramente, lemon y sunny notaron también, es que ella e indigo se veían más… cariñosas entre sí, aunque talvez sea cosa mía.

-lo mejor es que ahora si ¡cero tareas! –lemon levantaba las manos y se estiraba.

-Incluso tu ahora debes agradecer que tengamos todo este fin de semana libre. – indigo abrazaba por los hombros a sugar y esta solo le lanzaba una mirada rara e indigo enseguida la soltaba, otra reacción que se había hecho costumbre.

-Ni tan libre… - lemon me miraba con una sonrisa, era de esperar, todas se esforzaron por recordármelo en el transcurso de la semana, especialmente cuando mi madre se tomó la molestia de llamarlas e invitarlas a la "fiesta" que usualmente organiza.

-Lo sabemos lemon, y dime sour ¿Qué se supone que hacen en tu casa? Sabemos que no ser una "fiesta" – creí que mi madre se los había dicho, ahora veo que olvido mencionarles ese detalle.

-Es una… parrillada. – no hizo falta mirarlas para darme cuenta de sus miradas de extrañeza.

-¿Una parrillada? Eso no suena muy fes… claro… -era un poco gracioso ver como sugar se rendía rápido con algunas cosas. –supongo que algo de especial debe de tener.

-De hecho, si, es de las pocas ocasiones en que mi abuelo va de visita, él es quien cocina. – al fin estábamos fuera de la escuela, de alguna manera, ya tenía una sensación rara al separarnos, quizás…

-Bueno, siempre es bueno un cambio de ambiente, nunca he estado en una parrillada. – sunny puso una mano en mi hombro. – en fin, nos veremos mañana. – ella junto a lemon se fueron a su auto, mientras indigo, sugar y yo nos quedamos ahí, no habían llegado aún por nosotras.

-Soy pésima eligiendo regalos así que ¿Qué te gustaría? – en eso me parecía a indigo, yo tampoco era buena eligiendo regalos, y parecía que sugar estaba igual, se puso algo pensativa.

-Yo ya tengo tu regalo, ya veremos si te gusta. – sugar se veía ahora muy segura, como ella misma dijo, ya veremos, por fin llegaron por mí.

-Estoy segura de que si, en fin, nos veremos mañana, descansen. – el viaje a la casa como siempre fue tranquilo, en casa, mis padres no dejaban de recordarme lo que pasaría mañana, era curioso que ellos estaban más emocionados que yo, aunque, la verdad, me sentía un poco ansiosa.

Fin Pov sour.

Pov Sunny flare.

Sábado por la mañana.

La noche fue bastante amena, aunque solo pude platicar con sugar y lemon, sour por alguna razón no se conectó, imagino que prefería evitar el tema de la reunión de hoy, yo por otra parte ya quería estar ahí, el plan era que yo pasaría a recoger a todas, y así lo hice, el viaje fue muy tranquilo, supongo que nos estábamos reservando para cuando llegáramos, ya estando ahí, fuimos recibidas por la madre de sour.

-Vaya, llegan algo temprano, adelante. – nos permitió entrar y nos señaló la sala. –sour ahora esta con mi padre, pueden esperaros aquí, ahora vuelvo. – ella fue hacia la salida al jardín, desde ahí pudimos ver que ya estaba todo listo.

-¿Creen que estén hablando de nosotras? – lemon ya había ocupado uno de los sillones, sugar miraba los libros en el librero, , en el mismo sitio, indigo miraba las películas.

-Es muy probable. – me senté frente a ella. - ella alguna vez nos mencionó que no hablaba con el como ella quisiera, seguro se tomaran su tiempo para actualizarse.

-No tanto en realidad. – escuchamos una voz masculina que claramente no reconocimos, todas volteamos a mirar la entrada de la sala y ahí estaban, sour y quien supongo debe ser su abuelo. - y estas bellas señoritas son tus amigas ¿verdad?

-Lo son, ella es lemon zest. – lemon agito su mano desde su lugar. – ellas son sugarcoat e indigo zap,. – ambas se acercaron a saludarlo.

-Mucho gusto señor… -sugar miro a lemon. – discúlpela, ella es… solo ella. –lemon solo rio un poco.

-Y ella es sunny flare. –me acerque también a saludarlo.

-Señoritas, es un gusto conocerlas, mi nieta me ha hablado mucho sobre ustedes. – puso una mano en su hombro, sour se veía especialmente contenta. – en fin, ya es hora de que comience a preparar la parrilla ¿vamos?

Nos señaló la salida al jardín y salimos, vimos que el chofer de sour llevaba una enorme hielera que puso sobre una mesa que estaba junto a un enorme asador, el hombre

-¿No utiliza gas? –sugar se aproximó al sitio, mientras el habría la hielera.

-El secreto de una buena parrillada, no es solo la carne, es el fuego que usas, y el mejor es con carbón. – sugar puso una cara de no entender, pero indigo se acercó muy interesada al igual que lemon, a lo que sugar se alejó lentamente a donde yo y sour nos encontrábamos sentadas.

-¿Fuera de tu elemento? – definitivamente sour estaba de muy buen humor, sugar se sentó a mi lado y miro como les explicaba desde que carbón usar, hasta como acomodarlo.

-Es raro ver a indigo tan interesada en este tipo de cosas. –quizás tenía razón, aunque en el caso de lemon ella si era más curiosa.

-Creo que es un efecto que tiene mi viejo.

-Puede que tengas razón. – vimos que la madre de sour llego al lugar, trayendo algunos platos, todas nos levantamos, pero sugar nos detuvo. – yo me encargo, ahora vuelvo. – sour y yo volvimos a sentarnos, por lo que vi, sugar quería charlar con la mujer, por el momento volvimos a quedar solas, era curioso, aunque ya teníamos nuestro tiempo de conocernos, aun nos era un poco difícil iniciar una conversación que no tuviera que ver con la escuela, la observe y ella estaba mirándome, se veía algo pensativa, luego reacciono.

-Me alegra que pudieras venir. – me sorprendió un poco eso, digo ¿yo?

-¡Todas ustedes! Claro, si… todas… - puso una cara un poco graciosa y no pude evitar reír un poco, ella se tranquilizó y sonrió, al mirarla su expresión fue un poco extraña, parecía, alegre, pero tenía algo diferente no podía identificar, lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue rodearla con un brazo y acercarla.

-Es algo que no me perdería, es tu primer cumpleaños con verdaderas amigas. – ella hizo lo mismo, fue algo curioso, realmente se sentía una calidez peculiar con ella, incluso, muy diferente a lo que solía sentir con lemon, o con sugar e indigo, era algo especial supongo.

El tiempo de espera no fue muy largo, tanto indigo y lemon estuvieron ayudando a preparar la comida, fue divertido ver como el hombre no les permitía ofrecer nada que no estuviera bien preparado, desde piezas de carne, hasta hamburguesas, después de un rato nos acompañó también su padre, sugar también se acercó a charlar con él, por lo que vi, parecía más afín a charlar con adultos, aunque fue una "fiesta" diferente a lo que acostumbraba, parece ser que la pasamos muy bien, en especial sour, ya la tarde llego por lo que ya debíamos retirarnos, aunque no nos fuimos sin antes darle sus regalos, por lo que vi, sour prefería revisarlos en privado.

-Fue una tarde excelente. – estábamos en la puerta despidiéndonos, le di un abrazo a sour, el cual ella respondió. – espero que la hayas pasado bien.

-Así fue. – al separarnos, lemon fue la siguiente en "saltarle" encima a sour.

-¡Todo estuvo genial! ¡y tu abuelo también lo es! – sour giro los ojos aun sonriendo y le dio unas palmadas en su brazo.

-Gracias, se lo diré de tu parte. – lemon se alejó y después indigo le estrecho la mano y también le dio una palmada en su brazo.

-Tu abuelo es un buen instructor, espero que lo veamos pronto de nuevo.

-Ya veremos. – después sugar se acercó también y le dio un pequeño abrazo a sour, cosa que, aunque era un poco rara, sour lo acepto bastante bien, aunque no duro mucho ya que casi enseguida la soltó.

-Nos veremos después. – el verla sonreír al decir eso pareció alegrar más a sour, iba a darle una palmada a ella también, pero sugar la detuvo. – así está bien, gracias. – pero sour le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo, aunque ella puso una mueca de disgusto, fue pequeña y luego rio y negó para después alejarse.

Después de eso, nos retiramos del lugar, en el camino todas parecíamos satisfechas con lo que ocurrió este día, pero creo que lo que nos causa esta sensación, realmente fue el ver a sour tan contenta, esta chica que tanto nos está cuidando, creo que aun siento que le debemos mucho más.

Fin Pov Sunny.

Pov Sugarcoat.

Un tipo de reunión muy diferente a lo habitual, al menos para mí, incluso podría estar segura de que también lo fue para sunny, ya que lemon e indigo estuvieron muy a gusto, cosa rara el ver a indigo "cocinando" supongo que siempre hace falta este tipo de experiencias, pero bueno, ahora que estaba en casa solo me dedique a revisar mis correos mientras todas comenzaban a conectarse para conversar, la primera en llegar fue indigo.

-¿Quedaste satisfecha con la comida? –y tenía que iniciar con eso... por supuesto. – porque me esforcé por que estuviera bien para ti. –aun me parecía extraña esta faceta de ella.

-¿Sabes lo raro que es que me digas algo como esto? – puso una cara de confusión y luego sonrió.

-Dame algo de crédito, esto de ser "linda" y esas cosas no es lo mío… deberías hacer el intento. –debo aceptar que el haber sido atendida por ella fue algo muy interesante, agradable incluso.

-Nunca he intentado cocinar. – ahora saco esa sonrisa que muestra cuando quiere molestar.

-Podrías pedirle a nana que te enseñe…

-Algún día, por ahora no. –aunque su nana es alguien muy agradable, no me siento tan en confianza aun con ella como para pedirle algo así, además, prefería ser atendida, no hubo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso, comenzaron a llegar las demás, lemon fue quien inicio la llamada entre todas.

-¿Cómo está la cumpleañeraaaaa? – esa manera de cantar sus saludos a veces era molesto, pero creo que solo lo era para mi.

-Todo bien gracias. –a pesar de que cuando la dejamos se veia muy animada, ahora se le veia cansada.

-Estoy muy segura de que debes estar muy cansada, peeeeeero… -lemon se veía algo ansiosa. - queremos ver si te gustaron los regalos. – sour giro los ojos y luego sonrió.

\- ¿Queremos? – sunny me habia quitado las palabras de la boca y todas reimos con eso.

-Ahora mismo estaba revisando, comenzare con el de sugar. – se alejo de la computadora y regreso cargando el lo que le di. –este es de sugar… toda la colección de libros de "canción de hielo y fuego. – por su expresión era fácil notar que le gusto el regalo.

-Wao… con razón pesaba tanto. – por supuesto, hice que indigo cargara con el regalo, ya que, en efecto, era algo pesado.

-Curioso, es raro que me regalen libros… y más que me regalen tantos de golpe.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado. –volvió a alejarse de la pantalla, y tomo una caja mucho más pequeña aun envuelta.

-Aquí tengo el de indigo. – quito la envoltura. – vaya… esto si que es interesante. –cuando nos mostró el regalo, la verdad, me moleste un poco. – las 5 primeras temporadas de juego de tronos… -miro a la cámara con una sonrisa burlona.

-Tu decide cual es mejor. – indigo también sonrió de la misma forma, preferí no decir más.

-Creo que comenzare con los libros primero. – indigo se encogio de hombros y no protesto, en efecto, eso lo hizo solo para molestarme. – aquí está el de lemon. – ese era aún más pequeño, hasta ahora me percate que comenzó con el regalo más grande y de ahí a los más pequeños, y debo suponer, que el de sunny era el más pequeño, comenzó a desenvolverlo. – discos de… ¿AC/DC? – eran varios, miro cada portada. -¿no es este el tipo del que te disfrazaste en halloween? – lemon mostro una enorme sonrisa. – oooooh, entiendo, gracias.

-Debí imaginarlo. – sunny giro los ojos y negó, ella la conoce más así que no debió extrañarle esa acción.

-Bueno, aquí está el de sunny. – esta vez pereció que ese regalo lo tenía muy a la mano, ya que nos mostró una pequeña caja, que no tenía ningún tipo de envoltura, aparentemente ese ya lo había revisado. –es… una pulsera, me parece que de plata con un dije muy interesante. – nos mostró la pulsera, aunque el dije que tenía no lo pude reconocer. – son unos guantes de plata, están geniales.

-Que esas cosas no son para los boxeadores? – bueno, la verdad no es tan raro que lemon sepa sobre algunos deportes, aunque ese detalle, es bastante sí que me sorprendió, especialmente por parte de sunny.

-Bueno… - al parecer sour estaba consiente de ese detalle, pero pareciera que antes no le había importado. – sí, es verdad, pero la verdad se es un detalle que me gusto bastante. – sunny se vio claramente feliz por la respuesta de sour.

-Sinceramente no tenía ni idea de que darte, y la verdad, creo que es algo que va contigo, en cuanto los vi…

-Me encantaron. – de nuevo, estaba muy sonriente, esa sonrisa era extraña, me parecía extrañamente conocida.

-Por supuesto, en fin, fue un muy buen día el que pasamos en tu casa, incluso aprendí bastantes cosas interesantes, creo que un día de estos las pondré en práctica. – lemon una vez mas centro sus ideas en otro tema, e igual que indigo, ahora seguro va a intentar preparar lo que le enseñaron.

Claro, como sea, que bueno que todo haya estado bien, creo que nos veremos después, parece que te hace falta dormir un poco, así que será mejor retirarnos, no veremos después. – sunny se despidió y enseguida se fue, nosotras nos quedamos un par de minutos después, aunque, ahora yo tenia un poco de curiosidad con algo.

Fin Pov sugar.

Pov Sour sweet.

Justo como lo habían mencionado, este dia fue bastante agradable, realmente me hacía falta un día así, en compañía no solo de mi familia, sino también de buenas amigas, ahora que todas se habían desconectado solo me quedaba ir a descansar, aunque alguien que aún seguía conectada era sugar, quien inicio otra videollamada.

-Así que… ¿Qué tan especial es el regalo de sunny? - … usualmente me esperaría esa pregunta de parte de lemon, incluso de indigo ¿pero de sugar?

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? – su expresión como siempre no me decía nada.

-El de sunny fue el primero que abriste, a mí no me engañas. –bueno… en esto tenía razón, realmente fue el primer regalo que abrí ¿qué podía hacer? Mentir sería fácil, pero ella se daría cuenta. – no importa que estés pensando decirme, no puedes engañarme.

-¿Porque te importa tanto eso? –por otro lado, no podía evitar seguir mirando la caja y el contenido de esta, las tenía aun en mi escritorio.

-No me importa en realidad… solo, estoy viendo algo muy peculiar, además… sé que no puedes dejar de mirarlo. – voltee a mirar la pantalla, ella tenía una ceja levantada.

-Solo es un detalle, no hace falta que especules, como sea, igual tu regalo me encanto… - ella por fin sonrió, aunque era esa sonrisa rara que sacaba cuando pensaba en cosas raras.

-Por supuesto, en fin, yo me retiro, descansa, y nos veremos después.

Por fin se desconectó, yo apague la computadora y volví a mirar la pulsera, la levante y la mire, la verdad, nunca he sido de usar alhajas, pero esto era algo especial, y no quiero arriesgarme a perderlo en algún sitio, asi que solo fui a mi closet, y saque una vieja figura de porcelana y ahí puse la pulsera.

Fin Pov Sour.

Pov Lemon Zest.

Lunes por la mañana.

Una vez mas en la escuela, como ya se había hecho costumbre, estaba de buen humor, fiesta con mis amigas y descanso, en domingo, aunque aún teníamos la preocupación de que la vieja cinch volviera a aplicar exámenes sorpresa, como sea, es algo en lo que por ahora no me quería preocupar.

-Entonces… ¿porque tan especial el regalo para sour? – que mejor manera de sacar eso de mi cabeza que molestar un poco a sunny, desde hace un tiempo algo era muy curioso entre ella y sour, creo que es en parte por influencia de sugar e indigo.

-¿Por qué sigues preguntando por eso? No es tan "especial" –supongo que ya estaba gastando mucho la broma, pero ¿de qué otra cosa podríamos charlar?

-Curiosidad, a mí nunca me has regalado algo así. – sonrió a media y levanto una ceja… lo acabo de arruinar.

-Es la segunda vez que muestras celos, además… sé que a ti definitivamente esas cosas no te gustan.

-Buen punto, no son celos, es, no se…- ahora si no sabía que decirle, aunque era un poco cierto que tenía un cierto trato especial con sour, o quizás solo eran ideas mías.

Llegando por fin a la escuela, ya no habíamos reunido en la entrada, sour ahora se veía más normal, con su típica cara seria, igual que sugar, indigo se veía de buen humor como siempre, no hubo mucha charla como cada lunes, solo nos saludamos y entramos a clases, por suerte ahora no hubo exámenes, aun así, las cosas estuvieron muy aburridas, llevábamos un par de horas, faltaba una para salir a las practicas, y por alguna razón, el maestro de física no llegaba, eso era un poco extraño, no solía faltar.

-Esto está muy aburrido. – varios de los chicos estaban fuera de sus lugares, era cierto, aunque la clase solía ser aburrida, sin el profesor, lo era aun mas, y peor que ninguna de mis migas estaba en esta clase conmigo, aunque me llevo relativamente bien con todo el mundo, casi no tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

-Jóvenes pongan atención. – de sorpresa la decana estaba en la entrada del salón. – todos regresaron a sus lugares. – el profesor hooves no se presentará el día de hoy, así que procuren no causar mucho alboroto. – desde la fiesta de Halloween, se le veía un poco más estricta… solo un poco, yo simplemente para despejarme un poco salí al baño, no es como si me hiciera falta, los pasillos estaban muy silenciosos, y fácilmente podía escuchar no solo mis pasos, si no los de alguien más en otro pasillo.

¿Lemon? – esa vos me era familiar. -¡si eres tú! – al mirar vi que en efecto era una chica, que se acercó a abrazarme. – cuanto tiempo sin verte. –al mirarla mi memoria fue revelándome quien era.

-¿Rara? – se separó un poco para mirarme sonriendo. - ¡Casi no te reconozco! ¿Cómo has estado?


	14. Chapter 14

Pov Sunny Flare.

Creo que lemon necesita alguna distracción, últimamente le ha dado por hacer comentarios raros acerca de mi trato con sour, podría ser que se siente un poco desplazada, aunque me extraña que solo sea con sour, y no con sugar a indigo, cual quiera que sea el caso, creo que puedo tener una idea para que deje de pensar en esas cosas.

-¿En qué tanto piensas? – como cada lunes, la primera hora la pasaba con sour, ella solo se me quedo mirando esperando una respuesta, por un segundo medite si podría decirle lo que lemon me había dicho ¿Cómo lo tomaría ella? –sigues muy pensativa… ¿paso algo?

-Perdona… tuve un lapsus… tonterías, solo eso, nada de qué preocuparse. – pareció creerme, voltee a ver al frente tratando de concentrarme en la clase que no tardaba en iniciar, pero algo me hizo voltear a mirar a sour, aun me estaba mirando, pero de alguna forma parecía un poco, distraída, de repente pareció reaccionar. -¿tu estas bien? -Pareció apenarse ya que volteo enseguida al frente también.

-Todo bien… todo bien. – eso ultimo lo dijo en voz baja, justo ahora el profesor llegaba, no sé porque, me dio una sensación rara, algo como un "ojalá no hubiera llegado" este tipo de ideas rondaban mucho mi cabeza últimamente, y no estoy muy segura de porqué.

La primera hora había pasado un poco lenta a mi parecer, no sabía porque, no solía pasarme eso, pero pasaba, más seguido de lo que creí, eso no me estaba gustando, quizás había algo que me estaba molestando, ahora que lo pensaba, recordé que estaba planeando algo para que no solo lemon se distraiga, quizás, todas.

-Señorita flare, la veo un poco distraída ¿Puede pasar al frente a mostrarnos como se realiza el ejercicio? – el profesor de aritmética no pierde de vista nada, y en esta ocasión realmente me metí demasiado en mis ideas.

-Claro que si profesor. – aunque a mí, con todo y eso, no puede tomarme por sorpresa.

Pude quitarme de encima al profesor con facilidad, y eso me ayudo un poco a despejarme, ahora que salía de este inconveniente me dirigía al comedor, por uno de los pasillos vi llegar a lemon como era costumbre.

-¡Hey sunny! ¿Qué tal las clases? – aunque siempre se ve de buen humor, ahora se veía especialmente feliz.

-Bien, solo bien, nada fuera de lo común ¿y tú? - Se ve que hubo algo interesante, ya que se veía especialmente alegre.

-¿Recuerdas cuando tomaba clases de música?

-Si… ¿qué ay con eso? – algo que tengo presente de esa época es que a ella no le gustaba mucho tomar esas clases… hasta que…

-¿Recuerda que te hable sobre rara? –y ahí fue donde las cosas cambiaron.

-¿Tu compañera? Si, la recuerdo.

-¡Hoy me la encontré aquí!

-¿Aquí?

-¡Siiiiiii! – ahora que recuerdo, sé que según lemon ella se inscribió aquí, pero no volvimos a tocar el asunto.

-Es curioso que la menciones, no recuerdo que nos la hayamos encontrado, o que tú la hayas mencionado. – ese detalle era importante, en ese entonces nunca me la pudo presentar, así que realmente no la conocía.

-cierto… bueno, es que ella y su familia suelen viajar mucho. – recuerdo que cuando dejo esas clases se deprimió un poco, supongo que fue por dejar de ver a su amiga. – en fin, la inscribieron aquí pero precisamente por esa razón ella vino por el temario ¿y pude verla ahora! Se ve tan bien como la recuerdo. – me detuve de golpe al escuchar eso, sé que la cara que pose fue una de shock. – es que tú nunca la has visto, es linda.

-Por supuesto que sí. – ella se rio por mi respuesta ¿Cómo es que ella hace bromas sobre mi o sobre sugar e indigo y a mí no se me ocurre que decir sobre lo que acaba de decir? supongo que no tengo su malicia, o sé muy bien que solo son viejas amigas.

Por fin llegamos al comedor, como siempre fui a nuestra mesa, mientras lemon iba por nuestra comida, por alguna razón me apuré con mi labor y me senté, estuve mirando a donde estaba la fila de la comida y vi que sour ya estaba con lemon.

-¿Que estas mirando? –di un pequeño salto en mi lugar cuando escuche a indigo detrás de mí, cuando voltee sugar tenía una ceja levantada. – aaaaah si, ya vienen, debes tener hambre. – sugar siguió mirándome de esa forma, parecía querer decir algo, pero no dijo nada, solo se sentó junto a indigo, en cuanto sour y lemon dejaron las bandejas en la mesa lemon saludo a indigo.

-¡Hey! -le apunto con ambos índices como si le disparara.

-¡Hey! - indigo hizo lo mismo, tanto sugar como yo negamos con una pequeña sonrisa.

La comida paso tranquila salvo por el detalle de que lemon les conto a las demás sobre su amiga y su encuentro con ella, sour era la más sorprendida sobre las clases de música de lemon, sugar se interesó en ese punto, buscaba el momento para hacer mi sugerencia, y el momento llego casi al final del almuerzo.

-Por cierto, tengo ganas de ir al cine ¿Qué dicen si vamos el fin de semana? – se me quedaron viendo, todas habíamos terminado y solo estábamos esperando a la hora de regresar a clases.

-Suena bien ¿Qué película tienes en mente? – me agrada ver que sugar estaba muy interesada.

-Se estrena la segunda parte de Sinsajo y…

-Uuuuuuh. – justo después de escuchar eso de indigo, todas voltearon a mirar a sugar… cierto, lo olvide, cuando la mire solo estaba girando los ojos, parecía que se estaba conteniendo.

-Bueno… sería la primera de la serie que vea en el cine. – sour se había recargado en su lugar, se rascaba la cabeza y se me quedo viendo. –yo me apunto. – sonrió al decir esto, eso me alegraba a mí también, lemon pareció pensarlo.

-Sí, creo que estaría bien verla ¡cuenta conmigo! –después volteamos a mirar a sugar, sabía que si indigo iba seria solo si sugar lo hacía, así que todo dependía de ella, exhalo fuerte.

-Bien, iré, pero solo porque ya vi el resto. –indigo le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo, y como otras veces, le lanzo una mirada de molestia.

Por la expresión de sugar, seguramente es de las puristas que leyó el libro y no les gusto la película, por otro lado, lemon acepto de buenas a primeras, esto servirá para que se distraiga, eso y el que su amiga viniera serán buenas distracciones para ella, en cuanto a sour, bueno, me alegro bastante que esta sea la primera que vera no solo en el cine, si no también junto a nosotras.

Fin Pov sunny.

Pov Sugarcoar.

Bueno… debo decir que la idea de una salida grupal al cine sonaba bien, hasta que menciono que película iríamos a ver, cuando olvido que son "adaptaciones" las… "disfruto" un poco, siempre las he visto junto con indigo, pero realmente, esta no quería verla.

-Es divertido ver cuando no puede disimular tu odio a esas películas. – ya estábamos camino a casa, y estoy segura de que mi expresión me delataba a la perfección.

-No te burles, además, si mal no recuerdo, solo las vi para darte gusto. – no quería mirarla, ya que sé que estaba sonriendo, y sabía bien por qué.

-Claaaaaaro que sí, solo lo hiciste por mí. –me rodeo con su brazo y me arrastro hacia ella, solo suspire y le di este gusto, últimamente sentía que debía ser un poco más… "cordial" con ella, me recargue en ella y solo mirábamos por la ventanilla. – sabes… me hubiera gustado que la viéramos en privado… de nuevo. – aunque le daba algo de razón, tampoco quería que las demás nos vieran en estas situaciones, no aun por lo menos.

-Habrá otras películas, no seas tan desesperada. – volvió a reír, incluso suspiro, eso era señal de que ya estábamos llegando, incluso ella se separó de mí, no sin antes frotar mi cabeza, después de llegar ella fue a su casa sin decir más, esto era algo que debía resolver, me hacía sentir mal el no poder expresar lo que sentimos libremente, no sé cómo lo tomaría mi madre, además está el hecho de que ellas no se llevan bien, definitivamente debía resolver esto.

Después de haber terminado mi tarea, decidí revisar mi correo, así que encendí la computadora, pero de repente lemon inicio una video llamada.

-¡hola holaaaa! – esa manera de saludar… según lo que nos dijo estaba de muy buen humor, así que ¿Qué se le puede hacer?

-Hola lemon ¿en que te puedo ayudar? – la vi mirando su pantalla como buscando algo. -¿pasa algo?

-Quería estar segura de que sunny y sour no estuvieran conectadas. – luego miro hacia la cámara, como si me mirara a mí. – debemos hablar. –por la manera de susurrar, podría ser que me cuente un secreto o algo parecido ¿tendría que ver en algo con sunny y sour?

-Te escucho. – si se tratara de ellas, no sé si realmente quería escuchar.

-Ni tú, ni indigo ni yo iremos al cine. – aunque la idea de perderme esa película me agradaba ¿Porque razón no iríamos a verla? Ella incluida.

-ammm… ok… y ¿eso incluiría a sunny y sour? – se dio una buena palmada en la frente, tan fuerte que hasta a mí me dolió solo verla y escucharla.

-¡DO! ¡por supuesto que no! Vamos… tu eres lista. – la manera en que lo dijo me sonó a ofensa, pero luego sonrió. – sé que tú también has notado lo mismo que yo. –ahora hablaba en un tono raro, no entendía bien de que hablaba, y parece que lo había notado. - ¡sunny y sour! – no quería parecer indiscreta, o entrometida, creo saber a qué se refiere, pero quería estar segura.

-¿Podrías ser más específica? –su mirada lo decía todo, sabia de lo que hablaba, y ahora yo me veía como la peor mentirosa del mundo, después ella hablo a la cámara, una vez más, como si me tuviera enfrente.

-Tu e indigo son novias. –sentí que el mundo se vino abajo, no solo eso, se congelo para mí, voltee a mirar la puerta de mi cuarto, con la esperanza de que nadie hubiera escuchado eso. – ahí no ay nadie, pero pudo haber alguien… ¿estamos en la misma sintonía? – estaba sonriendo, sonreía de manera maliciosa… no creí que lemon tendría un lado así.

-Está bien… si, sé de qué hablas… algo tienen ellas 2 ¿Qué con eso? – se veía satisfecha, entendía por qué.

-Creo que podríamos darles un pequeño… pequeñito empujón, ya sabes. – no sabía a qué se refería. –vamos, incluso tu podrías agradecer que alguien te de una mano con tu relación. – estoy segura que estaba muy roja, por el calor que sentía me lo confirmaba, pero tenía razón, hace un rato pensaba en cómo resolver mis conflictos con indigo, una mano me vendría bien, pero ¿lemon?

-¿Qué planeas? – esta vez se acomodó en su lugar.

-Que ellas vayan solas al cine, ya sabes, una cita. – daba pequeños aplausos mientras decía eso ¿una cita? ¿enserio?

-Aja… estas, consiente de que ella ya nos invitó, y nosotras ya dijimos que si ¿verdad? - se veía muy segura, como si ya tuviera un plan listo.

-Tengo una cuartada para todas. –esto ya no me estaba gustando ¿de verdad íbamos a plantarlas? – y no pongas esa cara, realmente no las vamos a plantar. -¿ahora de que hablaba? –nosotras vamos a estar ahí.

-¿Vamos a espiarlas?

-Espiar suena feo… digamos… supervisar su…

-No hay forma bonita de decirlo ¡QUIERES ESP… - sin darme cuenta levante mucho la voz, pero realmente esto era algo fuera de lugar!

-Es por una buena causa, además, si no ay más que un "solo amigas" no pasara nada malo, así que ¿Qué dices? - ¿lo estaba considerando? Realmente ¿estaba pensando seguir el plan de lemon? La verdad esto me causaba algo de curiosidad ¿podría haber algo entre ellas? Esto me hacía recordar algunas viejas situaciones entre indigo y yo, la situación no era igual, pero, bien podría tener el mismo resultado, o quizás no, como la propia lemon dijo, si solo había amistad, no habría ningún daño.

-De acuerdo.

Fin Pov sugarcoat.

Pov Sour sweet.

La semana paso relativamente bien, ninguna novedad… no es verdad, sugar y lemon estuvieron un poco raras en estos días, y digo raras en un par de sentidos, parecía que se llevaban cada vez mejor, hablaban más, incluso parecía que ya hasta se compartían secretos… eso si era muy raro, como sea, eso de alguna manera nos daba algo de calma, al menos a mí y a sunny, de alguna forma sentía que teníamos más tiempo para nosotras, claro, sunny menciono un par de veces que quizás se estaba sintiendo desplazada, pero por lo que vimos, ya se había acoplado bien con indigo, y ahora con sugar, vaya cosas raras, era algo por lo que no debía preocuparme, nos estábamos uniendo más, eso estaba claro, ahora solo me quedaba esperar a que todas lleguen, ya estaba en frente del cine, habíamos acordado ver una de las primeras funciones para poder alcanzar buenos lugares, siendo tan temprano, eso era muy beneficioso.

-Siempre tan puntual. – al voltear me encontré con sunny, era curioso que cuando quedábamos en algún lado que no fuera su casa siempre fuéramos las primeras en encontrarnos.

-Al igual que tu ¿lemon no vino contigo?

-Dijo que nos alcanzaría aquí. – ambas nos sentamos en una banca que estaba a un lado de la entrada del lugar, mirábamos en varias direcciones para ver si veíamos a las demás, por momentos nuestras miradas se encontraban, cada vez que pasaba sonreíamos, aunque, eso estaba pasando mucho.

-Te vez bien, ya sabes, fresca… - ella me miraba un poco extrañada y luego se rio.

-Gracias, tú también, con todo y el entrenamiento que has estado haciendo ¿habrá otra competencia verdad? – por un momento me había olvidado de eso.

-Seeeee. – de nuevo me miro extrañada.

-¿Hay algún problema con las competencias? -no quería decirle el asunto que tenía con cinch, ya que eso sería recordarle lo que le paso.

-Ninguno, solo detalles. - por impulso acaricié su cabello, cuando me di cuenta de eso, ya era un poco tarde, ella se veía sorprendida, y por respuesta recargo su cabeza en mi mano.

-¿Estas recordando lo que paso verdad? – estoy segura de que me sonroje, quería apartar mi mano, pero estaba atrapada ente su mejilla y su hombro.

-No quisiera, te hace recordarlo también. – por fin libero mi mano, pero sonreía, me dio un golpe algo fuerte en el hombro.

-Tengo… algo que me hace olvidarlo. – me frote el hombro, y le regrese el detalle, muy despacio, y ella volvió a darme otro golpecito, y así estuvimos unos segundos, pero algo interrumpió este increíble momento, la tonada que anunciaba la llamada de lemon, sunny recupero la compostura incluso volteo a todos lados y luego se acomodó la ropa y el cabello. - ¿lemon?... espera… ¿QUE? No no… ¿rara? Espera espera… está bien, nos veremos después. – colgó se veía muy confundida. – lemon no vendrá.

-¿Eh?

-Dice que su amiga rara llego de improviso a su casa… para "actualizarse" – se veía enojada, era raro verla enojada, después respiro hondo y se tranquilizó. –está bien, está bien, es su vieja amiga… ya habrá otra ocasión para esto. – después de eso, el mío sonó, el tono de indigo… creo que ya sospechaba que venía.

Fin Pov Sour.

Pov Sugarcoat.

No puedo creer que realmente estemos haciendo esto, dejar plantadas a nuestras amigas, mentirles, y peor aún… espiarlas.

-Esto no está bien en ningún sentido. –estábamos a unos metros de donde sunny y sour estaban sentadas, ocultas detrás de un puesto de flores.

-Yo no puedo creer que me convencieras de esto, pero viendo esto, valió la pena. – era una escena bastante peculiar, choque de miradas, risas tontas, y lo que realmente me sorprendió, cuando sour tomo el cabello y el rostro de sunny.

-Me parece que van bastante rápido… ¿seguras que no son… - indigo junto sus manos haciendo movimientos raros, como de 2 personas estrechando manos. – ya saben.

-Estoy muy segura de que no. – incluso lemon se veía muy extrañada con su comportamiento, después vimos que comenzaron un juego de golpes muy raro. – bueno, no quiero, pero tendré que romper ese lindo momento… guarden silencio. – saco su teléfono.

-Hola sunny… disculpa no poder llegar al cine… surgió una emergencia… mi vieja amiga rara esta en casa… vino a visitarme para actualizarnos… se tomó un tiempo y escapo de sus padres, te lo compensare después ¿sí? … nos veremos después, disfruta la película bye. – suspiro y nos miró.

-Esto no está bien. – la verdad esto ya no me agradaba.

-Tal vez no sea bueno… pero es divertido. – lemon se veía bastante interesada por lo que pasaba entre ellas, luego miro a indigo.

-Ahora tu llama a sour para decirle que no vendrán. – indigo levanto una ceja.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Es más fácil que te crea a ti… dile que sugar se enfermó y la iras a ver. – me indigne con eso, sonrió al verme y volvió a mirar a la "pareja" – ellas saben que no querias ver la película, si se los dices tú no te creerían. – indigo hizo la llamada, realmente no se esforzó en su mentira, pero por lo que vimos, parece que lemon tenía razón, parecieron muy extrañadas

-Esta hecho… ¿Qué crees que harán ahora? – las miramos, sour se veía algo confundida, sunny por otro lado, estaba claramente molesta, se exaltaba y luego se arreglaba el cabello y la ropa, suspiro, y se enderezo.

-Entrarán a ver la película… ¿o se irán a casa? – lemon uso un tono parecido al de un presentador de programas de concursos, ellas se miraron, dijeron algo, y después fueron hacia el cine. -¡yes!

Fin Pov Sugarcoat.

Pov Sour sweet.

Bueno, definitivamente esto se había vuelto muy incómodo, lemon cancelo, por una buena razón sí, pero la llamada de indigo fue un golpe muy duro, desde que sunny sugirió esta salida, se veía que sugar no tenía ningún interés en ver esta película, sunny bajo la mirada y luego me miro.

-Si quieres podemos dejar esto para otra ocasión. – al ver su rostro sentí su tristeza, tenía unas ganas de golpear algo, aunque sé que cada una tenía buenas razones para no venir, verla así, volverla a ver así… no me gustaba.

-Vamos a verla. - le extendí la mano y la tomo, fuimos a la taquilla y compramos los boletos, una función sencilla sería lo ideal, el taquillero nos mostró los asientos disponibles y le dije a sunny que ella los eligiera, siendo tan temprano casi toda la sala estaba disponible, como yo lo veo eligió unos buenos lugares, pague y fuimos a la pequeña zona de descanso que estaba dentro del establecimiento.

-La verdad tenía planeada esta salida para que lemon se distrajera un poco. – se me salió una pequeña risa, ella puso una expresión de molestia que quito enseguida para después sonreír.

-Creo que tendrá suficiente distracción con su amiga. – sunny suspiro, podría creer que quizás sunny se sentía un poco desplazada, digo, sé que lemon es su mejor amiga, y que esta prefiriera pasar el día con una vieja amiga y no con ella, bueno, creo que podía entender su… ¿tristeza? –no pienses en eso ahora, digo, su amiga llego de improviso y… - me miro y sonrió de nuevo.

-Ahora eres muy diferente de cuando nos conocimos. – quería evitar mirarla ahora, sé que quizás me apene por eso, pero por alguna razón, quería seguirla mirando, sonriente.

-No creo que sea tan diferente. – negó un par de veces con su cabeza.

-Te pones en el lugar de lemon, tratas de entender porque hizo lo que hizo, y entiendes como me siento, y me consuelas… diría que cambiaste para bien. – suspire de nuevo ¿qué podía decirle? ¿Hacerla guardar silencio? ¿corregirla diciéndole que estaba mal? No quería decirle nada de eso, en cierta forma lo sentía como elogios, no sé.

-Creo que ya va a comenzar la película. – me levante seguida de ella, fuimos a la dulcería por palomitas y refrescos y después entramos a la película, la verdad, ya sentía que el día estaba durando mucho… ¿lo raro de eso? Quería que siguiera así.

Fin Pov sour.

Pov Sugarcoat.

En cuanto se alejaron de la taquilla lemon se apresuró a ir a la misma, indigo y yo nos quedamos en el mismo sitio.

-¿Y ahora qué? – indigo ahora si se veía confundida, y es que en efecto ¿ahora que seguía?

-¡Tengo los boletos! – lemon regreso y en efecto, tenía unos boletos en la mano.

-¿Enserio veremos esa película? – pensé que me libraría de verla, pero creo que ya había entendido que es lo que quería.

5 minutos después.

Hicimos lo posible por entrar en la sala sin que sunny y sour nos vieran, lo cual no fue difícil, como la misma lemon dijo, estaban tan "acarameladas" que no notaron nuestra presencia.

-¿Cómo sabes que no se sentaran aquí? - Nos fuimos hasta la última fila y usamos los asientos de enfrente para ocultarnos.

-Las únicas personas que se sientan aquí son los que no vienen a ver las películas. – …no sabía si quería saber a qué se refería, pero por los espacios entre los asientos las vimos entrar y ocupar sus asientos, varias filas debajo de donde estábamos. – y ahora a esperar.

-¿Esperar? ¿enserio?

-Podrías intentar disfrutar la película. – esa sonrisa burlona que suele mostrar era bastante molesta, pero que más podía hacer, ya estábamos aquí. – aunque a la que ya no vi tan convencida fue a indigo.

-Pudimos haber comprado al menos palomitas.

2 horas 17 minutos después.

La película… estuvo bien, creo, no pude poner mucha atención por las reacciones de lemon, además de que yo misma me distraía viendo lo que ella nos señalaba, desde nuestra posición solo podía ver que por momentos sunny se recargaba en sour, al comenzar a salir todos sour la rodeo con un brazo y salieron así de la sala… eso era algo para ponerse a pensar, cuando nosotras salimos indigo hizo exactamente lo mismo, que podía decirle, aunque si me molesto que lemon se nos quedara mirando con su enorme sonrisa, después del cine las cosas fueron relativamente aburridas, un paseo, una pequeña comida, y en ese rato no pasaron más cosas "raras".

-Esto ya se puso un poco aburrido ¿ya podemos irnos. – no podía culpar a indigo, yo también quería irme ya, y la verdad, es que ni siquiera sabía cómo tomar lo que habíamos visto hasta ahora ¿había algo entre ellas?

-Creo que por hoy no ay más que hacer ¿tú qué opinas? –acababa de hacerme esa pregunta… y la verdad, no sabía que responderle.

-me duele la cabeza… ¿podemos dejarlo para después? – ella no protesto, supongo que ella estaba en la misma situación que yo, no me extrañaba, hasta ahora no nos habíamos percatado de lo extrañas que son, al menos en este aspecto.

Indigo me llevo a mi casa y como en raras ocasiones, estábamos en silencio, no estoy segura si ella vio las mismas cosas que lemon y yo, quizás si, quizás prefería evitar el tema, al fin llegamos, seguramente mi madre estaría ahí.

-Bueno, no fue un día excelente, pero supongo que estuvo bien. – ella se me quedo mirando, luego miro a mi casa. -¿Qué pasa? – estaba a punto de ver a donde ella miraba, pero con su mano sujeto mi mentón y me beso.

-Nos vemos después. – sonrió y se retiró, yo me quede ahí parada, me di una pequeña bofetada y me encamine a la entrada, supongo que en algo influyo lo que vimos, no sé si sea bueno, pero malo, no lo fue.

Fin pov Sugarcoat.

Pov Sunny Flare.

Fue interesante ver una película junto a alguien que no fuera lemon, fue muy diferente, muy acogedor, claro, también lo era verlas con lemon, pero había algo muy diferente ahora.

-Sabes, veo mucho de katniss en ti. – en el transcurso de la película estuve recargándome en ella, aun ahora lo estaba mientras comenzaban los créditos

-No sé si me gustaría pasar por lo que ella. – no pude evitar soltar un suspiro triste, me levanté por fin y, al igual que el resto de las personas en la sala, comencé a caminar a la salida, de repente sour me rodeo mis hombros con su brazo, luego suspiro. – supongo que te hace falta un abrazo después de algo como esto. – me reí, la verdad, esta película saco muchas emociones, estaba un poco abrumada por eso, pero creo que algo que me ayudó mucho es este gesto.

El resto de la tarde la pasamos bastante tranquilas, una comida ligera, un paseo por la zona comercial, para después acompañarme a casa.

-Sabes una cosa, realmente supiste salvar este día, deberíamos salir más seguido, ya sabes, solo nosotras. – ella se puso pensativa.

\- Eso me gustaría, la verdad, me la pase muy bien ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo hicimos?

-Cuando te enseñe a patinar. –no pude evitar decir eso mientras reía un poco, ella puso una leve expresión de molestia, pero enseguida volvía a sonreír mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Bueno… al menos no me humille esta vez, como sea, nos veremos después, descansa. – ya se iba, pero me apresure a abrazarla.

-Gracias por este día. – me separe de ella, ella se veía confundida, pero después sonrió, y se retiró sin decir más.

Ahora que estoy por fin en mi cuarto me senté frente a mi tocador, mire mi rostro, mi cabello… como le dije a sour, era un recuerdo muy desagradable, pero, al menos algo bueno pude sacar de todo eso, de uno de los cajones del tocador saque aquello que siempre me hace sonreír, algo que reemplaza ese mal recuerdo, la foto que strong sorrow le tomo a sour, la foto donde ella sonreía, esa sonrisa que hoy pude volver a ver.


	15. Chapter 15

Pov Indigo Zap.

Por muchas ganas que yo si tenía de ver la película, no le puse nada de atención, lemon y sugar me contagiaron la curiosidad, quizás pueda convencer a sugar de que la veamos mañana… debí intentarlo cuando la bese… que estúpida, como sea, ya hablare con ella en la noche… si es que su madre no comienza a molestarla, no quise decírselo, pero ella nos vio llegar, y estoy segura que vio cuando la bese, aunque si se lo hubiera dicho, o la hubiera visto, solo habría hecho una de sus evasivas… o hubiera entrado en pánico… o solo me hubiera mandado a casa así nada más, aunque lo que me gustaría saber es…si su madre nos vio ¿Cómo lo tomara? Ya lo averiguaría después.

Lunes.

Parece ser que se enojó… y no solo ella, al parecer sunny también se molestó, fue raro escuchar un sermón sobre "las responsabilidades y compromiso" que no fuera de mi padre o de nana, en esos casos después del sermón venia una reprimenda y un castigo, aunque sugar le propuso compensarlo después, y le confeso que realmente no quería ver la película.

-Pudiste haberlo dicho desde un principio. –sour parecía sospechar que algo ocultaba, creo que fue una buena manera de camuflar el hecho de haberla espiado.

-Pensare en algo interesante, y esta vez no tendrán manera de negarse ¿de acuerdo? –se veía más tranquila, pero aun con eso sour no se veía muy a gusto aun, bueno… el caramelo por fin parecía habérsele acabado.

-Si sunny está bien con esto todo bien… pero no vuelvan a hacerlo. – al decir eso nos señaló, esa vieja actitud ruda que solía caracterizarla había regresado. –como sea… va siendo hora de entrar a clases, después no vemos… ¿sunny?

-En fin, nos veremos después. – ambas se fueron a su clase, que, como cada lunes, les toca juntas.

-¿Creen que se "acaramelen" durante la clase? –me cubrí rápido la boca para evitar soltar una carcajada, parece que lemon se lo estaba guardando para este momento.

-¡Podrías dejar de decir esas cosas! Es incómodo. –rara vez sugar se exalta, y lemon lo conseguía rápido. - indigo ¿podrías decirle algo? – odiaba cuando me ponía en el lado "maduro" pero entendía porque le molestaba eso.

-Lemon… ¡NO! –Lemon hizo una mueca de tristeza como si fuera un cachorro, la cara de sugar me decía que no se refería a eso.

Fin Pov indigo.

Pov Lemon Zest.

Las cosas se estaban poniendo un poco raras entre todas, aunque un poco divertidas también, el sábado por la noche sunny regaño a sugar e indigo por plantarlas, claro, yo tenía una buena excusa, aunque no mentí del todo, rara si fue a visitarme, pero fue el domingo, por lo que mi cuartada estaba bien establecida.

-Entonces esa amiga ¿A dónde la han arrastrado sus padres? – aprovechamos el tiempo de calentamiento que teníamos en el campo para charlar, no sabía si presionar para obtener información, ella seguro si sospecharía.

-Se supone que van de una ciudad a otra, ya sabes… negocios. –incluso rara era muy discreta en eso, ella decía que viajaban tan seguido que ni siquiera le era posible recordar a donde había estado antes o después.

-Eso es un poco triste, supongo que ha dejado mucha gente atrás… compañeros… amigos.

-También hable de eso con ella, solo dijo no interactuaba con nadie lo suficiente como para extrañarlos. – sunny se me quedo mirando, como habiendo notado algo. – sí, yo sé que suena muy mal, pero es parte de lo que le toca vivir ahora, al menos cuando regresa aquí conmigo tiene en quien apoyarse.

-En ese aspecto tiene mucha suerte.

-También lo creo. – creo que, si podría sacarle algo de información, quizás algún detalle que se le escape. - Y dime… como la pasaron el sábado.

-Oooooh buen movimiento, buen movimiento. – por un momento pensé que la había hecho bajar la guardia.

Fin Pov Lemon.

Pov Indigo zap.

Las cosas estuvieron un poco raras, desde las practicas, donde sour evito mucho el tema de su cita con sunny, incluso a la hora del almuerzo lemon no pareció querer sacarle nada a sunny, cosa rara porque creí que lo intentaría, fuera de ese detalle, las clases, como siempre, igual de aburridas, la salida no tuvo tampoco ninguna novedad.

-Te veo muy pensativa hoy… desde el sábado te veo así… - por supuesto que lo noto, pero incluso yo me sentía un poco diferente desde ese día.

-Mucha tarea. – aunque sonreí, ella se dio cuenta de que le mentía, mire de reojo a su chofer, quien como siempre estaba muy concentrado conduciendo. –la verdad… me he puesto a pensar en… lo nuestro, ya sabes…- ella miro también al chofer.

-¿Lo dices por lo de sour y sunny? Olvida eso, ellas son ellas y no podemos estar metiéndonos en esos asuntos. –se acomodó en el asiento y se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo digo porque… tu sabes… siento. – se me quedo mirando, obviamente no entendiendo lo que le decía… ni yo sabía que quería decirle, sentía que algo no estaba haciendo, y me di cuenta de eso cuando vi a nuestras amigas en esa… ¿cita? ¿contaría eso como cita? –de nuevo estoy divagando.

-Si… y en voz alta.

-¿Eh? –ya habíamos llegado a su casa, y ella tenía esa cara de preocupación que no me gustaba que tuviera. –lo siento, creo que me hace falta despejarme… ya sabes. – sugar bajo del auto y yo iba a hacer lo mismo.

-Disculpe señorita. –el chofer se dirigió a sugar, justo cuando yo estaba a punto de bajar. – iré a recoger a su madre, puedo llevar a la señorita zap de camino. –eran raras las ocasiones en que me llevaban a casa, generalmente era a petición de sugar, pero supongo que esta vez el hombre tiene mi casa de paso a donde recogerá a la… fría mujer.

-Por supuesto, hazlo por favor, indigo descansa. – y con eso entro a su casa, me hubiera gustado despedirme de una manera más… romántica, pero esta vez no sería el caso, comenzó a conducir por el camino habitual, hasta que se desvió del camino, fue demasiado obvio el cambio de dirección, pero se detuvo.

-Ammmm ¿A dónde vamos? –de la guantera saco un papel doblado, en él estaba el nombre de la madre de sugar.

Señorita Indigo zap, mi chofer tiene instrucciones de tráela a mi presencia en un sitio, digamos, neutral, donde podremos tener una charla en privado, para discutir asuntos relacionados a su comportamiento, temo decir que no tiene manera de rechazar esta invitación, ya que el no presentarse no solo será una descortesía, sino un insulto a mi persona.

Estoy segura de que estaba sudando frio… muy muy frio, el chofer comenzó a conducir, nos dirigimos al centro de la ciudad, llegamos a lo que parecía ser un pequeño restaurante italiano, era curioso que me quisiera en un sitio así, al bajar de auto el hombre me hizo una señal para que entrara, lo cual hice, comencé a pensar que tal vez querría hablar sobre el beso que le di a sugar frente a su casa… solo espero que este restaurante no sea de esos que tienen mafiosos o algo así, el sitio era bastante clásico, estaba casi vacío, solo un par de mesas ocupadas, en el fondo del lugar estaba ella, junto a una mujer más joven, ella comía mientras la chica estaba revisando una Tablet, ambas voltearon a mirarme.

-La señorita zap está aquí.

-Ya lo noté… - ese escalofriante parecido que tenía con sugar era aterrador, incluso los lentes eran iguales, pero su actitud era muy parecida a la de cinch, e igual que la bruja, se ajustó los lentes de la misma forma. – ya puedes irte, nos veremos mañana. –la mujer se retiró haciendo una reverencia, y luego paso junto a mi rápidamente. –Tome asiento… señorita zap. – ese tono que usaba conmigo era inconfundible, definitivamente estaba molesta, en cuanto me senté un mesero dejo frente a mí un plato con una pequeña porción de espagueti con albóndigas.

-Ammm gracias, aunque yo no…

-Prueba la comida, quizás te agrade. – ¿estaba siendo amable? Este día sí que se estaba poniendo raro, tomé el tenedor y comencé a comer. – iré directo al grano ¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi hija? – casi me ahogo con la comida… no me espere esa pregunta tan directa.

-Mis intenciones con sugar son buenas, yo…

-¿Desde hace cuánto inicio esto? – junto sus manos frente a su rostro, su tono era bastante serio.

-Hace… bueno, deme un segundo para pensar y…

-¿Quién lo inicio? ¿fuiste tú cierto?

-¿Puede darme un minuto? – golpee la mesa… creo que entre en pánico por ese montón de preguntas, en ese momento vi que el lugar ya estaba vacío, me entro algo de miedo. –escuche… puedo contestar una cosa a la vez… solo… ¿podría no presionar? – siguió igual, solo mirándome en la misma posición.

-¿Quién lo inicio? –su tono era amenazador… creo que eligió mal el orden de las preguntas, no sabía si quería decírselo.

-Yo lo inicie… - siguió igual, supongo que esperando que respondiera cuando. –fue durante el verano, después del segundo año, en la secundaria.

-¿Y estuvo de acuerdo? –esa pregunta me hizo sentir algo, algo que no sentía muy a menudo, me hizo enojar, iba a responderle, quería gritarle que obviamente no la había obligado, pero recordé la situación en que… se lo propuse, suspiré.

-ella estuvo de acuerdo… aún está de acuerdo.

-¿Realmente tienen algo serio o es un juego para ti? -¿un juego? ¿lo está diciendo enserio?

-¿Por qué me pregunta algo como eso? ¡no es un juego en lo más mínimo! – no levante la voz, esta vez grite… le grite a esta mujer.

-La besaste frente a mi casa. – la manera en que lo dijo era bastante molesta. –lo hiciste para que yo lo viera. – se levantó de su silla… ahora sí que daba miedo.

-Bueno… ella y yo tenemos una…

-Antes de que termines esa oración, piensa muy bien, si realmente puedes terminarla. – apoyo una mano en la mesa mientras me miraba. –ahora… tú y mi hija tienen… ¿Qué? – de estar presente, muy seguramente sugar se enojaría mucho por lo que estoy a punto de decir, pero la verdad, es algo que quería decirle a su madre desde hace bastante.

-Su hija y yo tenemos una relación. – se me quedo mirando. –le soy sincera… quizás esto no le va a gustar, pero hasta hace poco… ella y yo llegamos a los besos. –su cara seguía igual, creí que me daría una bofetada, una muy buena, pero no lo hizo, respiro hondo, para después enderezarse y regresar a su silla, aun con eso, no me sentía segura en ese sitio.

-¿Conoces mi situación con su padre verdad? – ese tema era algo que sugar prefería evitar, y cuando me lo conto realmente se había quitado un peso enorme de encima.

-No se ofenda señora. – cuando le dije eso levanto una ceja. – pero lo que sugar y yo tenemos es muy diferente a lo que a usted le paso.

-¿Qué lo haría diferente? – de la misma forma que la hice enojar al besar a sugar en su presencia, quería decirle algo a la cara que la hiciera enojar de la misma forma, pero… también sabía que eso sería muy bajo, así que ahora era mejor solo ser honesta, y demostrarle que yo realmente quería estar con sugar.

-Yo la quiero… estoy enamorada… y sé que ella también, sé que puede entenderlo. –se cruzó de brazos y solo se me quedo mirando, no sé qué más podía decirle, quizás me prohíba ver a sugar, o que le prohíba verme, pero quiero pensar que no es tan mala.

-Si le rompes el corazón, te arrancare el tuyo, lo pondré en un frasco y será parte de la decoración de mi chimenea.

-¿Está aprobando nuestra relación? – no pude evitar sonreír, ella no lo hizo, solo miro su teléfono.

-¡Cuando! Ella decida decírmelo… lo voy a considerar… por ahora, evita las muestras de "cariño" en mi presencia ¿de acuerdo? –bueno… no quería desperdiciar esta pequeña tregua así que solo asentí. – bien, termina la comida y te llevaremos a casa. – realmente el hambre había desaparecido, pero no quería desperdiciar la comida, al terminar, me llevaron a mi casa, el camino aún seguía siendo muy, muy… muuuuuuuy incomodo, pero, almenos ya no era frio, creo que por el momento evitaría mencionar esto a sugar, a menos de que ella me lo pregunte, no estoy segura si ella y su madre tendrán esta misma conversación.

Fin Pov Indigo.

Pov sour sweet.

Martes.

No sé por qué, últimamente me sentía de buen humor, incluso las clases pasaban rápido, lemon pareció notarlo ayer en el almuerzo, pero el sermón de sunny la distrajo de eso, incluso a la salida tampoco hizo comentarios de eso, en la noche mientras charlábamos tampoco lo menciono, en una pequeña platica que tuve con sunny dijo que eso era porque ahora tenía en su cabeza a su amiga, mejor que se distraiga con eso.

-Hoy también te vez de buenas… ¿algo en particular? – ahora estábamos en los pasillos, frente al locker de sunny, no pensé que fuera ella quien hiciera el comentario, no tuve que esperar a que lemon también lo hiciera.

-¿Qué te tiene en las nubes? ¿un lindo sueño? –volteé a mirar a sunny para recriminarle el darle cuerda a su amiga, ella solo se encogió de hombros, al mirar a indigo, me di cuenta de que ella estaba en su mundo, sugar también lo noto, y le dio un pequeño codazo en el brazo.

-¿Qué? –sugar levanto su ceja como era costumbre. – perdón, estaba en otro lado. – después de eso froto la cabeza de sugar, a lo que ella rápidamente se alejó de indigo visiblemente apenada.

-no hagas eso… no aquí… - dijo eso en voz baja, era raro que indigo hiciera eso frente a nosotras, ya habíamos notado que solían hacer ese tipo de cosas, aunque usualmente lo hacen de forma más discreta.

Atención, les habla la decana Cadence, a todos los miembros del equipo de arquería, se les solicita su presencia en la oficina de la directora chinch, repito, miembros del equipo de arquería, favor de presentarse en la oficina de la directora cinch.

No pude evitar soltar un bufido de protesta, por supuesto, ellas seguían sin saber el porqué de mi disgusto por estar con esa mujer, aunque la misma directora se había vuelto una molestia para todos, eso disfrazaba mis razones.

-uuuuuh, están en problemas. –sunny negó mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-Bueno, supongo que nos veremos hasta el almuerzo. – sunny paso junto a mí y froto mi brazo y al mirarla me sonrió.

-Sep, nos vemos en un rato. – lemon la fue siguiendo, las vi alejarse hasta que doblaron en un pasillo.

-Oye… ¿estás aquí? –indigo estaba sonriendo, sugar me miraba y luego comenzó a caminar. - ¿en qué tanto piensas ahora?

-Nada, solo cosas. – seguimos a sugar hacia la oficina de cinch, hacia un tiempo que no nos llamaba, seguramente solo lo hacía para darnos algunas palabras "motivacionales" ya estando fuera de su guarida, la recepcionista nos indicó enseguida que pasáramos, ahí ya estaban moonlight y sunshine, además de la decana.

-Señoritas, qué bueno que nos honren con su presencia. – cuando utiliza ese tono, es difícil saber si era honesta o sarcástica, igual no me gusta cuando habla así, siempre augura algo malo. – tomen asiento por favor.

-Las hemos mandado llamar, ya que requerimos de… sus servicios. – creo que todas nos mostramos confundidas por esto. – creo que volveré a comenzar…

-No hace falta señorita… - la decana se vio bastante apenada, incluso dio un paso atrás. –necesitamos de su ayuda señoritas. – se levantó y comenzó a rodearnos. – el día de ayer, un par de… instituciones retaron a la nuestra a una pequeña competencia. – ya me imaginaba que algo malo vendría.

Fin Pov Sour.

Pov Sunny Flare.

Como muchas otras ocasiones, ya me encontraba arreglando la mesa para almorzar, y pude terminar rápido, cuando me senté me puse a pensar en lo que decía lemon, dudo realmente que sour y el equipo de arquería tengan algún problema, han estado ganando cada competencia ala que han ido, e incluso ahora se preparan para otro evento en unas semanas, quizás solo sean detalles que la directora quiera refinar, de repente escuche el sonido de una bandeja golpear la mesa, lo cual me asusto, quien había dejado caer la misma fue sour, quien se veía bastante enojada, pero al mirarme se vio apenada.

-Perdona el susto. – era raro verla llegar primero, siempre llegaba junto a lemon, incluso cuando se sentó lo hizo de una forma pesada, incluso se le veía aun enojada.

-Supongo que no les fue bien con cinch. – me miro y ahora se veía desanimada.

-Esta molesta porque nos obligaran a competir esta semana. –sugar e indigo al fin llegaron, se veían igual de molestas.

-¿Adelantaron las competencias? – lemon llego con nuestra comida y se sentó en su lugar.

-No… es una maldita competencia privada. – no entendí lo que sour dijo, miré a sugar esperando una respuesta. – cinch y otros tarados se quieren medir los… - estaba segura que iba a decir una palabrota, pero suspiro. – otros directores la retaron y entre las disciplinas que eligieron esta la nuestra.

-Estaremos fuera el resto de la semana, aparentemente nos deberá un favor si hacemos esto, pero… - sugar se le quedo mirando a sour quien ya había comenzado a comer.

-¿Qué más da? Si nos debe una es una buena ganancia. – indigo igualmente comenzó a comer después de decir eso. – también libraremos clases.

-Solo por eso están contenta. – sugar se le quedo mirando a sour, por lo que veo, ella no estaba en lo más mínimo de acuerdo. -¿no dirás nada? – sour se le quedo viendo, comió su bocado.

-cumplámosle su capricho a la anciana y ya. – pareciera que lemon iba a decir algo, pero le indique que no lo hiciera.

El resto del almuerzo fue muy silencioso, un poco incomodo, por el lado de sugar e indigo, solo hablaban sobre hablar con sus compañeras de equipo, sour solo seguía en silencio, después de eso nos separamos, cada quien a su respectiva clase y así fue hasta la salida, donde en esta ocasión llegaron rápido por sugar e indigo, la despedida fue rápida, en cuanto a lemon y yo, nos quedamos junto a sour, quien seguía de mal humor, le hice una seña a lemon para que se alejara un poco, quería saber que le pasaba a sour.

-Sé que hay algo que te molesta, no solo por esta competencia. – no me miro, solo suspiro.

-Es solo que… no esperaba que las dejaría solas… tanto tiempo. -¿era eso? ¿no quería que nos quedemos solas?

-No nos va a pasar nada… ya no ay peligros aquí, y no es como si no fueran a volver. – me miro por fin, no muy convencida, le di unas palmadas en un brazo, se giró para mirarme de frente.

-Si pasa cualquier cosa, quiero que me llamen ¿de acuerdo? –esta vez le toque la nariz con el índice, no sé porque me dio una sensación extraña al hacerlo, su reacción fue darse la vuelta rápido, aunque al hacerlo lemon estaba detrás de ella, al parecer sonriendo. - ¿y tú de que te ríes?

-Nada… nada. – lemon se volvió a alejar mientas negaba con las manos, en ese momento llegaron por sour y se subió rápido, abrió su ventanilla y de nuevo se dirigió a mí.

-Nos veremos después. – miro a lemon de manera dura y esta se despidió con su mano, y después se fue, lemon se paró junto a mí y puso su mano en mi hombro.

-Creo que está molesta porque te extrañara. – iba a responderle… pero ¿qué le diría? La verdad es que esta es de las pocas veces que no nos veríamos en varios días, no es como si tuviera miedo, además de que seguramente podríamos charlar por mensajes.

Miércoles.

Estaba molesta… y seguro lemon se había dado cuenta, solo sugar e indigo se había conectado para charlar un poco, por supuesto, debían madrugar, pero aun así charlaron un poco con nosotras, sour no lo hizo, incluso le envié un mensaje de apoyo y hasta ahora no ha respondido.

Jueves.

Tuve que preguntar a sugar si había algo raro con sour durante las competencias, solo dijo que se estaba esforzando bastante, si todo iba tan bien como hasta ese momento, el viernes no importaría si fallan todos los tiros, tenían la victoria en la bolsa, algo que si noto es que aparentemente era por cinch que estaba presionada, siempre se le acercaba a decirle algo, y cuando ella o indigo le preguntaban sobre eso, solo decía que estaba "motivándola" ahora tenía sentido que sour siempre prefería evitar a la mujer, aunque también era extraño que solo la molestara a ella.

Viernes.

Era extraño, las cosas se sentían diferentes, aunque lemon hacia más comentaros acerca de que extrañaba a nuestras amigas, en parte era cierto, pero había algo más, incluso nuestras platicas era más cortas de lo que eran antes, aun me hablaba de su vieja amiga, incluso menciono que ahora que sea su cumpleaños ella podría ir, eso era bueno, podríamos conocerla un poco, una ventaja por lo menos, pero como dije, las charlas duraban muy poco a mi parecer.

-Otra vez estas en las nubes. – ya estábamos de camino a casa, una de sus últimas bromas que se había hecho recurrente es que me ponía "melancólica" puede ser. – cómo te estaba diciendo, mañana de nuevo me reuniré con rara. – la verdad no le había puesto atención a nada de lo que me había dicho hasta ahora, aunque ahora que mencionaba eso.

-¿Otra vez?

-Esta será la última, este domingo volverá a viajar… pero ¡pero! Estará aquí para mi cumpleaños. – bueno eso era lo que volvía buena la noticia de su partida.

-Deberías decirle eso a las demás también.

-Y lo hare, quizás hoy si todas se conectan. – eso me ponía a pensar, si tenía suerte hoy si se conectaría sour.

Viernes noche.

Llevo un par de horas frente a la computadora… haciendo la tarea, entre otras cosas, cada cierto tiempo miraba skipe, solo lemon estaba conectada, sin darme cuenta termine bastante rápido toda la tarea, así que seguí ahí, viendo videos… y nada más… ahora me doy cuenta de que realmente me había acostumbrado a charlar con todas, pero… sentía que algo faltaba, y no estaba segura de saber que era, de repente sonó el tono de llamada en el monitor, un escalofrió me llego al leer de quien se trataba, era sour.

 ** _-Buenas noches. –_** como siempre, traía sus audífonos, traía puesta una bata y se veía que acababa de darse un baño, pero aun con eso se veía cansada.

-Buenas noches. –creo que fue muy evidente mi alegría de verla, enseguida tosí para después corregir mi tono. – y… ¿Por qué hasta ahora me llamas? –puso su cara de fastidio.

 ** _-no tú por favor, ya tuve mucho de esto con cinch. –_** por su manera de decirlo, parecía ser que la había pasado bastante mal, y la verdad prefería que no siguiera pasándola mal conmigo.

-Perdón, no quiero ser una molestia.

- ** _Nononono, no eres una molestia… perdón, es solo… ya sabes. –_** comenzó a masajearse el cuello, incluso giraba los hombros, se notaba que no solo estaba cansada, estaba bastante tensa.

-Se nota que estuviste bajo mucha presión.

-Bastante… quizás solo duerma todo el día de mañana, tal vez eso me ayude. –se estiraba y seguía masajeándose, por experiencia sabía que solo dormir no le serviría, además, eso de no verla este fin de semana… no quería pasar también este tiempo lejos de ella, así que se me ocurrió algo.

-Sabes, creo que se me ocurre algo mejor, dame solo un minuto. – se quedó mirando el monitor, yo me levante para hacer una llamada, quizás este tipo de cosas no era algo que ella acostumbraba a hacer, pero podría ser algo que podríamos convertir en una costumbre.

Fin Pov Sunny.

Pov Sour Sweet.

No me sentía tan bien hoy, 3 días seguidos de competencia, solo para agrandarle el ego a cinch, el cuerpo ya me estaba cobrando factura, pero… tenía ganas de pasar un rato agradable, y la semana pasada eso había obtenido con sunny… aunque también la pasaba bien con todas las demás, con ella era… diferente, como sea, como otras ocasiones, me cito en su casa, aparentemente ella me llevaría a algún sitio diferente, algo que, según ella, era muy probable que me ayudaría mucho.

-Así que… ya te recuperaste. –su madre era una compañía un poco rara, parecía tener memoria a corto plazo o algo parecido, siempre me preguntaba sobre eso, no sé si lo olvidaba o creía que peleaba todo el tiempo.

-Si… estoy bien… sano rápido. – solo se me quedaba viendo y sonreía de manera un poco forzada, nunca me había parecido una mala persona, pero creo que le costaba hablar con otras personas.

-Sunny me dijo que has estado compitiendo ¿arquería?

-Así es, aunque esta vez fue algo más… privado. – por fin escuchamos pasos en la escalera y vi a sunny bajando, creo que ambas suspiramos de alivio.

-Sour, es bueno verte de nuevo. – sonrió de manera… ¿dulce? Y después se me acerco a abrazarme, respondí a su gesto, para después separarse de mí. - ¿nos vamos?

-Tú me guías.

-Madre… nos veremos en la tarde. – su madre solo se despidió con la mano con una expresión un poco rara, fuimos hasta la entrada y ahí su chofer ya nos esperaba.

-Y… ¿a dónde vamos?

-Ya lo veras. – odio cuando hace estas cosas, aunque… sus sorpresas no suelen ser malas, pero siempre podría pasar que esta vez no me agrade la sorpresa.

Después de una media hora llegamos a donde supongo es donde quería traerme.

-¿Un club campestre?

-Mi familia tiene membrecía. – ella bajo del auto y yo la seguí, no me convencía mucho esto, fuimos hasta la recepción, la mujer que estaba ahí mostro una sonrisa.

-¡Buenos días! ¿en qué puedo servirles? –sunny saco una tarjeta dorada y se la mostró.

-Sunny flare, la señorita es mi invitada. – la mujer tomo la tarjeta reviso la computadora que tenía enfrente y le regreso la tarjeta.

-Tengan un excelente día. – después de esos sunny camino hacia una puerta de cristal, desde ahí podía verse, desde un campo de golf, hasta lo que parecían ser caballerizas.

-¿Y qué haremos primero? ¿tenis? ¿golf? ¿Montar un caballito? – ella comenzó a reír de manera leve.

-Nada de eso suena a lo que necesitas. – no se me ocurre que más hacer en un lugar como este, además de que lo que le dije fue lo primero que me vino a la cabeza, y pensándolo bien, esas cosas eran para viejos o para niñitas.

-¿Y qué es lo que necesito? – ella siguió caminando, me limite a seguirla.

-Esto.

-¿Un Spa?

-Necesitas relajarte.

5 minutos después.

Algo que era una costumbre con sunny es que, hacia cosas nueva, aunque eso era muy, muy diferente, estaba dentro de uno de los vestidores, realmente considerando si salir o no.

-Solo sal, no pasa nada. – quizás ella ya estaba muy acostumbrada, pero yo no, solo traía una bata, sin nada debajo, respire hondo y salí.

-No estoy nada cómoda con esto. – sonrió y me indico que la siguiera, llegamos hasta lo que parecía ser una sala de espera, aunque en lugar de sillones, había camillas, ya estando ahí un par de mujeres nos indicaron que nos recostáramos, para después ponerle a sunny unas rodajas de pepino, y luego hicieron lo mismo conmigo, para después decirnos que esperemos. – ¿esta es tu idea de relajarse? ¿No hacer nada?

-No solo es no hacer nada, es no hacer nada mientras escuchas música new Age de fondo. – el tono que utilizo me dijo que estaba siendo sarcástica, cosa rara con ella, aunque era un buen detalle, me destape un ojo y me le quede viendo, se veía bastante relajada, incluso, parecía dormida.

-No le veo lo relajante a esto.

-Ya pueden pasar. – escuche a una de las mujeres salir por otra puerta, supongo que es ahí a donde debíamos entrar ahora, sunny se levantó y me dijo que la siguiera, estando ahí, mas camillas.

-Sala de masaje, ahora recuéstate ahí y espera. – ella fue a una de las camillas y se recostó boca abajo, hice lo mismo, junto a la misma había un pequeño letrero que decía " _su masajista es Jack"_ luego miré a donde sunny estaba y vi el mismo letrero, pero este decía " _su masajista es mel"_

-Más vale que ese Jack no meta las manos donde no debe. – sunny volvió a reír, aunque a mí no me causo tanta gracia.

-no creo que debas preocuparte por eso. – y como si eso fuera una señal, entraron un par de mujeres… muy…

-Nosotras las atenderemos ahora, ella es Melany, yo soy jackeline. –bueno… uno de mis temores había desaparecido, pero siento que otro acaba de aparecer, cada una se acercó a nosotras. – debo retirar esto. – la mujer me retiro la parte superior de la bata, por un segundo sentí algo de miedo, especialmente cuando puso sus manos en mi espalda. – esto es el aceite, no te asustes. – comenzó a masajear mi espalda. – wao… ¿Qué edad tienes? - ¿Por qué me pregunta eso tan de repente?

-Ammm ¿Por qué?

-Bueno… tienes mucha tensión acumulada, pero también siento que están muy bien… dotada. – la miré lo más que pude desde mi posición. – me refiero a que tienes una musculatura considerable, no se nota a simple vista, pero es fácil sentirlo ¿practicas algún deporte?

-un par. – no quería darle detalles, aunque, por otro lado, vi que sunny estaba charlando con su masajista, quizás debía hacer lo mismo.

3 horas después.

Esto había sido bastante relajante, realmente relajante, paso por mi cabeza la ocasión en que sunny había hecho lo mismo hace un tiempo, después del masaje fuimos al sauna y luego un baño de sales… creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto, aunque no sé qué tan seguido podría hacerlo, ya estábamos por salir del club.

-y… ¿Cómo te sientes? - me sentía bastante bien, mucho mejor de lo que me hubiera sentido alguna vez.

-Te invitare a comer. – se me quedo mirando un poco extrañada. – me siento mejor de lo que me imagine, tu invitaste el masaje, yo te invitare a comer. – sonrió, esa sonrisa que me gustaba ver.

-Acepto con mucho gusto tu invitación. – camino hasta estar a mi lado y me tomo del brazo, fue raro, podría achacarlo al masaje, pero estar así con ella, se sentía bastante bien, esto era algo que extrañe mientras estuvimos en esa estúpida competencia, esto era lo que quería volver a sentir… ¿en qué demonios estoy pensando?

-Extrañaba estar así contigo. – cuando sunny dijo eso lo volví a sentir, ese algo, ese algo que siento cuando sonríe, esa vez no tuve que mirarla para sentirlo, escucharla decir eso, me hacía sentirlo…

-Yo también… yo también.


	16. Chapter 16

Pov sour Sweet.

Es curioso, siento que fue un poco plan con maña, pero la verdad al darme un buen fin de semana, creo que es un precio pequeño a pagar… aunque es raro que lemon no fuera quien nos mencionara que ya estaba próximo su cumpleaños, lo único que si nos dijo es que la vestimenta debía ser formal.

-Sabes… es raro verte también tan formal. – estábamos en el auto de sunny, de camino a casa de lemon, sugar tenía un punto.

-Lo acabo de comprar…

-¿No tenias nada formal? –me apenaba responderle eso a sunny, pero no creo que haya nada de malo con responder con honestidad.

-Nada de mi talla… -me miraron extrañadas.

-¿Nada de tu volumen? –Sabía que indigo haría un chiste de eso, fue curioso que sugar soltara una pequeña risa que cubrió bastante rápido, en cuanto a sunny solo negó y giro los ojos… con una sonrisa, también era un poco raro ver a indigo con un vestido formal, en sugar y sunny no era tan extraño.

Después de unos minutos llegamos… creí que la mansión más grande sería la de sunny… ¿pero esto? No fui la única sorprendida, incluso sugar limpio sus lentes para mirar bien la mansión que teníamos enfrente.

-Wao… ¿enserio vive aquí? - sugar le dio un pequeño golpe a indigo para que reaccionara, ya que, en la puerta, ya estaban un par de sirvientas y mayordomos esperándonos.

-¿Por qué nunca nos mencionaron esto? – mire a sunny esperando una respuesta, solo sonrío con sorna y fue a la entrada.

-Cosa de lemon. – al entrar una mujer muy elegante nos recibió, imagino que la madre de lemon.

-La pequeña sunny flare, es bueno verte de vuelta. – la mujer se le acercó y le dio un abrazo. – así que ellas son sus nuevas amigas. – solo nos miraba de arriba para abajo, luego sonrió y se dio la vuela. -¡lemon, tus amigas están aquí! –por una escalera la vimos bajar… la verdad fue la imagen mas extraña que pude haber visto en mucho tiempo, un vestido largo blanco, un peinado corto, incluso traía puesta una tiara plateada… parecía una princesa… aguanté lo más que pude para no soltar una carcajada.

-Señoritas. – y el verla hacer una reverencia no me lo hacía sencillo, al mirar a las demás, sugar e indigo tenía la boca abierta, sunny por otra parte, se veía nada sorprendida. – bienvenidas a mis pesadillas. – esa sonrisa con la que nos dijo eso me hacía entender su situación.

Lemon… tus modales. – su madre parecía ser bastante estricta, y nuestra amiga se vio muy resignada.

Síganme al salón principal. - comenzó a caminar hacia una enorme puerta en un extremo de la entrada mientas su madre y unas de las sirvientas iban en otra dirección, mientras caminábamos no pude evitar mirarla atentamente, sinceramente no me parecía posible verla de esta manera.

-Así que señorita zest. – use un tono refinado para hablarle, ella suspiro molesta. - ¿Qué nos tiene preparado para esta velada? –se paró frente a la enorme puerta.

-Ya veremos quien ríe al último. – y abrió la puerta, mire de nuevo a sunny quien solo sonreía a medias.

-Al menos ya no pasaremos esta tortura solas. – todas la miramos sorprendidas, luego miramos dentro del sitio, y vimos que era en efecto, un enorme salón, con muchas sillas acomodadas frente a una orquesta sinfónica, varios de los asientos ya estaban ocupados. – ya están nuestros asientos. – la seguimos mientras lemon se quedaba en la entrada.

-Nos veremos después. – fue un poco raro el no ver a la efusiva lemon que conocemos, aunque viendo el ambiente que nos rodea, es un poco comprensible, la gran mayoría de quienes estaban ahí eran personas notoriamente refinadas, de "alta" sociedad, ocupamos unos asientos de la segunda fila, algunas de las personas solo nos miraron un instante y luego nos ignoraron.

-Que no les parezca extraño. – sunny bajo bastante la voz. –su familia es muy… cerrada, pero esto solo es ahora que está toda su familia reunida. – bueno… supongo que solo hacen esto para guardar un poco las apariencias, aunque es un poco exagerado. – es por ella. – no señalo a una mujer bastante grande, debo suponer que es la matriarca.

-Creo que ya imagino lo que nos espera. – sugar parecía conocer más este tipo de ambiente, así que posiblemente nos espera una buena tarde de aburrimiento.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, esta vez lemon venia con alguien más, otra chica, creo que no fui la única que la miro de manera rara, cabello corto de un gris oscuro, su vestido era un poco peculiar, parecía un vestido de noche, cuando por fin llego a donde estábamos note algo peculiar, no estoy segura de que, pero algo tenía.

-¿Que tanto le miras? –sunny llamó mi atención de una manera… rara, el tono que uso fue extraño también.

-¿Eh? - todas nos levantamos para saludarla.

-Chicas, ella es la amiga de la que tanto les he hablado, su nombre es rara. – creo que no fui a la única a la que ese nombre le resultó extraño, lo que lo hizo notorio es que todas nos mirábamos extrañadas. –¿Pasa algo? – la primera que reacciono fue sugar.

-No pasa nada, solo es la sorpresa.

-Bueno… Rara, ellas son mis amigas, sunny flare… -tomo rápidamente la mano de sunny.

-Un gusto, siempre quise conocerte, lemon siempre me hablaba de ti. – ahora sunny se veía muy confundida.

-Por supuesto, un gusto.

-Ellas son sugarcoat e indigo zap.

-Oooh… ellas son…

-Sep. – creo que todas sabíamos lo que lemon le había contado, por la reacción de sugar, quien solo suspiro con resignación, no quiso decir más, indigo por otro lado solo se rasco la nuca y miraba a otra parte. – y ella es de quien también te habla, ella es sour sweet. – cuando me miro parecía extrañada, y luego sorprendida.

-Vaya, por lo que lemon me contaba te imaginaba…

-¿Cómo? – se me acerco bastante, analizándome, buscando algo, teniéndola así de cerca me daba la impresión de haberla visto antes, pero no sabía dónde, y eso que dijo.

-Diferente… más grande. – creo que mi cara decía bastante, ella se mostró algo apenada. –de hecho, eres bastante linda, en fin. – creo que no fui la única que tenía una cara de confusión ahora.

-En fin, todas tomen asiento… ya comenzara la tortura. – eso ultimo lo dijo en un tono bastante fastidiado, todas nos sentamos y vimos que más personas iban llegando y todos los lugares fueron ocupados.

-Usare este asiento si no te molesta. – esta chica rara se sentó junto a mí del lado izquierdo, cuando voltee a mirar a mi derecha sunny me miraba directo con una ceja levantada.

-¿Qué?

-Nada. – sonaba algo molesta, eso ya era muy extraño ¿Por qué estaba enojada? ¿se enojó conmigo? ¿Por qué?

Lo que fue pasando con el transcurrir de los minutos fue que la orquesta tocaba varias melodías, algunas las reconocí, otras no, cada cierto tiempo algunos miembros de la familia de lemon, entre tíos, primos, tocaban alguna melodía con instrumentos distintos… realmente fue una tortura, muy aburrido, de vez en cuando miraba a nuestras amigas, sugar estaba atenta a todos, creo que ella si está acostumbrada a estas cosas, indigo por otro lado hacia muecas como de estrangularse, o cortarse el cuello o las muñecas, cuando mire "rara" ella igual se veia muy atenta, de repente me miro y sonrió y volvió a mirar al frente, voltee a mirar a sunny y me miraba de reojo, aun se veía molesta ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué le hice ahora? Después de… ¡3 horas!por fin termino todo, la anciana se acercó a lemon a decirle algo y luego se alejó, todo el mundo comenzó a irse, hasta que solo quedamos nosotras.

-Bueno… ahora veo porque no nos mencionaste nada de esto… -alguien debía decirlo, quien mejor que yo.

-¿Habrías venido? – lemon se me quedo mirando, seguramente esperando una muy mala respuesta.

-Claro que hubiera venido… al menos hubiera venido preparada. – sunny por fin comenzó a reír… ya era hora de sacarle una sonrisa. – como sea y ¿ahora qué?

-Es hora de nuestra fiesta. – se deshizo de su raro peinado y lanzo sus zapatos para suspirar con alivio. – que bien se siente quitarse estas cosas. -Por la entrada del salón algunos de sus sirvientes traían un par de bocinas enormes, lemon se les acerco y uno de ellos le entrego un Ipod.

Fue curioso ver a todo el mundo bailando, no solo a las chicas, si no inclusive a la servidumbre, lemon bailando con algunos de ellos, más curioso aun fue la selección de música de lemon, entre otras cosas earth, wind & fire, podía ver bailando a todas, lemon por momentos bailaba con sus sirvientes, otras veces con su amiga rara, y otras con sunny… volteando a mirar a sugar e indigo estaban en su propia sesión de baile, se veían bastante animadas.

-¿Tu no piensas bailar? –y por supuesto, yo en la mesa comiendo… realmente no me extraña que venga a buscarme, solo me limite a soltar un bufido y levantarme.

-Oye, lemon me pidió bailar contigo ¿está bien? – esa chica rara se apareció de repente, volee a mirar a lemon quien ahora estaba en un extremo de la mesa comiendo, sin darme cuenta ambas ya estaban en la pista bailando.

-Te robaron la pieza. – sugar se me acerco visiblemente cansada, tomo un vaso con agua y se sentó a mi lado. – ¿porque no sales a bailar con ella? – por alguna razón esa pregunta me hizo sentir un poco mal, no sé por qué, pero fue una sensación parecida a cuando alguien te gana algo en una tienda y no puedes hacer nada al respecto… pero no en esta ocasión.

-Ahora vuelvo.

Fin Pov sour.

Pov Sunny Flare.

Debo admitir que esta celebración con el tiempo se había vuelto algo aburrida, principalmente porque solo yo venía, pero ahora que ampliamos nuestro circulo, ahora el ambiente era realmente agradable, todas bailando… por supuesto que no todas estaban bailando, sour como el la fiesta de Halloween, solo estaba sentada comiendo, eso no pensaba permitírselo, y menos aquí.

-¿Tú no piensas bailar? – solo se me quedo viendo, para después bufar y dejar el plato que tenía sobre la mesa, parecía ser que no iba a luchar tanto para sacarla a la pista, pero de repente, la amiga de lemon se paró a mi.

-Oye, lemon me pidió bailar contigo ¿está bien? – volví a mirar a sour, que solo siguió en su silla mirándome… creo que estaba confundida por la cara que puso.

-Por supuesto. – nos alejamos de sour quien volvió a acomodarse en su silla, quizás al terminar lo vuelva a intentar.

-¿Ibas a bailar con ella? –creo que se dio cuenta de lo distraída que estaba.

-Ya habrá otras canciones. – por alguna razón puso una cara muy extraña, aunque no tuve mucho tiempo para meditarlo.

-¿Me permites? – sour solo estaba parada detrás de rara, quien solo me miro de nuevo sonriendo para después separase de nosotras.

-Con todo gusto. – se fue hacia donde estaba lemon, pensé que se iría asustada o algo parecido, pero pareció contenta, eso era raro.

-Entonces… ¿bailamos? –me tendió la mano y simplemente acepte, creo que, en parte, la música que lemon eligió ayudaba bastante, sour se veía bastante animada, muy distinta a lo que había pasado la última vez que bailamos juntas.

El tiempo paso más rápido de lo que hubiera querido, además está el factor de la reunión familiar que siempre se lleva parte del día, realmente el traer a todas hizo muy amena nuestra reunión, y parte de esto fue gracias a la propia lemon, y curiosamente, llevo a sour a conocer su habitación, lo cual no me extrañaba en absoluto, seguramente le habría mostrado el famoso álbum de recortes sobre las competencias donde la vimos por primera vez… es raro, hasta hace unas semana yo misma le había pedido a lemon mostrarme esos viejos recortes.

-Sabes… creí que la palabra creepy se grabaría en mi cabeza al ver su colección, pero…

-¿Te sentiste orgullosa? – parece que acerté, porque se sonrojo un poco.

-Nunca paso por mi cabeza que sería la "heroína" de alguien, pero… cuando comenzó a contarme cada detalle que ella recordaba de cada competencia en la que estuve… me sentí bien. – ahí estaba, esa sonrisa, verla en persona, frente a mi…

-Creo que ya debemos irnos, ya está oscureciendo. – sugar me saco de mi mundo, sour estaba mirándome… fijamente, después reacciono como saliendo también de su cabeza.

-Fue una buena fiesta, me alegra que todas pudieran venir. –lemon se acercó a cada una a darnos un abrazo, excepto por rara, supongo que ella se quedara un rato más.

-Bueno, supongo que ahora podría venir mas seguido. – sour le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

Las despedidas fueron rápidas esta vez, del mimo modo en que llegamos, nos fuimos, en esta ocasión, le pedí al chofer que las fuera dejando a cada una en su casa, aunque indigo se quedó con sugar, por lo que el viaje a casa de sour fue algo...

-Esa chica rara… tiene algo. – me sorprendió un poco ese comentario, desde que la amiga de lemon apareció, pareciera que algo capto la atención de sour.

-oh.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno… no, nada, creo que son cosas mías, es solo que esa chica me parece extrañamente familiar. – oooh, a eso se refería… ¿acaso me había molestado?

-¿Te molesta esa chica?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? -¿Por qué me molestaría esa chica?

-Dudo que lemon te remplace con ella.

-No me preocupa eso… ella se la vive viajando, eso sería imposible… y no estoy insinuando que esa idea me preocupe. – ella comenzó a reír, aunque ahora que lo pensaba ¿que era ese algo que me molestaba? Ninguno de los puntos tocados por sour me molestaba ¿Qué era entonces?

-¡Deja de romperte la cabeza! – de repente puso su mano en mi cabeza y comenzó a frotarla bastante fuerte.

-¡Oye! Eso duele… y estoy muy segura de que me despeinaste. – trate de arreglarme el cabello.

-No importa como luzcas, siempre te verás bien. – eso lo dijo en voz baja, pero bien pude escucharla…. Y ella lo sabía, puso una cara muy rara, por otro lado, yo sentía la cara arder, incluso me sentía alagada, aunque no tuvimos tiempo para hablar al respecto, llegamos a su casa. – aquí me bajo. – pero no bajo, me miro, estiro su mano frente a mí, parecía que iba a darme un golpe con su índice… no lo hizo, volvió a poner su mano sobre mi cabeza, y solo la froto un poco. – nos vemos después.

Verla alejarse, se sentía raro, especialmente después de todo lo que había pasado hoy, aunque desde hace un tiempo me sentía así con ella, y esto aumentaba, no quisiera especular con esto… necesitaba hablar con alguien de esto… aunque lemon es mi mejor amiga, seguramente esto lo usaría para burlarse, así que ¿a quién recurriría?

Fin Pov sunny.

Pov Lemon Zest

Como ¡odio! Cuando viene nuestra matriarca, y peor aun cuando es en ocasiones que son especiales… especiales para alguien más, como sea, esas reuniones no suelen durar mucho… aunque ahora si que duro bastante, igual cuando se fue toda la parvada de buitres, pude pasar un muy buen rato con todas, aunque duro menos de lo que creí, aun así quien se quedaría un rato mas era rara, al menos hasta que vengan por ella.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi habitación? Hay algunas cosas que me gustaría mostrarte.

-Por supuesto, nunca me has mostrado tu cuarto. – es bueno ver que aun conserva esa buena actitud que siempre tuvo, incluso pareció llevarse bastante bien con las chicas.

-Y ¿Qué te parece mi pandilla?

-Son chicas muy agradables, aunque un poco peculiares.

-¿Peculiares? – así que si lo noto, eso facilitara las cosas.

-Sabes de que hablo, claramente todas ellas son… ¿parejas?

-Ooooh, te refieres a eso. – puso una cara como de no creyendo mi sorpresa. – la verdad hasta ahora ninguna me a confirmado nada, pero por lo menos con sugar e indigo parece que es muy evidente… sour y sunny… son bastante raras, no sé qué pasa con ellas. – al fin llegamos a mi habitación, abrí y entramos, ella comenzó a recorrerla.

-Vaya, es tan colorida como imagine… ¿y ese muro? – señalo una de mis paredes, en la que están posters y recortes.

-Ya sabes, mis aficiones. – ella se acercó a mirar precisamente los recortes.

-¿No es esta una de tus amigas? –y en efecto, entre todos mis recortes, estaban los poco en los que apareció sour en aquellos viejos tiempos.

-Así es, desde que inicio hasta la última competencia en la que estuvo. – se veía fascinada con eso.

-Vaya ¿la conoces desde entonces?

-No… de hecho nos conocimos cuando entramos en cristal.

-Wao, debe ser genial poder conocer a una celebridad ¿cierto?

-Sip, aunque… a ella parece no gustarle ser una "celebridad" – rara se veia algo sorprendida, entiendo por qué. – prefiere ser muy discreta con eso, incluso ahora es algo parecido en la escuela, pero prefiere no hablar al respecto… ninguna de nosotras… ya te contare. – creo que entenderá si le cuento todo, además, en parte será muy útil para seguir actualizándonos, más que nada, porque pronto volverá a irse, y quien sabe hasta cuándo pueda volver a vela.

Fin Pov Lemon.

Pov Cadence.

La calma había regresado al trabajo, las pasadas victorias le habían regresado el… ¿humor? A cinch, especialmente la competencia privada que habíamos tenido, este tipo de cosas la mantenían alejada de todo el mundo, y todos estábamos más tranquilos con eso, aunque esta calma duro poco, tocaron a mi puerta.

-Decana cadence, la directora cinch la llama. – y de la peor manera posible, no creo que me llame para llamarme la atención, así que seguramente sea alguna otra competencia o algo parecido, toque a su puerta.

-Adelante.

-¿En que puedo servirle directora? – revisaba una carpeta que enseguida dejo de lado.

-Señorita cadence, necesitare de su ayuda. -¿necesitaba mi ayuda? Eso si era extraño. –habrá un congreso fuera de la ciudad y estare fuera una semana, pero al parecer podría o no extenderse mas tiempo. – bueno, al menos no me está enviando a mí, odiaba ir a esos eventos.

-¿Necesitara que me haga cargo de la escuela? – el ser la directora sustituta tampoco era una tarea muy agradable, pero con las cosas tan en calma como están ahora, creo que no sería algo tan desagradable.

-De hecho creo que les daré una… recompensa a todos los estudiantes… por las pasadas victorias obtenidas.

Horas más tarde.

-Definitivamente me considera una incompetente. –hacía tiempo que no pasaba un rato agradable con luna, y en esta ocacion, paresiera que solo vine a desahogarme.

-Míralo por el lado bueno, tendrás 2 semanas de descanso… y por descanso me refiero a 2 semanas sin cinch. – en eso tenía razón, pero por el otro lado.

-Aun asi, casi me insinuó que no confía en mi para encargarme de la escuela. –luna solo me dio un par de palmadas en el hombro. – y la prueba ya la conoces… y eso no es todo.

-¿Te dejo instrucciones?

-No.

Flashback

Casi al finalizar las clases di el aviso de la suspensión de clases, crei que ya no tendría de que preocuparme… me equivoque.

-Señorita cadence, la buscan algunos estudiantes. – la última clase estaba por iniciar, así que pensé que esto sería rápido.

-Diles que pasen. – ya no estábamos en esa época en la que venían a decirme que algo malo había pasado, asi que ya no me preocupaba el recibir visitas.

-¡Decana cadence! – entraron 4 personas, reconocí a un par de ellos como alumnos de tercero, específicamente lo que anterior mente sugirieron la fiesta de Halloween.

\- Night Glider, Double diamond, que agradable sorpresa ¿en qué les puedo ayudar? – mire al otro par de chicos.

-Queriamos hablar con usted de un asunto en especial. – night miro al chico de cabello azul.

-Decana, soy Party Favor, ella es Sugar Belle, teníamos pensado pedirle algo muy especial.

-Los escucho.

-Escuchamos que la directora hará un viaje antes de las fechas navideñas.

-¿Dónde escucharon eso? -eso si que era extraño, hasta donde sabia solo yo sabía que ella se iria, night glider se veía nerviosa.

-…Por ahí, lo queríamos pedirle es…

Fin Flashback.

-¿Entonces ahora habrá fiesta de navidad? – el tono que luna utilizo era muy burlón, eso no era divertido en lo más mínimo.

-Aun lo estoy meditando, si de alguna manera cinch se entera, podría perder mi trabajo.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón.

-Pero ay algo con lo que podría evitar que se entere. – luna se vio muy interesada con mencione ese detalle, aunque, en parte, aún tenía mis dudas. – los 4 organizaron una "colecta" para pagar todo, fiesta, música, decoración, etc.

-Bueno, eso evitara que cinch se entere por los gastos.

Después de como termino la fiesta de Halloween, creo que ahora habrá mucha más discreción por parte de los alumnos… espero.

-Entonces si habrá fiesta. – por mucho que quiera negarlo, creo que algo así antes de este receso les vendrá bien a los alumnos, pero, aun así, seguía con mis dudas, aunque los chicos me aseguraron que esta vez no habría problemas, creo que les daré la oportunidad, espero no arrepentirme.

Fin Pov cadence.

Pov Sugarcoat.

Ya había pasado una semana desde la fiesta de Lemon y la Navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, mañana tendríamos una fiesta de navidad clandestina organizada por algunos alumnos de tercero que aprovecharan la ausencia de cinch, quien según dijeron, estará fuera todo este tiempo, tomando en cuenta que la decana es bastante… "blanda" no debería extrañarle a nadie que sediera, algo interesante es que se organizó una colecta para realizarla, que, viendo solo la decoración, al parecer resulto bastante bien.

-¿Algún plan para estas vacaciones? –como otras ocasiones, lemon era las más entusiasmada con esto, era una ventaja que indigo no estuviera ahora presente, quizás estaría igualmente entuciasmada e igual, quizás intercambiando ideas de como seguramente estarán holgazaneando.

-Fue muy repentino, dudo que alguien tenga planes para estas semanas. – y era verdad, usualmente solo navidad y año nuevo los teníamos libres, aun con algunos días de anticipación nadie podría organizar algo.

-Aprovechare para descansar, y relajarme… hace tiempo que no lo hago. – cuando sour dijo eso volteo a mirar a sunny con una sonrisa, y ella la correspondió, pareciera que ambas solían tener conversaciones secretas.

-Si ya dejaron de contemplarce, podrían mirar la decoración. – aparentemente lemon también había notado eso, me molesto un poco el comentario por alguna extraña razón… no tan extraña realmente.

-Lemon… podrías no ser tan… - sunny no pareció tener prepara una palabra esta vez, eso era extraño, generalmente sabia como "callar" a lemon cuando hace esos comentarios, pero pareciera que esta vez si está muy distraída mirando a sour…

-¡Solo mantén cerrada la boca! - sour ahora salía a defender a sunny cuando pasaba eso, aunque sus respuestas eran más golpeadas, solían funcionar de la misma forma, lemon solo comenzó a reír y a señalar todo el decorado que aún estaban poniendo en los pasillos, se notaba que estaban apurados, la "fiesta" seria mañana, justo el ultimo día.

-La decoración está bastante bien para ser algo de última hora. – incluso debía admitir que el ambiente era bastante alegre. – como sea, mañana tendremos prácticamente el día libre solo para celebrar.

-¡ALTO AHÍ! – por alguna razón lemon nos detuvo a medio pasillo, todas nos quedamos quietas, buscando algo que podría caernos del techo o algo parecido. –ahí arriba. – por instinto di un salto hacia atrás, luego todas miramos a lemon. – es muérdago. –al principio no entendí, pero al ver esa tonta sonrisa pude imaginar de que hablaba, luego mire debajo del mismo adorno y estaban sunny y sour, sour bajo la mirada a sunny, quien seguía mirando el objeto, era obvio que esto era molesto, muy muy molesto para sour ya que le lanzo una mira bastante severa, creo que esta vez yo debía intervenir.

-Lemon, no creo que debas molestarlas tanto con eso.

-Pero han estado pasando debajo de muérdagos por todo el pasillo… - al mirar nuestro camino pude ver que en efecto, todo el recorrido que ellas tuvieron fue debajo de varios muérdagos, aunque me extrañaba porque hasta ahora lemon lo había hecho notar. —vamos ¿Qué les cuesta un pequeño…

-Si completas esa pregunta te daré una…

-Está bien por mí. – sunny interrumpió a sour quien hasta ese momento se veía molesta, ahora… estaba confundida, aunque sunny se veía un poco extraña, confundida quizás. – si tu no quieres está bien, aunque seguirá molestando con eso. – sour le nos quedó mirando a lemon y a mí, a lemon la veía con los ojos entre abiertos.

..Bien…- sunny cerró los ojos e inclino un poco la cabeza, por un segundo vimos dudar bastante a sour, iba a besar la mejilla, pero se arrepintió y se alejó un poco, sunny abrió un ojo y ahora se veía nerviosa, incluso, creo que se sonrojo.

-Solo hazlo rápido. –hablo en voz baja apurándola, sour solo suspiro, y esta vez volvió a acercarse, pero en lugar de su mejilla beso sus labios.

Minutos después.

-Ese maestro de física si que es bastante raro, pero al menos no dejara trabajos para las vacaciones… -por fin estábamos en la salida… solo lemon y yo, indigo al fin estaba frente a nosotras, creo que noto muy bien nuestro muy notable bajo estado de ánimo, especialmente el de lemon. - ¿y sour y sunny? ¿acaso se fueron temprano? – lemon la miro, luego se sentó en la acera, y sujeto su cabeza con ambas manos.

-Lo arruine… - indigo se me quedo viendo bastante confundida.

-¿De qué me perdí?


	17. Chapter 17

Pov Sugarcoat.

Las cosas se pusieron relativamente mal, no imagine que sour y sunny terminarían por ceder a un capricho de lemon, no solo eso, no estoy segura, pero creo que esto también fue en parte una excusa para que una o dos más cumplieran el propio.

-¿La beso? Wao, eso… -se me quedo mirando seguramente esperando una reacción o algo.

-no voy a decir nada… así que no preguntes. – indigo no solía ponerse pensativa, y cuando lo hacía se cruzaba de brazos y no decía nada, aunque esos momentos no solían durar mucho, aunque en ocasiones, sí.

Dia de la fiesta, medio día.

Bueno… el hecho de que ni sour ni sunny se conectaran era un poco de esperarse, pero que lemon tampoco lo hiciera, eso si era poco común, indigo no pareció querer ahondar en el asunto, y yo… realmente no quería hacerlo tampoco.

-¿No te ha llamado? – por alguna razón indigo estaba bastante interesada en este asunto.

-¿Quién? – era extraño, una pregunta así de aleatoria, no era tan común, odiaba que los viajes a la escuela fueran así.

-Cualquiera de las dos… ¿no estás un poco preocupada?

Hasta ese momento no lo había considerado, solo creí que, si ambas lo hablaban, seguro podrían resolverlo, cuando llegamos todo se veía normal, lemon y sunny como siempre juntas, sour aun no llegaba.

-¡Hey! Buen día. – como siempre lemon saludaba primero a indigo y después a mí, sunny, a diferencia de otras ocasiones no lo hizo de principio, se veía distraída.

-Buen día sunny. – trate de llamar su atención, después de unos segundos reacciono.

-Eh… ¡Ah! Hola sugarcoat… perdona, estaba… pensando. – indigo la saludo agitando su mano aun estando con lemon.

-Aun estás pensando en lo de ayer ¿cierto? – la mirada que puso era muy rara en ella, pero no me la lanzo a mí, fue a lemon, quien nos miraba y enseguida se vio arrepentida, igual que ayer, tenía la impresión de que debía seguir preguntando, pero de nueva cuenta cambio de expresión,

-No… no lo hago. – al mirar a donde lo hacía, vi que sour al fin llegaba, caminaba hacia nosotras, era obvio que ella tampoco estaba bien, aunque quería verse seria, se notaba que estaba muy nerviosa, saludo a indigo y a lemon… e igual que sunny le lanzo una mirada extraña, pero igual la saludo, luego se acercó a nosotras.

-Sugarcoat… hola. – luego miro a sunny, quien solo bajo la mirada, no estaba segura de sí se veía intimidada, nerviosa, no sabía identificar su expresión. – hola… - el tono de sour fue bastante agudo, cuando ella misma se dio cuenta de eso… se sonrojo, después se quedó muda.

-Hola sour… ay que ir a clases… - después de decir eso se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, y luego se detuvo, todas la miraron, el día de hoy no habría clases, la escuchamos respirar hondo y luego suspirar, creo que realmente estaba muy afectada, todas lo notamos, así que antes de que alguien dijera o hiciera algo tonto.

-¿Podemos hablar un segundo? – mire a las demás, ellas entendieron enseguida que esto debía ser privado, pero quien en efecto no parecía querer moverse era sour, pero después pareció resignarse y se alejó con las demás.

-No ay mucho de qué hablar… ya hablare con sour de esto. – aún seguía dando la espalda, no me convencía, pero que podía decirle.

-De acuerdo, pero si necesitas hablar, de lo que sea, estoy para servirte.

En cierta forma, todo esto me parecía familiar, aunque no quería imaginar cosas que quizás no estén pasando, pero, había demasiadas similitudes, si ella realmente quisiera desahogarse podría despejar mis dudas, o llenar mi cabeza con más.

Fin Pov sugar.

Pov Sour Sweet.

Alguna vez me hice esta pregunta, e hice el esfuerzo por darme un poco de apoyo, pero esta vez, estoy muy segura de saber muy bien la respuesta, soy una estúpida, de todas las cosas malas o tontas que existen, hice la peor de todas… solo puedo culpar a lemon por esto.

-Oye… me contaron lo que hiciste… esas son agallas. –no me servía de nada que indigo me lo estuviera recordando, y menos de esa manera.

-¿podríamos no hablar de esto? No estoy de humor.

-Se lo que es eso… - me le quede viendo, esperando que me dijera algo más, pero pareciera que no tenía nada más.

-Por supuesto que sí, sabes… te veo en la fiesta, voy por algunas cosas a mi locker. – me aleje por el pasillo sin mirar atrás, estando frente a mi locker solo abrí y me quede mirando el interior, seguramente indigo sabría más de esto que yo, eso es seguro, pero tampoco estaba muy segura dado que ni siquiera sé cuál es su relación con sugar, podrían ser realmente algo, y eso le daría un punto para darme algún consejo, pero si no ¿Qué podría decirme? Dudo realmente que pueda decirme algo que me sirva. –mi cabeza es … ¡UN DESASTRE!

-Ammm creo que mejor vendremos en otro momento. – al voltear me encontré con suri y coco, por impulso estampé mi cabeza a mi locker. -¿estás bien? – coco se apresuró a revisar mi frente.

-Estoy bien estoy bien. – aleje sus manos y ella se vio algo apenada. – cosas mías, como sea. – abrí mi locker.

-Sunny nos dijo ayer que querías hablar con nosotras. – escuchar su nombre me causo algo, no eran escalofríos, solo sentí algo ¿culpa talvez?

-Si… quería regresarles esto. – saque la caja donde venia el traje que y la peluca que me habían prestado en Halloween. – desde hace un rato se los quería devolver. – ambas se miraron un segundo extrañadas.

-Bueno… te lo agradezco, aunque la verdad ni siquiera recordaba que lo tenías. – suri comenzó a reir nerviosa, supongo que realmente lo habían olvidado, o estaban pensando en dejar que me lo quedara. – y dime ¿porque ahora estás sola? Usualmente te veía con sunny o todas tus amigas.

-Ellas están ahora en el gimnasio, ahora mismo iré con ellas. – aunque trate de disimular buen humor, ambas se me quedaron viendo extrañadas, pero no hicieron preguntas, fuimos juntas hasta el gimnasio, a diferencia de la fiesta pasada, las puertas estaban abiertas, todo mundo entraba como si nada, en cuanto entramos pude ver a lo lejos, a todas… en ese momento no supe que hacer ¿ir con ellas o no?

Fin Pov sour.

Pov Sunny Flare.

Hace un rato que sour debía haber llegado, indigo dijo que fue por algo a su locker, pero sé que iba a encontrarse con suri para darle algo, claro, eso lo sé porque me pidió que le avisara ya que ella no tenía su número ni sabía dónde encontrarla.

-Es curioso que el ambiente se vea más tranquilo sin maestros supervisando. – sugar tenía razón en eso, a diferencia de la fiesta pasada, los maestros eran parte de la fiesta, nadie parecía supervisar, pero pareciera que nadie quería tentar tampoco a la suerte.

-Bueno, yo tengo un poco de hambre ¿me acompañas? – indigo le señalo la mesa de la comida a sugar.

-Adelántate, ya te alcanzo. – lemon la acompaño hasta la mesa, mientras yo me quede donde estaba, mirando la puerta… - La estas esperando ¿verdad? – no quise voltear a mirarla, me sentía muy avergonzada. - Ya llegara. – cuando dijo eso me sentía también aliviada, pero recordaba lo que paso ayer, y me sentía molesta… mi cabeza realmente es un caos, entre idea e idea vi a sour llegar junto con suri y coco. – mira, ya llego, lo vez, nada de qué preocuparse. – no estoy segura, pero creo que sugar trata de calmar un poco la tensión, pero se si lo estaba logrando, solo me sentía más nerviosa, y fue peor cuando sour volteo a mirarme.

-Sabes… iré por algo de comer. – me aleje de sugar a paso veloz, hasta llegar a donde estaba la comida, hi lemon e indigo solo se me quedaron viendo claramente extrañadas.

Ha pasado un rato desde que llegamos, por un lado, he visto que todas se han acercado a charlar con sour, excepto yo, pero ella tampoco se ha acercado, quería ir con ella, pero sentía algo, no sabía si era miedo, u otra cosa.

-Tal vez no sea de mi incumbencia, pero… ¿hay algún problema? – no había notado que coco se había sentado a mi lado, miraba hacia donde yo lo hacía. – ella también se ve preocupada. – iba a preguntarle a quien se refería - ¿pelearon? – creo que era obvio que se refería a sour.

-No estoy segura de que fue lo que paso…

-¿Algo malo? - ¿había sido algo malo? Podría ser… ¡no lo sé! – oye… ¿enserio te encuentras bien? Te quedaste mucho tiempo pensativa. -¿Qué? ¿enserio?

-Sabes… creo que no, no me siento muy bien. – sonara horrible, pero tenía ganas de que se fuera y no siguiera preguntando, ya no sabía que había en mi cabeza.

-Perdona… no quería ser una molestia.

-Nonononono, no eres una molestia. – no quería hacerla sentir mal. – lo siento, es solo… oye, porque no vas a bailar, alguien seguro querría hacerlo. – debía distraerla… también debía distraerme, creo que el bailar…

-No lo creo, además suri está charlando con nuestras compañeras de modelismo.

-¿Suri?

-Ammm ¿no son esas tus amigas bailando? – eso me pareció raro, pero voltee a mirar a donde me indicaba, en efecto, igual que en la fiesta pasada, o en la fiesta de lemon, sugar e indigo bailaban… una vez mas muy juntas… a veces las envidiaba, pareciera que hay momentos en los que parecía que querían ocultar esta faceta, pero en otros parecía que querían mostrársela a todos, y cundo lo hacían, era de una manera muy natural. – es algo lindo.

-Si… lo es.

Fin Pov Sunny.

Pov Sugarcoat.

La velada, aunque un poco incomoda de principio, fue mejorando conforme avanzaba la tarde, un detalle raro fue que, aunque por ratos sour y sunny parecían querer alejarse una de la otra, pero después todas nos reuníamos de nuevo, pero ellas evitaban mirarse, incluso, lemon trataba de hacer que ambas se quedaran a solas, podría pensar que era para forzarlas a hablar de su asunto, pero ninguna parecía querer que eso pasara.

-¿sigues pensando en ellas? – ahora indigo y yo solo bailábamos, ya había pasado la ronda de música rápida, y estábamos con las canciones lentas, agradecía estos momentos, e indigo parecía querer aprovecharlos, pero creo que estaba arruinándolo con mis ideas.

-Lamento si corto… nuestro momento, pero no puedo evitar pensar que podrían estar en nuestra situación, pero…

-No es parecida en lo más mínimo. – en eso tenía razón, todo era una combinación de factores que habían hecho incomodo el hecho, y el detonante fue lemon. - ¿deberíamos hablar con ellas?

-No estoy segura si debamos, creo que sería mejor esperar a que alguna nos busque. – era lo mejor, podríamos acrecentar el problema si no sabemos que es lo que pasa por la cabeza de cada una.

Por momentos las veíamos juntas con lemon, otras veces separada, pero siempre era porque lemon se alejaba, verdaderamente tenía la buena intención de hacerlas hablar, pero ninguna parecía querer hacerlo, realmente eso será complicado de resolver.

Fin Pov sugar.

Pov Luna.

Ahora agradecía que celestia encontrara a una estudiante que se encargara de la organización de las fiestas en la escuela, esto me daba tiempo libre para mí, a veces era tedioso organizarlas, pero esa chica parecía disfrutar mucho de eso, incluso más que la fiesta en sí.

-Las cosas parecen ir bien, me sorprende que ahora los estudiantes se estén comportando. – imagino que estaban conscientes de que no tendrían otra oportunidad si lo volvían a arruinar, especialmente con cadence.

-Tienen la madurez necesaria para no cometer el mismo error. – en parte le daba la razón, por otro, los chicos siempre serán chicos.

Estando ya en el gimnasio fue muy evidente el buen ambiente que reinaba ahora, grupos charlando, algunos comiendo, y muchos más bailando.

-¿Te apetece si bailamos primero? – cadence realmente se veía muy animada, creo que era lo que le transmitía este ambiente.

-Por supuesto que sí. –era lo mejor que podía hacer, contagiarme de su buen ánimo y disfrutar mi propio descanso, era curioso que los chicos pusieran tan buena variedad de música, rock and roll, funk, etc., era curioso cómo nos divertíamos bailando, no sé por cuánto tiempo lo hicimos, pero creo que lo que nos hizo darnos cuenta de que debíamos descansar era que el cabello de cadence ya estaba algo desarreglado, y el mío pareciera estar en la misma condición.

-Deberíamos tomar un respiro. – lo agitado de su respiración lo hacía bastante convincente, fuimos hasta una de las mesas y tomamos algo de ponche, antes de tomar un sorbo, cadence acerco el vaso para olfatear su contenido. – es por precaución. – no pude evitar reír un poco, fuimos hasta un rincón de las gradas y contemplamos a todo el mundo.

-Es bueno ver que aprovechan estos pequeños momentos para relajarse. –cadence estaba acomodando su cabello, y sacaba su espejo para mirarse. – no te vez tan mal. – ella me miro y luego volteo apenada a su espejo de nuevo.

-Gracias, pero no me gusta la idea de que los estudiantes me vean tan desalineada. – ahora yo reí, especialmente después de darle otra mirada a lo que teníamos enfrente. – sabes, creo que necesito un poco de aire fresco ¿me acompañas? – nos levantamos de nuestro lugar, creo que elegimos el mejor momento, habían iniciado las canciones lentas, y seguramente volvería a ser incomodo o raro para ambas si nos quedábamos.

Los pasillos estaban medianamente concurridos, solo chicos charlando y riendo, seguramente hablando de sus planes para las siguientes 2 semanas que tendrían de descanso.

-Me encanto la decoración, es una lástima que deban quitarla hoy mismo. – realmente se habían esmerado, pero en efecto, al ser una fiesta clandestina esto no debía durar, en este momento me preguntaba ¿Cómo habrá quedado la decoración de canterlot? Supongo que podría dar una vuelta después y verla por mí misma. – creo que mejor damos la vuelta. – me extraño que dijera eso de repente, pero al mirar al frente vimos un par de alumnos en una escena algo… privada, una pareja besándose, al notar nuestra presencia ambos se congelaron, pero la chica reacciono de inmediato.

-Ammm muérdago. – puso una sonrisa nerviosa mientras apuntaba al techo, nos miraron, nerviosos, y cadence solo suspiro, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, yo hice lo mismo.

-Eso fue un poco incómodo.

-Cuando cinch está aquí no suele haber ese tipo de muestras de cariño aquí.

-Eso no suena nada bien, aunque…

-Sé a qué te refieres. – habíamos llegado a uno de los ventanales que daba al campo de futbol, ella se recargo en el marco. –tampoco estoy muy acostumbrada a ver ese tipo de cosas… -volteo a mirar hacia arriba y levanto una ceja, y luego comenzó a reír, mire a donde ella y había un muérdago. – oh… vaya.

-Ahora esto realmente es incómodo…- nos volteamos a mirar, y simplemente comenzamos a reír, estas situaciones eran graciosas, pero esto aliviaba un poco la tensión. – ¿tienes planes para tus vacaciones?

Yo debía seguir trabajando en estas fechas, igual, de tener esta misma oportunidad, tampoco sabría qué hacer con todo ese tiempo, quien sabe, quizás eso nos daría al menos más tiempo para pasar por las tardes.

Fin Pov Luna.

Pov Sugarcoat.

Habiendo terminado la fiesta, ya estábamos de camino a casa, obviamente las despedidas fueron un poco incomodas, al menos entre sunny y sour, a pesar de que lemon trato de animar la situación, de nuevo, no me imagino como serán sus viajes a casa ahora, por el lado de sour, verla pensativa y claramente preocupada, una muy extraña faceta en ella.

-Y… ¿qué haremos en las vacaciones? – indigo era mala disimulando su preocupación, aunque, también era una buena excusa para distraernos de esta preocupación.

-Depende, debo hablar con mi madre primero, así no hará planes sin avisarme. – su disimulada sonrisa se volvió una cara de fastidio.

-Claro… la carcelera debe…

-Podrías… no digas esas cosas por favor. – ahora si sonreía honestamente… de manera burlona, no tuve que soportar esa reacción ya que llegamos a mi casa. – te llamare esta noche para confirmar y… tal vez hacer planes. – ella salió del auto e hizo una seña para que bajara por la misma puerta, lo cual hice, tomo mi mano y me "ayudo" a bajar.

-Entonces hablamos en un rato. – aun con mi mano la acerco a sí misma y la beso. – descansa.

-No sé qué planeas, pero estas más… ¿galante?

-Luego hablamos. – se fue alejando y por un segundo me dieron ganas de abrazarla, pero por ahora debía esperar.

Entre a la casa y me fui directo a la sala, para mi buena suerte ella estaba ahí, con un libro en una mano y una copa en la otra.

-¡Hija! ¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta? – estaba contenta… siempre era difícil saber que significaba eso.

-Estuvo muy bien, gracias por preguntar, debo suponer que a ti te fue muy bien. – dejo su libro y la copa sobre la pequeña mesita que tenía a lado.

-Si, el trabajo estuvo bastante bien… por cierto, aquí tengo tu regalo. – del otro lado de su sillón saco una pequeña caja, sin envoltura ni nada, usualmente ese tipo de acción significaba una cosa.

-Mi padre llamo ¿verdad? – ahora mostraba su sonrisa forzada, había acertado.

-Si, el llamo, de hecho… - se levantó y me dio la caja. – él está en la ciudad.

-¿Enserio? ¿Cuándo llego?

-Lleva una semana aquí. – eso me sorprendió un poco. – trabajara en la ciudad, prefiero establecerse primero antes de avisar… dijo que le encantaría que lo visitaras. – era un ritual común entre ellos, ver quien me daba un mejor regalo, sobre la caja había una pequeña tarjeta donde estaba la dirección del sitio que seguramente rentaba y el de su nuevo sitio de trabajo.

-Quizás aproveche este descanso para visitarlo… si no hay ningún problema. – ella regreso a su lugar, tomo de nuevo libro y siguió leyendo.

-Salúdalo de mi parte.

Debo suponer que no planeo nada, posiblemente tendrá mucho trabajo, o simplemente quiere que disfrute mi descanso, como sea, esto me daba oportunidad para muchas cosas, ya veré como las administro en cuanto hable con indigo y ver que planes podría tener.

Días después.

Pareciera que las cosas estarían un poco tranquilas, indigo al parecer había organizado una salida al campo, para esquiar aparentemente, pero sería en unos días más, por otro lado, al parecer sunny quería charlar conmigo, imagino que sobre su asunto con sour, por un lado no solemos pasar tiempo juntas, así que me parecía una buena oportunidad, así que me cito en su casa, lo interesante fue que al llegar me indicaron que fuera directamente a su habitación, llame a su puerta.

-Adelante. – abrí la puerta, y lo que vi fue bastante fuera de lo común, ella estaba frente a su tocador, aun en camisón y bastante desarreglada, se dio la vuelta para mirarme, era algo espeluznante. – lamento mi presentación. – suspiro y me señalo una silla que estaba al lado de la puerta.

-Me imagino que todo esto tiene que ver con lo que paso… ¿cierto? – puse la silla frente a ella y me senté.

-No tengo a nadie más a quien recurrir. – ¿nadie más? ¿no se supone que lemon es su mejor amiga? – este es un asunto en el que lemon no puede ayudarme, y creo que tu podrías saber como me siento ahora. – no puede ser... – creo que sabes de que hablo ya que tu e indigo…

-Estas cuestionándote si estas interesada en sour de manera sentimental… ¿cierto? – debo ser honesta, el verla sin arreglar y poner esa cara de vergüenza, era bastante gracioso, aunque prefería que no notara eso, se dio la vuelta su tocador, de uno de los cajones saco algo, una foto.

Horas después.

Ahora definitivamente no pude ayudarla, aunque el que alguien la escuche podría ser de cierta utilidad, aunque todo esto me puso a pensar que quizás yo necesite un buen consejo, y solo se me ocurría una persona para hacerlo, solo espero que esto no sea tan penoso como lo que acabo de pasar.


	18. Chapter 18

Pov Sugarcoat.

Tener tanto tiempo libre no planeado suele ser bastante tedioso, aunque en esta época no fue el caso, en un par de ocasiones pude salir con lemon, e incluso con sour, haber aumentado nuestro círculo de amistades ha sido bastante beneficioso, en un par de días saldría de viaje con indigo, pero antes de eso, debía arreglar un asunto.

-Así que… ¿visitaras a tu padre? – en esta ocasión, volvía a verme con sunny, habíamos decidido visitar de nuevo el establecimiento de cherry jubile, por lo que me había dicho, seguía sin verse otra vez con sour, cosa que, aunque ella no notara, parecía mermarla de algún modo. - bueno, sería un desperdicio no aprovechar que está en la ciudad, y ¿a qué se dedica?

-Es arquitecto y contratista.

-Imagino que debe viajar mucho… fue por eso que él y tu madre…

-Ya te lo había dicho, su separación fue por otros motivos. –pareció apenarse por decir eso, no la culpaba por suponer ese tipo de cosas, ni siquiera yo había sido clara con el asunto. – cómo te dije, un día te lo contare.

-Está bien, y dime ¿Cómo vas con indigo? – justo cuando hizo la pregunta nos habían traído nuestras malteadas, odiaba que me preguntaran esas cosas, pero siendo ella, no sabía cómo responderle. –puedes confiar en mí, no voy a juzgar tus gustos o preferencias. – por el calor que estaba sintiendo estoy segura de que me había sonrojado, ella no es tonta, claramente sabía que es lo que me estaba preguntando.

-¿Del mismo modo que yo no te juzgaría a ti? – la charla que habíamos tenido una semana antes aun rondaba en mi cabeza, incluso ahora me causaba un poco de conflicto.

-Lo mío aún es un misterio, ni si quiera yo estoy segura de que está pasando en mi cabeza… por eso recurrí a ti.

-Está bien, no diré mas, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, estoy bien con ella, saldremos de viaje… a esquiar. – recargo su cabeza en una de sus manos, pareciera que imaginando cosas.

-Nunca he esquiado, quizás un día lo intente, y de regreso ¿que harás? – no estaba segura a que se refería ahora, imagino que quiere segur consultándome, pero no creo poder seguir ayudándola.

-Veré en qué más puedo ayudarte, aunque dudo que sea mucho.

El resto de la tarde fue bastante normal, después de separarnos, una idea rondaba mi cabeza, pero de ser el caso, aun necesitaba un consejo, y solo una persona podría ayudarme.

Al otro día.

Decidí que la mejor hora para venir era al medio día, antes de la hora del almuerzo, de ese modo no interrumpiría su trabajo, igualmente preferí llegar en taxi y no con el chofer de mi madre, al llegar al sitio, pude ver que era un sitio completamente cercado y rodeado de bastantes vehículos pesados además de varias construcciones prefabricadas, al acercarme en una de ellas pude ver en la puerta el nombre de mi padre, estando frente a la puerta solo suspire, toque la puerta.

-Adelante. –aunque hace mucho que no lo escuchaba reconocí su voz, abrí la puerta y entre, estaba revisando varias hojas que tenía en sus manos y luego me miro para después sonreír. – ¡pero si es mi princesa! – dejo lo que tenía en sus manos y se acercó para abrazarme, y lo hizo bastante fuerte. – cómo te extrañe.

-Si… igual yo. –se separó de mi un poco para mirarme, luego puso su mano en mi cabeza y la acaricio. – has crecido un poco.

-Hace casi un año que no nos vemos, por supuesto que debía crecer. – el solo comenzó a reír.

-Claro, claro. – al momento tomo una de mis mejillas y la apretó. –mi princesa se está convirtiendo en una bella mujer, en fin… y ¿a que debo el placer de tu presencia? Porque sé que viniste aquí y no a mi departamento por algo en especial. –esta era una de las cosas en las que era parecido a mi madre, nada se le escapaba, a pesar de tener un carácter tan opuesto.

-¿Soy muy obvia? – miro su reloj.

-Llegaste justo a la hora del almuerzo… ¿te gusta la comida china?

Cuando llegue solo había notado un par de establecimientos de comida, pero después de una caminata mi padre me mostro que había aún más de los que imagine, incluido en el que ahora nos encontrábamos, ya ocupando una mesa.

-Entonces ¿en que puedo ayudarte? – el "actualizarse" no formaba parte de las conversaciones, ya que de vez en cuando charlábamos por teléfono, así que, en esta ocasión, creo que debía ser directa… o no.

-Bien… esto es algo… un poco personal. –levanto una ceja, incluso pareció querer decir algo, pero se arrepintió. –y si, no es algo de… eso, es mas de otro tipo de asuntos. – mostro lo que supuse era una sonrisa burlona.

-…oooooh, es un asunto romántico. – y ese tono burlón lo hacía peor. – sabes, eso no me pone tan feliz, que alguien quiera acercarse a mi princesa, mmmm no, eso no me parece tan bien. – me equivoque, ese falso tono molesto fue peor.

-Como sea, tú tienes más… conocimiento de estas cosas, además. – el comenzó a reír y a negar con la cabeza.

-Tu madre ya conoció a este alguien y no le agrada ¿cierto? – solo pude suspirar, era obvio que supiera como piensa mi madre.

-El asunto es…

-Creo que ya se dé que se trata. –por fin trajeron nuestra orden y el comenzó a comer. –esta persona de la que hablamos y tú, ya tienen un tiempo saliendo ¿verdad? –creo que mi reacción fue suficiente para que supiera que acertó. –y si estas aquí es para decirme que su relación es un hecho… ¿tu madre lo sabe? – hasta ese punto acertó, lo último…

-Aun no es algo "oficial"

-¿Enserio? ¿no te lo ha pedido? ¿hace cuánto que salen? – era muy vergonzoso que él me estuviera haciendo estas preguntas, pero sé que de hacer esto con mi madre muy probablemente su reacción sería muy mala.

-Hace un tiempo y… - no estaba segura de decirle esto. – alguna vez me lo pidió… hacer formal nuestra relación. – una vez más levanto su ceja.

-¿Le dijiste que no?

-No le di una respuesta. – de haber tenido un bocado en la boca seguro lo habría recibido en la cara por la carcajada que soltó.

-jajajajaja aaaah… eres cruel. –cuando escuché eso sentí una puñalada en el pecho. –dame un segundo… ufff ahora, no le diste una respuesta… y… aun así siguen saliendo… eso es un poco triste. –cuando pensaba en eso, realmente me hacía sentir como una piltrafa, indigo realmente lo había intentado, y yo no le di una respuesta, y eso no era lo peor.

-Lo peor es que lo volvió a intentar…

-Y de nuevo no respondiste… - por fin dejo los cubiertos de lado se enderezo en su lugar y se cruzó de brazos, para después ponerse pensativo.

-Vine a pedir tu consejo… mama solía decir que eras un "conquistador" así que quien mejor para aconsejarme sobre esto. – su expresión no cambia, hasta que por fin se volvió a poner cómodo con una sonrisa.

-Es una chica ¿cierto?

-¿COMO ES QUE… porque lo dices? -¿Cómo lo supo, COMO LO SUPO?

-Bueno, cuando un hombre hace una estupidez, es porque es un hombre, pero cuando alguien hace la misma estupidez dos veces, generalmente es por una mujer. – bueno… el sabe más sobre estas cosas, pero… ¿esto? – así que… se bien que no eres hombre. – solo hice aun lado el plato de comida que no había tocado y puse mi cabeza sobre la mesa para después cubrirla con mis brazos. –sea cual sea el caso, temo decirte que no volverá a pedírtelo. – levante la mirada ¿no volverá a pedírmelo? – no importa si es hombre o mujer, para ella, puede o no que ya sea oficial, aún están saliendo, pero también podría pensar que… no quiero sonar negativo, pero podría pensar que en algún momento podrías dejarla o cambiarla por alguien más. - ¿podría indigo pensar así? No lo creo ¿o sí?

-No había pensado en eso. – tomo un pedazo de algo y me lo arrojo a la frente.

-Lo mejor que puedo decirte es que, disfrutes su compañía, hazla sentir a gusto, solo y ¡solo! Si es la indicada para ti, quizás nunca necesiten una confirmación, pero si ella ya hizo el esfuerzo, sería bueno que le mostraras que su esfuerzo bien valió la pena.

Esta visita fue muy reveladora, mi madre siempre mencionaba que en su juventud ese aspecto conquistador era una molestia, pero igual aceptaba que ese mismo aspecto le había generado una especie de conocimiento, era algo extraño cuando lo mencionaba, pero creo que ahora lo entendía, ahora, solo tenía un asunto más que tratar, pero con esta charla, creo que ahora tengo muy claras las cosas.

Fin Pov Sugar.

Pov Indigo zap.

Todo estaba listo, solo era cuestión de horas para irnos, y una de las formas que tenía para distraerme era darle una segunda revisión al equipaje… por sugerencia de nana.

-Sigo pensando que debería acompañarlas. –desde que le dije a mi padre y a ella sobre este viaje ambos insistieron que no era algo que un par de jovencitas debían de hacer sin supervisión.

-es un centro de esquí, no es como si hubiera bares clandestinos o cosas así. – la mirada que puso me dio a entender que quizás yo no sé tanto de esos lugares como creí. –oooook, igual mi intención es que nos la pasemos muy bien, esquí, paseos por la nieve, compartir chocolate caliente frente a una chimenea, ya sabes. – ahora su cara era de extrañeza o algo parecido, para después sonreír.

-Lo que acabas de describir suena muy…como sea, creo que realmente tienes todo planeado, y creo que con eso me has convencido… un poco. – terminamos la revisión y pusimos todo en un par de maletas. – y ahora, te preparare la cena, ve a darte un baño y te avisare para que bajes. – fue hacia la puerta y coloco ambas maletas junto a la puerta.

Después de tanto buscar y acomodar cosas, bien me hacía falta un baño, lo cual hice, no me tomo tanto, incluso al terminar ya me había puesto mi ropa para dormir, antes de bajar, le di una rápida revisión a mi teléfono, por si habría llegado algún mensaje… nada, cuando baje la cena ya estaba servida, muy ligera, según nana para que pueda dormir bien según dijo, cuando termine regrese a mi habitación y revise esta vez la computadora, a la única que vi conectada fue a sour, por un segundo me llego a la cabeza una idea, casi no nos habíamos visto y tenía un poco de curiosidad por saber algo, así que llame a sour.

-Buenas noches indigo. –se veía cansada, supongo que habría estado entrenando como solía decirnos.

-¡Hey! ¿Cómo has estado? – no la veía muy animada, imagino que desde lo de navidad aún estaba algo desanimada.

-Bien… ya sabes, vacaciones, practicas, diversión, ya sabes. – seeee y ese tono me confirmaba las cosas.

-Si… bueno, quería yo saldré de viaje mañana con sugar… iremos a esquiar ¿quieres que te traiga algún recuerdo? – se puso a pensar.

-No estoy segura de que tipo de cosas haya a donde irán, así que cualquier cosa estará bien.

-Genial, y dime ¿has visto a lemon o… a sunny? – solo levanto una ceja, y después se levantó de su asiento para después alejarse, eso fue un poco raro, después de cerca de un minuto volvió a sentarse, ¿acaso se había mojado la cara?

-Perdón ¿que me decías?

-Pues… eso ¿has salido con ellas? O ¿las has visto? – solo suspiro y no parecía que tuviera intenciones de responder. – sugar me dijo lo que paso… - esta vez lanzo un bufido y luego puso una mano en su frente.

-No he hablado con ninguna de las dos, y la verdad, no tengo cara para ver a sunny. – no sabía si estaba enojada, triste, o que. – no quiero hablar de eso ¿sí? – mi idea era preguntarle porque había hecho eso, pero ya me dejo en claro que no dirá nada.

-De acuerdo, pero si quieres un consejo de alguien que sabe de esas cosas, aquí estoy. – levanto una ceja, y luego corto la llamada, por más que lo pensaba, me parecía igual a mi vieja situación con sugar, pero también era muy diferente, no valía la pena romperme la cabeza con esto, ya tenía otras cosas en que pensar como para agregarle esto, solo ellas podrían resolver esto… o no, igual, cuando nos volvamos a ver, esto podría ya estar resuelto.

A la mañana siguiente.

Eso de levantarse tan temprano es bastante molesto, aun no salía el sol, pero es más practico siendo un viaje tan largo, además de que debía ser en tren.

-Seguramente su madre debe estar aun en casa. – hasta que nana lo menciono no lo había considerado.

-Bueno, hubiera sido una muy desagradable sorpresa encontrarla. – ella comenzó a reír, hasta donde sabia, ella y su madre tenían un trato bastante cortes, a diferencia de mí, después de unos minutos llegamos a su casa, solo había un par de luces encendidas, llegamos a la entrada y baje del auto para tocar su timbre.

-Buenos días. – y para mi mala suerte, la mujer fue quien abrió, lo curioso es que ya estaba muy bien arreglada, pero supongo que de aquí se iría a trabajar.

-Buenos días… - hice un esfuerzo por poner una cara alegre. – supongo que sugar ya está lista.

-Estoy lista. – como salvándome de la situación sugar salió cargando una maleta y una mochila al hombro.

-Te ayudo. – tome ambas y las lleve al auto, nana se acercó a saludar a la madre de sugar mientras nosotras íbamos al auto.

-Te vez descansada, dormiste temprano, veo que te estás haciendo de buenos hábitos. – después de poner su equipaje en la cajuela me acerqué a una de las puertas traseras y le abrí. – eres muy amable. – después de que entrara lo hice yo, ahí esperamos a nana, que después de un minuto ya venía al auto, desde mi lugar pude ver a la madre de sugar que de un lado de la puerta saco un frasco y me lo mostro con una extraña sonrisa, para después dar un paso atrás y cerrar la puerta.

-Como la odio.

-¿Dijiste algo? – seguramente me escucho bien, pero dudo que quiera ponerme tan evidencia frente a nana, solo suspire y me recargue en mi lugar.

El viaje a la estación fue bastante tranquilo, nana solo le preguntaba a sugar lo habitual, la escuela, el que hacía en estos días sin escuela, cosas así, hasta que por fin llegamos, nos acompañó hasta los andenes para despedirse.

-Recuerda llamar cuando lleguen, y también si pasa algo malo.

-Si si, lo sé, no te preocupes. – me dio un abrazo que correspondí, y después hizo lo mismo con sugar.

-Cuídala bien por favor. – sugar sonrió al escuchar eso, después solo subimos al tren y buscamos nuestros asientos.

-¿lista para unos días de diversión y descanso? – se puso cómoda en su asiento y miro por la ventana.

-Si, creo que si.

Fin Pov indigo.

Pov Sugarcoat.

Hacía mucho que no viaja en tren, en otra época esto no habría sido destacable, pero este es de esos momentos a solas que rara vez tenemos, y de las pocas acciones que podía hacer, era viajar recargada en ella, mientras me abraza, no quería admitirlo, pero al igual que indigo, disfrutaba esta comodidad, y conforme avanzábamos, el frio era cada vez más considerable, lo cual, en lugar de ser un inconveniente, solo hacía más cómodo nuestro viaje, así que solo nos cubrimos con una manta, pero como todo en nuestra "realidad" esta comodidad debía terminar… por ahora, habíamos llegado a nuestro destino después de un par de horas.

-Ya llegamos. – su tono burlón era un indicativo de que quería bromear conmigo, especialmente porque igual que ella, no quería moverme de esta agradable posición.

-Solo bajemos y vayamos a la posada. – a regañadientes me levante, tomando la manta y regresándola a mi maleta, ambas recogimos nuestro equipaje y fuimos a la puerta de salida, ya envueltas en nuestras chamarras y bufandas, ya en la estación vimos que estaba algo concurrida, algún llegando igual que nosotras, otros menos abordando para irse.

Al salir no tuvimos problema en encontrar taxi, del mismo modo tampoco tardamos en llegar, fuimos directo a la recepción, donde el encargado solo se nos quedó mirando un poco extrañado.

-Buenas tardes buen señor, reservación de indigo zap y compañía. –el sujeto pareció buscar a alguien detrás de nosotras, imagino que a algún adulto que nos acompañara.

-Nosotras somos nuestra propia supervisión. – ahora el hombre se me quedo mirando a mí, luego en su computadora reviso algo, y pareció encontrar lo que buscaba.

-Señorita zap… su… habitación esta lista, permítame un segundo. – toco su campanilla y un botones llego a donde estábamos. – llévelas a su habitación por favor. –le entrego una tarjeta, notamos que el tipo quizás tendría solo un par de años más que nosotras, pero algo más notorio fue como me lanzo una mirada de coqueteo.

-Por aquí señoritas. – el tono que utilizo, y el dirigirse a mí y no a índigo dejaba muy en claro que quería coquetearme… vaya perdedor. – así que ¿cuánto tiempo se quedaran? ¿Vienen con alguien más? ¿tienes planes para más tarde? – eso ultimo lo susurro, al bajar una de las maletas de indigo, saco la tarjeta y abrió la puerta de nuestra habitación, creo que era un buen momento para ponerlo en su sitio, y no solo eso, resolver mi otro asunto pendiente.

-Lo siento, pero por precaución no saldría con un desconocido, y de hacerlo, no lo haría con un don nadie que claramente no respeta el hecho de que está hablando con una señorita que está en un viaje de descanso con su pareja sentimental, y si, tengo planes para esta tarde… con ella. – indigo que ya estaba en la puerta solo tenía la boca abierta, enseguida la cerro y me tomo por los hombros y me guio hacia la habitación para después regresar a la puerta donde el botones se quedó congelado.

-Gracias por traer nuestras cosas. – tomo el resto del equipaje y lo metió por la puerta. – y aquí está tu propina. – y sin decir más solo empujo la puerta con un par de dedos y esta se cerró lentamente con un sonido leve, ella seguía de espaldas a la puerta, escuche que sollozo un poco, luego suspiro y limpio lo que seguro era una lagrima, luego volteo a mirarme.

-Realmente no hice un plan para decirlo, pero… creo que el primer paso era dejar muy claro lo que somos… una pareja.

-Está bien para mi… muy muy bien. – se me acerco y me abrazo, y yo hice lo mismo. – ¿se lo decimos a las demás cuando regresemos? – era justo, pero primero lo primero.

-Primero se lo diremos a mi madre.

-Acabas de arruinar el momento.

Fin Pov sugar.

Pov Indigo zap.

Que mejor manera de empezar este viaje con algo así, no me imagine a sugar diciendo algo así, a un tipo que le coqueteaba, ponerlo así en su lugar, decirle que… somos pareja, lo intente un par de veces y nunca me dio una respuesta ¿habría sido por el lugar? ¿el momento? No sabía si algún día lo podríamos dejar así de claro, o si pasaríamos años ocultándolo, no me habría importado, pero no sabía cómo era para sugar, pero ahora veo que realmente quiere demostrarlo a todos a nuestro alrededor.

-¿Qué haremos primero? - había pasado una hora desde eso, ya habíamos desempacado, y cada una había elegido una cama, ella revisaba un folleto desde la misma. – no visitaremos las aguas termales… es fácil enfermase después de usarlas en lugares como este. –supongo que tenía razón, igual me hubiera gustado ir.

-¿Qué te parece un poco de turismo por el lugar? – dejo el folleto y se levantó, para tomar su chamarra y su bufanda, y yo tome las mías, salimos de la habitación y caminamos por los pasillos.

-¿Te importa si te tomo del brazo? – ahora me pregunto ¿estará practicando para hacerlo frente a quienes si nos conocen? Puede ser, como sea, yo iba a aprovecharlo, le extendí el brazo para que lo tomara.

Esta era la primera vez que estábamos así, caminado por los pasillos del hotel, del mismo modo cuando salimos del mismo, veíamos los establecimientos, todo esto, juntas, sujetas del brazo, y a nadie pareciera importarle, no éramos el centro de atención de ninguna forma.

-Sabes, podríamos revisar que recuerdos ay y así no nos romperemos la cabeza buscándolos después. – sugar lo pensó un segundo.

-Es una buena idea, pero no compraremos nada aún. – así estuvimos parte del día, visitando tiendas y planeando que haríamos mañana, pero tanto caminar ya nos había causado algo de hambre.

-comamos algo… ahí. – señale la fachada de lo que parecía ser un restaurante, entramos en el lugar por lo que se veía, era un sitio familiar, se notaba un muy buen ambiente, después de observar un poco una mesera se nos acercó. parecía casi de nuestra edad… eso es un poco curioso.

-¿Mesa para 2? ¿cerca de alguna ventana? ¿Alguna preferencia en especial? – era curioso que nos preguntaran algo así, y yo no sabía que decir, así que mire a sugar para ver si sugería algo.

-Junto a alguna de las ventanas está bien. – la chica reviso una Tablet que tenía en sus manos.

¿Estaría bien en la segunda planta? – mire a sugar y ella asintió. –la chica nos guio hasta nuestro lugar, el cual tenía una muy buena vista de todo el paisaje nevado. – Aquí está la carta, el especial de hoy es _Solomon Grundy_ , que consiste en arenque servido con cebolla, crema aria y crackers.

-Nunca he probado el arenque ¿que opinas sugar?

Tampoco yo, sería interesante probar algo nuevo… una orden por favor. – ya tomando la orden la chica se fue.

-Es un poco raro… supongo que aquí si es temporada vacacional. – sugar se me quedo mirando, y luego miro todo el lugar. – nosotras solo tenemos estas vacaciones porque cinch está de viaje, pero aquí parece que tienen ese privilegio.

-Dudo que sea un privilegio para ellos, aquí los chicos deben trabajar durante sus vacaciones. – me pregunto si en algún momento tendría que buscarme un trabajo, sería interesante, aunque no me imagino que sugar lo hiciera.

-Debe ser bastante estresante trabajar en vacaciones, y luego regresar a la escuela. – por un momento pareció pensar, imagino que lo mismo que yo, pero la interrumpió la mesera que traía nuestro platillo, en un plato algo pequeño.

-Si necesitan algo más avísenme. – se alejó y nosotras miramos el platillo, ambas tomamos nuestros tenedores y tomamos cada una uno de los peces, nos miramos y probamos, no es lo que me imaginaba.

-Debe ser la combinación de ingredientes. – me le quede mirando ¿significaba que no le gustos? Eso espero, porque a mí tampoco me gusto, preferí tomar el plato y terminármelo yo, al menos los panecillos que venían estaban buenos.

-Podríamos pedir otra cosa. – tomé el menú y le di una revisada rápida. – Vaya, aquí tienen pastel de carne. –sugar de nuevo se me quedo mirando. – sé que nunca lo has probado, así que. – le hice una seña a la mesera quien de nuevo fue hasta nuestro sitio, tomo la orden y se fue de nuevo. – tú puedes elegir el postre. – sonrió, tomo una servilleta y me limpio la boca.

-Me parece bien.

Como pocas veces hemos tenido oportunidad, solo charlamos, de cosas seguramente mundanas, y detalles de la escuela, las competencias pasadas, las que vendrán, etc., el pastel de carne fue muy diferente, incluso a sugar pareció gustarle, después de la comida pidió como postre galletas de menta, nunca las había probado, pero estuvieron bastante bien, luego de eso salimos del lugar, ya estaba atardeciendo y con el paisaje nevado se veía increíble. Creo que el esquí lo dejaríamos para mañana, ahora solo nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento del hotel, que más parecía un mirador por la vista, miré a sugar y me dije… ¿Por qué no? Pase mi brazo por sus hombros.

-¿Estás a gusto así? – solo recargo su cabeza.

-Y mucho.

Este día fue bastante bueno, para el inicio raro que tuvimos, termino mucho mejor de lo que imagine, espero que mañana sea igual, y si es posible mejor.

Fin Pov indigo.

Pov Sugarcoat.

Hubo algo que no pensé hasta este momento, este no solo era nuestro primer viaje fuera, era nuestro primer viaje solas, quizás fue la emoción, pero hasta que entramos a nuestra habitación, ya entrada la noche recordé ese detalle, ambas, durmiendo en la misma habitación.

-Estas pensando cosas raras ¿verdad? – puso su mano en mi hombro, yo solo miraba ambas camas con los brazos cruzados. – están separadas, no pasa nada… pero si quieres juntarlas.

-Aún es temprano para dormir. – voltee a mirarla, aunque trato de sonreír, pude ver que también estaba considerando este detalle también.

-Podriamos ver una película, pedir algo para cenar aquí, y ver una película.

-Repetiste lo de la película. – ahora si era notorio su nerviosismo, así que lo único que se me ocurrio hacer fue tomar su mano. – pidamos pizza y ya veremos que película tienen en su catálogo.

Pareció tranquilizarse un poco, fue al teléfono e hizo la orden, mientras llegaba nuestro pedido yo fui a darme un baño, esto también me puso un poco nerviosa, pero luego lo pensé bien, indigo no es una mirona ni nada parecido así que, todo lo hice sin ningún retraso, terminé relativamente rápido, me puse mi pijama y salí aun secando mi cabello, indigo ya había juntado las camas.

-Ahora voy yo, pedí hawaiana. – bueno, era aceptable, me senté sobre una de las camas y encendí el televisor, al revisar el catalogo muchas de las películas eran para publico mayor, o para "adolescentes", seguramente muchas de estas eran del agrado de indigo, aunque no mucho del mío, aunque era interesante que hubiera también documentales.

-¡Estoy lista! ¿aún no llegan? – eso fue muy rápido, aunque un poco conveniente.

-Aun no, mientras esperamos ¿podrías cepillar mi cabello? – pareció pensarlo, suspiro y se sentó junto a mí, le di el cepillo que tenía y comenzó.

-Esto es muy raro, nunca le he cepillado el cabello a nadie. – no dije nada, solo la deje hacerlo, lo hacía bien para no haberlo hecho antes, era una sensación agradable, y por eso era inevitable que la interrumpieran, tocaron a la puerta.

-¡Servicio a la habitación!

-Ya vuelvo. – indigo fue a la puerta, y yo solo elegí algo en la televisión, ella llego con un carrito donde venia la pizza y una botella grande de refresco. – todo listo ¿ya elegiste algo interesante?

-Algo que quizás te guste.

-¿naves espaciales? ¡genial!

Fue curioso, una cena tranquila, acurrucadas en la cama viendo un documental que, aunque era solo para complacerme un poco, pareció gustarle a indigo, aunque por el paseo, y la comida, además de la comodidad, el sueño la venció, creía que este asunto de dormir juntas sería un problema, pero ahora, era algo muy agradable, me moví lo suficiente para no despertarla y cubrirnos a ambas con la manta, no pude evitar contemplarla, es gracioso, no era como lo pintaban las películas, solo me volví a acurrucar con ella, a esperar que el sueño me venciera también.

A la mañana siguiente.

El despertar fue agradable, aunque por la posición termine un poco adolorida, falta de costumbre supongo, nunca había dormido acompañada, volví a mirar a indigo y está ya estaba despierta.

-Buenos días dormilona. –tenía recargada su cabeza en una mano, sé que me sonroje, acerco su otra mano a mi rostro y toco mi nariz con el dedo índice.

-Hoy dormiremos separadas.

-Aguafiestas.

Un rato después.

-El desayuno estuvo bien… - estire un poco mis brazos y mire a indigo, quien aún se veía un poco molesta. – te lo dije, es para no volver a despertar adolorida.

-Claro claro, como sea ¿lista para el esquí? – fuimos en dirección a la colina, donde estaba el centro de esquí, había menos gente de lo que me imagine, eso era bueno, en la recepción nos atendieron bastante rápido, aunque igual que en el hotel, parecieron buscar a un adulto que nos acompañara.

-Ahora considero que hubiera sido bueno traer a nana. – ya teníamos los esquís y el equipo de protección y nos dirigimos a la colina, esta era una de las pocas actividades que teníamos en común, en distintos lugares, pero ambas habíamos esquiado antes, no estoy muy segura si las demás habrían hecho esto, posiblemente lemon si, pero tendríamos que preguntarles después a las demás.

-Pero que están viendo mis ojos, un par de bellezas. – no quise voltear a mirar, un tipo llego esquiando hasta donde estábamos. – ¿vienen solas?

-Nos hacemos mutua compañía. – una vez más sugar me tomo del brazo.

-Así es… adiós… -comencé a agitar mi mano, pero el tipo solo sonrió.

-Oooooh, entiendo, eso lo hace más sexi. –sugar se soltó de mí y se acercó al tipo, lo miro de arriba abajo y luego regreso conmigo.

-Vámonos indigo… este payaso se va a quedar aquí. – me le quede viendo al tipo, que claramente es mayor a nosotras y luego me aleje junto con sugar, en casa este tipo de cosas no nos había pasado, lo cual era muy extraño. – lo hacen porque nos ven juntas. – siempre parece que lee mi mente.

-¿Solo porque nos ven juntas? Eso es extraño, en casa nunca ha pasado esto.

-En casa nunca estamos tomadas del brazo, ni hacemos demostraciones de nuestra relación… quizás cuando alguien lo note ahí, comenzaran a hacer lo mismo.

-Tendré que marcar muy bien mi territorio. – ella comenzó a reír, al fin llegamos al tele esquí y comenzamos en ascenso a la sima de la colina, una vez más sugar se recargo en mí, mientras más subíamos más frio se sentía, pero eso una vez más, hacia agradable el paseo.

Por un rato estuvimos subiendo y bajando por la colina, en muchas ocasiones, lidiábamos con más y más tipos que, en su mayoría le coqueteaban a sugar, aunque ella se podía defender sola, eso, aunque era una buena ventaja, me hacía sentir un poco inútil, una vez más, la tarde llego, y por fin regresamos al hotel, cuando entramos, me di cuenta de la cantidad exagerada de nieve que teníamos encima, no solo nieve, caían delgadas capas de hielo de algunas partes de la ropa.

-Creo que habrá que dejar estas chamarras a secar. – seguí a sugar hasta nuestra habitación, dejamos las chamarras y tomamos unos abrigos más ligeros, y volvimos al lobby, de ahí fuimos a un ala del hotel que ambas habíamos visto en los folletos, un gran salón con muchos sillones, y en el fondo, una chimenea, no había tantos lugares ocupados, así que nos fuimos hasta uno que estaba cerca de la chimenea, junto a nosotras había un perchero, donde dejamos nuestros abrigos.

\- esto se ve mejor de lo que pensé.

-Siéntate. – la mire y me señalo el sillón. – hazlo. – no tenía caso protestar, así que lo hice.

-Listo… ¿y ahora? – sin aviso, ella se acomodó sobre mis piernas y se recargo en mí, no habíamos notado que una empleada del hotel estaba frente a nosotras, un poco sonrojada y con una cara de sorpresa muy rara. - ammm ¿sí?

-Perdón ¿quieren pedir algo de beber? – mire a mi alrededor, y las pocas personas ahí parecían beber café o chocolate.

-Chocolate para ambas, gracias. – sugar volvió a ganarme las palabras, la chica tomo nuestra orden y se retiró.

-Después de un dia frio, creo que un chocolate caliente nos viene muy bien. – no tardó mucho en regresar con una charola con ambas tazas y un pequeño recipiente con malvaviscos. – este sitio tiene todo. – la chica se nos quedó mirando de nuevo, con curiosidad esta vez, luego sacudió la cabeza y se retiró.

-Me está gustando esta manera de marcar mi territorio. – no puede evitar reir un poco, creo que esta es una buena forma de hacerlo, sin discutir con nadie, ni dar explicaciones, abrace a sugar y solo mirábamos el fuego, no decíamos absolutamente nada, definitivamente, esto nos hacía falta, no estoy segura de cómo serán las cosas una vez que regresemos a casa, seguramente serán complicadas, pero que importa, este momento nadie me lo va a quitar, absolutamente nadie.


	19. Chapter 19

Pov Sunny Flare.

Esta temporada de vacaciones pudo haber sido una muy buena manera de pasarla bien, pero no fue así, no para mí por lo menos, aunque lemon trato de animarme varias veces, sacándome a pasear en varias ocaciones, algo faltaba, y se perfectamente que era, pero en parte yo tenía algo de culpa por eso, no hice el menor esfuerzo por tratar de charlar con sour, ella tampoco lo hizo, ahora me ponía a pensar ¿Quién de las dos está siendo más infantil? Aunque pensándolo bien, yo incite a que pasara lo que paso.

-Ya vendrá. – ya estábamos frente a la escuela, esperando a todas.

-Vendrán… -Lemon solo parecía darme por mi lado, su arrepentimiento por lo que causo parecía haber desaparecido.

-Por su puesto… todas. – eso era un poco raro en ella, creí que sería yo quien trataría de animarla, y resulto ser al revés, incluso ahora parecía que querría seguir molestando con algo. –indigo me dijo que nos traerían recuerdos de su viaje ¿crees que se hayan puesto románticas?

-¿Cómo pasas de los recuerdos a lo "romántico"? quiero pensar que la pasaron bien y eso es todo. - ¿románticas? La simple idea por más que lo pensara no me sonaba como algo erróneo.

-Hablando de romance… -volteé a mirar a la acera, y no vi llegar a sugar e indigo, si no a sour, estoy muy segura de que podía haber fulminado con la mirada a lemon, pero en lugar de eso, me sentí… ¿aliviada? ¿contenta? ¿emocionada? Asustada, en cuanto ella nos vio, se detuvo, tenía una cara extraña ¿quizás estaría igual que yo? Por fin reanudo su caminata y llego a donde estábamos. -¡Te extrañé! – lemon la abrazo, bastante fuerte por lo que vi, incluso la levanto, en el aire volvió a mirarme.

\- si si, yo también… a las dos. – no pude evitar sonreír, me acerqué, no sabía si también abrazarla, o solo estrechar su mano, ella parecía estar igual.

-Solo dense un abrazo y ya. – sin darnos cuenta, sugar e indigo habían llegado, siendo sugar quien había hecho la sugerencia, creo que ninguna de las dos estábamos muy cómodas con eso, extendí un poco los brazos, y me acerque un paso, sour estaba claramente sonrojada, creo que yo también, iba a retroceder, pero sour me sujeto rápido, un abrazo bastante extraño, al igual que rápido, se alejó después de eso y no dijo más.

-Con eso es suficiente, ahora ¿trajeron algún recuerdo? – estaba muy claro que quería cambiar el ambiente, pero el decirle eso a sugar era un poco…

-Aquí están, se ve que estas ansiosa por tu regalo. -tenían una bolsa donde venían algunas pequeñas cajas que nos entregaron, algunos dijes, postales, lo típico de los viajes, nos contaron sus vivencias mientras estaban ahí, incluyendo el que un botones le coqueteo a sugar, y otro tipo lo intento con ambas cuando fueron a esquiar.

-Entonces sugar fue quien se deshizo de ellos… ¿Cómo? ¿Solo le hiciste notar que ibas acompañada? – parecía que lemon no aprendía la lección, seguía buscando saciar su curiosidad, aunque en parte, yo quería saber cuál era la mejor manera de lidiar con esa situación, aunque lo que hizo antes de responder me dio una idea de lo que nos diría después, tomo la mano de indigo.

-Al botones le dije que somos pareja y al otro imbécil solo lo mande a volar. –creo que la mejor reacción fue precisamente la de lemon, tenía la boca abierta, sugar le había quitado la oportunidad de seguirse burlando de su… -Por cierto, si, les anuncio que ahora somos novias. –indigo se soltó, pero la atrajo con su brazo.

-Asi es, esta señorita y yo oficialmente somos novias.

-Muchas felicidades… - sour parecía ser la única que sabía que decir, pero enseguida volvió a ponerse pensativa.

-Entonces ¿ahora se pondrán melosas todo el tiempo? – por supuesto el silencio de lemon no podía durar para siempre.

-Nos volvimos novias, no exhibicionistas, como sea, ya hablaremos de eso en otra ocasión, por ahora, es hora de entrar a nuestras clases.

Creo que aún no digería la noticia, aunque, era un hecho que desde que las conocimos, ya eran una pareja, pero por lo visto no lo habían hecho oficial, quizás algo más había pasado que las hizo dar ese paso ¿habrá sido lo que nos pasó a mí y a sour? Quizás algo más, solo ellas podrían resolver esa duda, o quizás no, por ahora debía concentrarme en la clase, pero de repente algo me hizo regresar a mi mar de ideas, y fue que recordé que esta primera clase me tocaba con sour, voltee a mirarla, seguía igual de pensativa que hace unos minutos.

-Fue una sorpresa lo de sugar e indigo… ¿verdad? – pareciera que la desperté o algo parecido porque casi salto de su lugar, me miro, y luego miro hacia el frente, apenada aparentemente.

-Me sorprende que no lo hubieran hecho antes. – seguía igual, esto ya se estaba volviendo muy molesto, y aun no iniciamos las clases ¿pero que podía hacer?

\- Creo que deberíamos hablar de lo que paso.

-¿Que no acabamos de hacerlo?

-Hablo de nosotras. – siguió mirando al frente, parecía que estaba esperando que algo pasara, y paso, llego nuestro profesor.

-Hablaremos después. – parecía que quería evitar el tema a como diera lugar, pero al ver al maestro entrar, también me sentí aliviada, creo que una parte de mí tampoco quería tratar el asunto, no estaba segura, pero creo que, en parte, algo tiene que ver con lo que paso con nuestras amigas.

Fin Pov Sunny.

Pov Sour Sweet.

Creí que pasar todo este tiempo alejada de ella me ayudaría a superar mi error… ¿fue un error? Siempre que lo pienso algo en mi cabeza me dice que soy una estúpida… pero no sé si por haberla besado y por pensar que fue un error… pase casi todas las vacaciones así.

-¡Sour sweet! Concéntrate en lo que estás haciendo. – creo que el peor lugar para ponerme a pensar en estas cosas es el campo de entrenamiento, no había fallado, pero creo que tardaba demasiado en disparar.

-Lo que sea que te tiene en ese estado es mejor que lo resuelvas. –moonlight parecía especialmente molesta con mi desempeño, seguramente habría otra competencia pronto de la que ella estaba enterada.

-Solo necesito un poco de calentamiento, demasiado descanso para mí. – era muy obvio que no la convencí, igual se alejó de mí, aunque iron Will seguía mirándome atentamente… esto será un completo fastidio.

Hora del almuerzo.

-No quiero entrar. – estaba frente a la entrada de la cafetería, me sentía rara, quería entrar, pero al mismo tiempo no… pero tenía hambre.

-realmente deberías hablar con sunny sobre su asunto, vamos empezando y esto ya es una molestia para nosotras. – sugar paso de largo junto con indigo, yo me quede un par de segundos ahí, y luego entre, fui directo a la barra y tome mi charola.

-¡Hey! – justo como imagine, lemon me esperaba en la fila, levanto la mano para que las chocara, y lo hice.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo lemon? –comencé a tomar mi comida mientras avanzábamos, lemon del mismo modo iba tomando su comida y la de sunny, que por lo que recuerdo, los lunes debía ser poca ya que después del almuerzo les tocaba deportes.

-Eso mismo quería preguntarte. –seguimos avanzando hasta que llené mi bandeja, -no supe nada de ti en estas 2 semanas ¿Qué tanto hacías?

-Aburrirme. – aunque lo dije en voz baja sé que me escucho, además era verdad, me la pase bastante aburrida, mis únicas opciones para salir eran ella y sunny, pero no quería toparme con ella. –solo practicar… ya sabes.

-A sunny ya se le paso lo del beso, deberías hablar ya con ella. – no sé porque, sentí una punzada en el pecho al escuchar eso… ¿Por qué? – así que ya no tienes porque esconderte de ella.

-No me escondo de ella.

-¿Enserio? – su tono me decía que no me creía, para lo que me importa. – bueno, vamos a nuestra mesa. – y fuimos a nuestro sitio habitual, cuando la vi, sentada, pensativa, volví a sentirme con en la mañana, tenía la misma combinación de emociones, quería ir a donde estaba, pero al mismo tiempo quería ocultarme, salir corriendo, pero no sabía porque pensaba cosas tan contradictorias, sacudí mi cabeza, tan fuerte que sentí un ligero mareo, luego reanude mi caminata y fui a la mesa, no podía seguir así, al fin llegue a la mesa… lemon no estaba… ¡lemon no estaba!

-Hola… - sunny me saludo, se veía nerviosa, miraba para todos lados, creo que, igual que yo buscaba a lemon, o a sugar o a indigo… o a quien sea.

-Hola sunny, que sorpresa… -¿sorpresa? ¡¿SORPRESA?! ¿QUE ME ESTA PASANDO?

-Deberías sentarte. – preferí obedecer en lugar de dejar que alguna otra idiotez saliera de mi boca, frente a ella, aunque quería evitar mirarla, no podía hacerlo, o no quería… - te vez bien… -sentí mucho calor de repente. - ¡me refiero a que… - y de repente silencio, no sé cuánto duro, pero de la nada escuchamos un golpe sobre la mesa, sugar dejo caer su bandeja.

-Lo siento, pero debía detener su autodestrucción.

-Se estaba poniendo divertido. – indigo estaba sonriendo mientras le cedía el asiento a sugar, era un poco raro, durante las practicas, seguían tal y como las recordaba antes de las vacaciones, ahora, el único detalle diferente era la "caballerosidad" de indigo, pero eso era lo de menos ahora, esto rompió un poco este momento incomodo que estábamos teniendo.

-Perdon, habia olvidado el postre. – lemon por fin habia aparecido y tomo su lugar junto a sunny, puso su bandeja frente a ella, y sin esperar, comenzó a comer.

El almuerzo fue bastante extraño, creí que sugar e indigo se pondrían cariñosas como lemon decía, eso, aunque sería incómodo, habría hecho más llevadera la incomodidad que ya sentía con sunny, lo cual no ocurría, trataba de distraerme con otras cosas, pero inevitablemente, miraba a sunny, y de repente ella a mí, esto será difícil de llevar.

Fin Pov sour.

Pov Sunny Flare.

Volvió a ocurrir, igual que a la hora de la entrada, esta vez fue en el almuerzo, no sé que está pasando, pero debo hacer algo al respecto.

-¡calentamiento! –creo que el ejercicio me ayudara a distraerme un poco, no parecía haber planes para el equipo de atletismos, aunque solo se veía por rincones del campo a pocos equipos haciendo actividades.

-Te ve vez muy pensativa… ¿estas fantaseando? ¿algo que compartir? – lemon parecía estar de muy buen humor hoy, eso no había sido una molestia desde hace años, no sé porque ahora si lo era… tal vez por la insistencia de entrar en ese raro tema que insistía en iniciar.

-¿Sobre que estaría fantaseando?

-Ya sabes, esa manera tan ensoñadora en que has visto a sour desde esta mañana. – mientras hablábamos hacíamos estiramientos, todo mundo hacia lo mismo, incluso igual que nosotras, muchos tenían sus propias conversaciones.

-No la miro de manera "ensoñadora" es más bien… nervios. – este día estaba rondando en mi cabeza lo que había pasado, precisamente hoy, desde que la volví a ver, fue como esa ocasión en que se fueron a competir, esos días la extrañaba, quería verla… necesitaba verla…

-Y… ahí estas de nuevo… admite que la extrañas. – comenzamos a correr por la pista, aun así, lemon seguía mirándome de manera ¿burlona quizás?

-Claro que la extrañaba, solo… ya sabes. – a pesar de movernos seguía mirándome así, con todo y que la miraba de reojo.

-Admite que eso te gusto. – no sé que o con que tropecé, casi caigo al suelo, o quizás fue por lo que acaba de decir.

-¿Cómo podría haberme gustado? – me había detenido de golpe, me le quede mirando. -¿Por qué piensas que me habría gustado?

-¡Sunny Flare, no te detengas! – reanude mi marchar, y lemon también, aunque esta vez era muy notoria su enorme sonrisa.

-Has considerado que quizás, no sé, tal vez ¿te gusté sour? –esta vez fui bajando la velocidad, aunque quería detenerme no quería volver a recibir una reprimenda de iron Will, pero esa pregunta me puso a pensar.

-A mí me gustan los chicos, sé que me gustan.

-No estoy cuestionando tus preferencias, pero...

-si me gustan los chicos ¿Por qué me gustaría ella? – por fin terminamos con la pista, no me sentía agitada, ni siquiera cansada, pero ahora me sentía un poco confundida.

-¡Sunny flare! – de la nada se apareció el entrenador frente a mí, di un par de pasos atrás. –no te veo muy concentrada ¿no te sientes bien? – no sabía si fue por la sorpresa, o porque aún estaba en mi mundo, no podía hacer más que balbucear, el solo se me quedo mirando extrañado. – muy bien, supongo que es cosa de chicas, puedes retirarte si no te siente bien ¡pero la próxima vez te quiero al 100%! ¿entendido?

-Ok… gracias.

Me fui directo a los vestidores, aun con esa idea en la cabeza ¿podría ser posible? Aunque me gusten los chicos, aun así ¿me gustaría sour? debía estar segura, pero ¿cómo asegurarme? Esto me estaba destrozando la cabeza, y eso no era bueno, debía concentrarme en otras cosas ¡mis estudios! Por supuesto, eso me ayudaría, seguramente esto se me pasaría si solo era algo pasajero.

Fin Pov sunny.

Pov Lemon Zest.

-Y así han estado las cosas… ¿que opinas? – creo que la única persona con la que podía charlar sobre lo que estaba pasando era rara, y eso más o menos, ahora que le dije todo lo que ha pasado desde que reiniciamos actividades, hasta ahora, parecía algo alarmada.

-Sabes… no quiero sonar como… tu madre, pero quizás… has movido demasiado las cosas. – ahora me parecía que estaba en la habitación de un hotel.

-Eso mismo pensé yo al principio, pero lo que hizo sour solo confirmo lo que ya sospechaba.

-En eso tienes razón, pero dices que ahora buscan cualquier excusa para no estar a solas ¿cierto? –eso era cierto, desde que se reencontraron, por más que yo, incluso sugar e indigo hemos intentado que estén a solas, pero ambas buscan cualquier pretexto para alejarse de la otra.

-Seeeee, esto pone las cosas muy complicadas.

-Especialmente ahora que viene san Valentín. – había olvidado ese detalle, si así estaban las cosas ahora, no me quería imaginar antes y durante ese día.

-Creo que no pensé tan bien las cosas, uff va a ser un nuevo desastre. – se veía algo desanimada, no me gustaba charlar con ella para hacerla sentir mal, ya eran menos frecuentes las pláticas, y yo le salía con esto. – ya veré si resuelvo esto, en fin, ya hemos hablado mucho de mi ¿que hay de ti?

-He estado algo ocupada, pero, creo que las cosas podrían ir para bien dentro de poco, y ya que hablamos de san Valentín, te enviare algo especial para ese día.

-¿Enserio? No es necesario, pero me harás el día mandando algo, quisiera poder enviarte algo, pero no te quedaras mucho tiempo en donde estas. – eso siempre me molestaba, aunque ahora tenía una mirada comprensiva, incluso sonreía.

-No te preocupes, creo que lo que tengo en mente será más que suficiente.

-Ooooh, te pones misteriosa, eso me agrada.

La charla se extendió un poco más, seguía sin sacarle mucha información de lo que hacía, pero siempre me decía que quisiera pasar una temporada de descanso, lejos de toda la rutina que llevaba, también me gustaría, incluso que tomara clases junto con nosotras, pero creo que eso será muy complicado a menos de que sus padres decidan establecerse, pero eso se ve un poco difícil.

Días después.

San Valentín, esta época del año que muchos adoraban, y otros odiaban, yo, generalmente lo pasaba con sunny, aunque esta vez, será difícil saber cómo será ahora, más con su asunto con sour, pero eso será un problema con el que lidiar después, ahora…

-¿Traes el famoso biscocho de corazón de chocolate? – un detalle que sunny ha tenido desde que la conozco, es que siempre me obsequia ese delicioso postre.

-¿Qué te hace pensarlo? – aunque en esta ocasión, traía una caja algo grande con ella, siempre me lo daba en su casa, pero supongo que ahora trae para todas. –¿lo dices por la caja? – solo me sonrió.

-¿Me darías el mío ahora? – seguro me veía muy ansiosa ¡pero es que es delicioso! Aunque ahora volvió a ponerse pensativa.

-Cuando estemos todas, te lo daré, por ahora espera. – me le quede viendo, seguramente algo ya tenía pensado con respecto a sour, aunque pensándolo un poco, hacer algo este día podría ser muy peligroso. –creo que con esto podría arreglar las cosas.

-¿Dándole un postrecito? Creo que sour será un poco más difícil de convencer. – se me quedo viendo extrañada, creo que eso se lo estaba reservando para si misma, luego comenzó a reír… ahora me parecía muy raro esto.

-No te lo había dicho, pero… quiero que las cosas regresen a cómo eran antes, ya sabes, antes de… eso. – que volvieran a cómo eran antes… por más que lo pensaba no veía ninguna forma en que eso podría pasar.

-Bueno, podría funcionar, si es que la convences… aunque cuando pruebe esto, seguro la convences de lo que sea. – trate de ser lo más positiva posible, este tipo de cosas en otros casos acaban con las amistades, no me agrada la idea de que sour se separe de nosotras, pero creo que dependerá de lo que sunny le diga, y como reaccione sour.

Fin Pov lemon.

Pov Sour Sweet.

No quiero ir a la escuela… no quiero toparme con sunny, no quiero ver gente siendo amistosa con otros, no quiero ver corazoncitos y parejas acarameladas… pero si quiero verla…

-¿Va a subir o no? – nuestro chofer se veía especialmente estresado, seguramente tenía planes para este día… igual que todo el mundo, solo suspire y me metí al auto, mientras más rápido llegara más rápido saldría de la escuela.

-¿Tienes planes para hoy? – al menos quería distraerme con una conversación.

-Si.

-… ¿Y? ¿no me dirás? – el solo comenzó a reír en voz baja.

-Cena, paseo, ese tipo de cosas ¿y usted? – ¿que planes podría tener yo?

-Absolutamente nada.

-Podría salir con sus amigas a algún sitio, ay sitios donde puede estar en grupo, no solo es el día del amor. – esa palabra… si lo pensaba al menos sugar e indigo quizás si tendrían planes para hoy, quizás incluso sunny y lemon, después de todo ellas son amigas desde hace años, pero yo…

-Este día va a ser una maldita pesadilla.

-Bueno… no es de mi incumbencia, pero ¿no ay alguien especial aun? – sunny fue lo primero que me vino a la cabeza… ¿ella es mi alguien especial? –tomare eso como un si. – no sé que hice o que vio que le hizo decir eso, supongo que es cosa de adultos. – si no se lo ha dicho debería.

-Hice algo que alejo a ese alguien, creo que me adelanté, o solo hice una estupidez.

-¿sigues viendo a ese alguien?

-Si… más o menos.

-¿Te trata mal?

-No.

-¿Le has dicho lo que sientes?

-No.

-¿Se aleja de ti?

-….No.

-Entiendo… sabes, ya vamos a llegar. – levanté la mirada y vi a todas en la acera, pero vi a sunny—deberías decirle lo que sientes. – me le quede mirando, seguramente con cara de ¿Qué? – quizás esté esperando a saberlo, si no sientes nada solo se te va a pasar. – en eso tenía algo de razón, llevo pensando en eso bastante, no se me paso, baje del auto y él se alejó, las mire a todas, y ellas a mí, mire a sunny, y creo que por fin se me aclararon las cosas.

-Ya llego… ¡regalo! – lemon se veía especialmente alegre, sunny por su lado rodo los ojos y le entrego una pequeña caja que saco de una más grande que tenía en sus manos.

-De acuerdo, este es un pequeño obsequio que quiero darles por este día. – a sugar e indigo les dio las mismas cajas, lemon abrió la suya y saco un pastelillo o algo parecido. – es un biscocho de chocolate, un pequeño lujo que me gusta darme de vez en cuando. – de algún lado lemon saco una cucharilla y comenzó a comerlo, la cara que puso fue bastante perturbadora tomando en cuenta que parecía disfrutarlo.

-huele bastante bien, creo que lo guardare para el almuerzo. –sugar no abrió su regalo.

-Creo que yo también. – indigo hizo lo mismo, luego sunny volteo a mirarme, saco otra caja y dejo la más grande en el suelo, se me acerco.

-Se que no hemos estado del todo bien, así que solo quiero que sepas, que, te aprecio mucho, y quiero que regresemos a como estábamos antes… - su cara, esa expresión, esa sonrisa tan falsa… tan triste… al demonio.

-Voy a aceptar tu regalo. – tome la caja, mire a sugar que estaba a nuestro lado. – ¿me la sostienes un momento? – sugar tomo la caja y me miro con una ceja levantada, luego tome por los hombros a sunny. –voy a besarte. – lemon hizo un sonido raro, creo que casi dejo caer su biscocho, sunny por otro lado solo se quedó claramente sorprendida. – si después de eso decides no volver a verme, quieres que me aleje o lo que sea, está bien, me iré, o puedes solo hacer cualquier cosa por evitarlo ahora. – no hubo respuesta, así que cerré los ojos, y lo hice, la bese, no sé cuánto tiempo duro, segundos, minutos, no lo sé, me aleje y abrí los ojos, la mire, y ahora me sentía mucho mejor, sé que sonreí, ella también lo hizo… luego me dio una bofetada… ¿me golpeo? Suspiro con una sonrisa y se dio la vuelta.

-nos veremos en el almuerzo… lemon, acompáñame. – se dio la vuelta y se alejó caminando, después de un par de metros la vi dando saltitos y creo que estaba riendo, lemon seguía algo sorprendida y la siguió en silencio.

-¿Esto que significa? – mire a sugar, quizás ella sabía que estaba pasando, quizás indigo.

-¿Se lo dices tu o se lo digo yo? – no entendí a indigo ¿decirme que?

-Te sedo los honores. – sugar se fue hacia la entrada de la escuela y solo nos quedamos nosotras.

-Te ganaste a la chica. – levanto ambos pulgares y sonrió, se alejó caminando también y yo solo me quede ahí, de pie, luego note que varios compañeros estaban parados cerca, mirándome… creo que vieron lo que paso.

-Cara…coles.

Sin proponérmelo, me había vuelto de nueva cuenta, el centro de atención de todo el mundo, y fue de la manera más vergonzosa posible, en cada una de las clases todo el mundo me miraba y murmuraba… que maldito fastidio, pero ahora solo quería llegar a la cafetería, traía conmigo la caja que me había entregado… ya quería llegar… para verla de nuevo.

-Entonces es cierto lo que dicen. – junto a mi estaban moonlight y su hermana, esta última sonriendo.

-¿De que estas hablando? – siendo igual que lemon, ya me imagino que va a decir.

-Vamos… esa cara de enamorada… mirada de cordero y sonrisa estúpida, la verdad no me imaginaba eso de alguien como tú. – ahora me daban ganas de golpearle la cara, creo que su hermana se dio cuenta de eso.

-No te burles… algún día podrías verte así de mal. –genial, hasta ella encontró en mi diversión. – como sea, sour, te felicito por… lo que sea que haya sido eso, pero debo hacerte una recomendación… - miro a ambos lados del pasillo donde nos encontrábamos. – debes ser más discreta a partir de ahora.

-¿Discreta? ¿A que te refieres?

-Cinch es muy especial cuando se trata de parejas siendo "afectivas" – ok, eso me puso bastante nerviosa. – me refiero a que las muestras de afecto en general no son tan bien vistas por ella, y si consideramos que en tu caso es una relación "particular" bueno… sean discretas. – se alejó caminando, su hermana la siguió y y luego volteo a mirarme con los pulgares arriba.

Ahora que lo mencionaba, eso de ser "afectivas" no había pasado por mi cabeza, y hablando de eso ¿somos una pareja? ¿somos novias? Ahora que lo pensaba, sugar e indigo parecían haber lidiado con ese detalle por mucho tiempo, hasta hace casi 2 meses ellas habían formalizado su relación, siendo que parecía que llevaban bastante así, con eso en cuenta, yo no quería algo así con sunny, y quizás ella pensaría lo mismo.

-Ella se merece algo mejor. – al fin llegaba al comedor, al entrar me di cuenta de que el sitio seguía igual que siempre, la diferencia fue que el lugar se quedó en silencio unos segundos, y luego todos regresaron a lo suyo, realicé mi acostumbrado ritual, en el que incluía el encontrarme con lemon en la fila de la barra.

-¡Hey romeo!... ¿aplica el romeo contigo? –siempre me sorprende con que clase de tontería saldrá en la fila.

-No tengo la menor idea, vayamos a la mesa y no digas más. – ella solo rio bajo y recogimos nuestra comida, al acercarnos a la mesa, la vi, sentada de manera recta y mirándome, con una sonrisa que había olvidado cuanto extrañaba volver a ver, de repente algo vino a mi cabeza, mire a lemon, sabía que haría muchas preguntas, pero había una que quería evitar a toda costa, pero si no podía callarla, al menos quería poder tener una respuesta. – sunny, puedes acompañarme un segundo… al pasillo. – lemon parecía querer decir algo, pero la miré de la forma más mortífera que pude, y ella misma sello sus labios, sunny lo noto.

-ahora volvemos lemon. – salimos del lugar, ya no había nadie afuera, solo para asegurarme mire a todos lados. – y… ¿quieres hablar de lo que paso? – comenzó a reír algo nerviosa para después poner una de sus manos en su nuca.

-Si, hay algo. – me puse un poco seria, ella noto esto. – quiero que esto quede claro desde ahora, no quiero que estemos como sugar e indigo.

-¿A que te refieres? - ¿cómo podría hacer esto? No tenía idea, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era improvisar.

-Quiero que tú y yo seamos novias. – preferí decirlo rápido para no arrepentirme a medio camino, ella se quedó sin habla, no la podía culpar, no le confesé mi amor, solo la bese, y ahora estaba haciendo la peor petición de noviazgo de la historia, ni siquiera tenía una flor o algo parecido, podría haberme arrodillado, pero eso sería demasiado cursi. – ¿me aceptas? – ella solo comenzó a reír, cubrió su boca con una mano, pude ver que algunas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos, después volvió a mostrarme su sonrisa, se acercó, y esta vez ella me beso, un beso pequeño, pero más que suficiente para mí.

-Claro que acepto. – un beso más y después se dio la vuelta para entrar en la cafetería. –ahora ay que decírselo a las demás.

-Oh si… a lemon le va a encantar.


	20. Chapter 20

Pov luna.

Aunque soy partidaria de las festividades, este día suele ponerse muy meloso, demasiado para mi gusto, razón por la cual incluso preferí sugerirle a cadence reunirnos, en esta ocasión en mi casa.

-Creo que bien pudimos haber ido a la cafetería de siempre. – hice un esfuerzo por prepararle un capuchino, tal y como le gusta pedirlo habitualmente.

-Tal vez, pero el lugar seguramente estaría repleto, y peor aún, de parejas. – ella soltó una leve risa, creo que hasta ahora considero ese detalle.

-En eso tiene toda la razón.

-Es curioso que ninguna de las 2 tenga planes para este día, creí que al menos tu tendrías a donde ir. –es bien sabido que tiene muchos pretendientes, aunque no me sorprende que rechace las invitaciones a salir, ella al igual que yo, se centra en el trabajo y nada más.

-Un par de compañeros me invitaron a salir, pero hacerlo este día, o antes podría hacer que se hagan ideas equivocadas.

-Cierto… - tomé mi lugar frente a ella también con un capuchino, le di un sorbo… - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba horrible?

-¿Amabilidad? – sonrió de manera burlona y luego deje mi taza en mi mesa y regrese a la cocina. – bueno tengo leche si te apetece, además te vendrá bien con esto. – de mi alacena saque la caja que tenía reservada para ella, si, no me agradan mucho los detalles melosos, pero este también era el día de la amistad.

-Vaya vaya ¿la señorita seriedad tendrá un detalle hoy? Me siento alagada. – rodé los ojos, pensé en no darle nada ahora, pero me salió una pequeña risa y le entregué su regalo.

-Es bueno escucharlo, la próxima vez podre ahorrarme el regalo. –comenzó a reír de nuevo y de su bolso saco también una caja un poco más grande.

-Yo también tengo algo para ti, espero que te gusten. – al ver la caja vi que eran bombones cubiertos de chocolate, volví a la cocina para servir algo de leche.

-Bueno, al menos podremos pasar un san Valentín acompañadas. – cadende abrió la caja que le di, ahí solo había un pastelillo de chocolate en forma de corazón, unos simples chocolates me parecían… bueno, simples, ya tomando las tazas le llevé también un tenedor.

-No sería muy diferente para mí el haber estado sola, pero, es agradable pasar este día contigo. – le di el tenedor y tomo un trozo de su panque, pareció gustarle, yo abrí mi caja y tomé un bombón, eran muy ricos.

-Me alegra cambiar un poco esa lúgubre visión que tienes de este día. – tomo otro trozo y esta vez me lo ofreció. – ahora, endúlzate un poco más. – me le quede mirando un segundo, y opte por probarlo, en efecto, muy bueno. – ahora dime, supongo que en tu trabajo es muy festivo el ambiente ¿cierto? – esa pregunta me agarro por sorpresa, estoy segura que lo noto.

-Pues, lo normal, aunque ahora que tenemos un "comité organizador" las cosas son mucho más… alegres ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Se que en tu trabajo las cosas son más… discretas. – suspiro, parecía querer decirme algo, pero no se animaba por alguna razón. – ¿paso algo?

-De hecho, si, hoy… vi algo que… bueno, si la directora se hubiera enterado seguramente me habría hecho expulsar a las involucradas.

-¿Involucradas? ¿alguna travesura de estudiantes? – estaba un poco intrigada, es sabido que chicos que viven en esos ambientes suelen buscar momentos tontos de rebeldía.

-No diría que fue una travesura, fue… creo que la mejor manera de decirlo es, una muy curiosa demostración de amor. –bueno, ahora si que había captado mi atención en este asunto. – una estudiante, bueno… se le confeso a otra y además la beso… - de repente cadence se cubrió el rostro y comenzó a hacer una especie de chillido que suelen hacer las jóvenes cuando algo las emociona… creo.

-Wao, eso es… wao, supongo que fue una escena algo… - no sabía que decir, yo misma hace mucho que no veo algo así, no es persona al menos.

-En cierta forma, fue una de esas cosas que cuando vez te hacen sentir, no sé, siento que hace mucho no veía algo así, tomando en cuenta que… - se recargo en la silla y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Ay algo en especial en ellas? – de estar un poco pensativa, volvía a sonreír.

-¿Recuerdas a la chica que peleo por su amiga hace unos meses? Bueno, son ellas. – vaya, eso si no me lo esperaba, este tipo de situaciones solían ser algo cliché en las películas, pero, como, no me había pasado por la cabeza que algo así se presentara con un par de chicas, tomando en cuenta la situación por la que pasaron.

-Creo que entiendo a que te refieres, y me imagino que, si tu viste eso, otros estudiantes también. – soltó una pequeña risa.

-Creo que todos estaban igual de consientes como yo de que si la directora se enteraba de eso o las reprendería, o en el peor de los casos las expulsaría, ese tipo de conductas… y entre 2 chicas.

-Discreción, ante todo. – levante mi taza de leche para brindar, ella entendió enseguida e hizo lo mismo, volvió a reír.

-Por la discreción. – chocamos las tazas. – y porque ambas tengamos una experiencia igual. – solté una leve risa, estoy segura de que ella querría algo parecido, y en cierta manera, el escucharla relatar eso, me hacía querer pasar por algo igual, una declaración así de valiente y abierta, no cualquiera puede decir que ha pasado por algo así.

-Algún día, algún día.

Fin Pov Luna.

Pov Lemon Zest.

Este día se puso mucho más raro de lo que pensé, aun así, estuvo bastante bueno, creí que solo vería a sugar e indigo poniéndose románticas o algo parecido, incluso que sería bastante estresante el tratar con sunny y sour, pero esa fue la sorpresa que no me esperaba, que sour… bueno de principio solo volvió a besarla, de la misma forma que cuando inicio el problema, pero en el almuerzo sour se llevó a sunny para declarársele apropiadamente, al menos eso dijo sunny cuando regresaron.

-Y… ¿no tendrán una cita romántica? – ya estábamos camino a mi casa y me extrañaba un poco que no hubiera una despedida linda o algo parecido.

-Difícilmente podríamos pasarla bien el día de hoy, tendríamos que haber reservado hace semanas, pero hasta hoy estamos iniciando. – sunny miraba por la ventana del auto, no sabía si sonreía o esta pensativa o algo, pero si se escuchaba contenta.

-Dime la verdad ¿estabas esperando que sour se te declarara? – por como paso todo, me hace pensar que realmente a sunny, no solo le gusta sour, de verdad quería que esto pasara, ahora suspiro.

-No esperaba eso… pero que bueno que paso. – me miro y tenía una sonrisa que no había visto nunca, eso me hizo sentir bien, sé que yo la saque de su viejo cascaron hace mucho, pero parece que ahora sour le dio algo que yo no podría.

Estando por fin en casa, solo llegue para cambiarme rápido para volver a salir, ya que iríamos a su casa, y por lo que sabía y había escuchado, sour iría también, lo cual, aunque me daba curiosidad, no me gustaría ser el mal tercio, pero ya vería como se llevan ahora, llegando a su casa yo espere en la sala mientras ahora ella era quien se cambiaba, después de un rato llamaron a la puerta, y un minuto después sour entro por la puerta, me miro y solo la salude con la mano.

-Oooh…estas aquí. – puede o no que este bromeando, en este caso es difícil saberlo.

-¡Eso me lástima! –trate de sonar lo más dolida posible, parece que funciono, rodo los ojos y se sentó frente a mí.

-¿Aún se está cambiando? – miraba para todos lados, disimulando de una forma muy mala el estar sonriendo.

-Aunque sea tu novia no puedes ir a mirar. – por fin otra cara, la de enojo.

-Ja ja, me matas con tu humor. – con todo y esa cara, estaba muy roja, además ahora miraba por todos lados, buscando algo. –y no deberías decir eso ahora, no estoy segura de que aun sea un buen momento para que su familia lo sepa.

-No te preocupes, sus padres no están aquí ahora, de hecho, nuestras madres ahora están en su reunión de san Valentín, ya sabes, solo mujeres celebrando la amistad y nuestros papás hicieron lo mismo. – ella suspiro y pareció relajarse un poco, luego se me quedo mirando.

-Y… ¿que hacemos mientras esperamos? – mire a su lado y estaba el tablero de ajedrez, ella volteo a mirarlo también y movió la pequeña mesa donde se encontraba, debo decir que esta solía ser una buena manera de sacar un poco de conversación, quizás pueda hacer hablar un poco más a sour sobre sus intenciones con sunny.

Fin pov lemon.

Pov Sunny Flare.

Desde hace un rato me había percatado que este sería un san Valentín muy diferente, otros años lo pasaba solo con lemon, con todo y el inicio de mi… relación con sour, no quería dejarla varada y sola este día, no creo que a sour le moleste, además, tampoco es que nosotras tuviéramos algún plan para hoy, como sea, ahora quería lucir bien… porque claro, sour no tardaría en llegar, y debo lucir presentable para ella ¿ella haría lo mismo? Estoy pensando demasiado en estas cosas, mejor bajar y ver que está haciendo lemon, al bajar me di cuenta de que sour ya estaba ahí, no puedo decir que se veía especialmente arreglada, pero se ve que quería lucir presentable, ahora estaban jugando ajedrez, uno de esos pocos entretenimientos que compartía con lemon.

-Si logras quitarme esa torre te lo contare.

-¿Contarle que? – aunque también utilizaba este juego como un arma para conversar, aunque en este caso, no me agradaba la idea de que usara este juego para contar cosas a otros, en este caso a sour, cuando capte su atención sour se veía algo nerviosa, luego sonrió y se levantó para acercarse a mí.

-Nada en especial… luces… linda. – esa reacción fue adorable, pero entendía porque era así, ni yo estaba segura de que hacer ahora ¿abrazarla, besarla? Y si la besaba… ¿en los labios, la mejilla?

-Solo dense un besito y ya, yo no diré absolutamente nada. –curiosamente lemon solo miraba el tablero, sour también vio eso, luego me miro a mi algo apenada y se me acerco para darme un beso en la mejilla, eso fue suficiente para mí.

-Todo esto es nuevo para mí… deja vu… -creo que igual me dio la impresión de haber escuchado eso antes, pero que importa, yo estaba igual, pero creo que esto será una buena manera de que ambas vayamos aprendiendo, lemon tiro a su reina y se levantó de su lugar.

-¿Qué tal una película? ¿pizza? – pareciera que lemon quería darnos un momento de tranquilidad, además, sería muy descortés e incluso vulgar el que sour y yo nos pongamos "románticas" estando ella presente… creo que ahora entendía a sugar.

-Me parece perfecto, vayamos a la sala de entretenimiento y ahí pensaremos mejor que pedir. – estando ya en el salón, revisamos la colección de películas que teníamos mientras discutíamos de que sería la pizza, sour parecía haber encontrado una película de su agrado.

-Ciudades de papel…he oído de ella ¿es buena?

-Tampoco la he visto, pero dicen que es buena, ay que verla. – y el voto de lemon lo hizo oficial, mientras hacia la llamada para ordenar, después hubo un detalle más que solucionar, los lugares, pero lemon pareció solucionarlo rápido.

-¡Mio! – se arrojó a uno de los sillones individuales, justo el que estaba en medio, lo que nos dejaba un par de lugares dobles a los lados, sour después ocupo uno y se dirigió a mí.

-Solo siéntate conmigo. –su tono fue de rendición, pero estaba sonriendo, un paso a la vez.

La película transcurrió bien, tal como sour propuso, compartimos un sillón, cuando lo medite un poco, ya antes habíamos compartido un momento asi, por lo que cuando vi que ella se recargo en el sillón, hice lo mismo sobre ella, la mire de reojo sonriendo, y ella hizo lo mismo, en el primer tercio de la misma llego la pizza, no tuvimos que pausar la película, la pequeña mesa que estaba frente a nosotras tuvo su utilidad desde ahí era sencillo tomar las rebanadas, me di cuenta de que sour parecía querer tomar una, pero por nuestra posición no podía hacerlo, así que me estire un poco y tome una, y se la ofrecí, ella dudo un segundo y luego la mordio, estaba un poco sonrojada, era adorable.

1 hora 53 minutos después.

A pesar de que tenía esta película no había tenido oportunidad de verla, por un momento pensaba que sería una película que quizás incomodaría a lemon, o incluso a sour, pero resultó más interesante de lo que pensé, de repente sour me rodeo con un brazo y suspiro.

-Deberíamos hacer un viaje así alguna vez. – ambas volteamos a mirar a lemon, sour rio un poco.

-Suena bien… algún día quizás… me gusto esta película. – eso ultimo me lo susurro, esto fue algo un poco raro, el pasar este rato así con sour fue bastante… agradable, acogedor… cálido.

Después de un rato, lemon se fue, dejándonos a sour y a mi… a solas, era curioso, pero lo que hicimos fue quedarnos en la misma sala, simplemente viendo videos, charlando.

-Creo que estaría bien tener una cita. – ella comenzó a reír, no sé si por lo que dije o por el video que veíamos.

-Está bien ¿cine?

-Está bien para empezar, creo que de ahí podemos añadir más opciones. –puso su mano sobre mi cabeza y la froto levemente para después darme un beso en la mejilla, detalles pequeños que desde hace tiempo significaban mucho para mí, realmente siento que me hacía falta esto, que me hacía falta alguien que fuera así conmigo, y que mejor que sour.

Después de un rato, ella también debía irse, así que la acompañe hasta la puerta, donde mi chofer la esperaba, el suyo debía i por sus padres.

-Este día fue mejor de lo que imagine. - estábamos junto al auto, parecía no querer irse, en parte, sentía que algo faltaba, supongo que ella igual.

-Cierto, fue muy bueno… de lo mejor. –volvió a suspirar, dio un paso al frente y luego se dio la vuelta para mirarme.

-Voy a ponerme un poco cursi, pero no te acostumbres. – no entendí, pero luego se me salió una pequeña risa.

-Por mi está bien. – miro hacia el auto, pareciera que esperaba que el chofer no nos mirara, luego volteo a mirarme de nuevo, y me beso en los labios, algo rápido, de nuevo se sonrojo, se veía bastante apenada, pero fue bastante lindo de su parte. – te quedan bien esas muecas, cuídate, y nos veremos mañana. – acaricie su mejilla a lo que ella solo sonrío y por fin subió al auto, se alejó y yo por fin entre a la casa, de verdad, este había sido un día excelente.

-Realmente un día excelente.

Fin Pov sunny.

Pov sugarcoat.

Generalmente, este día era bastante común y corriente, al menos desde hacía un tiempo, una parte de mi pensaba que cambiaría un poco ahora que oficialmente era la pareja de indigo, y otra parte prefería que no hubiera cambio alguno, sea como sea, al menos ahora su trato conmigo era más atento, más educado, incluso pareciera que se lleva un poco mejor con mi madre desde que se lo anunciamos.

-y ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela? – aunque igual preferían seguir evitándose, ahora mismo mi madre había regresado temprano de su trabajo, esta era de esas pocas ocasiones en que compartíamos la mesa para comer.

-Muy bien, bastante normal, salvo por el hecho de que sour sweet se le declaro a sunny flare. – casi se ahoga con la sopa, comenzó a toser para después tomar un poco de agua.

-Vaya… que… sorpresa, y … ella es… ¿Cómo tú? – no me imagine que me haría una pregunta así, aunque ahora que lo pienso, sunny nunca había dado señas de que le gustara algún chico en particular, solo notamos que, en efecto, parecía que solo le gustaba sour.

-Probablemente. – este era un tema que no quería tocar, cuando le dijimos lo nuestro, nos dio una charla que fue mucho más incómoda para indigo que para mí, y no quería que tampoco me interrogara sobre un asunto ajeno a mí, oportunamente, sonó el timbre, no me agradaba que su asistente también fuera por momentos algo como una sirvienta, pero eso en parte facilitaba un poco las cosas

-Señorita sugar, la señorita zap la busca. – aunque el detalle de que indigo viniera era un poco extraño, no la esperaba.

-Esa si es una sorpresa, quizás venga a darte tu obsequio de san Valentín. – generalmente indigo evitaba eso en este día, pero siendo ahora una situación diferente, mire a mi madre. – puedes retirarte, sería muy descortés dejarla esperando. – me levanté y fui a la sala, cuando entre la vi dándome la espalda, ni siquiera se había cambiado el uniforme.

-No te esperaba hoy. – volteo a mirarme si darse la vuelta.

-pues, me quede pensando… - como no queriendo hacerlo, se dio la vuelta, tenía una caja de chocolates, y una pequeña rosa. – no quería que sour me opacara. – me le quede mirando ¿opacada? Supongo que lo decía por la declaración, pero realmente eso a mí no me importaba, pero algo que no podía evitar notar era su regalo.

– fue lo último que encontraste ¿verdad? – se rasco la nuca y rio de manera tonta.

-La rosa me la robe del jardín de unos vecinos. – no sabía que decirle, especialmente porque no parecía avergonzada o algo parecido.

-Deberías hacer un mejor esfuerzo por darle "detalles especiales" a mi hija. – mi madre había entrado a la sala, la cara de indigo cambio por una nerviosa esta vez, mi madre fue hacia la chimenea, donde estaba ere raro franco que había puesto desde hace ya un tiempo y comenzó a darle pequeños golpes con su uña.

-A mí no me interesan esos detalles, de hecho, creo que es bastante tonto que fuera a buscar estas cosas de último momento. – ahora me miraba a mí de manera nerviosa. – pero agradezco el detalle… madre, iremos a mi habitación, compromiso. – mi madre no dijo más, indigo me siguió hasta mi cuarto y entramos.

-Buena salvada, toma. – me dio ambos regalos, y me beso en los labios aprovechando que tenía ambas manos ocupadas. - este es el otro regalo.

-Solo ese habría estado bien, como sea ¿porque la sorpresa? – suspiro y se sento en mi cama.

-me di cuenta de que necesito ser más… detallista contigo. – comencé a reírme. - ¿te parece divertido?

-Si, y mucho, no lo tomes a mal, no es una burla, pero creo que ya habíamos pasado por esto. – supongo que se siente sobrepasada por sour, quien hizo su… declaración de una manera bastante abierta.

-Supongo que si. – suspiro de nuevo y se recostó, yo me aleje para dejar sus regalos en mi escritorio, luego me di la vuelta y ella seguía ahí, parecía fingir dormir, camine hasta donde estaba, solo me le quede viendo, y una idea paso por mi cabeza, así que me recosté junto a ella, ella se me quedo mirando y sonrió, para después rodearme con un brazo y acercarme a ella.

-Mi madre nos mataría si no encontrara así.

-Naaaaa, solo me mataría a mí. – volví a reírme, y la abracé, por esto es que no necesitamos más, verdaderamente, no necesitamos más que solo la una de la otra, pero al levantar la mira ella estaba mirándome, y no solo eso, estaba más cerca de lo que creí, sentía su respiración en el rostro, y de alguna manera, sentí que no quería solo seguir así, como pude cambie de posición para alcanzarla y besarla, ella también se acomodó para tomar mi rostro con su otra mano, fue cuando me di cuenta de que ahora estábamos completamente una junto a la otra, frente a frente y seguíamos con el mismo y ya prolongado beso, hasta que no pude más, necesitaba aire, nos separamos ambas agitadas, indigo estaba completamente roja. – wow… eso fue… wow. – luego puso una sonrisa que suplente podría describir como "ganadora" – Deberíamos poner el seguro a tu puerta.

-No arruines este momento. – esta vez acaricio mi rostro con su mano y sonrió para besarme esta vez en la frente.

-Me diste un mejor regalo que el mío… creo que te lo recompensare después. – me acurruque con ella, creo que hacía mucho que yo misma añoraba hacer esto, no me importo el que estuviera bien o mal, solo quería hacerlo, y lo que sentí, estoy muy segura de querer sentirlo de nuevo, por ahora solo le di un beso más, uno pequeño, para que ser yo misma quien lo arruine.

Fin Pov Sugar.

Pov Cadence.

La llegada de la primavera era un momento que para muchos pasa muy desapercibido, pero hay quienes lo ven como algo muy especial, incluso diría que importante, en el caso de luna…

-Creí que tendrías una mejor condición ¡vamos ya casi llegamos! – era una costumbre mía el madrugar, pero el hecho de que luna me invitara a subir una de las colinas de los alrededores de la ciudad, bueno, realmente fue algo que no estaba entre las ideas de lo que podría pedirme hacer.

-Debiste decirme que me harías subir una colina. –aunque suelo salir a correr, el hacer esto no estaba entre mis opciones de entrenamiento. – necesito un respiro.

-Ya casi llegamos, además está por salir el sol ¡vamos puedes hacerlo! – eso por un segundo me sonó a Iron Will, la diferencia era que por lo menos me decía esto mientras reía, retome mi marcha y continúe subiendo, después de unos minutos llegamos a la sima, la vista de la ciudad era curiosa, muy pocos autos por las calles y avenidas, del mismo modo muy poca gente en las calles y la luminaria de las calles era ya escasa.

-La vista es muy buena a esta hora. – ella miraba en dirección al este de manera atenta, el cielo ya se tornaba color rojo.

-Aquí viene. – poco a poco el sol se levantaba en el horizonte, ella extendió los brazos y exhalo profundamente, decidí hacer lo mismo, me pare junto a ella y la imite, no conocía esta costumbre en luna, pero sé que muchas personas lo acostumbran, fue un poco extraño, pero…

-Esto debe parecerte un poco extraño. – me le quede mirando un segundo. – es una vieja costumbre que tengo, solía hacerlo junto a mi hermana hasta hace unos años, pero ya sabes, cosas de niñas.

Cuando menciono ese detalle, me di cuenta de que quizás, sentía de alguna forma algo de soledad, compartió un momento que solía compartir con su hermana, un muy viejo momento de hermanas.

-Te agradezco el compartir este momento conmigo, y no me parece que sea una niñería, todo lo contrario. – ella suspiro.

-creo que ya debemos regresar, debemos ir a trabajar. – me comencé a reír, en efecto debíamos irnos si es que queríamos llegar a tiempo, el camino a casa fue más animado que en otras ocasiones, supongo que fue por este pequeño momento que compartimos, me pregunto ¿Qué más podrá compartir conmigo? Espero que sean momentos igualmente agradables como este.

Fin Pov cadence.

Pov Sour sour sweet.

Ha pasado más de un mes desde que me le declare a sunny, no podría decir que las cosas cambiaron mucho, si, hemos tenido algunas citas, solas y acompañadas, y es por esa razón que me doy cuenta de que nada ha cambiado… bueno, quizás si, solo un detalle peculiar.

-en otra época no te imaginaria tan ansiosa por recibir tu beso de los buenos días. – estaba esperando la llegada de sunny junto con sugar e indigo, de un tiempo para acá incluso sugar hacia bromas con respecto a eso, lo cual era bastante tedioso porque no sabía si bromeaba o lo decía enserio.

-Y yo que pensaba que no serias cursi. –era peor cuando lo hacían ambas, pero agradecía que no lo prolongaran mucho.

-Ja ja… muéranse. – algo que también se habia intencificado era que muchos de nuestros compañeros de nuevo, solían quedárseme viendo, murmurando, algunos riendo, eso era molesto, no sabía si eran burlas, u otra cosa.

-Tu princesa llego. – indigo me saco de mis cavilaciones, creo que a sugar le seguía molestando esa expresión, incluso más que a mí, pero eso que me importaba, lo importante era quien se acercaba a nosotras.

-Buenos días. –sunny se acercó para saludarnos a todas junto con lemon, igual que como se habia hecho costumbre desde que iniciamos nuestra relación, era que me daba un beso en la mejilla al llegar.

-Melosas. – del mismo modo, lemon no se quedaba atrás, pero a ella acostumbraba mostrarle el puño para que no dijera más, y sunny me daba una palmada en el mismo.

-Lemon, limita tus burlas por favor. – con todo y eso, sunny también me cuidaba de esas burlas, era un detalle curioso porque ahora ella me cuidaba, un cambio que me agradaba mucho.

Las cosas avanzaban muy bien, las clases junto a ella eran muy amenas, muy tranquilas, nuestras citas, por lo menos las que son solo nosotras, lo son igual, incluso había ocasiones en que, de nueva cuenta íbamos al spa, eso se había vuelto una excelente manera de relajarnos, no quiero admitirlo, pero me estaba acostumbrando a que me mimaran, aunque quien solía hacerlo era sunny, en tiempos libres, o en nuestros paseos, incluso cuando una visitaba a la otra en su casa.

-¿En que piensas? – estábamos camino a nuestros respectivos salones, y tenía la idea de que quizás ay algo que he evitado en nuestras citas, si, ella ha cedido en algunos de mis caprichos, del mismo modo que yo con algunos de los suyos, pero ay algo que he preferido evitar, pero quiero darle ese gusto, por lo menos una vez.

-Estaba pensando que… no hemos ido a patinar desde aquella vez. – sonrió de manera burlona.

-¿Estás hablando enserio? – lance un bufido, realmente no es que tuviera las ganas de hacerlo, pero quería darle ese pequeño gusto, además, siendo honesta quería pedirle algo también. – ¿alguna razón por la que quieras darme ese gusto? – diablos, se dio cuenta.

-Bueno… mi estaba pensando en regresar a la escena competitiva del tae kwon do, y quería saber si querrías acompañarme a mis prácticas y a los eventos. – ella me miro un poco extrañada... eso no podía ser bueno.

Bueno, creo que debo ser honesta contigo. – y ahí estaba ¿iba aponerme un pero ahora? – creo que sabes que esos deportes no son precisamente lo mío, pero aquí el problema no es ese. – en eso tenía razón, lemon era quien la llevaba a esos eventos, donde me vieron por primera vez.

-Supongo que tu respuesta será un rotundo no. – se detuvo a mitad del pasillo.

-Quiero que entiendas algo. – se paró frente a mí y puso su mano en mi mejilla. – te apoyo en tus hobbies, pero no me agrada la idea de ver como otras personas te den de golpes. – iba a responderle. – pero se lo mucho que esto significa para ti, así que si, estaré contigo en tus practicas e ire a apoyarte, solo quiero que te cuides.

-No me pasara nada… bueno, quizás si… un poco. – levanto una ceja y luego me dio un golpe en el brazo para después reanudar su caminata.

-Ya hablaremos sobre nuestra cita para patinar, por ahora ve a tu clase. – tomo uno de los pasillos mientras yo me quede en mi sitio. - nos veremos después. – tome otro pasillo para ir a mi salón, creo que realmente me saque la lotería con ella.

Dias después.

Habíamos quedado de salir este sábado, iba a comprar mis propios patines, pero sunny insistió en que utilizara sus viejos patines de nuevo, supongo que es una manera de simbolizar algo, como sea, ahora estábamos en el mismo parque donde patinamos juntas por primera vez, igual que en aquella ocasión, estábamos preparándonos para iniciar.

-Espero que esta vez no grites como una niña.

-Es preferible a "llorar como niña" – comenzó a reír y se acercó a mí para ajustar mis rodilleras y los patines, luego con su índice toco mi nariz.

-De acuerdo, dame tus manos. – me ayudo a levantarme, igual que la primera vez, sentí bastante miedo.

-No me aprietes tanto las manos, no te pasara nada. – comenzamos a avanzar y luego soltó mis manos para rodearme y pararse detrás de mí. – ya te tengo, ahora te iré guiando y tu darás un paso a la vez ¿de acuerdo?

No tuve pocha opción, pero conforme fuimos avanzando me explicaba cómo dar los pasos para no resbalar y caer, el cómo bajar la velocidad y como dar vueltas, el frenar era aún complicado, pero poco a poco perdía el miedo.

-Lo estás haciendo bastante bien, recuerda un paso a la vez. – estábamos paseando por uno de los andadores menos concurridos del parque, estaba bastante poblado de árboles, por lo que era difícil ver los demás andadores, pero era tranquilo, y el ver el viento mover los árboles y levantar las hojas hacía del paisaje algo acogedor. – es un escenario muy romántico.

-¿Eh?... ¡a sí, si lo es! – ya había perdido todo temor de caer, incluso hasta ahora me daba cuenta de que ya patinaba con normalidad, y el hacerlo junto a ella me hacía sentir que estaba en esas escenas de películas cursis… si, me doy asco por pensar en eso, pero que diablos, esto era perfecto.

-¡VOY PASANDO CUIDADO! – todo fue en cámara lenta desde ahí, por una curva vi acercarse a un niño en una bicicleta, fuera control por instinto empuje a sunny fuera del camino… yo solo vi llegar al niño contra mi trate de saltar, pero no recordé los patines…

Fin pov Sour.

Pov sunny flare.

Todo fue tan rápido… después de que sour me arojo fuera del camino del niño solo vi como este arrollaba a sour, pero eso no fue lo peor, al tratar de evitarlo no solo resbalo si no que su pie se dobló de una manera horrible y la bicicleta la golpeo de manera aparatosa, solo escuche una grito desgarrador de sour pero me cubri los ojos… al abrirlos sour tenía cortes en el rostro pero ella solo se sujetaba el pie mientras gemia de dolor.


	21. Chapter 21

Sour alguna vez me conto lo mucho que odiaba ir a un hospital, no le agrada el ambiente tan deprimente que se respira ahí, era una de las razones por las que estuvo renuente a ir cuando lidio con la vieja elite, y en esta ocasión me hizo llamar a su casa para que fuéramos recogidas para que la trajéramos a su casa, sus padres obviamente estaban molesto por eso, para cuando llegamos ya nos esperaban sus padres junto a lo que supuse, era su médico particular, no tardaron en llevarla a su habitación para revisarla, mientras yo esperaba en la sala junto con su madre.

-¿Te gustaría un poco de té? Creo que te vendría bien. – no sé cuánto llevábamos esperando, hasta ahora me di cuenta de que estaba sedienta, posiblemente hace bastante que habían pasado las cosas.

-Creo agua estaría bien. – saco un pañuelo y limpio mi rostro, tanto perdí la noción de las cosas que tampoco me di cuenta de lo mucho que había llorado, de haber estado maquillada seguramente habría sido un desastre, aunque no hubo mucho tiempo para meditar eso, la asistente del doctor llego a donde estábamos.

-El doctor dice que pueden pasar. – no tuvo que decirlo dos veces, avance tan rápido que deje a ambas mujeres detrás de mí, llegue hasta la habitación de sour y abrí.

-La próximas sería más práctico para todos si la llevan al consultorio… - el padre de sour y el doctor se me quedaron mirando, aunque no les hice mucho caso, mi atención se centró en sour, que estaba recostada en su cama, con una férula en su pie izquierdo, sentí un nudo en la garganta al verla así.

-Si si lo se doctor. – ella también ignoro a ambos para mirarme a mí, me acerqué a ella y me senté junto a ella en su cama. -¿estuviste llorando? No te preocupes, solo fue un esguince.

-Tienes suerte de que solo haya sido un esguince, pudiste haber sufrido una fractura. – su padre había salido de la habitación, el hombre no se veía nada contento. – necesitaras unos días de reposo y llevar la férula por un mes. – cuando dijo eso realmente sentí miedo, no sé cómo habría reaccionado de haber sido tan terrible.

-Bueno, un mes no suena tan mal, creo que aun tendré tiempo para practicar para el torneo que viene de tae kwon do. – tanto el doctor como yo nos le quedamos mirando con la misma severidad.

-Escuche señorita, en un mes podrá volver a caminar con normalidad, necesita esperar al menos 3 meses para siquiera pensar en realizar un esfuerzo así.

-¿3 meses? ¡en menos de mes y medio son las competencias! – puse un dedo en sus labios, estoy segura de que aun la miraba de manera serie, ya que ella guardo silencio.

-cuando le retire la férula podrá regresar a la arquería si lo desea, pero cualquier otro deporte que requiera contacto físico o un esfuerzo mayor están completamente descartados, ya lo hablé con su padre, así que no insista. – estaba segura de que sour quería decirle una sarta de maldiciones y quejas, pero al mirarme pareciera que entendió que no debía ser tan… visceral.

-Esta… bien. – el hombre asintió, del maletín que ya tenía en su mano saco un pequeño frasco que puso en la mesa de su mesa de noche.

-Toma una solo en caso de dolor, tu padre ya tiene tu receta y las indicaciones, ahora si me disculpan. – el hombre salió del cuarto, estaba a punto de darle un claro regaño a sour por su necedad, pero al mirarla tenía los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

-Perfecto, simplemente perfecto, este iba a ser mi regreso triunfal y ahora… - se señaló la pierna, ahora me daba cuenta de que seguramente yo estaría igual, que te hagas planes y que un accidente te lo arruine todo, siendo yo también alguien que compite y necesita moverse, entendía su frustración.

-Hey, sé que esto significaba mucho para ti, pero deberías ver el lado bueno. – se me quedo viendo ahora de forma molesta.

-¿Lado bueno? ¡lado bueno! ¡pues claro! No voy a poder hacer nada en lo que soy buena por un mes, y algo para lo que me quería preparar ahora tendré que descartarlo por completo… si, el lado bueno es que estaré cómoda y calientita en mi camita…gracias amor, tu si que sabes encontrarle lo positivo a esta situación.

-Acabas de…

-Después de todo tu no querías que compitiera, debes estar feliz. – eso fue suficiente.

-Sabes, creo que te hace falta descansar, de hecho… - fui hacia el baño, sobre el lavamanos vi un vaso que llené de agua. – creo que necesitas refrescarte un poco.

-No voy a beber agua de la… - le arroje el agua a la cara, debió esta fría por su expresión.

-Quizás eso te enfrié un poco la cabeza, ahora si me disculpas, creo que te dejare descansar. – me di vuelta y fue a la puerta para irme.

-Al menos podrías darme una toalla. – Salí de la habitación con un portazo, me recargue en la puerta y me deje caer para comenzar a llorar, preferí hacerlo en silencio para que sour no se diera cuenta, tampoco quería que sus padres me vieran así, no quería tener que decirles lo que paso.

Por fin estaba en casa… no me sentía nada bien, con lo que le paso a sour, y peor aún, lo que me dijo… sé que no era su intención, está enojada y frustrada por haber perdido su oportunidad de hacer lo que tan quería, creo que solo debo esperar que se le pase, me recosté en mi cama, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, quizás no haga nada, solo esperar a quedarme dormida y despertar hasta mañana solo para ir a la escuela, pero la tonada que anunciaba una llamada de lemon no me lo permitió.

-¡Hey romántica! ¿Cómo estuvo tu tarde? O ¿acaso es algo privado? – había olvidado avisarle a todas lo que paso, cuando me vio no tuve que esperar tanto para contarle lo que paso, igualmente debía avisarle a sugar e indigo, ya veremos cómo lo toman todas, y espero que, si la visitan, no les toque un desahogo como el que tuve que experimentar.

Fin Pov sunny.

Pov Sour Sweet.

¿Siempre debo recordarme lo estúpida que soy? Hice todo lo posible por darle un día especial, los accidentes pasan, pero lo que acabo de hacer, claro, aun estando afuera de mi cuarto, podía claramente escucharla llorar, quería llamarla, decirle que entrara y que soy una idiota… pero deje de escucharla, seguramente ya se habría ido, y yo, aquí, sin poder levantarme para ir tras ella.

-Realmente soy una estúpida.

Domingo por la mañana.

La noche fue terrible, no sé si es por el dolor e incomodidad de mi pie y la férula, o porque me sentía como basura, el darme un baño tampoco fue sencillo, necesite ayuda para eso… fue muy vergonzoso.

-Querida una de tus amigas vino a visitarte. – mi madre no entro, solo me aviso desde afuera, pasaba del medio día ya, dudo que sea sunny tomando en cuenta lo que le dije, en cambio quien entro fue lemon quien se veía extrañamente alegre. – si necesitan algo no duden en llamar.

-Muchas gracias señora. – en cuanto mi madre cerró la puerta, lemon volteo a mirarme de una manera en la que nunca la había visto, muy seria, para después acercarse lentamente a mi cama. -¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a mi amiga? –Genial, de las muchas cosas que me hubiera podido esperar, que lemon vengara a "regañarme" no figuraba entre las primeras, de cualquier manera, sentía que me merecía un muy buen regaño… pero no de ella.

-No me hace falta un regaño, bastante tengo con esto. – no quito su expresión, solo rodeo mi cama mientras seguía observándome, luego se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso? – preferí no mirarla, ignorarla no sería sencillo. - No te comportes como una niña pequeña. – por fin volví a mirarla, y esta vez se veía decepcionada. – escucha, solo vine para ver que estuvieras bien, y para decirle algo más.

-Te escucho. – tomo una de las sillas que están aquí y la puso a lado de mi cama.

-Seguramente ya sabes esto, pero, así como el estar con alguien es nuevo para ti, también lo es para ella. –aquí viene, un discurso sobre que debo ser agradecida con… -ella está muy feliz contigo y no puedes negar que tú también lo estas con ella, no está bien que le reproches tonterías solo porque ahora estés así.

-Yo misma me di cuenta de lo idiota que fue… la escuché llorar. – solo suspiro.

-¿Recuerdas con la viste llorar por primera vez? – era una imagen que no quería recordar, incluso me dije a mi misma que no permitiría que alguien la volviera a hacer llorar, y precisamente fui yo quien lo causo de nuevo. – trata de no repetirlo. – se levantó y fue a la puerta. Supongo que nos veremos en unos días, descansa. – y así salió, una visita que en otras ocasiones agradecería que fuera corta, pero ahora…

Pasaron un par de horas en los que me estaban consintiendo bastante, aunque era un poco estresante por ratos el no poderme hacer varias cosas, practicar por ejemplo… al menos tenía mi consola de videojuegos y la computadora.

-Hija, tienes más visitas. – mi madre se veía especialmente contenta ahora, sé que no es sunny… así que por eliminación solo quedaban…

-¡Hey! ¿Cómo esta nuestra campeona? – indigo entro seguida por la siempre silenciosa sugar. – uuuuh, eso no se ve bien, no es un yeso así que supongo que no estuvo tan mal. – se me acerco para mirar de cerca la férula. –lastima, de haber sido un yeso lo habría firmado.

-Indigo, no seas impertinente. – sugar se sentó en la silla que aún estaba junto a mi cama.

-Bueno si necesitan algo, solo llamen. – después de que mi madre cerró la puerta, indigo se sentó en mi cama.

-Sunny nos dijo lo que paso, así que, bueno… ¿malditos niños en bicicleta? – supongo que no les menciono nuestra pequeña discusión… no fue una discusión, a quien engaño.

-Los accidentes pasan, no es culpa de nadie. – las palabras de sugar fueron como una bofetada, y ella pareció notar mi reacción. – creí que sunny estaría aquí.

-Cierto, creí que la veríamos cuidándote y mimándote o algo parecido. – como muchas otras veces indigo solo fastidiaba, pero pareciera que vio algo en sugar que la hizo guardar silencio.

-Paso algo mas ¿verdad? – no tenía muchas ganas de hablar del asunto, pero seguramente sugar no se iría hasta saber la verdad, lo mejor era decirles, al menos me serviría para desahogarme un poco.

Fin Pov sour.

Pov Cadence.

Puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que este fue un muy buen fin de semana, un paseo por la ciudad, para después tener una agradable comida junto a luna, estos paseos realmente eran algo que me revitalizaba, claro, el estrés ahora era menor, pero aun lo había, aun así, era más llevadera la semana en el trabajo, ahora que ya estaba en mi oficina solo debía concentrarme en el trabajo, y esperar que ninguna eventualidad altere el trabajo, o a la directora, de repente sonó mi interfono.

-Decana cadence, tiene una llamada, creo que es importante.

-Comuníqueme. – un par de tonos después respondieron. – buenos días, habla la decana cadence.

5 minutos después.

-¿Por qué siempre tiento a la suerte? Pensé que iniciaría la semana con algo tranquilo, algo muy común, claro, que los estudiantes tengan accidentes suelen ocurrir ¿pero que una de las consideradas "estrellas" de cristal le haya ocurrido? Creo que lo peor de este suceso, es que seré yo quien le de esta noticia a cinch, quien muy seguramente no lo tomara nada bien.

-Señora directora ¿podríamos hablar un segundo? – al mirarme, pareció intuir que no tenía buenas noticias.

-¿Qué ocurre señorita cadence?

-Recibimos la llamada de los padres de una estudiante… la señorita sour sweet tuvo un aparatoso accidente y faltara a clases un par de días, pero… -su expresión fue de sorpresa, pero luego de molestia. – utilizara una férula y muletas por un mes.

-¿Un mes? – su tono de voz era de molestia, además de que pareció tener un pequeño tic en su ojo derecho, se quitó los lentes y se masajeo sobre las cejas para volver a ponérselos. –de acuerdo, solo será por un mes… - respiro profundamente. – de acuerdo, señorita cadence, preséntele mis saludos y pronta recuperación a la señorita sour sweet. – saco una tarjeta de su escritorio y comenzó a escribir algo, seguramente escribiendo lo que acaba de decirme para después ponerla dentro de un sobre y entregándomelo. – lleve un arreglo de flores. – lo peor de todo es que ahora debía ser su mensajera, bueno, no estuvo tan mal.

El resto del día fue un poco estándar, creí que cinch estaría más irritable con la noticia, para mi buena suerte no fue el caso, mientras meditaba recibí una llamada de luna, una charla ahora me vendría bien.

-Hola luna ¿Cómo has estado?

-Estoy bien gracias, pero no te escucho muy animada ¿Qué hizo ahora el capataz? – no pude evitar reír con el comentario.

-Bueno, digamos que es una combinación de eventos desafortunados. – comencé a contarle lo sucedido con sour sweet y el cómo debía llevarle los saludos de cinch.

-Vaya, tenía planeada una salida a comer hoy. – eso me desanimo bastante.

Después de terminar mi trabajo, tuve que conseguir un pequeño arreglo floral, se bien que esta chica sour sweet no es del tipo que les agrade estos detalles, pero no sabía que otro tipo de gustos tendría, así que es mejor optar por lo más neutro, al llegar a su casa no me extraño que fuera algo ostentosa, fue interesante que quien me recibió fue su madre.

-Es una sorpresa tenerla aquí decana, no me imagine que mi pequeña fuera tan importante. – ciertamente sour era un elemento muy importante, pero me gusta pensar que todos son igual de importantes.

-Así es señora, para la directora es importante que sus elementos se sientan apreciados, es por eso que he venido. – aunque la realidad es que cinch no quiere perder a sus mejores elementos, y para que ellos no opten por irse, me envía para estos asuntos.

-Muy bien ¿quiere pasar a verla? – asentí a su pregunta, me guio hasta lo que me imagine es su habitación. - ¿sour? tienes visitas. – la mujer se asomó por la puerta para después dirigirse a mí. – puede pasar. –cuando entre ella se encontraba recostada mirando su teléfono, se veía alegre, pero en cuanto me vio, su rostro fue de decepción.

-Oh… es usted.

-Sabes… eso me hace sentir rechazada. – ella suspiro.

-Disculpé decana, creí que era alguien más. – dejo su teléfono en la mesa de noche se acomodó a modo de verme más directamente. –y… ¿a que debo el honor de su visita?

-Traje un pequeño presente de parte de la directora cinch. – deje el arreglo en su pequeña mesa. – y te envía esta tarjeta con sus buenos deseos. – le di el sobre que cinch me había entregado, lo miro por varios lados un poco desconfiada.

-¿Segura que no me saltaran esporas de ántrax o acido al rostro? – no me esperaba esa reacción.

-Creo que tienes una percepción errónea de la directora. – levanto una ceja.

-¿La tengo? – ¿debería responder?

-Creo… que me reservare el derecho a responder. – ella sonrió y volvió a acomodarse en su cama. – y… supongo que te veremos devuelta en unos días.

-Seeeee… - no se veía muy animada con la idea, no me extraña tomando en cuenta su condición, además de que creía recordar que ella realiza muchas actividades físicas, el estar en esta condición debe ser frustrante para alguien como ella.

-En fin, fue… un gusto visitarte, cuando regreses a clases y necesitas algo, no dudes en pasar a visitarme si necesitas algo.

-Claro que si decana, gracias por venir. – Salí de la habitación y de ahí de la casa, realmente este tipo de visitas solían ser algo incomodas, aunque esta vez fue curiosa, estando fuera tome un taxi hacia mi casa, de haber sabido que no me tomaría tanto tiempo habría aceptado la invitación de luna, supongo que como había mencionado, podríamos dejarlo para otra ocasión.

Fin Pov cadence.

Pov Sugarcoat.

Las visitas a sour han sido un poco extrañas, por lo visto sunny solo fue a visitarla una vez, además de que la misma me estuvo pidiendo que fuera yo quien le llevara las tareas, estaba muy claro que aun estaba molesta con sour, y sour no parecía haber hecho el mínimo esfuerzo por disculparse, el dia de hoy, por fin se presentaba a clases, y sería interesante ver su interacción después de este pequeño distanciamiento que tenían, sour ya estaba esperándonos sentada en una de las jardineras con sus muletas a lado.

-Que bueno verte de vuelta. – indigo se acercó para chocar puños yo solo le hice un saludo con la mano y me senté a su lado.

-Seeeee, tanto descanso me volvía loca. – se notaba, igual que en otras ocasiones, que buscaba con la mirada a sunny.

-Ya llegara. – me le adelante a indigo esta vez, ya que seguro aprovecharía para burlarse, pero en estos momentos creo que una broma así no sería para nada algo necesario, no tuvimos que esperar mucho, lemon y sunny ya estaban aquí y se acercaban, voltee a mirar a sour, se veía ansiosa ahora, eran cambios interesantes en ella, incluso hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse y mantener el equilibrio, al ver a sunny esta se veía igual, pero no lo hizo notar tanto, al contrario, puso una cara algo seria.

-Buenos días a todas. – después de eso solo se alejó caminando, incluso lemon se quedó algo sorprendida.

-No te dio tu beso de buenos días… sigue enojada, malo malo malo. – lemon se alejó cantando lo que decía, creí que sour se enojaría por eso, pero en vez de eso, se veía legítimamente desanimada.

El almuerzo no fue muy diferente, lo que hizo las cosas un poco incomodas para todas, si, sunny tuvo el detalle de llevar su comida a la mesa, pero eso fue todo, no se veía enojada, incomoda quizás, por momentos triste, a sour se le veía igual, era extraño.

-No se tú, pero este ambiente es bastante molesto. – indigo y yo estábamos saliendo de la última clase, lo que me dijo me recordaba esos viejos tiempos, cuando pasábamos por estas pequeñas discusiones.

-Si… un poco. – se me acerco y me rodeo con un brazo.

-Deberías hablar con ellas. - volteé a mirarla, ella solo me sonrió, solo negué con la cabeza. – les vendría bien un poco de ayuda ¿no crees?

-Tal vez. – en este caso creo que tenía un poco de razón, quizás no entrometernos mucho, pero tal vez una charla ayudaría un poco. –de acuerdo, hablare… con sunny. – ella soltó una pequeña risa. – tal vez tu podrías hablar con sour. – la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. – y no protestes, le vendría bien un poco de asesoría. – volvió a sonreír y froto mi cabeza.

-De acuerdo, creo que hoy sería un buen momento. – otro punto, entre más rápido les ayudemos con esto, más pronto dejara de ser incómodo para todas.

En cuanto estuvimos todas en la entrada las cosas volvieron a ser incomodas, indigo fue directo a sour, seguro para ponerse de acuerdo para ir con ella, yo por mi lado…

-Oye sunny, quisiera hablar contigo. – parecía haber estado muy metida en sus ideas ya que se sobre salto.

-Ammm claro, dime.

-Será una charla larga así que. – me dirigí a lemon. – mi chofer se ocupará de lemon. – nuestra amiga volteo a mirarme un poco confundida.

-Ooook. – fue un poco raro que lemon lo tomara tan bien, ni una sola protesta, eso lo hacía más fácil, no tardaron mucho en venir por nosotras, le dije a mi chofer que llevara a lemon a su casa mientras yo me iba con sunny, mientras indigo se quedaba con sour, quien al ver que subí al auto de sunny solo nos miró confundida.

-Entonces… ¿de que quieres charlar. –vaya si se veía impaciente, parece ser que sabe de que quiero hablar.

En cuanto lleguemos a tu casa, por ahora relájate un poco. –en cuanto le dije eso solo se dejó caer sobre su lugar y suspiro. –el viaje fue en completo silencio, preferí que fuera así, sin ningún tipo de presión al tema, al llegar me condujo directamente a su cuarto, solo pidió un par de bebidas que no tardaron en traer, después de eso, cerró la puerta para después ir directo a su cama y tirarse sobre ella.

-Realmente necesito un buen descanso. – ese tipo de actitud no parecía algo común en ella, creo que esto sería sencillo. – y ¿de que quieres hablar?

-Sobre esta triste y deprimente actitud que tienes a causa de sour sweet. – lo único que hizo fue tomar su almohada y cubrirse el rostro.

-No quiero hablar de esto… hablemos de… - se giró y quedo mirando al techo, parce ser que no tenía planeado algún tema para evadir el mío.

-Sour me dijo lo que paso. – suspiro de nuevo.

-¿Te dijo que se comportó como una niña berrinchuda? – su tono fue de tristeza, estaba muy claro que está muy dolida por lo que paso, aunque seguramente también la extraña.

-Si, eso y que había sido bastante idiota. – se levantó para mirarme. – ella sabe que fue bastante tonta, también deberías saber que ella no había pasado por algo como esto, menos aún ya teniendo a alguien, ya sabes, tu.

-Tienes razón… pero ella debería ser quien debería venir a disculparse por todo esto.

-Ambas sabemos que estas cosas no son lo suyo, quizás le tome un poco más de tiempo… o no. – sería bueno saber si indigo estaba teniendo algo de suerte en esto, sería muy útil que sour se animara a dar un paso para arreglar este asunto.

Fin Pov sugar.

Pov indigo zap.

No estoy muy segura de ser de alguna utilidad en estos casos, que podría decirle, ya estábamos en su cuarto, ella estaba sobre un pequeño sillón que antes no tenía, creo que es parte de las ventajas de estar lesionada.

-Y… supongo que quieres hablar de lo que pasa con sunny y conmigo ¿cierto?

-Meh. – solo se me quedo viendo, parecía que quería que le confesara algo, pero luego suspiro y se desinflo en su lugar.

¿Cómo lo haces?

-¿Hacer que? – comenzó a frotarse un brazo, no parecía querer ser clara.

-Cuando pelean ¿Cómo lo resuelven? – No me esperaba esa pregunta ¿Qué podría decirle?

-La verdad… nosotras no peleamos… no así por lo menos. – levanto una ceja.

-No trates de engañarme, se cómo eres tú, y se cómo es sugar, es más que obvio que deben discutir bastante. – no pude evitar comenzar a reír.

-Aaaaah perdón, pero es que, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que tuvimos una "pelea" – de nuevo su cara me decía que no me creía. – estoy siendo completamente honesta contigo, no discutimos por ese tipo de cosas, por diferencias de opinión o nada por el estilo.

-¿Es enserio? No sé, si tú quieres ir a algún lugar y ella no ¿Qué hacen?

-Bueno, difícilmente ha pasado eso, sé que cosas le gustan, ella sabe cuáles me gustan a mí, si le propongo ir a algún lado al que ella no quiera ir me da razones, incluso me sugiere otras opciones, pasa lo mismo conmigo… no sé, creo que ya pasamos ese bache. – ella se quedó pensando un momento, luego se me quedo mirando.

-Supongo que nosotras no somos tan afines—me volví a reír, realmente no estaba poniéndome atención, de nuevo me miro confundida.

-Es su primera discusión, habrá otras, créeme, si quieres un consejo, y uno bueno, creo que deberías quitarte un poco de orgullo y disculparte. – de nuevo se puso pensativa. - no lo pienses, solo hazlo, además, no puedes negar que ya sientes su ausencia. – se abrazó a si misma. – ella está igual, así que no prolongues su sufrimiento.

Después de esto, me fui a mi casa, tuve que tomar un taxi, no recordaba lo lejos que estaba su casa, pero al menos pude darle una mano, o al menos eso creo, me pregunto si sugar habrá tenido suerte, solo lo sabré hasta que llegue a casa, por ahora este problema ya solo podría resolverlo sour.

Fin Pov indigo.

Pov Sour sweet.

Una cosa es que lemon me diera un regaño, y otra que indigo haya venido a darme consejos, lo peor de todo esto, es que ambas me habían abierto los ojos ¿será que mañana me voy a morir? ¿se acabará el mundo mañana? Como sea, a lo que realmente le tenía miedo… si, tenía miedo, miedo a que sunny se vaya de mi lado, debía cambiar eso, debía solucionar esto, y solo había una cosa por hacer.

Al otro día.

Realmente este tipo de cosas no son lo mío, pero al demonio, vale la pena, hice lo posible por llegar temprano, lo peor de todo es que sería lo mismo que en san Valentín, si en esa ocasión no hubo revuelo, en esta ocasión tampoco, eso espero al menos, después de unos minutos llegaron sugar e indigo, quienes se me acercaron a saludarme.

-Te vez nerviosa, supongo que su charla fue fructífera. – indigo solo rio un poco y se dio la vuelta para alejarse un poco, sugar por otro lado noto que tenía algo detrás de mí, era muy obvio. - ¿le trajiste una ofrenda? Eso ayudara un poco.

Después de decir eso se dio la vuelta para mirar a donde ahora sunny y lemon estaban llegando, hi ce el esfuerzo para levantarme rápido, me apoye en mis muletas y luego tome el ramo de flores que había tratado de ocultar, las recién llegadas se dieron cuenta enseguida, lemon dio unos pasos a la izquierda dejando sola a sunny, me acerque a ella, estaba sorprendida, luego se sonrojo y trato de dar la vuelta.

-¡No te atrevas a dejarme así! – no sé de dónde salió eso, todo el mundo volteo a mirarnos, ahora me daban ganas de salir huyendo también, pero ya era tarde, la vergüenza ya no era una opción.

-Solo me dirás que lo sientes, que no lo harás de nuevo y me darás ese ramo ¿cierto? – seguía sin sonar molesta, seguía sonando triste, suficiente para mí.

-No, lo que diré es que soy una estúpida, una insensible y una egoísta. – por fin se dio la vuelta. – no voy a decirte que lo volveré a hacer ¡porque definitivamente lo volveré a hacer! La única diferencia es que las estupideces que hare no serán para hacerte llorar, no serán para herirte, porque no tenerte cerca me hace sentir menos que nada… - ahora sé que comencé a llorar, y todos lo estaban viendo, me limpie los ojos con la manga de mi saco y cuando recupere la visión sunny está frente a mí, también con lágrimas, pero sonriendo.

-Esto no es lo tuyo, pero lo agradezco de corazón. – tomo el ramo y luego me abrazo, se separó un poco para darme un pequeño beso en los labios y limpio los rastros de lágrimas que quedaban. –pudiste hacer esto a la salida… ¿Qué hare con un ramo de aquí a la salida?

-Ahora es tu … - me di la vuelta y vi algo que no creí que sería bueno de ninguna forma, no solo todos ya se habían ido, incluso sugar e indigo estaban en completo silencio.

-Este tipo de actos no son propios de unas señoritas de su edad… - cinch lo había visto todo aparentemente, estaba cruzada de brazos mirándonos de manera muy, muy, muy seria. – voy a dejar pasar esto ya que, están fuera de las instalaciones. – su tono era de mucha paciencia, estoy segura de que, si se dejaba llevar nos escupiría fuero o algo parecido, estaba por decir algo, pero. – a sus salones… ahora. – para cuando comencé a avanzar la mujer me tomo por el hombro, sunny me miro preocupada, pero le indique que se fuera, lo cual hizo.

-No volverá a pasar. – fue lo único que dije.

-Tengo entendido que estará un mes así, procure no extender su convalecencia señorita. – por fin me soltó, avance tan rápido como pude al dar la vuelta por un pasillo sunny me esperaba aun con el ramo en mano.

-Esa mujer realmente tiene los ojos puestos en ti. – su tono volvía a ser alegre, no me importo que se burlara, mientras la volviera a escuchar así, bien valía la pena.

-Que se aguante, los míos están puestos en ti. - me acerque para besarla de nuevo para después continuar con nuestro camino, cada una a su salón, este era un momento en el que me hubiera gustado caminar de la mano con ella, pero las muletas simplemente no me dejaban, pero solo caminar junto a ella, me era suficiente, por ahora por lo menos.


	22. Chapter 22

Pov Sour Sweet.

Las cosas van muy bien, solo 3 semanas con esa cosa en el pie y por fin hoy me lo quitaron, claro, tuve que someterme a la vigilancia constante de sunny, que no fue para nada malo, de hecho, nunca me había imaginado que el que me mimaran fuera tan agradable.

-¿Todo bien? ¿no sientes dolor al apoyar el pie? –ya habíamos llegado a mi casa y caminábamos hacia mi habitación.

-El doctor ya me pregunto eso, solo es un poco incómodo. – por fin entramos y me acosté en mi cama.

-Al menos podrías cambiarte de ropa. - después de la escuela fuimos al consultorio, así que aun teníamos puestos los uniformes.

-Estoy algo cansada incluso para eso… - me sentía tan cómoda que no me di cuenta de que ella estaba ya en mi cama hasta que sentí que me sujeto mi antes lastimado pie.

-Te daré un masaje. –me di la vuelta para estar boca arriba y reinicio la acción, solo me le quede mirando y ella sonreía por momentos.

-Algo planeas. – no se detuvo, solo continuo. – no me dejes en suspenso.

-Bueno, creo que sabes que se acerca un evento importante. – no se detuvo, y que bueno, comenzaba sentirme muy rela… ¿un evento importante?

-¿Vas a una competencia? – sujeto uno de mis dedos y comenzó a agitarlo, creo que no acerté. - ¡vamos, sabes que no me entero de esas cosas! – y la razón era que en el tiempo que utilice las muletas no leí el diario escolar, así que no sabía que me estaría perdiendo.

-El baile de primavera será la próxima semana.

-...Uuuuuuuh. – volteo a mirarme algo consternada, creo que utilice el tono equivocado. - digo… ooooh… para que te miento, no estaba enterada de ese evento. – ella solo negó y siguió jugando con mis dedos.

-Bueno, estaba pensando, ya que iremos juntas… podríamos llevar vestimentas a juego.

-¿Vestimentas a juego? ¿Cómo en la fiesta de Halloween?

-Fue una coincidencia agradable, y esta vez seria lindo si ahora llegamos juntas. – en eso tenía razón, nunca he sido de complicarme a la hora de elegir algo para un baile, pero supongo que esto es algo que ella seguro querría que compartiéramos.

-De acuerdo, buscaremos algo el fin de semana. – se levantó para acercarse y darme un rápido beso en la frente.

-Muy bien, ahora, debo irme, tengo algo de tarea, y tú ya no puedes holgazanear, te veré después. – se dirigió a la puerta para recoger sus cosas.

-Por supuesto. – me levanté para acercármele por la espalda, sentí unas enormes ganas de abrazarla, pero me contuve, cuando se enderezo se dio la vuelta para mirarme. -hasta mañana. – igual que ella lo hizo, le di un rápido beso en la frente, ella sonrió y salió solo despidiéndose con los dedos… realmente me saque la lotería con ella, ahora, solo queda esperar a que llegue el dia del baile, me pregunto ¿sería posible que nos viéramos igual que sugar e indigo? Digo, no me imagino que alguien nos viera igual, aunque creo que ya va siendo hora de que me haga a la idea de que todo el mundo nos vea de esa manera.

Fin Pov Sour.

Pov Cadence.

El ambiente entre los estudiantes parecía algo ameno, supongo que tenía que ver con el hecho de que se acerca el anhelado baile de primavera, y debo reconocer que aunque es un evento para los estudiantes, nos contagian de algún modo esa emoción, aunque aún faltaba arreglar el asunto de donde se llevaría a cabo el evento en esta ocasión, pero cinch pareciera que se está guardando ese detalle.

-Podría ser que, está planeando hacerlo en su gimnasio, igual que en Halloween. – aunque luna trato de sonar graciosa, no me lo pareció tanto.

-No me parece tan divertido, además, esto lo hace como incentivo, y tú sabes por qué. – incluso dicho esto, no desapareció su sonrisa, supongo que aun veía el lado bueno de la situación.

-Si, un recordatorio de que ahora falta solo un año para los juegos. – también era un poco extraño que cinch no hubiera hecho mención al respecto, ese tipo de silencio por parte de ella no solía augurar nada bueno.

-Por el momento solo quiero preocuparme de una cosa a la vez. – de nueva cuenta nos encontrábamos en nuestra cafetería habitual, mientras yo le hablaba de nuestro baile de primavera, ella me hablaba del suyo, que, de nueva cuenta, pareciera una vez más estarse complicando por sus problemas de bullying, me volvía a preguntar si la solución que tuvimos en cristal podría funcionarles en canterlot, pero después recordaba que tampoco fue algo muy agradable, espero que su situación se solucione pronto.

Al otro día.

El día comenzó muy tranquilo, incluso pude dar una vuelta por la escuela viendo llegar a los estudiantes, viendo a otros charlando por los pasillos, todo bastante normal, cuando ya todos estaban en sus clases yo me dirigí a mi oficina.

-Decana cadence, la directora quiere hablar con usted. – bueno, seguramente querría tratar alguno de los temas que hable con luna, eso era bueno, quería comenzar a realizar los movimientos pertinentes, llame a la puerta.

-Adelante. – cuando entre la vi frente a su estantería de trofeos, contemplando "sus" trofeos. – señorita cadence, tome asiento. – termino de limpiar uno de los trofeos y fue a su asiento.

-¿En que puedo servirle? – me extendió un documento.

-Necesito que haga el anuncio del baile de primavera. – por la seriedad por como lo dijo, me dio la impresión de que quizás, esta no era precisamente una buena noticia, así que mire lo que imagine era el memorándum donde estaba la información del mismo, y vi un detalle bastante peculiar, de hecho extraño.

-Ammm directora cinch ¿está segura de esto? – solo se me quedo mirando, pareciera que esto era muy enserio… estoy muy segura de que esto va a causar problemas.

Fin Pov cadence.

Pov Sunny Flare.

Todo iba muy bien, y si la fiesta se realizaba el viernes como todos estaban especulando, mi plan con sour para el baile estaría completo, no sabía si darle la noticia o dejarlo como sorpresa, creo que sería bueno decírselo para que se vaya haciendo a la idea, y ahora que estábamos almorzando creo que sería el mejor momento.

-Estas tramando algo Porque simplemente no me lo dices y ya? – bueno, no es raro que lo sepa, que estoy planeando algo, después de todo en parte se lo dije,

\- Encargue un par de vestimentas para nosotras. – se quedó con su bocado en la boca, y comenzó a negar mientras sonreía, aunque lo negara, creo que incluso ella está esperando por este evento, después de todo, no siempre tenemos la oportunidad de pasar una velada que bien podría ser romántica.

-¿No será algo ñoño o sí? – lemon solto una carcajada, lo que provocó que sour solo respirara hondo, y siguiera comiendo.

-Estoy segura que, te gustara, y ustedes ¿tienen algo planeado para eso? – sugar e indigo solo levantaron los hombros.

-No realmente, lo habitual supongo. – cuando sugar dijo eso indigo solo soltó una leve risa, quizás sugar no planeaba nada, pero pareciera que indigo si.

Atención a todos los estudiantes, les habla la decana Cadence con un anuncio. – todos estaban atentos, seguramente sería el anuncio oficial del baile. – el día viernes se llevará a cabo el tradicional baile de primavera. – Todo el mundo comenzó a celebrar la noticia. – por lo tanto, ese día se suspenderán las clases. – nuevas ovaciones. –el lugar donde se llevará a cabo será revelado el día de mañana en periódico escolar… amm además. – ahora se ponía rara la situación, pareciera que faltaba que dijera algo, pero también era obvio que no quería decirlo. – además, se implementará una regla para este evento… para este solo estarán permitidas parejas de chico-chica, tomando en cuenta el reglamento de la escuela, sin más que agregar tengan un buen día… - y de repente el micrófono se apagó de golpe, no hizo falta mirar a los alrededores para darnos cuenta de que todo mundo estaba consternado.

-¿ACASO ES ESTUPIDA? – creo todo el mundo volteo a mirar a sour… todos. – ¿Qué rayos tiene en la cabeza? – volteo a mirarme para después respirar profundo, tratando de calmarse, pero no lo logro. -¿PERO QUE DIABLOS LES PASA? – después se levantó y comenzó a caminar a la salida de la cafetería, todas fuimos detrás de ella, no parecía querer ir a algún sitio en particular, hasta que vimos que se dirigía a las escaleras que dan a las oficinas principales, en ese momento lemon le bloqueo el paso.

-Woowoowoo ¿A dónde crees que vas? - no fue la única, se le unió indigo.

-Escucha, sé que estas muy molesta. – indigo volteo a mirar a sugar, hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que ella también estaba claramente molesta, también vi algo que era bastante extraño.

-¡por supuesto que lo sabes! Ahora mismo voy a hacer que esa decana se coma el maldito micrófono – estaba en extremo enojada, yo también lo estaba, pero pareciera que no éramos la únicas.

-Eso no es idea de la decana – moonlight raven se había acercado a nosotras, no solo ella, una muchedumbre venia con ella. –esto es cosa de la directora cinch. – sour respiro hondo de nuevo.

-claro… tenía que ser ella. – aún se escuchaba enojada.

-Ella las ha visto cuando se han puesto románticas. – no me gusto el tono que utilizo, pero tenía razón, hace unas semanas nos sorprendió cuando sour recién había regresado a clases, pero en otras pocas ocasiones… ¿también?

-¿Acaso nos espía? No… hacemos nada de eso en público. – por fin mostraba una emoción que no fuera enojo, aunque eso tampoco me agradaba, yo misma limitaba estos actos, no quería que nadie en la escuela nos viera, y escuchar que la directora si lo había hecho, me hacía sentir bastante molesta.

-¿Y que tiene que ver eso con todo esto? –sour parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia, mientras todo el mundo murmuraba a nuestro alrededor.

-Tal vez solo es una retrograda, no lo sé, el punto es que… -volteo a mirar a toda la multitud. – todos aquí tampoco estamos de acuerdo con esto, así que, tiene todo el apoyo que requieras. – ahora sour se veía confundida.

-Wowowowo, yo solo iba a poner en su lugar a la decana, pero ahora que sé que es cinch lo hare con ella. – todos siguieron murmurando. – no se en que estén pensando, pero mejor olvídenlo. – un chico se nos acercó, parecía ser mayor a nosotras.

-Sabemos que esto les afecta… no son a las únicas. – creo saber a lo que se refería, dudo que seamos la única pareja… de nuestro tipo en toda la escuela, y esto en definitiva les afectaría también. – creo que eres la única que bien podría hablar por todos nosotros.

-¿Y porque yo?

-No le tienes miedo a cinch. –una chica entre la multitud había dicho eso, volteamos a mirar, pero no vimos quien lo hizo, solo pude escuchar un maldita sea de parte de sour, bastante bajo como para que alguien pudiera haberlo escuchado.

-Tenemos esto para ti, es una petición, la redactamos entre varios y podría servir.

Sour recibió el papel que comenzó a leer, luego miro de nuevo al chico, él y otros comenzaron a darle ideas de lo que podría decirle a cinch para convencerla de desistir de esta tonta regla, algunos de estas ideas no solo a mí, incluso a sour le parecieron un poco extremas, pero algunas parecían algo sensatas, y bien podrían funcionar, o al menos, eso esperamos.

Fin Pov sunny.

Pov Sour sweet.

Bueno, siempre quise tener la oportunidad de hacer que cinch se trague su orgullo, y con esto quizás tenga una pequeña sensación de satisfacción, veremos si esto funciona, aunque tengo la sensación de que bien podría funcionar.

-Vengo a hablar con la directora cinch. – la secretaria se veía bastante confundida, claro, tenía detrás de mí a una buena parte de los alumnos de la escuela.

-Claro… permítanme un segundo. – se levantó de su asiento y fue a la puerta de la directora, entro, y no tuvimos que esperar mucho, casi enseguida salio, ahora incluso asustada. – puede pasar. – mire a todos y luego entre.

-Con permiso. – este lugar seguía siendo tétrico, y que la anciana estuviera en su asiento como si nada, me daba la impresión de que algo no estaba bien.

-Señorita sweet, es bueno verla en buenas condiciones ¿a que debo el gusto de su visita? – ese tono tampoco me gustaba, definitivamente, algo no estaba bien.

-Vine a hablar con usted, con respecto al anuncio que acaban de dar. – no se inmuto en lo más mínimo, seguía muy relajada.

-Oooh, debe referirse a la regla que establece solo parejas… convencionales. - ¿acaso estaba esperando esto? Me daba la impresión de que si, me le acerque para darle la petición, la cual tomo y la reviso. – debo imaginar que algunos no estarán de acuerdo con esto.

-¿Algunos? Yo diría que nadie. – por fin dejo de lado la hoja.

-Temo decir que no ay forma de hace que cambie esa regla.

-¿Perdón? – eso si que era ridículo ¿a que estaba jugando? – por su puesto puede eliminar esa regla, es la directora, volvió a sonreír.

-Este asunto tendría que ver con el reglamento de conducta dentro de la institución, de hecho. – junto sus manos y me sonrió. –usted y la señorita sunny flare han infringido el mismo en varias ocasiones, y no puede negarlo señorita.

-No tendría porque, y ahora que lo menciona ¿es por esa razón que pone en funcionamiento esa regla? – se mantenía igual.

-Esta es una institución que debe mantener su estatus muy en alto. – por fin se levantó, pero igual como suele hacerlo, comenzó a rodearme. – las apariencias son importantes, y lo que usted hace, puede mal interpretarse. – maldita sea… y eso que no hay cámaras aquí ¿cómo es que nos ha visto tantas veces? Tantas como decirme eso aparentemente, esto se ponía difícil, y lo peor es que acaba de empezar.

-¿Y la mejor sanción que se le ocurrió fue, que no solo yo, si no que ninguna otra pareja igual pudiera disfrutar del baile? – puso su mano en mi hombro y luego dio un par de palmadas en él y fue a su escritorio.

-Pude haberlas suspendido por esos actos, pero ¿Cómo lo tomarían otros estudiantes? Tendría que suspender a muchísimos, además de que sería un problema saber quiénes hacen lo mismo, no solo parejas como… la suya, si no parejas en general que realizan esos actos aquí, asi que opte por lo más simple. – se me ocurrían multitud de palabras para decirle, pero lunática aplicaba bastante bien. –así que dígame señorita ¿Cómo piensa convencerme? – y aquí es donde tengo que decidir, cual de todas las alternativas tengo… bueno, se puso en un plan bastante estúpido, creo que sería justo hacer lo mismo.

-Como usted misma lo dice, el prestigio de la escuela es lo que usted más valora, y creo que imagino porque prefiere la discreción, así que le diré esto. – no parecía intrigada en lo más mínimo. – que le parecería que… no sé, de repente, en todas las competencias deportivas, por alguna extraña razón… todos los equipos comenzaran a fallar… incluso perder. – si, creo que lo más vil y bajo sería lo más apropiado en este caso.

-¿Está hablando enserio?

-Sería muy tonto hacer eso en el ámbito académico ¿reprobar apropósito? Eso nos afectaría muchísimo a los estudiantes… por otro lado, en los deportes. – esta vez me di el gusto de sonreír, y fue algo muy apropiado, por fin se mostraba molesta.

-Veo que tomo en cuenta la opinión de sus compañeros, supo elegir sus armas señorita… de acuerdo, voy a tomar en cuenta esto, y les daré una respuesta rápida en este asunto. – solo eso ¿no me daría una respuesta ahora? – puede retirarse. – esa tranquilidad, ahora yo era la que estaba intrigada ¿Qué planea ahora?

Por fin sali de su oficina, todos estaban ahí, esperando, la recepcionista se veía bastante nerviosa, por otro lado, todos estaban pendientes de mí.

-¿Cómo te fue? ¿accedió a las peticiones? – no sabía que responder, ni yo estaba segura de que decirles.

-Opte por la idea de los equipos deportivos. – todos comenzaron a murmurar, pero pareció agradarles la idea. – se supone que dará una respuesta pronto, así que… - en seguida sonaron las bocinas que antes nos habían dado la noticia anterior.

Estudiantes de cristal, les habla su directora Abacus Cinch con un anuncio concerniente al baile de primavera, por razones de fuerza mayor este será cancelado, con respecto a posibles… inconvenientes futuros, debo recordarles que los complots que, de alguna manera afecten el desempeño de la institución serán severamente castigados, las sanciones contemplaran desde suspensiones hasta expulsión, todo esto está contemplado en el reglamento, en cuanto a las actividades del día viernes, siéntanse aliviados en que ese día no habrá clases, sin más que agregar, tengan un excelente día.

No hacía falta mirar a mi alrededor, todos estábamos con la boca abierta, en una rápida mirada, note que la decana estaba mirándonos a todos desde la puerta de su oficina con una cara de pena, esto si que era humillante, sin darme cuenta la recepcionista puso su mano en mi hombro.

-Se que no sirve de nada, pero, creo que no habia nada que hacer… lo siento. – muchos comenzaron a abandonar el lugar, algunos murmurando maldiciones, otros bastante desanimados, mientras bajábamos la escalera del sitio, sentí que yo lo había arruinado, me detuve y me senté en las escaleras.

-Soy una idiota, lo arruine.

-Lo dudo, creo que la bruja ya lo tenía planeado. – sunshinne estaba parada junto a mí. –no sería la primera vez.

-Como sea, seguro ahora todo mundo me va a odiar por este resultado, sin tomar en cuenta que ya te arruiné tus planes. – mire a sunny quien me miraba sorprendida, luego sonrió.

-No habría valido la pena con su ridícula regla, además, bien podríamos hacer nuestra propia fiesta, sin la "señora retrograda" – todas comenzamos a reír por el cometario de lemon, tenía razón alguna vez se realizó una fiesta sin la presencia de…

-Estoy teniendo una idea muy loca. – todas se me quedaron mirando. – la fiesta de navidad… ¿Quién la organizo?

Fin Pov Sour.

Pov Sunny Flare.

Lo que la directora hizo fue posiblemente la ridiculez más grande que a cualquier persona se le pudo haber ocurrido, sin embargo, con todo y el resultado, sour supo, de alguna manera, resolver el asunto, aunque tengo algunas dudas, creo que es una buena manera de darle un revés a cinch.

-Entonces ¿la fiesta será en casa de sour? –me encontraba en el taller de costura de suri, al igual que todos, se enteró de todo por los anuncios dados por la decana y la directora.

-Fue una buena solución, tomando en cuenta que ella sintió que arruino todo para todos. – por un lado, la presión fue mucha solo para ella, pero eso demostró que, de alguna manera, confíen en ella, y como alguien menciono entre la multitud, ella no le temía a la directora, creo que eso la pone en una muy buena posición.

– bueno, al menos esa horrible mujer no reirá al último, en fin ¿en que puedo ayudarte? – aunque las clases ya habían terminado, como en otras ocasiones, ella se encontraba en el taller, curiosamente coco no estaba aquí.

-Claro, quería saber si es posible hacerte un pedido especial.

Minutos después.

Con lo que había ocurrido creí que se habría desanimado, aparentemente muchos hicieron pedidos para el baile y tuvo la suerte de que el anuncio fuera dado después de haberlos entregado, por suerte, y con la noticia de que sour daría la fiesta, acepto mi petición enseguida, ahora solo debía llegar con todas a la entrada.

-Y ¿se puede saber a dónde fuiste. – sour estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, era un poco divertido tenerla en suspenso, sin saber que estoy haciendo.

-Arreglando unos asuntos, ya sabes.

-No, no lo sé. – se enderezo y se paró frente a mí. – tiene que ver con lo del baile ¿cierto?

-Paciencia, paciencia, te va a gustar. – le di un toque con el índice en su nariz, eso me encantaba porque se apenaba bastante.

-¡Oigan! ¡cinch ya nos quitó un baile por sus cariñitos! Así que dejen eso para otra ocasión. –que lemon nos dijera eso fue muy gracioso, tanto que ambas comenzamos a reír, en parte era cierto, sospecho que cinch tiene algo con sour, desde hace bastante que tengo esa idea, pero es difícil saber de que se trataba ya que no parecía querer decirnos.

El auto ya esperaba por nosotras, por lo que antes de irme me despedí apropiadamente de sour, claro, ahora lemon hacia chistes ¿Quién la entiende? Desafortunadamente yo, un par de días pasaron, al parecer quienes habían organizado la fiesta de navidad ahora se encargaban de organizar junto con sour la fiesta en su casa, la gran mayoría de los asistentes habían ofrecido llevar desde mesas, sillas, hasta equipos de sonido y una carpa, era sorprendente el tipo de unión que cinch provoco, claro, todos enfrentamos un enemigo común, y por lo que se comentaba, se haría lo posible porque no se enterara, no sabemos cómo podría tomarlo.

Jueves por la tarde.

Las clases ya habían terminado, todo mundo se comportaba con normalidad, y así debía ser, casi toda la semana veíamos a cinch pasearse por los pasillos con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, por el lado contrario, todos evitaban mirarla.

-¿Entonces te quedaras toda la mañana en casa? – estábamos frente al locker de sour y lemon ya se veía muy ansiosa.

-Debo esperar y ayudar a todos para arreglar el jardín, es una de las condiciones que me dieron mis padres, ahora debo ser la "responsable" de la fiesta… ya me estoy arrepintiendo. – aparentemente a sus padres les daba gusto que ella ofreciera su casa para la fiesta, pero también querían que las cosas estuvieran en el mayor orden posible.

-bueno, en ese aspecto no debes preocuparte mucho, yo estaré aquí temprano también. – por supuesto yo debía estar temprano con ella, ya quería ver su expresión cuando le entregue su vestido.

-Bueno, nosotras pasaremos por lemon antes de la fiesta, ya nos veremos ahí mañana. – indigo ya veía llegar el auto por ella y sugar, nos despedimos y ellas se retiraron mientras nosotras subíamos a nuestro auto.

-Bien, recuerda, llegare al medio día. – sour solo me sonrió para después mirar en varias direcciones, como buscando algo.

-¿Algún problema?

-Ninguno, solo me aseguraba de que no haya peligro. – después de decirme eso me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, después de eso hice lo mismo para después subir al auto seguida por lemon, me despedí de ella con la mano y luego nos alejamos.

-Y, entonces ¿aprovecharas para tener un momento romántico con sour? –sabía que se guardaba una pregunta así, me extraña que se la guardara para este momento y no para cuando estuvieran todas.

-Es probable, no lo sé. – lo mejor siempre es darle por su lado, pero en este caso, esa era mi idea, no exactamente algo romántico, pero si algo lindo para recordar, y un baile era algo que bien podríamos recordar por mucho tiempo.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es a lemon haciendo chistes… de nuevo, sobre lo que habrá mañana, incluso haciendo bromas sobre que bien podría ocurrir algún desastre, pero seguramente todos van a comportarse…

Fin pov sunny.

Pov sour sweet.

Con todo y los nervios que tenía por la fiesta, dormí bastante bien, tan bien que no me molesto ayudar a arreglas el jardín, mesas, sillas, en lo único que no me atreví a meter las manos fue en instalar el equipo de sonido, pero los chicos que lo trajeron se ocuparon muy bien de todo, en cuanto terminamos todos se fueron, debían prepararse para la fiesta que comenzaría en un par de horas, y yo, esperaría a sunny, quien no debía tardar en llegar.

-Querida, tu… amiga sunny está aquí. – creo que mi madre aun procesa el hecho de que sunny y yo ahora somos una pareja, al menos no ha hecho un escándalo al respecto, pero quisiera que ya no usara el término "amiga" cuando se refiere a sunny.

-Gracias mamá. – fui a la sala y ahí estaba, con un maletín a su lado, me acerqué a ella para abrazarla, pero puso una palma frente a mí.

-Estas muy sucia. – claro, acabo de trabajar en el jardín. – primero date un baño. – suspiré, pero sonreí.

-Supongo que ahí está la sorpresa ¿me dirás que es? – se inclinó para abrirla, y saco un vestido rojo, bastante lindo en realidad.

-Este es el tuyo, y… este es el mío, saco uno blanco un poco más decorado, muy acorde a ella. – pero primero lo primero, vamos, volvió a guardar los vestidos y comenzó a caminar seguramente a mi habitación, ya estando ahí, fue a mi armario y saco mi bata, la cual me arrojo a la cara. – mientras sales yo voy a cambiarme.

-Bien, saldré en un momento. – entre y cerré la puerta, me recargue en la misma y suspire.

-No escucho la regadera. – fui hasta la ducha, después de todo lo que tenido que hacer en la semana, y el día de hoy, un buen baño era lo que necesitaba, quizás algo un poco más relajante, al salir me lleve una muy buena sorpresa, sunny estaba frente a mi tocador, acomodando aun su vestido, después volteo a mirarme.

-Te queda excelente. – se apeno un poco, incluso sé que se sonrojo, me moví hacia mi cama, donde estaba mi vestido, el cual mire, no pude evitar sonreír, regrese al baño para ponérmelo mientras sunny volvía a quedarse en mi cuarto, no me tomo tanto tiempo el vestirme al salir, sunny se arreglaba el cabello, me miro. – creo que acertaste con esto.

Después de un rato, en el que me ayudo con mi cabello y afinar detalles de mi vestido, fuimos a la sala a esperar por las demás, sin embargo, nuestros compañeros fueron quienes comenzaron a llegar primero, entre ellos quienes amenizarían la fiesta usando el equipo de sonido y quienes llevaron la comida y bebidas, todo se veía en orden.

-Todo luce bien, te felicito sour sweet. – sin darme cuenta, sugar, indigo y lemon ya estaban aquí, todas perfectamente arregladas, sugar tenía un vestido muy parecido al que uso en la fiesta de lemon, incluso lemon se veía extrañamente bien arreglada, indigo fue quien me dejo un poco sorprendida, creo que eso mismo le paso a sunny.

-¿Un smoking? Una elección interesante indigo. –sunny se veía muy interesada en la elección de indigo, quien de repente abrazo a sugar quien se sonrojo bastante, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, dejo que indigo se quedara así.

-Creo que esta fiesta es lo que todo mundo necesitaba. – lemon tenía razón en algo, quizás esta pequeña velada era algo que necesitábamos, ahora solo nos quedaba disfrutar.

la fiesta inicio bastante bien, buena música, muchas parejas bailando, y lo que notamos, fue la razón por la que todos estaban en desacuerdo con cinch, parejas de chica-chica, y parejas de chico-chico, no tantas como esperaba, pero por lo que vimos, todos ellos tenían amigos que parecían apoyarlos, eso me hacia sentir bastante bien, y me hacia darme cuenta de que esta vez, hice algo bueno para todos.

-nunca había bailado tanto, estoy agotada. – sunny tenía un punto, yo tampoco había bailado tanto, incluso se notaba lo húmedo de su cabello, incluso su maquillaje se notaba arruinado, aun así, me seguía pareciendo la chica más bella del mundo. - ¿en que estás pensando?

-¿Qué? – creo que me perdí en su rostro, comencé a reír, no sabía si decirle la verdad, no me gustaba ser tan cursi, sin darme cuenta comenzaban las canciones lentas, y por supuesto todas las parejas se dejaron llevar por la música, no lo pensé, aun con el cansancio, tome la mano de sunny y seguimos bailando, no sé por cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, mucho tiempo por lo que pude ver.

-Damas y caballeros, pido su atención por favor. –la música paro de golpe, uno de los que ayudaron con la organización había tomado el micrófono, al mirar alrededor otros estudiantes estaban repartiendo copas con algo, creo que era vino. – quiero agradecer a todos y en especial a nuestra anfitriona. – todos se me quedaron mirando para después comenzar a aplaudir. –quien no solo presto su hogar, si no que lucho por todos los presentes. – siento que exagera, pero cuando sunny tomo mi mano, creo que entendí a que se refería. - así que quiero hacer un brindis, por nuestra heroína y defensora, esto es por ti señorita sour sweet. - ¿señorita? Eso me sonó muy raro, aunque no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar, nos dieron nuestra copa, sunny lo olfateo un poco, parecía un poco extrañada de principio, pero luego solo se encogió de hombros. – salud.

-¡Salud!

Todos levantaron sus copas y bebimos… creo que no fui la única que distinguió ese fuerte sabor o sensación al probarlo, aunque creo que fuimos las únicas, no quería verme mal así que lo trague, al igual que las demás.

-creo que va siendo la hora de ir terminando con la celebración, aunque pondremos un par de canciones más, disfruten el resto de la velada. – el chico se alejó del equipo de sonido y el dj siguió con la música mientras algunos continuaban bailando, mientras otros al parecer siguieron bebiendo vino mientras otros se comienzan a ir.

-Creo que es un vino barato… o solo le añadieron alcohol ¿ustedes que opinan? – sunny parecía saber más sobre eso, no me extraña la verdad, pero cuando miramos a sugar, ella se veía… decaída. – sugar… ¿estás bien? – indigo se inclinó para mirarla, y sugar se enderezo y se veía muy extraña, confundida quizás

-¡Estoy bien! Estoy bien estoy bien… estoy bien, vamos a darnos un último baile indigo. – su manera de hablar… diablos.

-Oh dios mío… ¡esta borracha! No lo puedo creer, enserio sugar esta borracha… dame un segundo. – lemon saco su teléfono y por supuesto quería sacar una foto. – sonríe. – lo peor es que sugar hizo el amor y paz con ambas manos y sonreía muy raro. –esto es oro puro.

-Seguro que lo es… solo no se la enseñes jamás. – indigo se veía extrañamente preocupada, seguramente esta era la primera vez que le pasaba esto. –Saben, creo que mejor la llevare a casa.

-Noooouuuu… quiero bailar otro rato… - comenzó a hacer puchero como una niña pequeña, lemon ahora tomaba video con una enorme sonrisa. – ven vamos a bailar un poco.

-Paso, mejor vamos a casa… lemon ¿podrías llevarnos a su casa?

-¿Que no vendrán por sugar?

-¿Estando así? ¿Estas loca? ¡su madre me mataría si la ve llegando así!

-Es un buen punto, pues vámonos.

-Eres maaaaaala, yo quería bailar. - por muy divertido que pudiera parecer, creo que era lo más sano, las tres se fueron alejando, en cuanto a mí, no me podía quitar el mal sabor de ese vino, incluso sentía un poco de mareo.

-Creo que te vendría bien sentarte. – sunny no se veía muy afectada.

-Supongo que tú ya has bebido vino. – ella rio un poco.

-Mi familia suele celebrar con vino, aunque es… de mayor calidad. – comencé a reír, sin darnos cuenta, la música ya había terminado, y la gran mayoría ya se había retirado, algunos se despedían de nosotras, unos mencionaron que vendrían por todo por la mañana, en cuanto a sunny, ella se quedó ahí conmigo, me levante de mi lugar aún mareada, por lo que sunny me abrazo y me ayudo a caminar, al salir de la carpa, ya había oscurecido, y al sentir la brisa, me sentí bastante bien.

-Te recomiendo tener una jarra de agua junto a la cama, mañana vas a necesitarla. – comenzamos a reír, después de un rato, y de que ambas nos cambiáramos de ropa, la acompañé hasta su auto, ya me sentía mejor, ella, se veía como si nada, antes de que subiera la detuve.

-¿No hay beso de despedida? – se dio la vuelta para mirarme con una sonrisa.

-Creo que el vino te afecto un poco. – me reí, pero en ese momento me dio un beso rápido. – duerme bien. – en cuanto se alejó regrese al jardín a mirar el desorden. – no estuvo tan mal.

Fin pov sour.

Pov Cadence.

Estos pocos días de descanso que teníamos siempre son agradables, y pasar estos días con luna era un muy buen extra, aunque en esta ocasión, igual que en otras, esta vez estaba en su casa, solo descansando y probando algunos de sus viejos juegos de mesa.

-ahora recuerdo porque deje este juego hasta el fundo de la pila, destruye voluntades. – creo que una desventaja del monopoli que entre menos personas lo jueguen es más frustrante. – estoy en quiebra, creo que tu ganas.

-Podemos jugar algo más, podríamos regresar al operando, fue muy divertido. – comencé a reír.

-Creo que paso, además. – miro su reloj, yo hice lo mismo, no me había dado cuenta de lo rápido que se fue el dia, ya era algo tarde. – será un problema conseguirte un taxi, creo que sería mejor que te quedes aquí esta noche.

-¿Quedarme aquí? ¿No sería mucha molestia para ti? –no lo había considerado, supongo que tampoco tiene ganas de conducir a esta hora.

-Te soy honesta, no tengo ganas de conducir ahora. – lo sabía, no pude evitar reírme por su respuesta. – además, nunca he hecho una pijamada.

-Yo no hice muchas en mi juventud así que… - ambas reímos de nuevo, recogimos todos los juegos y los regresamos al armario, limpiamos un poco y optamos por hacer un pedido de comida para cenar.

-Lo único que haber hasta estas horas es un restaurante de comida china.

-Suena bien para mi. – luna hizo la llamada mientras acomodábamos la sala para quizás, ver alguna película. – hecho, llegaran en media hora, la colección de películas está justo en ese cajón del librero. – al abrir la puerta que me indico vi una buena cantidad de películas, incluso unas bastante viejas en vhs.

Decidimos esperar a que llegara el pedido para poner la película, así que decidimos seguir charlando.

-¿Como crees que tus estudiantes hayan pasado su día? La cancelación del baile seguro fue algo muy inesperado para ellos.

-No me preocupa realmente. – cuando dije eso luna claramente se extrañó mucho, y es que no le había contado nada de lo que me entere. – esto no lo sabe cinch, pero los estudiantes organizaron su propio baile para hoy.

-¿Enserio? Me imagino que los mismos chicos que organizaron la fiesta "secreta" de navidad.

-seguramente así fue, pero escuche que sería en casa de una de las chicas del equipo de arquería.

-Espera… si cinch no lo sabe ¿Cómo te enteraste tú?

-pues…

Flashback.

Me encontraba caminado por los pasillos durante el almuerzo, generalmente nunca ay nadie en los pasillos, pero vi a algunos estudiantes, entre ellos sour sweet.

-Muy bien, esta es mi dirección, en mi casa ya tienen instrucción para que lleguen con las cosas, y recuerden ¡no quiero que lleven cerveza o cosas de esas! No quiero un fiasco como la fiesta de… - ahí fue donde ella me vio, todos nos congelamos… ella recupero la movilidad y se me acerco, primero con una cara muy linda, y enseguida la cambio por una de molestia. –usted no escucho nada. –por mi cabeza paso la loca idea de que, quizás, solo quizás estaban organizando su propio baile.

-Yo no escuche nada. - ella regreso hasta donde estaban los otros estudiantes, pero seguía mirándome, apuntando a sus dedos hacia sus ojos y después a mí.

Fin flashback.

-Pffff jajajaja vaya vaya, realmente tienes un interesante grupo de chicos rebeldes, me había dicho que esa chica es…

-Así es, es una de las razones por las que acudieron a ella para negociar con cinch. – suspire, realmente cinch estaba mostrándose de una manera muy poco favorable, pero algo que eso le proporcionaba, era un buen grado de intimidación. – aunque admiro su valor, seguramente cinch va poner un ojo sobre ella, y eso definitivamente no será nada bueno.

-No sé cómo haces para soportar este tipo de cosas. – puso una mano en mi hombro. – creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es darle un poco de apoyo cuando lo necesite. – el sonido del timbre nos sacó de ambiente, fue más rápido de lo que pensé, creí que perdería el apetito contándole esto, pero el poder sacármelo me hizo sentir mucho mejor, aunque aún temo por las represalias que vendrán a esa pobre chica, como dijo luna, solo puedo apoyarla dentro de lo que pueda.


	23. Chapter 23

Pov Indigo Zap.

Esto no pinta nada bien, debía llevar a sugar a su casa, pero que se haya puesto así ¡solo con una copa! Esto realmente me ponía en graves problemas.

-No estés mirando el techo ¡mejor mírame a mí! – en otra situación esto sería muy divertido, creo que hasta lo aprovecharía, pero esta vez era un problema, y no ayudaba que lemon estuviera aquí, riéndose de la situación.

-Ya la escuchaste indigo, hazle caso. –su tono lo hacía peor.

-No estas ayudando… - sugar se sentó sobre mis piernas y luego me abrazo.

-En la fiesta te pusiste romántica y ahora no… ¿porque estas tan fría conmigo? – ¿enserio iba a llorar?

-¡no estoy fría contigo! Es porque… lemon está aquí. – lemon comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

-Yo no tengo ningún problema con que se pongan cariñosas jajajaja.

-No pongas excusas… lemon voltea a la ventana. – comenzó a restregar su rostro contra el mío… esto se ponía cada vez… ¿peor, mejor? ¿Por qué estaba pasando esto justo ahora? – te vez muy bien de traje… necesito vomitar ¡detengan el auto! – en cuanto nos detuvimos salió rápido del para ir directo a unos arbustos… y vomitar… aunque lemon estaba retorciéndose de la risa en su asiento, yo Sali para ver si sugar estaba bien pero enseguida regreso.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – solo venia tambaleándose hacia mí.

-No creo que sea buena idea besarnos. – escuchar eso por fin me hizo reír.

-¡Tengo agua y mentas aquí! – no me imaginaba que lemon pudiera habernos escuchado, pero lo hizo.

-¡Eres mi salvadora! Por eso te quiero. – sugar avanzo rápido al auto, tomo un poco de agua, se enjuago el agua un par de veces escupiendo el agua a un lado del auto, para al final tomas una menta. –ya estoy lista. – uso un intento de tono seductor que lo único que hizo fue causarme un poco de escalofríos, pero después se tambaleo, la sujete rápido para evitar que cayera.

-Creo que es mucha emoción para ti. – levanto la mirada y acerco su rostro poco, solo para frotar su nariz con la mía. – vamos a casa. – cuando mire dentro del auto aura lemon tenía una cara de ternura, supongo que por lo que acaba de pasar.

Seguimos el viaje y no tardamos más en llegar, las luces estaban encendidas, temía ir hasta la puerta, así que le pedí a lemon que me esperara afuera de la propiedad, yo llevaría a sugar hasta la casa y la metería por la puerta trasera, si era rápida, podría dejarla en su cuarto y salir sin que nadie lo notara.

-Muy bien, vamos a hacer esto rápido, prepara tu llave. – ella saco su llavero y me lo enseño.

-Shhh en silencio. –solo pude suspirar, esto será fácil… espero, comenzamos a caminar a paso veloz por el patio, ella aún se tambaleaba un poco pero aun así, avanzaba rápido, llegamos hasta la casa y luego la rodeamos hasta llegar a la puesta trasera.

-Muy bien, ahora abre rápido. – aunque tenía la llave en la mano, no atinaba a la puerta, pero eso no era lo peor, comenzó a inclinarse hacia la puerta hasta que se fue de frente contra la puerta. -¿estás bien?

-Si si, estoy bien. - se sentó y se recargo en la puerta. – mejor abre tú. – ahora arrastraba más las palabras, incluso bajo un poco la cabeza.

-Ok, yo abriré… creo que no escucharon el golpe. – pude abrir la puerta, pero en cuanto lo hice la puerta casi se abre de golpe, ya sugar estaba completamente recargada en ella apenas pude agarrarla para que no cayera… ¡estaba dormida! – nononono no te duermas ahora. – abrí la puerta poco a poco para que no cayera de golpe, quedo recostada en el piso. -¿y ahora que hago?

Miré dentro, escuchaba el sonido de la televisión de la sala, no nos habían descubierto aun, con algo de esfuerzo arrastre a sugar dentro y cerré la puerta, en cuanto lo hice ella se acurruco en su lugar.

-No puedes dormirte aquí. – estando así, solo quedaba una cosa por hacer. – tendré que llevarte cargando. – esto sería incomodo, y difícil, la levante como pude, habia olvidado lo ligera que era, no pude evitar mirarla un segundo, y contemplarla mientras dormía… era adorable, podría verla toda la noche.

-Vaya escena tan romántica la que tienen aquí, señoritas. –de todo lo malo que podría haber pasado, esto fue lo peor, su madre estaba ahí, en la puerta con los brazos cruzados, sugar apenas abrió los ojos y miro a donde estaba su madre.

-Hola mami, shhhh no hagas mucho ruido, indigo me va a llevar a mi cama para dormir… shhhh – y así como dijo eso, se acurruco en mi brazos y se volvió a dormir, estoy segura de que estaba sudando bastante, la mujer solo se me quedo mirando para después acercarse y pararse frente a mí.

-Puedo explicarlo. – solo puso su palma frente a mi rostro.

-Déjala en su cuarto y baja enseguida… te espero en la sala.

Era mas que obvio que estaba enojada, me resigne y me fui directo a su cuarto, en cuanto entre pasaron un par de ideas por mi cabeza, dejarla en su cama y luego saltar por la ventana, si la caída me mata libraría a su madre, y si sobrevivía, espero tener la suficiente fuerza para huir, luego mire a sugar, ahí dormida… solo tomare una frazada para cubrirla y bajare… ¿Qué tan malo podría ser? Baje a la sala, estaba frente a su chimenea… acariciando ese frasco.

-Y bien ¿Por qué mi hija esta ebria? –bueno, solo podía decirle la verdad, porque… no fue mi culpa.

-Hubo un brindis, con vino, y pues, solo bebió una copa y acabo así… - creo que la sonrisa que le mostré fue bastante tonta, solo levanto una ceja.

-Solo una copa. – no parecía sorprendida, seguía pareciendo molesta, eso me ponía nerviosa, pero ahora se movió a uno de los sillones. – de acuerdo, ya puedes irte, supongo que nos veremos mañana.

-¿Así nada más?

-Fuera. – no quería tentar a mi suerte, así que solo salí de la casa lo más rápido que pude, además, no sé cuánto tiempo había hecho esperar a lemon, en cuanto llegue al auto lemon me miro algo sorprendida.

-Wao, estas sudando bastante… tu suegra las descubrió ¿verdad?

-Solo llévame a casa. – solo se comenzó a reír, la verdad este tipo de cosas eran de las que quería evitar con su madre, nota mental, no dejar que sugar vuelva a probar cualquier cosa con alcohol.

Fin pov indigo.

Pov Sugarcoat.

ROCK PESADO A TODO VOLUMEN

-¡AAAH PORQUE SE ESCUCHA COMO SI SE DERRUMBARA TODO A MI ALREDEDOR! ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué duele hablar? ¿Quién puso ese ruido? –no sé que está pasando solo me cubrí con mis sabanas y con la almohada, por lo que podía escuchar y sentir, este ruido no venía de otro sitio más que de mi propio cuarto, pero de repente la música al fin se detuvo.

-¡buenos días! – esa era mi madre, como pude me destapé, apenas vi la luz del día volví a cubrirme, no soportaba la luz. –es hora de levantarse señorita. – su voz era demasiado ruidosa, mucho más de lo que creí posible.

-¿Podrías no hablar tan fuerte? – hasta ese momento note que no solo sentía que la cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, sentía una resequedad en mi boca como nunca antes había sentido, sentí la la necesidad de salir de la cama aun con todo lo que me molestaba alrededor, cubrí mu rostro como pude y trate de levantarme, cuando pude enfocar la vista lo suficiente mi madre está frente a mi sosteniendo un vaso con agua en el que puso una pastilla efervescente.

-Bébelo. – no lo pensé 2 veces y me lo bebí lo más rápido que pude, cuando lo hice me sentí un poco mejor, aunque aún sentía sed.

-Necesito más agua. – ella me señalo mi mesa de noche, ahí estaba una jarra con agua, llené mi vaso y volví a bebérmela toda, ahora me sentía mejor, aunque aún me dolía un poco la cabeza.

-¿Mejor? – me recosté de nuevo y suspiré. –bien, porque en este momento, señorita, vamos a hablar de lo que hiciste anoche. – cuando la mire, se veía bastante molesta.

-Anoche… ¿Qué paso anoche? Solo recuerdo que estábamos brindando, y luego…

-Vas a decirme que no recuerdas esa escena tan vergonzosa que presencie entre tú y… tu "novia"

-¿QUE FUE LO QUE HICIMOS? –no puede ser… ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hicimos?

-Aun eres muy joven para ese tipo de cosas, así que solo voy a decirte una cosa. – nonononono, me prohibirá volver a ver a indigo seguramente… ¡pero por lo menos quiero saber que paso! –nada de bebidas alcohólicas… jamás… o al menos hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad, y si llega a haberlas, quiero que llames para que… las recojan ¿queda claro?

-Espera… entonces… ¿eso fue lo que paso? ¿Solo me emborrache? ¿por eso no recuerdo nada? –ella solo entrecerró los ojos… no es cierto. – hubo algo mas ¿cierto?

-No quiero hablar sobre eso… ahora descansa un poco, ella… vendrá en un rato. – la manera en que lo dijo, aunque sonaba molesta, me daba a entender que todo estaba bien, solo me relaje.

-Está bien… gracias. – aunque no tuve que espera mucho, el timbre sonó, y mi madre solo se despidió y salió de la habitación, un par de minutos después, tocaron a mi puerta.

-¿La princesa ya despertó? O ¿debo despertarla con un beso? –indigo… por supuesto.

-Adelante. – en cuanto entro vi que tenía una rosa en la mano.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – se acercó a la cama y me entrego la rosa.

-Bien… gracias… por preocuparte y por la rosa. – sonrió y acaricio mi frente.

-que bien, y… ¿ya te dijo tu madre como nos encontró anoche. – esa horrible sonrisa que puso me puso nerviosa… ¿Qué vio mi madre que no quiso decirme?

-¿QUE HICISTE?

Fin pov sugar.

Pov Sunny Flare.

El ambiente en la escuela había mejorado bastante, no solo eso, de alguna manera, el trato de todos hacia nosotras también, en especial con sour, aunque a ella no parece agradarle aun eso, aun asi, parece estarce haciendo a la idea de ser… admirada e incluso, respetada.

-Estas planeando algo seguramente. – caminábamos por los pasillos para encontrarnos con las demás, las clases eran un poco más pesada, era obvio, estábamos en la recta final del ciclo escolar y pronto vendrían los exámenes más difíciles.

-No planeo nada… te estas volviendo paranoica. – creo que estaba tomando el mal hábito de estar preparándole "sorpresas" a sour, cada vez que superábamos alguna competencia, o exámenes pesados, la recompensaba de alguna manera, pero creo que me ponía muy fácil en evidencia con esto… ya no eran realmente sorpresas.

-Escucha… - se paró frente a mí, aunque tenía una cara de fastidio, enseguida la cambio por una sonrisa. –que te parece si en lugar de romperte la cabeza planeando cosas, solo… hacemos algo especial cuando terminemos los exámenes ¿te parece?

-Me agrada la idea. – toque su nariz con el índice y se sonrojo, giro la mirada y sonrió para después seguir con su caminata, en algo tenía razón, era mejor concentrarme en los exámenes que se aproximan.

Hasta donde sabíamos, cinch no se había enterado de lo que habíamos hecho, según se decía, ella creía que el aumento en el desempeño de todos fue por haber eliminado una distracción, vaya ilusa, como sea, con esa distracción todos nos la habíamos quitado de encima, al menos por ahora.

Fin pov Sunny.

Pov Cadence.

Tiempo después.

Esta es una de las épocas más agobiantes del ciclo, la temporada de exámenes finales, tanto estudiantes como maestros debían prepararse para esto, los estudiantes para superar estos exámenes, y los maestros para entregar los reportes y resultados.

-Señorita cadence, la veo un poco distraída. – yo no me libraba de este tedio, especialmente porque, como al principio del ciclo, debía revisar el desempeño de todos y cada uno de los estudiantes, para, de nueva cuenta, corroborar cuales eran nuestros mejores exponentes para representar a la escuela en las competencias de próximo año escolar.

-Todo está bien, señora directora, los reportes iniciales corroboran los datos que teníamos al principio del año, la señorita sparkle sigue siendo insuperable. – ese detalle por momentos me parecía irrelevante, twilight realmente se había convertido en la mejor carta de esta escuela desde que tengo memoria, ni siquiera en mi época de estudiante había alguien como ella.

-¿y el desempeño con el resto de los estudiantes? Quiero imaginar que tenemos más de una carta de triunfo.

-como cada año, tenemos muchos buenos prospectos, más que en ciclos anteriores. – mientras le entregaba todos los reportes y los revisaba se mostraba cada vez más alegre.

-Muy bien, creo que con esto podremos comenzar a armar a nuestro equipo. – ya veía venir esto, solo en una ocasión antes había tenido que lidiar con esto, y regresábamos a esto. – voy a revisar los reportes, y personalmente elegiré a nuestros candidatos.

-Muy bien, si necesita alguna cosa, hágamelo saber, con su permiso. – siendo ella quien se encargue de ese asunto, ya que, según sus propias palabras, prefería confiar en su propio criterio, eso me quitaba algo de trabajo de encima.

-Ya que lo menciona, hay un asunto a tratar.

Horas después, departamento de luna.

-¡Jajajaja! … aaaah, esa mujer realmente necesita ayuda profesional.

-Viendo la situación desde afuera, es algo bastante gracioso, pero que mi jefa me diga, que no puedo discutir los detalles de los siguientes juegos de la amistad contigo, es bastante…

-Es una completa exageración… no es como si fueras a revelar… no se ¿su estrategia? – ahora yo fui quien comenzó a reír.

-Tienes razón, además, hasta unos meses antes del evento, tu hermana y cinch discuten cuáles serán las competencias.

-Por eso mismo me parece ridículo que en este momento cinch te agobie con algo tan tonto como eso. – estamos de acuerdo con eso, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Así eran las cosas ahora, solo me quedaba resignarme y aguantarlo.

-¿Podríamos no hablar de esto ahora? Perdona… sé que comencé a contarte esto, pero realmente…

-Se que este tipo de cosas prefieres mantenerlas alejadas de tu mente, también sé que es útil dejarlo salir, pero creo que ya tienes suficiente de esto por ahora, además… ya casi comienza el verano.

Eso era verdad, los exámenes ya habían terminado, y solo quedaban días para que terminaran las clases, esta vez, realmente necesitaba un descanso, aunque a diferencia de los años anteriores, no había el estrés que me invadía al finalizar el ciclo, o el que me agobiaba al inicio de este, ya no, ahora, era otra emoción la que me hacía esperar por esto.

Fin pov cadence.

Pov Lemon Zest.

¡Al fin! Los exámenes terminaron… aunque creo que soy la única a la que esto realmente le causa alivio, aunque pensándolo un poco, no fue algo tan difícil, creo que por eso a ninguna ya le causa ningún problema.

-solo unos días más y tendremos nuestras merecidas vacaciones. – por lo menos indigo compartía esa alegría, sunny y sour iban en su propio mundo, mientras sugar solo negaba con la cabeza. – y ¿hay algún plan para el verano? Porque nosotras no tenemos ninguno. – rodeo a sugar con su brazo y esta solo lo hizo a un lado.

-Usualmente durante el verano viajamos a Francia. - …rayos, no quería que supieran ese detalle.

-¡Francia! Vaya, si que viven la vida en grande. – supongo que sunny no le ha contado sobre esos viajes, por su reacción es muy obvio, creo que deberíamos aclararle ese detalle.

-En realidad… no eran viajes de placer. – se me quedaron mirando.

-¡Tu! Lemon zest, nos estas diciendo que viajan a Francia ¿y no es por placer? – que me lo diga sugar… duele.

-Se podría decir que son reuniones familiares… eran reuniones familiares. – sunny tosió un poco.

-¿Recuerdan que, en su cumpleaños, se reunió una gran porción de sus familiares?

-Usan mi cumpleaños como excusa para sus reuniones. – sunny palmeo mi cabeza, aun cree que eso me molesta, en parte si.

-Lo que me molesta no es precisamente eso, la mayoría ni siquiera me felicita, no me importa eso, pero ni siquiera me saludan.

-A la mitad ni siquiera los conoces.

-Lo sé, y por eso odio que vayan a la casa a arruinar mi día. – se me quedaron mirando raro, creo que no esperaban que dijera eso. – el punto es que, desde hace un par de años hemos ido a divertirnos… cosa que antes no podíamos.

-Nos hemos turnado para pedir prestada la casa de mi abuela o la de la suya. – esto era perfecto porque ahora le tocaba a sunny pedir prestada la casa. —esta vez toca en casa de mi abuela… si es que vamos. – se le quedo mirando a las demás, realmente seria genial que ellas pudieran venir también.

-¿Nos están invitando a ir? – era divertido ver a sour cuestionar eso.

-¿Realmente crees que pasaría estas vacaciones sin ti?

-Puesssss…- le dio un golpe a sour en el brazo, mientras ambas reían, indigo reía y sugar… solo era sugar.

Después de clases ya nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo en algunas de las custiones del posible viaje, entre algunas cosas, que las dejen viajar, por el otro lado, primero sunny debía lograr convencer a sus abuelos de prestarnos su casa, pero seguramente lo conseguirá, solo es cosa de esperar, un poco más.


	24. Chapter 24

Pov Sour Sweet.

Las clases al fin habían terminado, como en algún momento lo había mencionado lemon, era reconfortante el haber terminado, especialmente porque cinch, de nueva cuenta había hecho su fastidioso anuncio de sobre los resultados, en los que, obviamente, la tal twilight… algo, había barrido el piso con todos, y como siempre, la anciana no perdió ni un segundo en recordarnos que ella es su musa y nosotros solo hormigas, realmente no me imagino como es que cree que con eso nos motiva a mejorar.

-No sigas pensando en esas cosas. –en este momento estoy con sunny en mi casa, ella está ayudándome a empacar, con el tiempo se ha dado cuenta de la fricción que tengo con la directora, estoy pensando que llegara el momento en que tendré que decirle el porqué.

-Perdón, de todos modos ¿qué tanto buscas? ¿Algo muy parisino? No vas a encontrar nada así. –solo seguía revisando mi armario, de vez en cuando encontraba alguna prenda y la guardaba en mi maleta.

-Necesitas variar un poco más tu guardarropa, aun así encontré la ropa adecuada para esto. – no entendía a qué se refería con "adecuada" pero igual me ahorro el tener que hacer yo mis maletas.

-Si si, y ¿tienes algún plan para esta tarde? - Me acosté en mi cama y ella se sentó a lado mío.

-Debo preparar mi equipaje también, además, te recomiendo buscar algo para entretenerte, son 10 hora de viaje. – hasta ahora había considerado ese detalle, podría llevar una de mis consolas portátiles, o un par de libros… quizás ambos. – no seas tan ansiosa, pasaremos una semana ahí, podremos hacer muchas cosas juntas. – luego de decir eso, se recostó junto a mi pasando uno de sus brazos por mis hombros.

-Oooook… - cuando hacia algo así era porque esperaba que yo me pusiera melosa, no me gusta defraudarla en eso, así que solo recargue mi cabeza en su hombro. - ¿me darás un tour por los lugares que conoces? – en esa posición era sencillo mirarla a los ojos, ella igual lo hizo, solo nos quedamos así, ella se sonrojo, seguramente yo también, luego de la nada toco mi nariz con el índice.

-Beep, ya debo irme, nos veremos mañana por la tarde. – no sabía cómo sentirme con eso, apenada quizás, pero también me sentía decepcionada.

-Rompiste el momento. –ella solo se fue a la puerta seguramente sonriendo.

-Descansa. – se dio la vuelta y me lanzo un beso para después salir, de un tiempo para acá se le ha hecho costumbre hacer ese tipo de cosas, no sé si sea bueno o malo, pero después de eso solía ponerse más "cariñosa" conmigo, no sé si esto se esté volviendo un mal habito en ella o en mí, como sea, creo que debía prepararme para muy seguro aburrido viaje.

Fin Pov sour.

Pov Luna.

Las clases habían terminado hace una semana, tristemente me correspondía arreglar algunos pendientes, los cuales ya había terminado, generalmente esto era mi señal para comenzar a descansar, aunque no tenía muchas ideas sobre qué hacer, no es como en los viejos tiempos en que solía salir con celestia, o cuando estaba en la universidad, en estos tiempo solo buscaba momentos para apagar el aburrimiento, y es todo, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, esta vez creo que si había una enorme diferencia con otros años, creo que eso ameritaba hacer algo diferente, muy diferente, así que voy a llamarla.

-¿Luna? ¿Cómo has estado? –tenía entendido que ella también había trabajado algunos días, espero que ya este libre.

-Muy bien, terminando por fin mi trabajo, oficialmente estoy de vacaciones. – la escuche reír y luego suspirar.

-Vaya, y yo que creí que eran injustos conmigo.

-Son injustos contigo, pero ya compararemos heridas después, dime ¿tienes planes para estas vacaciones?

-Bueno… la próxima semana visitare a mis padres ¿Por qué? – bueno, al menos había algo de tiempo antes de que saliera de viaje.

-Estaba pensando, quizás hacer una pequeña salida, quizás a la playa, ya sabes, descansar, relajarse, ya sabes, y pensaba, si no tienes algún otro plan ¿quisieras acompañarme? – no se porque me complicaba tanto, simplemente debía decirle que nos diéramos una pequeña escapada, pero al menos pude escuchar que comenzó a reír.

-Bueno, solo haría limpieza pero podría dejarlo para después. – eso era fantástico.

-Muy bien, no se diga más, empaca ahora porque nos iremos mañana mismos.

-¿Mañana? Bueno, creo que puedo hacer eso.

-Perfecto, pasare por ti en la mañana. – de nuevo la escuche reír, espero que ese humor lo conserve hasta mañana, por ahora yo también debía empacar, con esto sentía algo de emoción, no estaba segura de porqué, pero pareciera que esperaba esta oportunidad desde hace algún tiempo.

Fin Pov luna.

Pov Sunny Flare.

Aeropuerto de París-Charles de Gaulle

Estos viajes siempre me parecían bastante estresantes, aun con la compañía de lemon, pero ahora la compañía de todas lo hacía más ameno, constantemente cambiábamos de lugar para charlar, incluso indigo me había contado bastantes cosas sobre ella y sugar, algunas las imagine, pero otras me sorprendieron un poco, especialmente porque sugar, en otras conversaciones me las seguía confirmado, y mientras esperábamos a que indigo, sour y lemon recogieran el equipaje, sugar y yo seguíamos charlando.

-¿Cuánto te conto indigo?

-Solamente lo que tú me has contado. – parecía que quería saber si había dicho algo de más, eso habría sido interesante, pero indigo parecía respetar mucho su privacidad. –¿Temes que diga algo privado?

-Privado no… vergonzoso. – no pude evitar reír un poco, no pudimos seguir la charla ya que las demás ya venían con el equipaje.

Después de eso salimos del lugar y no fue difícil conseguir un taxi, hasta ese momento nos dimos cuenta de la hora, ya estaba atardeciendo, y eso hizo el viaje muy agradable, mientras miraba por la ventana no pude evitar tomar la mano de sour, quien hasta ese momento parecía también distraída con la vista, por otra parte lemon estaba dormida en su lugar al igual que sugar, quien iba apoyada en el hombro de indigo, ella se veía muy sonriente aunque igual se le veía cansada, para nuestra suerte, llegamos rápido a nuestro destino.

-Wao, es más sencilla de lo que me imagine. – a simple vista la fachada hacia parecer la casa como un simple edificio de departamentos, pero era ese detalle el que le gustaba a mis abuelos, no les agradaba mucho el llamar la atención.

-Así es por fuera, pero por dentro es bastante agradable. –a lemon le encantaba venir aquí, especialmente porque mis abuelos realmente son muy diferentes a los suyos.

Al acercarnos a la entrada ya nos esperaban mis abuelos, los saludos fueron algo efusivos, al menos en cuanto a mí y a lemon, en cuanto a las presentaciones preferimos omitir por el momento el hecho de que sour es mi novia, o que sugar e indigo también lo son, no estaba muy segura e como tomarían aun ese detalle, ya pensaría bien en eso después, por ahora debía llevar a todas a sus habitaciones.

-¡Esta es mi habitación! – y lemon no quiso perder su preferida.

-¿Por qué esta precisamente es tuya? – claro, sugar tenía una buena razón para sospechar. – imagino que es de las que tienen su propio baño.

-Acertaste. – creo que todas prefirieron no discutir el asunto, así que solo les pedí a las demás que me siguieran.

-Esta será tu habitación sugar. – abrí la puerta y entramos. – sé que esta te gustara, tiene muy buena vista. – fue directo a la pequeña terraza que daba a un parque cercano. – esta terraza está conectada a la del cuarto de al lado, que de hecho, será tu habitación indigo.

-Perfecto. – fue directo a sugar y le dio un pequeño golpe para ir a su habitación por la terraza, no me pareció tan correcto pero bueno, es indigo.

-El tuyo esta junto al mío. – cuando le dije eso a sour, lemon solo mostro una enorme sonrisa, creo que no pensé en ese detalle hasta ahora. – si necesitan algo, cualquier cosa, solo díganlo.

-Creo que primero habrá que desempacar. – sour palmeo mi hombro, cuando la mire me indico con un movimiento de su cabeza que saliéramos. – ¿cuál es tu habitación? – me sorprendí un poco con la pregunta, ella lo noto. – así sabré cual es la mía.

Estando en el pasillo solo caminamos de regreso por donde llegamos, un par de puertas y pasamos la habitación de lemon.

-¿Qué hay en el resto de las habitaciones? – llegamos a la suya.

-Son cuarto para varios familiares, básicamente esto es como una posada familiar. – en cuanto entro dejo su equipaje junto a la puerta y se dejó caer boca abajo en la cama.

-Es muy cómoda… me gusta. –me senté junto a ella y frote su cabello.

-Cenaremos en unos minutos, aséate. – antes de poder levantarme tomo mi mano. – por hoy solo descansaremos, mañana podremos salir de paseo.

-Me parece bien… ¿tus abuelos saben?

-Aun no, pero se los diré pronto. – se dio la vuelta para mirar el techo.

-Entonces… ¿no podremos ponernos románticas? – estando ahí solo pude reír un poco y tocar su nariz.

-Ya veremos.

Sali de la habitación para ir a avisar a las demás, además de decirle lo mismo a sugar e indigo, quizás será un poco molesto pero cuando eso quede aclarado, espero que todo se torne normal.

Fin Pov Sunny.

Pov Cadence.

Cuando luna me dijo que vendría temprano creí que sería temprano, el haber llegado por mi casi al medio día me extraño bastante, especialmente porque pareciera que llevaba algo de prisa.

-No estamos escapando de la policía ¿o sí? – cuando comenzó a reír me relaje un poco, como me había dicho antes, nos dirigíamos a la playa, no era tan raro no ver el sitio tan concurrido, no es una zona turística tan conocida, aunque eso nos daba un espacio muy tranquilo, luna se detuvo frente a un parque deportivo.

-Primero demos un paseo, y después podríamos comer algo.

La idea era buena, revisar los alrededores, elegir posibles sitio donde divertirnos, además también podríamos elegir dónde comer, creo que una salida así siempre cae bien, especialmente si una buena amiga me hace compañía, paseamos por varios lugares en los alrededores de la playa, quizas mañana podríamos divertirnos ahí, pero por la hora ya no nos sería posible hacerlo, la selección para comer, fue un pequeño restaurante de pescados y mariscos en el que pudimos seguir charlando, aunque casi toda la charla solo era sobre trabajo.

-Sabes… sería bueno aprovechar este tiempo. – ese comentario me llego de sorpresa mientras comíamos. – hablo de que, solo hablamos de trabajo, sería interesante variar un poco eso, ya sabes, cosas más cotidianas.

-En eso te doy la razón, aunque tampoco suelo tener tiempo para más. – era un detalle que hasta ahora había notado, realmente los únicos momentos interesantes que tenía eran precisamente fuera del trabajo, con luna, eso era un poco triste.

Después de haber roto el hielo con ese tema, comenzamos a charlar más sobre otros pasatiempo, gustos, incluso acordamos que sería bueno el salir más seguido a algunos lugares comunes y no tan comunes para para cada una, pero dejaríamos eso para otro momento, el atardecer nos alcanzó mientras charlábamos, y luego de eso la noche, regresamos a su auto ya algo cansadas.

-Creo que deberíamos buscar un hotel, ya es algo tarde. – encendió el auto y condujo unas cuadras hasta que vimos uno, pero en donde se veía el nombre de este en pequeñas luces de neos se veía el mensaje de "no vacantes" por lo que seguimos nuestro camino hasta encontrar otro, y luego otro, y otro más, siempre el mismo resultado, creo que no habíamos considerado ese detalle, después de mucho buscar vimos por fin unos sin la misma leyenda, era algo sencillo a simple vista, pero era algo al fin y al cabo.

-Este me parece bien, se ve acogedor. – en cuanto le dije eso se dirigió al estacionamiento, bajamos y fuimos a la recepción, donde se encontraba una mujer que bien podría llevarnos unos cuantos años.

-Bunas noches, sean bienvenidas al refugio de las golondrinas ¿en qué puedo ayudarlas? –un nombre interesante para un hotel.

-Buenas noches, quisiéramos 2 habitaciones. – la mujer se mostró un poco confundida.

-Lo siento, debieron hacer reservación, en este momento no tenemos habitaciones disponibles. – creo que fue muy notoria nuestra cara de decepción y cansancio.

-¿De verdad? ¿una habitación con 2 camas? – pensé en esa opción ya que realmente no me molestaría compartir habitación, pero no parecía que tuviéramos suerte, la mujer comenzó a revisar una libreta que tenía frente a ella, pareció haber encontrado algo.

-Bueno… solo tenemos una habitación… con una cama… - bueno… compartir la cama con luna no sonaba tan mal.

-¿Tienes problema si compartimos la cama? – la pregunta de luna me sorprendió aunque yo ya lo había pensado.

-Solo un detalle señoritas… es la habitación para… enamorados. – ¿estaba escuchando bien?

-Se refiere a que es una habitación… "temática"… ¿corazones y esas cosas? – la mujer solo movió su cabeza de manera afirmativa con una sonrisa incomoda. – pero puedo cambiarles el paquete de la cena romántica y el camino de rosas por la visita a nuestro spa y una comida o desayuno completo. – luna y yo nos miramos un segundo y aceptamos, después de esa incomoda recepción, ya estábamos en la habitación, al mirar la decoración, solo pudimos comenzar a reír.

-¡Jajajaja! Dios mío, esto sí que es divertido. – luna solo se sujetaba el estómago y yo solo mire la cama que, curiosamente, y por suerte para nosotras, no solo era lo suficientemente grande para las dos, si no que no tenía forma de corazón. – dime que tú también la imaginabas con forma de corazón.

Esta vez fui yo quien no pudo evitar romper en carcajadas también, definitivamente esta será una muy buena anécdota para el futuro, aunque no estoy muy segura si la contare a alguien, pero en definitiva, será algo de lo que nos reiremos a futuro.

Fin Pov Cadence.

Pov Sugarcoat.

Nuestra primer noche fue muy acogedora, buena comida, camas cómodas además de la buena compañía que todas nos hacíamos, al despertar incluso me sentía ansiosa por salir a conocer la ciudad, el desayuno también fue agradable, verdadero pan francés, que no tenía nada que ver con el que comíamos en casa, y jugo de naranja, después de eso las recomendaciones de los abuelos de sunny fueron un detalle agradable, al salir caminamos un poco por los alrededores, sunny mencionaba lo mucho que visitaba este sitio en su infancia, algunas personas incluso parecían reconocerla y la saludaban por la calle.

-Se nota que eras popular por aquí. – sour se veía animada con eso, lemon también se veía alegre aquí, aunque como antes nos había mencionado, ella prefería por ahora evitar a su familia.

-Quizás, había muy pocos niños en esta zona así que los que había éramos fáciles de notar.

-La verdad solía ser un poco aburrido, hasta que nos volvimos amigas cambiaron mucho las cosas. – lemon se veía algo pensativa cuando dijo eso, paso por mi cabeza ese pequeño relato que nos llegó a mencionar de que ambas se conocían de muchos años pero no siempre habían sido amigas.

-Creo que entendemos a que te refieres. – indigo me rodeo con un brazo mientras dijo eso, era verdad, las cosas cambiaron mucho para nosotras cuando nos volvimos amigas, y ahora, han mejorado bastante.

Llegamos hasta lo que supuse era una de las avenidas principales de la zona, ahí tomaríamos el taxi, y de ahí, a comenzar nuestras vacaciones.

Un rato después ya habíamos visitado algunos sitios, algo que no habíamos tomado en cuenta era lo concurrido que estaban varios de los lugares a donde fuimos, entre ellos el lugar donde ahora nos encontrábamos, Los Jardines de Luxemburgo, era un sitio que tenia deseos de visitar, por supuesto, prefería que las demás no se dieran cuenta de eso.

-Este lugar es más acogedor que ese "panteón de los ilustres" – teniendo a lemon en el grupo, era preferible que creyera que habíamos llegado aquí por mera casualidad.

-Este sitio no está mal… aunque… - sunny parecía haberse dado cuenta por fin de donde nos encontrábamos, ya que tenia en su mano un folleto sobre el mismo sitio.

-Hay mas gente de lo que había imaginado, espero que encontremos un lugar para descansar. – sour buscaba con la vista algún espacio para eso, pareció encontrar algo ya que comenzó a caminar haciendo señas para que la siguiéramos, mientras caminábamos sunny se emparejo a mí.

-Sabes, si quieres un sitio romántico, podrías haber venido con indigo… a solas. – no oculte el fastidio que me causa ese comentario, aunque tampoco era buena idea negar algo tan obvio. –aunque este era uno de mis sitios a recomendarte. – me miro con una sonrisa burlona, aunque no me molesto, de la misma forma yo también sonreí, creo que ella también tenia sus propios planes "románticos" para ella y sour.

Llegamos hasta un árbol que proporcionaba una buena sombra, estaba junto un pequeño camino por donde caminaba la gente, desde donde estábamos teníamos a la vista algunas jardineras además de todas las personas que hacían picnics, la gran mayoría, parejas.

-Ooook, ahora si se siente raro este ambiente, solo veo romance en el aire…claaaaaro, ya lo entiendo. – lemon se me quedo mirando con esa mirada tonta que tanto me molesta, por otro lado, indigo me rodeo con su brazo y me acerco a ella.

-No le hagas caso, este lugar esta bastante bien. – solo suspire al escuchar eso de indigo, cuando mire a sour y a sunny, la primera se veía igualmente incomoda, sunny por su lado solo la miraba sonriendo, y lemon… solo hacia muecas de colgarse por el cuello.

-Demasiada miel para mí. – sour se levantó y se estiro, después miro a sunny y luego algo más pareció llamar su atención. – ahora regreso. – y así como así se alejó.

-Creo que este ambiente no es apto para un grupo. – sunny sonreía al ver a sour alejarse, luego me miro a mí, para después levantarse también. – ¿a dónde se fue?

-Creo que se fue para… uuuh. – fue raro escuchar a lemon decir eso, cuando vimos a donde miraba nos dimos cuenta de por qué reacciono así, sour estaba frente a pequeño carro de helados, donde no solo estaba el hombre que lo atendía, sino otro chico con el que al parecer sour hablaba.

-Seguramente te esta comprando un helado. – indigo cambio su habitual tono bromista, era muy obvio porque lo hizo, cuando mire a sunny solo tenía la mirada entre cerrada, luego me di cuenta de que sour ya venía de regreso, sonriendo con un helado en cada mano.

-¡Ya volví! – se veía extrañamente contenta, lo cual no pareció agradarle a sunny, sour no pareció notarlo.

-Y… ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – sunny se cruzó de brazos y miro de manera dura a sour, quien solo se mostró confundida.

-Amm ¿helados?

-¿Quién era ese tipo con el que coqueteabas? – wao, el tono que uso fue bastante severo, además de que fue directo al grano.

-Seguramente se llama Pierre o algo parecido, y no le coqueteaba, solo fui amable con el… y me compro ambos helados… este es el tuyo. – creo que esa cara alegre que tenía estaba molestando más a sunny, porque fue muy notorio el pequeño tick que esta tenía en uno de sus ojos.

-¡No gracias! – se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-Creo que mejor voy con ella. – aunque la idea de que lemon fuera a hablar con ella era una buena opción, creo que lo que necesitaba era un punto de vista diferente.

-No, iré yo, tu quédate con ellas. – era mejor ofrecerme, algo de lo que estaba consiente, es que está seguro sería algo que tomaría un rato. – eres su amiga, pero si decide irse será mejor que tu puedas llevarlas a casa. – sour seguía con cara de confusión, creo que dejare que indigo y lemon le den un sermón… esto no pinta bien pensándolo bien.

-¿Qué hago con estos helados ahora? – lemon no lo pensó 2 veces, le arrebato uno de la mano.

-¡Mio!

-Me quedo con este. – aproveche la sorpresa de sour y tome el otro, indigo solo negó y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Hay que hablar. – indigo me miro, lo que era mi señal para ir tras sunny, no creí que vería una escena así, y menos con ellas, esperemos que esto solo se vuelva una pequeña discusión.

Fin Pov sugar.

Pov Indigo Zap.

Esta situación era muy extraña, cambiamos de lugar y nos instalamos en un café cercano, no sabia que decirle, ni siquiera por donde comenzar.

-¿Por qué le coqueteaste a un tipo frente a tu novia? – así como sour se sorprendió por la pregunta igual me sorprendió.

-¿De que rayos hablas? Yo no le coqueteaba a ese tipo.

-Tengo que diferir. – sour me miro aun sorprendida. – Te compro 2 helados.

-Solo fui educada con él.

-¡Yo soy amable y nadie me ha regalado un helado! – lemon parecía más enojada por eso que por el problema por el que estábamos aquí.

-¡Quieres olvidarte del helado! El punto aquí es que… bueno, hiciste algo muy, muy malo frente a sunny ¿te parece bien el coquetearle a un tipo frente a ella?

-¡Ya les dije que…

-Dime algo sour. – lemon la interrumpió y se le quedo viendo. – acaso ¿nunca le habías coqueteado a alguien? – sour parecía querer protestar, pero solo se quedo con la boca abierta… no había pensado en ese detalle. – porque el que te niegues a aceptar algo tan obvio me hace pensar que talvez no sabes que es el coqueteo.

-Cierto… no me parece que serias tan cínica, especialmente con sunny, eso sería muy vil. – sour por fin se sentó, lemon se recargo en su silla.

-sabemos que eres una novata en todo este tipo de cosas, pero creo que elegiste el peor momento para meter la pata en algo como esto… ¿nunca has salido con alguien? – lemon se estaba yendo directo a su yugular, por otro lado sour se veía bastante avergonzada.

-Esta bien, no, nunca había salido con nadie, jamás lo he hecho ¿estas feliz?

-Na, pero creo que eso resuelve las dudas. –no estaba segura, pero creo que entendía a que se refería.

-Ilumíname.

-Para hacerlo corto, no tienes experiencia. –hasta yo me confundí con eso, aunque la cara de sour me saco de esa confusión y me reí un poco, creo que ya sabia a que se refería.

Fin Pov indigo.

Pov Sour Sweet.

Esa conversación fue bastante molesta… e incómoda, aunque lo que ahora tenia en la cabeza era sunny, en cuanto llegamos a la casa los abuelos de sunny nos dijeron que tanto ella como sugar habían llegado hace un rato, cuando nos encontramos con sugar solo nos dijo que necesitaba un rato a solas, lo cual me molesto aún más, no podía hacer mucho en este caso…

-¡Claro que si puedo!

-Ammm ¿estás bien? – ahora estaba en la sala de estar, viendo televisión, lemon había entrado junto con sugar.

-Claro que esta bien, busca la manera de rogar el perdón de sunny. – sugar parecía burlarse, pero como siempre, era difícil saberlo por su tono.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – preferí solo ignorarlas.

-Estas viendo telenovelas. – lemon se sentó junto a mí.

-Es para practicar mi francés. – lemon soltó una carcajada.

-Por supuesto que si lo haces, sigue con tu práctica. – de la nada sugar también comenzó a reír bajo, eso era suficiente, me levante y Sali de ahí, me fui a mi cuarto, me detuve frente a la puerta, justo detrás de mi estaba la de sunny.

-Esto va a doler. – me puse a revisar mi teléfono, no creí que llegaría a usar esto, pero bien puedo hacer el esfuerzo, no será agradable, y espero ¡realmente espero! Que las demás no escuchen esto.

Fin Pov sour.

Pov Sunny Flare.

Me encanta la vista de mi habitación, el contemplar el paisaje que me ofrecía solía alegrarme, aunque en esta ocasión no era el caso, estando en el balcón solo me puse a revisar las fotos de mi teléfono, específicamente, las fotos donde estaba junto a sour.

-Ya oscureció, y no veo que venga por lo menos a saber como me encuentro, seguramente seguirá creyendo que no hizo nada malo…vaya si es una tonta… - de la nada comencé a escuchar una canción… bastante extraña, vieja diría yo, por la letra, me supuse que se trataba de sour, solo escuche como se fue acercando a mí, después sentí sus manos en mis hombros, sentí un escalofrió, luego tomo mi mano libre y me jalo un poco para que la mirara… ¿quería bailar? – ¿Que estás haciendo?

-Bailar. – tomo mi teléfono y lo arrojo a la cama… comenzamos a bailar.

-Tu no bailas…

-No bailaba. –seguimos bailando por todo el cuarto, rodeando la cama, ella solo me miraba, y yo a ella.

-Sabes que hiciste algo malo ¿cierto? – no cambio su expresión, siguió mirándome igual ¿acaso no le importaba?

-Siempre hago todo mal, y seguiré haciéndolo… no… no tengo… - esta vez si que cambio de cara se veía muy avergonzada. – uff… esto es incómodo. – tomo mi mano y me hizo dar un pequeño giro para abrazarme por la cintura y acercarme a ella. – no tengo experiencia… -me quede con la boca abierta. –no te rías, sabes que en todo esto soy nueva, si, lo arruine hoy, y no lo vi hasta que me lo dijeron, no te diré que no lo volveré a hacer, sabes que no pasara, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Tienes mi permiso para abofetearme si hago algo parecido. – la única idea que paso por mi cabeza fue hacerle caso esta vez, le di una palmada fuerte en la frente, enseguida me soltó.

-¡Y eso porque… entiendo. –solo me cruce de brazos y me senté en mi cama.

-Vas a tener que hacer mucho para compensar esto, ahora, solo ve a descansar. – solo suspiro y fue a la puerta de la habitación. – y por cierto ¿Dónde esta mi helado? – bufo bastante fuerte y salió por fin, yo por mi lado solo me recosté en mi lugar y comencé a reír como una pequeña niña.

-La estoy haciendo bailar.


	25. Chapter 25

Pov Luna.

Es interesante el tipo de situaciones que se dan cuando pasas una noche en un hotel con una amiga, desde el ponernos de acuerdo como dormiríamos, hasta turnarnos para utilizar el baño para ponernos nuestras "pijamas" que realmente eran ropas muy ligeras, aun con eso, la noche fue bastante acogedora, y el despertar, un poco sorpresivo, ya que lo que me despertó fue el cabello de cadence en la cara, lo que me hizo darme cuenta que la estaba abrazando por la espalda, con cuidado, me separe un poco de ella para no despertarla, aunque apenas me acomodaba para darle la espalda, ella se dio la vuelta mirándome.

-¿Qué tal dormiste? – solo se froto los ojos para después estirarse.

-Muy bien ¿Qué tal tú?

-Esta cama es más cómoda de lo que imagine, dormí de maravilla. – se levantó y volvió a estirarse, yo solo me le quede viendo desde mi lugar, antes de dormir había hecho lo mismo, cuando lo pensaba un poco no me incomodaba hacerlo… luego ella volteo a mirarme, yo solo me gire lo más rápido que pude. - ¿te importa si uso la ducha primero?

-Para nada. – me le quede mirando al techo hasta que escuche que cerro la puerta del baño. – esto fue… extraño.

Después de que ambas tomamos un baño, bajamos para tomar nuestro desayuno, para después dar un paseo por los alrededores, con la travesía de la noche, no nos habíamos tomado el tiempo de revisar la zona, aunque esta ocasión preferimos solo caminar, aunque solo después de una hora decidimos volver al hotel, teníamos que hacer valido un cupón para un spa.

Un rato después.

-Sinceramente no estoy familiarizada con estas cosas. – estando esperando a nuestros masajistas, ambas solo estábamos recostadas sobre las camillas solo con unas batas puestas, por momentos volteaba a mirarla.

-Tampoco yo, pero se que este tipo de cosas son bastante relajantes. – por fin me miro. – te vez algo tensa, por eso preferí venir primero aquí. – la puerta del lugar se abrió lentamente, entro primero una mujer castaña bastante atractiva, y detrás de ella entro un sujeto extrañamente parecido a ella, pero bastante más grande.

-Buenas tardes señoritas, mi nombre es Steelheart, y el mi hermano gemelo Steelwill. – basto ver el rostro de cadence para darme cuenta que eso no nos parecía posible. – nosotros vamos a atenderlas el día de hoy, ahora ¿Quién de ustedes es… luna? – miro una pequeña tarjeta que tenia en su mano, levante la mía. – túmbese en la cama por favor.

-Señorita cadence, yo me ocupare de usted. – el sujeto le indico que igual se acomodara en la camilla, le retiro la parte superior de la bata, aunque no pude mirar más porque sentí como a mí también me retiraban esa parte de la bata y deban cae algo frio en la espalda, y después sentía las manos de la mujer.

-¿Es la primera vez que recibe un masaje? – al principio sentí el tacto suave de sus manos.

-Si… es mas agradable de lo que creí. –pero después comencé a sentir más presión.

-Bueno, eso esta apunto de cambiar. – por un segundo me dio un escalofrió cuando dijo eso, pero en lugar de sentir dolor, sentí bastante relajación cuando comenzó a aumentar la presión de sus manos.

-Esto se siente un poco brusco. – apenas escuche a cadence y regrese un poco a la realidad, del mismo modo en que la chica me atendía, su hermano hacía lo propio con cadence, era curioso que los únicos momentos en que apartaba la mirada de ella fuera cuando mi masajista cambiaba de sitio.

-Señorita, parece ser que piensa mucho en sus problemas. – cuando dijo eso apenas pude mover un poco mi cabeza para mirarla, tomo uno de mis brazos y aplico presión en varios puntos. – tiene demasiada tención por todas partes.

-¡Esta señorita parece estar en la misma condición! – cadence mostraba una mueca algo adolorida mientras las manos de su masajista pasaban por sus hombros. - ¿a que se dedica? ¿escuadrón anti-bombas?

-Decana en una escuela privada. – ambos comenzaron a reír, supongo que ellos sabían lo que realmente era tener trabajos estresantes, trataban con gente que en general, solo venían a aliviar la tensión. – ella es subdirectora en otra escuela.

La sesión se prolongo mas de lo pensado según mencionaron nuestros masajistas, imagino que estábamos mas tensas de lo pensado, pero al terminar, al menos por mi parte, me sentía excelente, después de eso fuimos enviadas al sauna, antes de entrar tuvimos que dejar las batas en un pequeño vestidor, solo nos armamos con un par de toallas y entramos.

-Y ahora, solo vamos a relajarnos. – cadence se recostó en una de las bancas, y cubrió su rostro con una pequeña toalla mientras yo solo me quede sentada en mi lugar, no pude evitar de nueva cuenta, quedármela viendo.

-¿No es peligroso dormir aquí? – ella solo levanto una mano y la agito un poco, creo que balbuceó algo pero apenas la escuche, estaba un poco… distraída mirándola, no estoy segura de porque ahora me veía a mí misma haciendo esto, digo, podría ser el hecho de que es atractiva… y ahora esto pasa por mi cabeza.

-Ahora se vez más relajada.

-Eh … - cadence estaba frente a mí, yo estaba completamente recargada en mi lugar, no sé cuánto tiempo habré estado metida en mis ideas, supongo que fue mucho.

-Creo que ya es hora de salir, te estás poniendo un poco roja. – cuando me hizo notar ese detalle me sentí apenada, creo la temperatura aquí ocultaba muy bien eso, este tipo de actitudes y reacciones de mi parte me eran cada vez mas extrañas, y no quería hacerme ideas… extrañas.

El baño de sales fue más tranquilo… aburrido diría yo, cada una fue a una sala diferente, la música de fondo solo hacia mas aburrida la estancia, pero no tuve que soportar tanto eso, una pequeña alarma me indico que saliera y no lo pensé 2 veces, me apresure a llegar al vestidor, donde cadence ya estaba terminando de vestirse.

-Vaya, saliste antes que yo. – no sé porque sentí algo de decepción al decir eso, ella pareció notarlo ya que levanto una ceja mientras sonreía.

-Supongo que también sentiste algo de soledad ahí dentro, me paso lo mismo, te espero afuera. – termino y salió, yo por mi lado, solo mire la puerta cerrarse.

-Definitivamente algo está mal conmigo.

Esta salida con ella me había parecido una buena ideal al principio, pero siento que fue mucho mejor, pero por otra parte estaba este tipo de cosas me hacían pensar en cosas cada vez mas extrañas, eso ya no me parecía tan bueno, pero aun así quería seguir saliendo con ella, espero que este tipo de cosas sean más comunes.

Fin Pov luna.

Pov Indigo zap.

Una nueva mañana… espero que este día sea más tranquilo, no quisiera que me arruinen otro momento especial… me estoy volviendo muy cursi, como sea, por lo que sugar me había contado, pareciera que esta era su primer pelea enserio, si es que habían hablado, no escuche gritos ni nada parecido, así que seguramente nos enteraremos de la situación cuando desayunemos, para lo que decidí bajar, me moría de hambre, cuando llegue al comedor, lemon ya estaba ahí con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Habrá pan francés! ¡verdadero pan francés!

-Siempre me sorprende lo fácil que es complacerte. – sugar apareció detrás de mí, se sentó junto a lemon y me indico que me sentara junto a ella.

-¡Buenos días! – por fin vimos entrar a sour y sunny, quien parecía especialmente contenta por la manera en que nos saludó.

-Vaya, se ven muy alegres. – ambas se le quedaron viendo a lemon, quien solo sonreía.

-¿Por qué no lo estaríamos? – sour le acomodo la silla a sunny para que se sentara.

-Bueno, ya sabes, ayer tuvieron una de esas peleas de pareja que suelen terminar con alguien durmiendo en el baño… o en un hotel.

-Y ¿Cuál es la pareja que peleo? –la abuela de sunny ya estaba ahí con una charola con varios platos con el desayuno, sunny estaba pálida, la mujer puso su mano en la cabeza de nuestra amiga, sour solo la miraba de reojo.

-Lemon se refería ah… - la mujer comenzó a palmear su cabeza, después puso la charola en medio de la mesa.

-Aprovechen que el desayuno está caliente, iré por el café. – la mujer regreso a la cocina como si nada, tanto sunny como sour suspiraron de manera pesada, luego miraron con furia a lemon, quien solo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa muy tonta, cuando voltee a mirar a sugar, ella también la miraba igual, era muy obvio que lemon había revelado algo que la misma sunny quería mantener bien guardado, aunque no hubo tiempo para reclamar, su abuela había regresado. – entonces, debo suponer que… ¿sour sweet verdad? Tu eres su novia cierto. – la mujer estaba sirviendo el café a sour, sunny estaba en shock.

-Abuela… creo que… bueno… - la mujer solo siguió sirviendo café a todas mientras sunny parecía pensar en que decir.

-No creo que haya necesidad de que digas nada, aunque… se le quedo mirando. – tampoco es algo de lo que dabas avergonzarte, después de todo, vivimos en la ciudad del amor. – ahora tanto sunny como sour se veían en extremo apenadas, incluso sour parecía hundirse en su silla.

Mientras desayunábamos se nos unió el abuelo de sunny, quien por momentos nos sacaba algo de charla, para cuando terminamos sunny hizo lo posible por apresurarnos para salir de ahí.

-Muy bien, creo que debemos apresurarnos, debemos aprovechar el día.

-Me parece bien, vayan con cuidado. – todas nos levantamos y apresuramos un poco el paso para salir. –tu no lemon. –todas volteamos a mirar a la mujer, lemon se veía muy confundida. – ella las alcanzara después. – lemon bufo, y le hizo señas a sunny y esta nos indico que saliéramos, fuimos a nuestras habitaciones por algunas de nuestras cosas y al bajar lemon ya nos esperaba en la puerta.

-¿Estas en problemas? –aunque sunny trato de parecer animada se veía aun un poco perturbada. – menciono algo de ¿nosotras? – señalo a sour y a si misma,

-Solo diré… prefiero que me sermonee tu abuela y no la mía. – quería preguntar, pero sugar puso su mano en mi hombro y negó con la cabeza.

Han pasado algunos días desde que llegamos, paseos por la ciudad, una pelea de pareja, y una aparente revelación para los abuelos se sunny, aunque pareciera que no les molesta, o no le importa, cualquiera que sea el caso, las cosas parecen estar bastante bien, especialmente porque mañana volvemos a casa, y sunny sugirió que podríamos pasar cada quien este día como quisiéramos, siendo ya medio día, y habiéndose ido las demás a su propio paseo, no se me ocurría que hacer.

-Y ¿qué quieres hacer? Hemos ido a casi todas partes. – sugar revisaba su teléfono, luego lo guardo.

-Una cita, paseo, comida, ya sabes… la ciudad del amor. – no pude evitar recordar cuando la abuela de sunny dijo lo mismo, y es que los lugares "románticos" habían sido un fiasco, especialmente porque íbamos en grupo, y todo el ambiente bonito se perdía.

-Me parece bien. – la rodee con mi brazo y fuimos a donde solemos tomar el taxi, era curioso, estando solo nosotras era más cómodo estar así, y mucho mas en un lugar donde absolutamente nadie sabe quiénes somos.

Un paseo como este seguro era algo que sugar deseaba bastante, igual que yo, tomarnos fotos… solo nosotras, comer helado, caminar de la mano… rayos, de verdad, esto saca mi lado cursi, pero era de esos gustos que quería darle a sugar, quien realmente parecía pasarlo bastante bien, aunque ya estando atardeciendo sugirió ir a un ultimo lugar.

-¿El rio sena?

_La Seine, por favor.

-Me encanta cuando me hablas en francés. – me dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo y luego comenzó a caminar por la orilla, solo me reí y la seguí, había pocos puestos de recuerdos o regalos en general, lo que mas había, por así decirlo, eran puestos de flores.

-No busques flores, mañana nos vamos, recuérdalo.

-Si si, lo sé, pero más bien pensaba… que elegiste un buen momento para venir. – los faroles del sitio iban encendiendo conforme íbamos avanzando, y para este momento ya era muy notoria la presencia de infinidad de parejas de todos tipos, algo que me recordó lo que la abuela de sunny menciono.

-bueno, esto solo es parte del paseo, ahí es a donde vamos. – señalo el un puente que cruzaba el rio, aunque no le vi nada de especial, aunque cuando estábamos en la parte media de este, me di cuenta de porque quería estar ahí.

-La vista es genial. – ya habiendo oscurecido, la manera en que la orilla se reflejaba en el rio realmente hacia el panorama algo… romántico… no la verdad no.

-Sabes, no es como lo imagine. – se me escapo una leve risa.

-Sabes que yo no se mucho de esto, pero, es agradable estar aquí… contigo y solo contigo. – solo suspiro y me tomo la mano. - ¿Qué tal si vamos a casa?

-Me parece bien.

Bueno, siempre pensé que en este tipo de situaciones yo metería la pata, pero por alguna razón, antes de esto, todo ya estaba muy bien, creo que ya no nos hacia tanta falta este tipo de salidas románticas, así que tomamos un taxi para volver.

-He estado pensando. – sugar parecía haber notado eso también. - creo podríamos haber pasado el día en casa, viendo una película o algo así.

-Cuando regresemos a casa podríamos hacer eso, las veces que quieras. –la atraje hacia mí y la abrace.

En cuanto llegamos a casa solo lemon estaba en la sala viendo televisión, y ni siquiera pareció notar nuestra llegada, o no le importo, entramos en la cocina y vimos un par de platos con comida.

-¡Esa es su cena! – fue lo único que lemon dijo desde la sala, así que solo nos sentamos y comimos tranquilamente en silencio, solo mirándonos y sonriendo, al terminar fuimos a nuestras habitaciones, específicamente a su habitación.

-Bueno, fue un excelente día… en "la ciudad del amor" – ella solo levanto una ceja. – bueno… descansa. – me di la vuelta para irme, pero me tomo de la mano.

-Aun no tienes que irte.

A la mañana siguiente.

La sola idea de escabullirme de la habitación de sugar apenas salió el sol, bueno… aunque es emocionante, tampoco quería que alguien me descubriera, prefiero evitar las preguntas, además, sugar seguramente también preferiría que esto no se supiera.

-Vaya, si que eres madrugadora. – apenas abrí la puerta de mi habitación, y sunny me vio en la puerta antes de cerrarla.

-Si, ya sabes, quizás duerma todo el viaje jejeje.

-Bueno, el desayuno estará listo pronto, ahora ¿podrías ir a despertar a sugar? – no pude evitar reír un poco, y regrese a la habitación de sugar, toque a su puerta.

-Un momento. – pasaron unos segundos y abrió un poco la puerta. – ammm ¿olvidaste algo?

-Vine por mi beso de los buenos días. – lo dije en voz baja, se sonrojo y luego cerro la puerta. – perdón, el desayuno estará listo. – no dijo nada por unos segundos.

-Bajo en un minuto. – volvió a abrir la puerta. – y no vuelvas a decir eso en voz alta. – volvió a cerrar la puerta, yo me aleje lentamente, después del desayuno no me tomaría tanto empacar, asi que seria bueno si la ayudo un poco, al menos así podríamos hablar del tema, o quizás no.

Fin pov indigo.

Pov Sour sweet.

La despedida de la familia de sunny fue algo emotiva, por un lado el hecho de que solo se ven una vez al año, además del posible sermón que ella recibió de su abuela con respecto a nosotras, cualquiera que haya sido el caso, no afecto para nada nuestro último paseo, que solo dedicamos a comprar recuerdos y a un pequeño paseo, por el lado de lemon, ella al parecer visito a su abuela, aunque fue un poco extraño que decidiera hacerlo hasta ese entonces y no antes, supongo que algo tenia que ver lo que nos dijo cuando la abuela de sunny le dio su sermón en privado, en fin ahora que ya estábamos de vuelta en casa solo quedaba el llegar a casa de sunny, lugar en el que nos recogerían a todas.

-Por fin en casa… -lemon se veía contenta con nuestra llegada, en cuanto bajo del auto se estiro lo mas que pudo, los padres de sunny nos recibieron a todas con abrazos, una muy buena bienvenida, después comenzamos a bajar todo el equipaje mientras esto pasaba los padres de sunny parecieron interesarse en lemon, luego esta fue a donde estábamos nosotras. –voy a dormir mucho.

-¿Dormir? Dormiste todo el viaje ¿acaso no dormiste bien estando allá? – pareció no haber escuchado a sunny, aunque tampoco hubo oportunidad de que siguiera preguntando ya que ya la esperaban para llevarla a su casa.

-Bueno, supongo que nos veremos pronto, descansen. – aunque trato de verse animada como otras veces, algo parecía molestarla, cosa rara ya que durante toda nuestra estancia con los abuelos de sunny estuvo de muy buen humor.

-Claro, descansa, nos veremos después. – sunny le dio un abrazo, y por la expresión que mostro, sunny debió decirle algo, y esta solo le dio un par de palmadas, se despidió de todas y se fue.

-Es cosa mía ¿o algo tiene? – indigo enseguida se le acerco a sunny.

-Ya lo resolverá, no se preocupen. – por supuesto, sunny es quien mas la conoce, seguramente ella sabia que le pasaba a nuestra amiga, pero como ella misma dijo, seguro ella lo resolvería.

-Bueno, ya llegaron por nosotras también, creo que ya nos debemos despedir. – indigo se veía muy alegre desde antes de partir, y tenia la ligera sospecha de que incluso sugar estaba igual, pero era difícil saber con ella.

-La pasamos muy bien, tu familia realmente es estupenda, espero que podamos repetirlo alguna vez, sunny, sour, nos vemos pronto, sugar nos dio un abrazo a cada una, lo mismo hizo indigo después, pero a mi me dio un golpe en el hombro.

-Nos vemos. – ambas subieron su auto y se alejaron.

-¿Avisaste que venias? – ese pequeño comentario de sunny era algo tonto, pero comprensible, igual pensé que ya me estarían esperando.

-Ya llegara. – sus padres ya habían entrado a su casa, solo nosotras estábamos en la entrada esperando. –Sabes, aun nos queda bastante tiempo antes de la escuela que dices si salimos, ya sabes… ¿cita romántica? – ella solo miraba al frente sonriendo.

-Como tu misma dijiste, tenemos tiempo de sobra para pensar en eso, por ahora… - ella movió la cabeza para que mirara también al frente, ya llegaban por mi, el auto paro frente a nosotras y el chofer subió el equipaje, yo por mi lado, aunque también quería llegar a casa, no podía quitarme un poco la idea de que no me quería separar de ella, así que solo la mire y le sonreí. – aunque te cueste trabajo, intenta dar tu el paso. – sabia a lo que se refería, así que solo le tome el rostro y le di un pequeño beso.

-Si… creo que voy mejorando. – ella sonrió con sorna.

-Por supuesto que sí. – se dio la vuelta y entro a su casa, y yo, en el auto.

Fue curioso que estando en un lugar que se le conoce como la ciudad del amor, realmente no pudimos pasar tantos momento románticos, en parte, porque íbamos en grupo, y por el otro, ninguna de las dos sabe mucho de estas cosas, pero al menos el intento se hizo, y eso solo me da la oportunidad de hacer mejores intentos, y por lo menos por mi parte, no volver a arruinarlo, definitivamente, debía aprender mucho de sugar e indigo, por ahora, solo descansare, tengo mucho tiempo para pensar en cómo mejorar mi relación con sunny, y si ella misma me ayuda con esto, mucho mejor.


End file.
